<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>只有我能欺负你 by scone_1991</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233685">只有我能欺负你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991'>scone_1991</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“如果有人爱上了在这亿万颗星星中独一无二的一株花，当他看着这些星星的时候，这就足以使他感到幸福。”——《小王子》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 朴灿烈/张艺兴, 灿兴 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“给我捉住李建之！快点儿！”朴灿烈一声喝令，他身边的一众“小弟”们一窝蜂地冲了出去，将落单回家的李建之一把抓住，李建之连挣扎的余地都没有，衣领都被拉松，书包也被扯得挂在两只胳膊上，脸上露出了恐惧的神情。<br/>一帮小猴子簇拥着可怜的李建之，向朴灿烈的方向涌去，颇有点邪教献祭的意思。<br/>大教主朴灿烈的脸上露出了神秘的微笑。<br/>一个月前，李建之还是他的教徒，在一次作战计划的争执里，竟然说朴灿烈是没妈的孩子，不配当总司令。朴灿烈气得当场就要扒了他的裤子，痛揍他的屁股，让他彻底丧失男人的尊严，不料李筑之刚好放学回来，那小子躲在他哥后面亦步亦趋地回家了。<br/>在大院里，上学的孩子和不上学的孩子，是不可逾越的上下级从属关系，朴灿烈虽然在天天玩泥巴的孩子里面一头独大，他还是不敢惹已经读书的哥哥们。<br/>有仇不报非君子，朴灿烈不想像个小姑娘一样去告状，但他也绝对不会放过李建之，他天天在楼下蹲点，没想到李建之这个怂货，敢说不敢当，要么不出门，要么就当他爸他妈他哥的小尾巴，没给朴灿烈一点揍他的机会。<br/>一整个月的坚守，终于迎来了回报，敌人出现了，没有武器，也没有支援，就像一只任人宰杀的羔羊。<br/>朴灿烈拨开人群，走到惊慌的李建之面前。漫长的等待让朴灿烈充满了耐心，不急于动手，他冷哼了一声，说：“李建之，补习班有趣吗？”<br/>李建之不知道朴灿烈葫芦里卖的什么药，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦半天也没说出来一个字儿。<br/>一个寸头的男孩等得不耐烦了，推搡了他一把，教训道：“说啊！灿哥问你话呢！”<br/>“聂坚，对我们的客人好一点儿，”朴灿烈扶住了踉跄的李建之，手却没有再从他的肩膀上离开，加重了力道，“我就想问问你，补习班里教了你要怎么好好说话吗？”<br/>李建之又沉默了，他小脸煞白，好像朴灿烈真的要把他大卸八块吞吃入腹。<br/>这个反应显然让朴灿烈非常满意，他摸了摸李建之的脸，笑道：“那道歉总是教了吧，今天我就给你一个机会实践一下。”<br/>围住李建之的孩子们开始附和起来，都叫着，道歉，道歉，还有不少伸手推他的。李建之咬着嘴唇，把自己憋的脸通红，突然他大吼起来：“我说的有错吗！朴灿烈！你有妈吗？！你就是个没妈的孩子，你能说不是吗！！”<br/>孩子们一下安静下来，他们都看向了话题的中心，有的带着探究，有的带着胆怯。朴灿烈不可置信地看着李建之，他没想到李建之竟然还有点儿血性，更没想到他还敢提这茬儿。<br/>朴灿烈感觉自己头发都竖起来了，他怒不可遏，今天就是李建之的死期。朴灿烈一字一顿把句子从牙缝里挤出，他说：“给我把他的裤子扒了。”<br/>小弟们如梦初醒，又骚动起来，把李建之反身按在地上，疯狂扯掉他的裤子，露出光溜的屁股蛋儿。在李建之的尖叫加哭声中，朴灿烈抬起脚，蓄力，发力……<br/>“朴灿烈。”地狱使者低沉的声音在他的身后响起来，一时间整个院子寂静得连针掉落的声音都能听清。<br/>朴灿烈反射性地一哆嗦，收回脚，转身站得笔直，他不敢抬头，盯着地上棕色的军靴，发出了蚊子一般的声音：“……爸。”<br/>“你干嘛呢？”靴子的主人又发声了，“抬头，问你话呢。”<br/>朴灿烈默默叹了一口气，心想着估计难逃一顿胖揍，缓缓抬起头，看向他爸都暻秀。都暻秀的眼睛本来就很大，现在瞪大眼睛质问他，瘆人得很，朴灿烈感觉冷汗嗖嗖直往外冒。<br/>都暻秀其实也没想要这毛小子回答，他扫一眼就知道怎么回事了，看地上光屁股的小孩儿吓得不轻，他挥了挥手：“你们都回家吧，到吃晚饭的点了。”<br/>邪教教徒们脚底抹油，一溜烟儿全都跑不见了，就连哭泣的李建之都飞快地提上了裤子飞奔而去。朴灿烈感到了亡国的辛酸，他的帝国，被都暻秀的一句话就倾覆了。这下好了，李建之没揍成，还要反过来被揍。<br/>可是没想到都暻秀没有像往常一样把他锁喉拎回家实行武力惩罚，只是微微往旁边一让，朴灿烈这才注意到他身后的一大一小两个人。<br/>大的那个跟他爸身高差不多，笑眯眯的，下垂眼，虽然穿着军服，慵懒的气质一点也不像军人，简直跟都暻秀那一身一丝不苟的凛然正气形成了鲜明的对比。被他抱在怀里的小人，也正盯着他看，同样的下垂眼，红红的下唇肉嘟嘟的，整个人白得发光，穿着鹅黄色的短袖，蓝色的短裤，像个洋娃娃似的。<br/>都暻秀向两人招了招手，说：“伯贤，你过来吧。”<br/>边伯贤走到朴灿烈面前，把儿子放下，自己也蹲下来。<br/>“你就是灿烈吧？我是边伯贤，你爸爸的战友兼铁哥们儿，你喊我边叔叔就行。”边伯贤普通话很标准，但是没带着京腔，应该不是土生土长的北京人。朴灿烈想。<br/>“边叔叔好。”朴灿烈乖乖问好。<br/>边伯贤应了一声，把儿子向前推了推，介绍道：“这是我儿子张艺兴，他比你大一岁，这段时间要和你住一块儿了，你们要友好相处哦。”<br/>朴灿烈用询问的眼神看向都暻秀。<br/>都暻秀解释道：“边叔叔要出差一段时间，没法照顾艺兴，所以艺兴就来我们家住两个月。”<br/>朴灿烈点点头，对张艺兴说：“你好！我是朴灿烈！”<br/>看他大大方方的样子，边伯贤很放心，和都暻秀走到一边交代儿子的生活习惯，也给两个小朋友一点空间，互相认识。<br/>张艺兴还是没说话，他盯着朴灿烈，不知道在想什么，朴灿烈都被看得有些发毛了。这人不会是个哑巴吧？朴灿烈虽然疑惑，还是说：“我是这个大院的总司令，你跟着我混，不会让你吃亏的。”<br/>张艺兴面无表情的脸这才露出一点疑惑的神色，他问：“总司令是什么？”<br/>话一问出口，朴灿烈就露出了十分复杂的神色。这个口音他听过，爷爷常去的那家湘菜馆的老板说话就是这个味儿，两人聊开了经常把他扔在一边似懂非懂。<br/>朴灿烈沉默了一会儿，才回答：“总司令就是老大的意思，这块儿的小孩儿都得听我的。”<br/>虽然不完全是这样子，但是看张艺兴什么都不懂的样子，朴灿烈很放心地夸大了事实。<br/>张艺兴点点头，给了他一个几乎察觉不到的微笑，朴灿烈还是看清了，因为张艺兴的右脸上出现了一个小酒窝，哪怕是这么浅的笑容，也现形了。<br/>“哇，你右脸有酒窝，好巧，我也有一个！不过在左脸！”朴灿烈咧嘴笑起来，还拿手指戳了戳左脸上小小的凹陷。<br/>还没等到张艺兴说什么，两位爸爸已经结束了对话走过来。边伯贤牵起张艺兴的手，十分温柔。都暻秀是不可能牵朴灿烈的手的，他指了指前方，指挥道：“朴灿烈，带路。”<br/>朴灿烈像离弦的箭一样冲了出去，跑远了又折返回来，确认他们还跟着，活像一只大型犬。<br/>边伯贤边走边跟张艺兴做思想工作：“兴兴啊，阿爸一定有时间就给你打电话，你就把都叔叔家当成我们家，想要什么都跟都叔叔提，千万不要客气。”<br/>都暻秀想，这话不应该我来说吗？边伯贤你也太不把自己当外人了吧。微笑。<br/>张艺兴没说话，点头。<br/>都暻秀打心底里喜欢这孩子，跟他家的皮猴儿太不一样了。朴灿烈每天都叽哩哇啦的不消停，整一个话痨，经常吵得他头疼欲裂，张艺兴这安静的性格简直深得他心。都暻秀不由得摸了摸张艺兴的脑袋，说：“艺兴，灿烈那小子淘得很，虽然比你小，你不用让着他，不然他能给你蹬鼻子上脸咯。”<br/>张艺兴又点点头。<br/>都暻秀家是独栋的小别墅，走到大门前，边伯贤就得和张艺兴分别了，看着声泪俱下的边伯贤和一脸淡定的张艺兴，都暻秀和朴灿烈都感到了难以言喻的违和感。<br/>边阿爸最后一步一回头地离开，就差给他一个手绢叼在嘴里抽泣了。<br/>边伯贤这么不舍，除了他天生就戏很多，还有深爱儿子之外，也有别的原因。张艺兴的妈妈张婉在生他的时候难产离世了，但边伯贤在部队没法照顾张艺兴，悲痛万分也只能把还是小婴儿的艺兴交给爷爷奶奶照顾，一有假期就奔回家看儿子。最近好不容易升职到了上尉，来去自由了些，张艺兴也要上学了，就把他从乡下接到了北京。可是这才没一个星期呢，竟然把给他派到南京军区去参加红蓝队演习……边伯贤的内心是崩溃的。<br/>他的战友兼好友都暻秀在听说了这个消息之后，主动请缨，说可以让张艺兴到他家住，两人年龄相仿，正好做个伴。<br/>一番思虑过后，边伯贤觉得这的确是个很好的办法，今天就将儿子送了过来，而今晚他就要启程去演习地点了。<br/>看着远处被落日的余晖浸染的三人，边伯贤又高举起双臂大力挥动着，颇有一辈子不再相见的架势。<br/>都暻秀扶了扶额，领着俩孩子转身进了屋，留给了这个戏精三个冷漠的背影。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>进了屋，都暻秀脱下外套挂在门口的衣架上，又从鞋柜里拿出一双准备好的兔子拖鞋，放到张艺兴的面前。一对白色的小兔子，耳朵长长的伸出来，乌黑溜圆的眼睛，粉色的三瓣嘴。朴灿烈看看被他出门前的飞毛腿踢得一只在餐厅一只在客厅的超市货——灰色水洗布拖鞋，感觉到了深深的等级差距。他甩下两只脏兮兮的运动鞋，奔进餐厅又奔进客厅，拾起他的破拖鞋，套在了脚上。<br/>这时张艺兴已经换好拖鞋了，都暻秀正弓腰摆好朴灿烈的球鞋。<br/>都暻秀转过身，思考片刻，对朴灿烈说：“你和艺兴去洗手，然后带他上楼看看他的房间，就是前两天我收出来的客房。哦，顺便再教他用一下浴室，艺兴不太知道这些东西怎么用。”<br/>朴灿烈很疑惑，不会用？那张艺兴以前都是怎么洗澡的？不会是不洗吧？他向张艺兴投去了自认为善解人意的目光，他也不爱洗澡。可是张艺兴为什么还是这么白净？他却每天都像是在泥潭里滚了一遭似的？朴灿烈又向张艺兴投去了羡慕的目光。<br/>张艺兴似乎根本没有注意到朴灿烈的小剧场，只是边走边好奇地环顾四周，这里跟他和阿爸的小家不一样，跟爷爷奶奶家更是两个世界。<br/>沟通失败的朴灿烈领着张艺兴到达了浴室，他打开水龙头，打湿双手，又挤了点洗手液，搓揉起来，他感觉自己从来没有这么认真洗过手……<br/>而且，张艺兴还站在一边盯着他的一举一动。朴灿烈别扭地说：“你也过来洗手啊！”那人这才走过来，像他一样用水打湿了手，两只肉肉的小白手，指甲盖粉粉的，被修剪得很整齐，朴灿烈想想自己狗啃的爪子，心里一阵烦躁，还没等张艺兴挤洗手液，就把他的两只手包裹起来，一起搓揉。这样泡泡就遮住了他们的手，没有对比，就没有伤害。<br/>张艺兴的手触感比视觉还要冲击，像是朴灿烈最喜欢的荔枝果冻，柔软而滑嫩。朴灿烈咽了咽口水，好饿啊。张艺兴抽出自己的手，细细地清洗了指缝，才把手冲洗干净，他看向朴灿烈。<br/>朴灿烈赶紧跟着把手上的泡沫冲掉，为张艺兴奉上了八百年都不会用一回的擦手毛巾，自己就随便在裤腿上抹了抹。<br/>他看张艺兴擦好了，又把他带到浴室边。朴灿烈脱掉鞋子跨进浴室，给张艺兴示范用法：“这个把手转过来转过去是调节水温的，红色这边是热的，蓝色这边是冷的，我一般就用中间偏红色一点儿，然后这个按钮是在下面这个出水口和上面的淋浴之间切换的。”<br/>边说着，朴灿烈打开了水，他示意张艺兴，让他试试调节水温。张艺兴伸手按了一下切换淋浴的按钮。朴灿烈闪避不及，被扑面而来冰凉的水花打了个趔趄，凉水冲着他的眼睛，让他看不清张艺兴的表情。<br/>朴灿烈要气晕过去了，这个张艺兴是不是故意的啊！他气急败坏地大吼：“喂！你干嘛啊！！”<br/>正好都暻秀上楼来确认两个小孩的情况，就看见了朴灿烈怒吼的这一幕，他快步走近淋浴间，伸手把水关上。<br/>朴灿烈使劲抹了一把脸上的水，用愤怒的眼神质询张艺兴。<br/>张艺兴微微后退了一步，脸上还是没有太多表情，但显然有点被吓到了。<br/>都暻秀安抚性地拍了拍张艺兴的肩膀，他正色道：“朴灿烈，我几分钟前才跟你说过，艺兴不太会用这些，你耐心点不行吗？他现在是你哥，你怎么对待哥哥的？这是应该有的态度吗？”<br/>朴灿烈有点委屈了，他做错了什么？怎么被淋的是他，背锅的还是他啊？他眼眶有点酸胀。<br/>都暻秀看朴灿烈老实的样子，决定不再多计较，他说：“既然都淋湿了，你就洗个澡吧，疯了一天，跟个小狗似的。”说完就带着张艺兴出去了。<br/>朴灿烈脱掉衣服，站在淋浴下，越想越不开心。就是因为这个张艺兴，他今天箭在弦上，不得不收，大仇未报，还在一众小弟面前向他爸认怂，脸都丢到太平洋去了。这会儿在家里，张艺兴能穿可爱的兔子拖鞋，还让他像个小喽啰一样介绍这个介绍那个，被他浇冷水，最后反过来被他爸教训。这都什么跟什么啊！真是气死了，气死了！！！<br/>朴灿烈的几滴男儿泪混杂在热水里，顺着下水管道流走了。<br/>这边，都暻秀领着张艺兴出了浴室，把他带到客房。据边伯贤说，张艺兴最喜欢的颜色是紫色，最喜欢的东西是兔子，所以这两天他抽空去买了浅紫色的床单，还有一只白色的兔子玩偶，放在了床头。<br/>都暻秀蹲下身，摸了摸张艺兴头顶翘起来的一撮儿呆毛，说道：“艺兴，灿烈脾气有点爆，希望你能多理解他。他性格很直接，有一说一，不会拐弯。你和他相处，在想什么都可以说出来，这样他才会懂你。”<br/>张艺兴抿了抿嘴，终于开口：“是我不小心淋到他了。”<br/>“没事的，现在你会用淋浴了吧？灿烈也没被白淋。”都暻秀笑起来，嘴巴变成了一个桃心，“你好好跟他说就行了。灿烈那小子，不记仇的，我保证他一会儿洗完出来就忘了。”<br/>张艺兴点点头。<br/>都暻秀站起身，拍拍裤腿，说：“好啦，现在我们下楼去吧，我做饭给你们吃。”<br/>朴灿烈下楼时，看见张艺兴坐在客厅里，手上拿着他最喜欢的漫画书。原本平息了的怒火，又烧了起来，都暻秀失算了，朴灿烈什么都没有忘记，他记得牢着呢！<br/>哒哒哒快速下楼，朴灿烈冲到张艺兴面前，一把夺过漫画，又回头看了一眼厨房，确认都暻秀没有出来，恶狠狠地对张艺兴说：“这是我的，不许你动。”<br/>张艺兴显然对漫画也没有太大的兴趣，丝毫没有表现出不快，他直视朴灿烈瞪得溜圆的眼睛：“刚刚在浴室是我不好，对不起。”<br/>道歉的是张艺兴，朴灿烈却觉得自己输了，张艺兴云淡风轻地像机器人一样吐出一句对不起，而他却在浴室里抛洒热泪，记恨在心。朴灿烈还是很生气，但是他都理不清是在气什么、气谁了，就是拧不过心里那股别扭劲儿，他攥紧了手里的漫画，别开脸：“我不接受你的道歉。”<br/>张艺兴又没有按照朴灿烈的套路露出委屈的表情，他一副“反正我道歉了”的样子，让朴灿烈丝毫成就感都没有。<br/>朴灿烈觉得好憋屈，他在大院儿里，可是叱咤风云的人物。谁敢惹他，他上去就是一顿好揍，有时连动手都不用，动动嘴就行了，无数的小弟们都会冲在最前面抛头颅洒热血。唯有这个张艺兴，不吃他这套，不怕他，也不恼他，好像根本不在乎他一样。<br/>朴总司令何时受过这样的待遇？真是好气啊。<br/>客厅的气氛凝滞了，甚至有点剑拔弩张的意味，当然，在朴灿烈看来。<br/>都暻秀做好菜，打开厨房的门，他把三菜一汤端上桌，喊两人吃饭。朴灿烈一听有吃的，什么剑拔弩张都忘了，冲到桌前拿起勺子就要开吃。都暻秀喝止住了他：“朴灿烈！”<br/>朴灿烈乖乖放下了勺子，端正地坐在了椅子上，这时张艺兴也慢悠悠地走过来，拉开椅子坐好。<br/>都暻秀也坐下，他清了清嗓子，像在部队里一样，发令：“开吃。”<br/>张艺兴跟都暻秀一样，用的是筷子，但朴灿烈用的却是勺子，一瞬间朴灿烈又觉得自己输了。<br/>他舀了一块咕噜肉，风卷残云一般吃掉了。都暻秀夹了一筷子青菜，搁到朴灿烈碗里。朴灿烈抬头含糊不清地说：“我不想吃这个。”<br/>“食不言寝不语，在你碗里的都得吃了。”都暻秀才不理会他。<br/>张艺兴没说话，却一直在吃青椒炒肉。都暻秀露出了一个满意的微笑，边伯贤交代过了，他儿子的最爱就是青椒炒肉，有点辣又不是特别辣的那种。<br/>朴灿烈看张艺兴吃的这么开心，也从盘子里挖了一块放进嘴里，他怕辣，都暻秀也很少做青椒，基本没在餐桌上出现过，朴灿烈本着好奇，在嘴里嚼着品了半天。<br/>渐渐地他察觉出一丝不对劲儿，这青椒，怎么越嚼越辣？他的舌头都快要着火了，喉咙也要冒烟。<br/>朴灿烈赶紧放下勺子，拿起水杯咕嘟咕嘟灌了半杯，辣意却没有减少多少。<br/>他气急败坏，对都暻秀说：“爸，为什么这个菜这么辣？！你不是知道我怕辣吗？！”<br/>都暻秀看了他一眼，说：“你可以选择不吃。”<br/>“我……”朴灿烈被噎住，我了半天也没我出来一句话，他只好瞪了张艺兴一眼。<br/>张艺兴伸出筷子去夹辣椒炒肉，朴灿烈也伸出勺子，抢走了筷子用得不那么熟练的张艺兴的肉。张艺兴只好转手去夹了青菜。过了一会儿，他又想去夹辣椒炒肉，又被朴灿烈半路截胡。<br/>朴灿烈心里暗爽，但是他也真诚地希望张艺兴不要再夹了，他要被辣死了，自己夹的辣椒炒肉，跪着也得吃完。<br/>都暻秀看着在空中不断碰撞的勺子和筷子，终于忍无可忍，他伸手往朴灿烈的脑门上敲了一个爆栗，厉声说：“朴灿烈，你给我适可而止。不要欺负张艺兴，他是你哥。”<br/>朴灿烈的内心咆哮着，张艺兴怎么是我哥了？他是你生的吗？我怎么不知道？<br/>嘴里火辣辣的感觉，混合着朴灿烈激动的内心，滋养出了叛逆的小情绪。<br/>朴灿烈愤愤地想，你让我不要欺负他是吧？好，我就是要欺负他，我要狠狠欺负张艺兴，让他怕我，让他服我，让他不敢对我有半分不敬！<br/>走着瞧！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴灿烈吃完饭就趴在客厅的沙发上看漫画，幼儿园教了拼音，爷爷又教他认了些字儿，现在勉强能读一些句子，但是漫画书嘛，看图也行，一样能懂！朴灿烈看得津津有味。<br/>都暻秀在张艺兴的房里帮他整理行李，因为是夏天，边伯贤给儿子带的都是些轻便的衣物，整理起来也很快。<br/>他对边伯贤的迷之品味感到了恐惧。<br/>边伯贤虽然平时吊儿郎当的，但是在部队里，不管是训练还是作战部署，都是雷厉风行，男人味儿杠杠的，气势上绝对不输他手下那些高他一头的男人们。都暻秀一直认为边伯贤是魅力男人的典范，但现在他甚至有点儿不确定边伯贤是不是个直男了。<br/>粉色的小T恤，上面是白色的四个字母——BABY；白色的七分袖，胸口印了一只啃胡萝卜的兔子；缀满了白色小星星的绿色短裤；带着兔耳朵的小短袜若干双……都暻秀甚至收拾出了一个粉白相间的洗脸发带，也是兔耳朵的……<br/>很明显，边伯贤就是要向全世界展示：我的儿子最可爱，宇宙级别的可爱，不接受反驳。<br/>都暻秀莫名感到了一丝羞愧，朴灿烈的衣服裤子他都是一个款式每个颜色买两件，袜子直接批发灰色的一大打，耐脏还不怕丢。每次到老爷子家里去，朴灿烈都会被说成是捡破烂的小孩……果然，没有对比，就没有伤害。<br/>都暻秀从行李箱里拿出牛奶味的洗发水沐浴露和小鸭子玩具，把张艺兴领进浴室。<br/>边伯贤说，在乡下没有浴缸，张艺兴来了北京，喜欢上了泡泡浴，过去的一个星期里，每天都要在浴缸里玩那么一会儿。<br/>放好热水，用手掌试了试水温，都暻秀把沐浴露倒进浴缸里，又把张艺兴抱进去，再把手里的玩具递给他。一直没什么表情的张艺兴竟然在接过鸭子的瞬间眼睛笑眯成了一条缝，像两弯明亮的月牙，颊上的酒窝深深地陷下，像个纯真的小天使。<br/>都暻秀对这个极速变脸感到无比震惊，他平复了一下心情，问：“艺兴，你会自己洗头吧？”<br/>张艺兴直勾勾地看着他，终于做出了点头以外的动作，摇头。<br/>都暻秀只好挤了些洗发露在手上，用喷头把张艺兴的头发打湿，细心地给他搓揉着头发。张艺兴似乎很习惯这样的照顾，很乖地玩着小鸭子和堆起来的白色泡泡，任由都暻秀摆弄。整个浴室里都填满的牛奶味道的甜香。都暻秀想起上次给扭伤了手臂的朴灿烈洗头，简直就是一场灾难，多动症儿童不停地甩着头，活像一个嗑嗨了的瘾君子，最后他走出浴室的时候，就像是从灾区抢险三天三夜回来一样……之后的几天，都暻秀不得不穿上雨衣给朴灿烈洗头。<br/>还是那句话，没有对比……就没有伤害……都暻秀好像有点明白为什么边伯贤会给张艺兴买那些衣服了。实在是太可爱了啊！特别是比起朴灿烈那个小泼猴……张·小天使·艺兴就是一只又乖又嗲的小兔子。<br/>都暻秀沉浸在花式吹兴的世界里，给张艺兴洗完了澡，又抱他坐洗手台上，拿出了吹风机。张艺兴双脚悬空，似乎是有些没安全感，伸手抓住了都暻秀胸前的衣服。都暻秀把热风调到低档，摸了摸张艺兴的头，说：“别怕，不会掉下去的。”<br/>他挑起张艺兴湿漉漉的头发，细心地一撮撮吹干。黑发变得柔软蓬松，带着自然的卷翘弧度。风扫过脖颈，张艺兴敏感地缩了缩脖子。<br/>刚放下吹风机，手机就响了。都暻秀从屁兜儿里摸出手机，是边伯贤打来的视讯。<br/>他一接起，视频都还没缓冲清晰呢，就听见边伯贤带着电流音的超大嗓门：“暻秀！快点把手机给我家兴兴！快快快！”<br/>都暻秀：“……你好。”<br/>边伯贤：“……暻秀啊，你好吗？”<br/>都暻秀把手机交到张艺兴手上，张艺兴接过手机，正好摁在挂断键上，截断了边伯贤的激动抒怀：“兴兴儿我好想……”还没等都暻秀动作，视讯又打过来，他只好半蹲，指导张艺兴：“艺兴，接电话就点这个绿色的小圆点，红色是挂断，跟你爸爸说话的时候不要按到挂断和下面这个圆形的按键。”<br/>张艺兴点点头，点了一下绿色的圆圈。屏幕上出现了边伯贤的大脸，都暻秀站得老远都能感觉到他想要穿透屏幕的激动。叹了一口气，他对张艺兴说：“你俩说完了下楼到客厅找我就行。”<br/>得到了不出意料的点头，都暻秀走出房间，带上了房门。<br/>边伯贤：“宝贝儿，凑近点屏幕！让阿爸好好看看你！”<br/>张艺兴把手机拿近了一厘米：“阿爸。”<br/>边伯贤的嘴都咧成了四方形：“哎~~~我的乖宝宝，想阿爸了没有啊？阿爸超想你的，一路上都在想你可爱的小脸，想到要和我的小宝贝分开那么久，我的心好痛痛……”边伯贤捂住心口，眼睛里闪烁着悲伤的泪光。<br/>“……”张艺兴想了想，回答，“嗯。”<br/>“‘嗯’什么？兴兴，阿爸教过你的还记得吗？爱要大声说出来！”边伯贤此刻仿佛一个营销组织头目。<br/>“……”张艺兴有点别扭了，他憋了半天，才说，“阿爸，我也想你了。”<br/>“哎~好~”边伯贤露出谜一般满足的神情，只能用“嗑到迷幻”四个字来形容。<br/>张艺兴看着自家神经病一样的阿爸自我陶醉了半天，觉得有点无聊了，把手指移到了红色的圆圈上。边伯贤这时才回过神来，他叮嘱道：“兴兴宝宝，你千万不要跟你都叔叔客气，想干嘛就干嘛，放飞自我，有阿爸给你撑腰。”<br/>点头点头。<br/>那边有人叫了一声边上尉，边伯贤回头应了一句，再看向镜头时，脸上尽是可怜兮兮的表情：“兴儿，阿爸要去工作了……阿爸多想再看看你可爱的脸啊——”<br/>寡言的张艺兴破天荒说了个长句子：“那阿爸你忙吧，我会好好照顾自己的，我挂了。”<br/>边伯贤嚷嚷起来：“别别别！阿爸还没有跟你说完！阿爸有多爱你你知道吧，从地球到月球再回来那么多，阿爸是全宇宙最最爱你的人，天地可鉴，日月皆知，阿爸……”<br/>张艺兴听不下去了，他打断了边伯贤：“阿爸，我也爱你。”说完边伯贤的大脸就消失在了屏幕上。<br/>边伯贤看着被掐断的电话，作痴汉状回味了好一会儿张艺兴的“我也爱你”，才把手机放下，抬起头，周围等待的部下们都一脸尴尬地看着他，他们不知道边上尉原来是这样精神分裂的人。<br/>边伯贤恢复了平时不苟言笑的表情，说：“研究战略吧。”打断他和兴兴的对话，今晚都别想睡了。<br/>张艺兴打电话的时候，都暻秀来到客厅，看见朴灿烈瘫在沙发上看漫画，那姿势堪比杂技团，整个人都倒了过来，膝盖窝搭在沙发背上，没个正型。都暻秀有点冒火。<br/>他走过去，把朴灿烈掀了个面，一巴掌就拍在他的屁股上。明明没用多大力气，朴灿烈倒是机灵得很，哇哇大叫，比家暴还凄惨：“爸！疼！手下留情！”<br/>都暻秀根本不吃他这套，他说：“你今天又给我惹事，要不是我及时出现，李建之那屁股就得开花了，我又得领着你上李家道歉。你怎么就这么能造呢，啊？”<br/>朴灿烈差点脱口而出“我就是要让李建之的屁股开花”，但他生生忍住了。他怕都暻秀真怒了，来一个男子单打，明天就只能卧床在家，不能去蹲守李建之了。<br/>“是李建之出言不逊在先！”朴灿烈气得捶了一下沙发。<br/>“他怎么出言不逊了？”都暻秀挑眉，这小子词汇量还挺丰富的。<br/>“……”朴灿烈顿了顿，“没什么。”<br/>他觉得，告状是姑娘家家才干的事儿，他是个爷们儿，有担当的爷们儿，他和李建之的事，就在他们之间解决，让他爸掺和进来，多丢人啊，会被人看不起的。<br/>都暻秀其实听见了李建之的一番话，朴灿烈生气也是情有可原，但是暴力不是解决一切问题的方法，所以他当时阻止了朴灿烈。可是自己也是个糙爷们儿，不太会安慰的话，好不容易下定决心把朴灿烈的话引出来跟他聊聊，没想到朴灿烈竟然硬憋住了不说。都暻秀哭笑不得，儿子遇事的个性和他很像，吃再大的亏也要一个人扛，不过对于一个孩子来说，这似乎并不是好事。<br/>而且他更在意的是，没妈这事会成为朴灿烈的心结，最终隔阂了父子俩的关系。<br/>都暻秀组织了一下语言，说道：“不要为了不了解你的人而生气，他们说的那些话，不是对真正的你的评价。这世上的家庭有很多种组合形式，有的是爸爸妈妈，有的是两个爸爸，有的是两个妈妈，还有很多一个爸爸或一个妈妈，不管是什么样子的家庭，都有存在的意义，都值得被尊重，被理解。”<br/>朴灿烈听得似懂非懂，都暻秀说的话太高深了，他不能全然理解，但是他大条的神经还是细腻了一回，听出了都暻秀是在说家里没有妈妈这件事。他扑到都暻秀身上，说：“爸，我有你就够了！你是我心中最爷们儿的爸爸！别人给我十个妈妈我也不要，我就要你！”<br/>都暻秀有些吃惊，他没想到小皮猴还能说出这么煽情的话，他伸手搂住朴灿烈，在他头顶亲了一下。<br/>“……”都暻秀无语了，“朴灿烈，你好好洗澡了吗？”<br/>朴灿烈：“？”<br/>“为什么你的头发还是这么油？全是汗臭味儿。”都暻秀嫌弃地推开朴灿烈。<br/>朴灿烈：说好的父子温馨时刻呢？？？<br/>都暻秀踹了朴灿烈屁股一脚：“你给我去再洗一个澡，好好把头发洗干净了，等会儿我要检查。”<br/>朴灿烈想，这是他人生中最憋屈的一天了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大清早，都暻秀推开朴灿烈的房门，走到床边，从被蹬得乱七八糟的蓝色被子里扒拉出头在床尾、脚在床头的朴灿烈，一只手捏住儿子熟睡中的小脸，说：“朴小狗，起床了。”<br/>
朴灿烈软软地抬起双手反射性地推拒着都暻秀的手臂，试图脱离他爸的钳制。挣脱都上尉当然是不可能的，但是朴灿烈早就习惯了这样的折腾，在这样的干扰下依然酣睡。都暻秀看他连眼睛都没睁开，转移了阵地，使出了绝招，他两手控住朴灿烈的耳朵，轻轻向外拉。<br/>
朴灿烈一下就醒了，他捂住耳朵：“爸……！会掉下来的！”卖炒栗子的老大爷跟他说，他这种招风耳，特别脆弱，坏人轻轻一掰就会掉落，他们会去把耳朵卖给听力不好的人炖汤喝。朴灿烈万分惊恐，那段时间看谁都像坏人，要来抢他的耳朵。虽然事情已经过去许久，并没有谁打过他耳朵的主意，但是朴灿烈还是保持了一分警惕。<br/>
看朴灿烈迅速起床的动作，都暻秀决定不告诉他事实真相。<br/>
朴灿烈哼哧哼哧冲进浴室，胡乱用牙刷在嘴里杵了几下，再随便用水抹了抹脸，就当洗漱完毕了。真男人不需要花太多时间在打理形象上。<br/>
他注意到洗漱台上新添的印着兔子的白色杯子和紫色牙刷，伸手把杯子拿起来，各种角度观察了半天。八卦王聂坚说，王大妈和她儿媳互相看不顺眼，她儿媳就偷偷用王大妈的牙刷刷马桶。<br/>
朴灿烈看了一眼马桶。<br/>
纠结了一秒钟，他就放弃了，这种背后耍阴招的事儿，把刀架在他的脖子上逼他，他都干不出来。真正的男人都是正面硬碰硬的。而且，马桶那么脏，他拿牙刷去刷，膈应的不是自己吗？王大妈的儿媳智商真是感人。<br/>
刚把杯子放回原位，都暻秀就出现在了门口，他发布了今天的第一项任务：“你去叫艺兴起床。”<br/>
“我不！”朴灿烈很不爽，为什么一大清早他要像一个男仆一样，去叫张艺兴起床？昨天使唤他还使唤得不够啊？<br/>
都暻秀瞅了一眼这只炸毛的小狗，说：“朴灿烈，那我为你准备的早餐，就是美味的空气。”<br/>
是可忍，孰不可忍！大不了……他就去叫张艺兴起床！<br/>
望着朴灿烈飞奔而去的身影，都暻秀露出一个微笑，对付朴灿烈，简直就是小菜一碟。<br/>
朴灿烈是第一次进入被他爸改装过的房间，张艺兴安静地睡在浅紫色的床上，身上盖着白色的被子，他手里还抱着一只白色的兔子玩偶。清晨的阳光在床脚投下一块泛着柔光的亮斑，给整个房间增添了一丝梦幻的气息。<br/>
朴灿烈才不管什么梦幻不梦幻，他只看到了欺负张艺兴的好机会。他快步走上前，捏住了张艺兴的鼻子。不过几秒，张艺兴就感觉到了呼吸不畅，张开了嘴巴，热气喷洒在朴灿烈的手腕上，朴灿烈赶忙伸出另一只手封住了张艺兴的嘴。这下子张艺兴不得不醒过来了。<br/>
在张艺兴睁眼的瞬间，朴灿烈快速移开了双手，在床边站得笔直。<br/>
“……阿爸？”张艺兴揉着眼睛坐起身，他还没有搞明白现在的状况，以为自己还在家里，边伯贤来叫他起床。<br/>
“谁是你……”朴灿烈转念一想，这不是白捡的便宜吗，不占不是中国人，他应道，“哎——乖儿子！”<br/>
张艺兴转头盯着朴灿烈，半天都没说话。朴灿烈以为他是因为刚才那句“乖儿子”生气了，心里有点打鼓，连忙扔下一句话：“你快点去浴室洗漱吧洗完了就下楼吃早饭。”说完就一溜烟跑了，比贼溜得都快。<br/>
张艺兴的反射弧这才上线，他慢悠悠翻身下床，换好都暻秀昨天晚上就放在桌上的衣服，走进浴室洗漱。<br/>
下楼的时候，都暻秀刚好端上了草莓果酱夹心吐司和热牛奶。<br/>
两个小孩依然在都暻秀的发令下开吃。朴灿烈把吐司卷成一个长条，咬了一大口，他认为，真男人就是要这么大口吃吐司，大口喝牛奶的。<br/>
张艺兴动着小兔子嘴，一小口一小口的，吃得很斯文。<br/>
都暻秀转身进了厨房。<br/>
朴灿烈突然不吃了，他把吐司放下，一把抢过了张艺兴的杯子，咕咚咕咚把牛奶灌了个干净。<br/>
他得意地瞧着张艺兴，怎么样，怕了吧，敢惹我，牛奶都没得喝！<br/>
张艺兴脸色如常，依然在吃最后一点吐司，仿佛刚才的事情没发生过。朴灿烈心里顿时有点挫败，张艺兴就像个机器人，不管他做什么，都一点反应也没有。<br/>
“艺兴，牛奶喝完了？我再给你倒点。”都暻秀拿着牛奶从厨房走出来，给张艺兴添上了半杯，又把盘子都收走，留了两个装了牛奶的杯子在桌上。<br/>
朴灿烈艰难地喝完了自己的牛奶，他着实有点儿撑。张艺兴站起身，把自己杯子里的牛奶都倒给朴灿烈，走进厨房，他看朴灿烈好像特别爱喝牛奶，自己还没喝习惯，老觉得有股怪味，正好，都给朴灿烈。<br/>
朴灿烈懵了，这是报复吗？！好你个张艺兴！没看出来你这么有心计啊！他拍案而起，正想生气地大叫，都暻秀和张艺兴就走出来了，都暻秀一看他壮烈赴死的架势，无奈地说：“朴灿烈，你干嘛呢？快点把你的牛奶喝了，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”<br/>
朴灿烈差点没被撑死。他真是憋屈，为什么受伤的总是他啊？？？<br/>
都暻秀把两个孩子送到金家的门口，叮嘱了两句，就离开了。朴灿烈没好气地看了张艺兴一眼，按了一下门铃。门铃还没响完，门就开了，是个大眼睛长得很像猫咪的男孩子，背着书包，一副准备要出门的样子。<br/>
“珉锡哥！”朴灿烈很开心，最近几次他来的时候珉锡哥都已经去上学了。<br/>
金珉锡对于朴灿烈是大哥一样的存在，是可以上学的高级人类，还是可以让小霸王乖乖听话的神秘人物。<br/>
金珉锡一看来人，拍了拍朴灿烈撑得溜圆的小肚子，说：“灿烈你来了，这是艺兴吧？你好，我是金珉锡。”他笑着拍了一下张艺兴的肩膀。昨天晚上他爷爷就在家说过了，朴灿烈家来了个哥哥。朴灿烈扶住了门框，被金珉锡这么一拍，他现在非常想吐。<br/>
张艺兴点点头，说：“你好。”<br/>
“你们进去玩儿吧，俊勉在吃饭，钟仁还睡着呢。我得上学去了，拜拜。”金珉锡挥挥手转身走了。朴灿烈羡慕地望着金珉锡背着书包远去的背影，看他上了车，又看着车绝尘而去，直到消失在拐角。<br/>
这时，金家爷爷也出现在了玄关，他听见了动静，就过来迎接小狮子和小兔子。<br/>
金爷爷全名叫金钢，人如其名，长得十分高大。但人儿不仅仅是身体强壮，金爷爷是以参谋长的职位退休的，脑子也特别好使。他的独子金钟大和都暻秀是穿一条裤子玩泥巴长大的发小，从小就闹腾，古灵精怪，鬼点子特别多，后来进了部队不走寻常路，主动请缨到情报科去了。金钟大结婚得早，特别喜欢小孩儿，生了三个，金珉锡金俊勉金钟仁，据说他的目标是生满一个足球队，但是被他老婆吴子柔给义正言辞地拒绝了。吴子柔是投行的三把手，每天在全世界飞来飞去忙得不可开交，用她的话来说，就是，再生下去，她就只能在投行扫厕所了。金钟大为了老婆的事业，不得不停止这个伟大的计划。<br/>
这会儿金爷爷走过来，大掌拍在朴灿烈的背上，爽朗地说：“你小子，几天不见，又晒黑了。”<br/>
这一巴掌打得好，朴灿烈感觉胃里一阵翻天覆地，涌上喉咙。他捂住嘴，避开金爷爷跑进了屋。<br/>
“混小子，越来越不把自己当外人了。”金爷爷感叹道，他看向乖乖站在一边的张艺兴，摸摸他的脑袋，说，“艺兴，欢迎你。”<br/>
朴灿烈终于吐完了，他感觉到了无比的清爽，他的心情舒畅，连带着对张艺兴的气也消了许多，他笑眯眯地拉开门。<br/>
张艺兴正和金俊勉在讨论什么，说着说着两人还笑了起来，张艺兴笑的眼睛都弯成了月牙，右脸的酒窝陷得很深，朴灿烈甚至发现他的左脸也有一个浅浅的酒窝。<br/>
刚刚消下去的火气，又唰唰唰涨了回来，原来张艺兴不是一个机器人，他也可以露出这样的表情，还对一个刚认识的人笑的那么开心。朴灿烈感觉到了严重的差别待遇。<br/>
他非常生气。<br/>
非常非常生气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴灿烈脚底生风，大跨步向两人走去。到底是什么这么好笑，他也很想听听。<br/>金俊勉和张艺兴看到他走过来，两个人都开始整理表情，只剩了浅浅的笑意。金俊勉亲切地打招呼：“灿烈呀，今天中午想吃什么，都可以跟李阿姨说，你知道她可喜欢你了。”<br/>李阿姨是金家请来照顾三个小孩儿的退休护工，人儿特别热情，也爱热闹。奈何金兄弟三人，都不是闹腾的主儿，虽然她也很喜欢这三个安静的小帅哥，可她最喜欢的，还是朴灿烈。都暻秀跟李阿姨闲聊得知这个消息的时候，惊得目瞪口呆，他不敢相信世界上还有人偏爱多动症话痨儿童。<br/>不如把朴灿烈送给李阿姨。都暻秀在被闹得头痛的时候，经常这样想。<br/>现在朴灿烈管不上什么劳什子中午饭，他刚刚吃撑又吐出来，把自己折腾得精疲力竭，一点也不想聊吃的，而且，更重要的是，金俊勉和张艺兴到底在聊什么？！<br/>“小哥哥，”亲切地喊着金俊勉，朴灿烈笑得谄媚，“你们刚才在聊什么呀？”<br/>金俊勉看到朴灿烈水汪汪的大眼睛里闪着要刺瞎他双眼的星星，真的好像邻居家的那只狗狗坐在地上仰头找他要零食的样子，金俊勉努力忍住了摸头的冲动。<br/>他看了一眼张艺兴，张艺兴也看着他，两人相视一笑，金俊勉把食指压在嘴唇上，对朴灿烈说：“这是我和艺兴的秘密。”<br/>什么玩意儿？？？朴灿烈真的一万个不懂了，怎么着，你们才认识几分钟呀，就有秘密了。他认识了金俊勉一辈子，迄今为止的一辈子，金俊勉都是以小哥哥的身份在他身边，从不参与他的打打杀杀，两个人不管关系多好，总是有些隔阂的。怎么张艺兴一来，他俩的气场就融合了？<br/>不不不，这一定是因为张艺兴和金俊勉都太白了，一个白得反光，一个白得透明，而他总是在外面浪，晒得黝黑。肤色不同不能做朋友，一定是这样子的。<br/>朴灿烈脑海里又不自觉浮现出昨天，张艺兴按下淋浴按钮的瞬间。<br/>金俊勉，凭什么你得到的见面礼是两个酒窝的笑容，我得到的就是一泼冷水？<br/>朴灿烈很不高兴，他不高兴，就不能让这两个人高兴。<br/>他说：“小哥哥，你听得懂张艺兴讲话吗？”<br/>金俊勉一脸理所当然：“能懂啊。你忘啦，我爷爷就是湖南人啊。”<br/>朴灿烈，输。<br/>他打起精神，转向张艺兴：“张艺兴，你知道金俊勉特别不爱干净吗，你甭看他长那么白净，房间里跟狗窝似的，连下脚的地儿都没有。”<br/>“你别瞎说啊！”金俊勉还没想明白朴灿烈对他的称呼转变，就被这突如其来的揭短给整得有点慌。<br/>“他特喜欢讲冷笑话，一丁点儿也不好笑的那种！还有啊……唔……”朴灿烈的嘴被金俊勉紧紧地捂住了。<br/>张艺兴突然噗嗤一声笑出来，还哈哈哈哈了半天。<br/>其实刚才朴灿烈在厕所里吐得天昏地暗的时候，金俊勉就在跟张艺兴讲朴灿烈的糗事，比如灿爸都暻秀很长一段时间都是用训练小狗的方法教育朴灿烈的，去他家玩的时候，经常能听到都暻秀说，“朴灿烈，给我把水拿来”，“嗯，乖，糖给你”，“朴灿烈！坐下！坐下！听见了吗，坐下！”之类的话。<br/>还有，朴灿烈看起来一副小霸王的样子，其实耳根子软得很，比如说吃的，告诉他好吃，他就会尝一尝。都暻秀经常这样骗朴灿烈吃蔬菜，朴灿烈吃完说不好吃，都暻秀就说，嗯？我觉得很好吃啊？你要不再尝尝？朴灿烈又会将信将疑地吃两口。<br/>张艺兴听着听着，觉得这个奇怪的小孩儿，还挺可爱的。昨天一会儿笑一会儿凶一会儿抢辣椒炒肉，让他很混乱，感觉朴灿烈身体里有好几个人格在切换。现在金俊勉这么一讲，朴灿烈的性格就变得简单了起来，就是——傻乎乎的。<br/>这会儿朴灿烈反过来又跟他说金俊勉的糗事，金俊勉面如菜色。两人互相揭底，张艺兴作为一个吃瓜群众，非常满足。<br/>朴灿烈这边，就没那么好受了。他意在挑拨离间，怎么这人儿还笑呢？<br/>莫名其妙的，又输了。<br/>他刚想发作，某个房间里就传来一阵响亮的哭声。<br/>三个孩子和从厨房跑出来的李阿姨进入房间一看，发现只不过是金钟仁醒了，爬不出带护栏的床，急得不行，又没人在旁边，只好哇哇大哭。<br/>金钟仁今年三岁，是金家最小的儿子，十分喜欢睡觉，有时候坐着吃饭都能睡着，让人大呼神奇。不过他也很让人着急，一直都不会说话，只会一些简单的词语。金钟大带他去了好几个医院检查，都说没有问题，耐心等待就好。所以，现在金钟仁会说的，也就只有，爸爸，妈妈，爷爷，哥哥，饭，睡觉，炸鸡，妮妮。金钟仁的小名就叫妮妮，来由很奇妙，他七个月大的时候，开口说的第一个词儿，不是爸爸也不是妈妈，而是“NINI”，没人知道他打哪儿听来的，久而久之，就演变成了小名儿。<br/>李阿姨把护栏打开，弯腰把金钟仁抱到地上站稳，急匆匆地就回厨房去了，她的汤还炖在炉子上。<br/>金钟仁没有停止哭泣，还有越来越伤心的架势，金俊勉有些手足无措，哄妮妮这事儿，他妈不在家，就是他爸，不然就是李阿姨，再不济也是他哥，根本轮不到他。朴灿烈更没辙，他只打过人，没哄过人。<br/>张艺兴走到玩具篓子边，拿起一只棕色的小熊和一个鸡腿，走到金钟仁面前。他先把小熊在金钟仁面前一晃，吸引了他的注意力，又让小熊在空中一摇一摆地接近鸡腿，嘴里还唱着：“有一只小熊，来到了森林里，它左顾右盼，肚子咕咕叫，两眼泪汪汪，突然它抬头，看见一只大鸡腿，赶紧扑上去，吧唧吧唧吃掉了。”<br/>张艺兴的声音很清亮，唱歌的时候音节都连起来，咬字微微模糊，竟有点吴侬软语的韵味，临时编出来的旋律也还挺朗朗上口的，让金钟仁一下陷入了故事情节。他扑过去把鸡腿抱在怀里，说：“饭饭，炸鸡。”<br/>朴灿烈和金俊勉在一旁呆若木鸡，好一会儿才缓过神来。张艺兴是什么神奇生物？<br/>他在金俊勉心里的形象一下高大起来，周身都闪耀着纯洁的圣光。金钟大哄金钟仁睡觉的时候，用得也是唱歌的高招，三分钟内妮妮必定酣然入梦。此时此刻，张艺兴等于爸爸。<br/>朴灿烈走过去，拿手在金钟仁面前晃了晃，想确定自己不是在做梦。金钟仁还以为他是来抢鸡腿的，像只小兽一样，抱紧了鸡腿，露出牙齿，凶了朴灿烈一下。<br/>最后张艺兴又唱了一首歌，金钟仁竟然趴在毯子上睡着了，哪怕他才刚起床。两名观众除了感叹，什么话也说不出来。<br/>三人轻手轻脚出了房间，到二楼观赏金俊勉的狗窝。朴灿烈嘲讽技能全开，金俊勉恼羞成怒，抓着朴灿烈就要让他收拾房间。他一脸怒容抱臂站在房间中间，手里就差一根鞭子挥起来了，朴灿烈灰溜溜地默默捡起一地的垃圾，张艺兴看着有点于心不忍，也加入了清洁队伍中。<br/>三个人整理到一半，下楼吃了饭，回到房间里一看，张艺兴收拾的一边，已经初见原本的模样，垃圾都被清干净了，衣物玩具杂物也被分成几堆，收拾收拾就行了。反观另一边，似乎只是捡了些垃圾，各种物品仅仅是换了摆放的位置，甚至有更多的东西从桌面和床上被移到了地上。金俊勉气质儒雅，站在其中也还剩了些，朴灿烈就惨了，穿着他爸爸给他批发的衣服，把他爷爷的评价实施到了极致——活脱脱一个捡破烂的小孩儿。<br/>下午五点，房间依旧乱得可怕，朴灿烈拉着张艺兴急匆匆跟金俊勉、金爷爷和李阿姨告别，就跑到了院子里。<br/>他的一众小弟们已经翘首以盼，他们今天要继续蹲守李建之。谁都不敢提昨天朴灿烈认怂的事儿，生怕朴灿烈怒起而揍之。<br/>聂坚胆子大，还八卦，看朴灿烈带了个新面孔，问：“灿哥，这是谁啊，介绍介绍？”这语气活像居委会的大妈逮住找了女朋友的小区青年。<br/>朴灿烈被这语气杵得尴尬，尽量简洁：“张艺兴，我爸爸朋友的儿子，来我家住一段时间。”<br/>小猴子们一下子就把张艺兴围在中间，聂坚首当其冲发问：“张艺兴，你之前也住在大院儿里吗，怎么没见过你？”<br/>“我以前不住在北京，我从湖南来的。”张艺兴一开口，小孩儿们都露出了似懂非懂的表情，即使他说得很慢。<br/>“什么？”聂坚问，张艺兴又重复了一遍。大家还是不太懂，他们转头看向朴灿烈。<br/>朴灿烈更尴尬了，张艺兴说的话小伙伴们都听不懂，不知怎的有点儿伤面子。他还是解释道：“他说他从湖南来的，不是北京人儿。”<br/>众人恍然大悟，有谁插了一句：“我妈说，毛主席农村包围城市就是从湖南开始的，湖南就是农村吧，张艺兴乡下来的！”<br/>张艺兴点点头：“我以前是住在乡下啊。”他不觉得这有什么不能说的。<br/>这些小孩儿都是土生土长的北京人，有的还颇有些优越感，看不起农村来的外地人，他们开始鹦鹉学舌起张艺兴，你一言我一语，群嘲着张艺兴。朴灿烈有点不忍心，他站在人群的边缘，看旋涡中心的张艺兴，脸上神色自若，仿佛他们嘲讽的不是他一般。朴灿烈内心有点微妙了起来。<br/>看见朴灿烈没有开口阻止，众人越发大胆，竟然有人开始推搡，张艺兴在他们中间被挤来挤去，脸色这才变得有些难看，不知道是谁喊了一句：“土包子！”，一下子引发了连锁反应，所有人都开始喊起来：土包子，乡里娃。<br/>朴灿烈突然想起边伯贤对他笑着的模样，让他和张艺兴好好相处，还有张艺兴拉着边伯贤衣摆的手。他吼道：“你们干嘛呢！还蹲不蹲守李建之了？！一个不相干的人就把你们的注意力全分散了！这样下去永远都抓不到他了！”<br/>人群作鸟兽散，留下张艺兴一个人在原地，他的衣服被挤压出了褶皱，头发也有点乱了。<br/>朴灿烈还没来得及动作，就有人大喊：“李建之！”<br/>简直就是中了彩票，两天连着落单被捉，李建之大概恨死补习班了。昨日的献祭场景又重现了一次。这次朴灿烈没有当着众人的面脱他的裤子踹他的屁股，他对教徒说：“你们都走吧，我要和李建之单独解决。”<br/>李建之被死死地按住肩膀动弹不得，他很害怕，朴灿烈平时打打杀杀的，并不可怕，看不顺眼揍一顿，就什么都忘了，不记仇。这次不一样，朴灿烈直到现在都没动手，这是没有过的事情，不说话的他看起来比平时咋咋呼呼的样子要危险多了。<br/>朴灿烈很平静，他开口道：“只要你好好道歉，我不会打你，也不会再计较。”<br/>李建之知道朴灿烈说的还是自己骂他没妈这事儿，他是有错，可是昨天他光着屁股流泪的样子，被所有人看到了，他已经没有面子可言。想到这儿，李建之的倔劲儿也上来了，他撇开头，就是不说。<br/>朴灿烈看他抗拒的样子，竟然还是没有生气，但语气非常坚决：“道歉。”<br/>“我就不！我没错！”李建之挣扎了一下。<br/>“你说的是没错，我没有妈。但是这跟我当不当总司令没有任何关系，谁告诉你没妈就不配，你必须为你的无知而道歉。”朴灿烈很严肃，李建之被他的气场压制，情绪反弹起来。<br/>“朴灿烈！你凭什么说我无知！你没妈！就不配！不配不配不配……”<br/>“道歉！！”朴灿烈情绪也激动起来。<br/>李建之像疯了一样，肾上腺素狂飙，挣脱了朴灿烈的钳制，毫无章法地踢打着，尖尖的指甲带着风，划过朴灿烈的侧脸。刺痛渗透皮肤，朴灿烈忍无可忍了。就在这时，在一旁观战的张艺兴冲过来猛地推开了李建之，把朴灿烈拉到一边。<br/>李建之像是被抽光了所有的力气，跌坐在地上，大哭起来。朴灿烈像看怪物一样，他不知道李建之有什么可委屈的。受伤害的应该是他吧。<br/>张艺兴对李建之说：“男子汉犯了错误就应该道歉，你这样子，只是个懦夫。”说罢，他就拉着朴灿烈离开了。<br/>夕阳西下，大院里玩耍的小孩们都已经回家了，只剩下朴灿烈和张艺兴坐在花园的石凳上。<br/>张艺兴掰过朴灿烈的脸，用手摸了一下被指甲划伤的地方，朴灿烈疼得“嘶”了一声。刚刚情绪激动没太大感觉，现在平静下来，痛意渐渐涌上来，伤口还渗出了几粒血珠。<br/>张艺兴从荷包里掏出一张酒精棉片和一枚创可贴，他撕开棉片，在伤口处擦过，虽然动作已经很轻，朴灿烈还是觉得痛，表情都有点扭曲了。然后张艺兴把创可贴取出，揭掉上面的纸，给朴灿烈仔细地贴好。<br/>朴灿烈很惊讶，怎么会有人随身带这些东西？问题不知不觉脱口而出。<br/>张艺兴专注处理伤口的神情很认真，背后暖橙色的夕阳，在他头顶的黑发上晕出了好看的颜色，一圈粉，一圈红，一圈黄。<br/>“阿爸说，不知道什么时候会受伤，所以要做好准备。贴好了。”<br/>朴灿烈按了按伤口处，痛得他咬牙，杏眼都眯成了细缝。<br/>张艺兴突然捧住他的脸，凑上来在他的伤口上亲了一下。朴灿烈愣住了，灼烧的热意从侧脸蔓延开来，他感觉夕阳的颜色永久地染在了他的脸上。<br/>“阿爸说，痛的时候，亲亲就不会疼了。”张艺兴解释道。他看朴灿烈还愣着，以为他还疼，又凑上去亲了一下。<br/>朴灿烈这才反应过来，用一只手捂住了自己的脸。他震惊地看着张艺兴。<br/>他被一个男孩子亲了？！<br/>还亲了两下？！<br/>伤口，好像真的不痛了呢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴灿烈捂着脸，好半天都回不过神来。他的杏眼睁得大大的，头发也在刚才的争执中变得乱糟糟的，好几撮儿都飞起来，像是一只炸毛的小狮子。<br/>张艺兴伸手给他理了一下，脸上明明没什么表情，浑身上下散发出的气场却温柔得不像话。朴灿烈突然无厘头地想，幸亏他昨天晚上好好洗头了。<br/>他刚想说些什么，张艺兴就望向他的身后，说：“回家了。”<br/>朴灿烈回过头，是都暻秀。他站在夕阳洒下的光里，坚毅的军服也染上了温暖的颜色。朴灿烈跑过去，牵住他的手，指了指自己的伤口：“爸，我也有勋章了哦。”<br/>昨天晚上洗完澡，都暻秀问他，是不是凡事用武力解决才是最好的办法。他想了想，点了头，差点被锁喉致死。都暻秀说：“世界上每天都在发生无数的矛盾，大到国家之间，小到邻里之间，如果所有事都要打一架争出胜负，那你就不能天天在外面玩儿了，我也不能天天陪你了，每天都在外面打仗。想清楚你要的究竟是什么，拳头是不能服人的，即使你把李建之打到道歉，他心里还是不会服你。打架也要打得有意义，不然伤疤就只是伤疤。”<br/>朴灿烈看见过爸爸腹部和背上的伤痕，着实有些吓人，他觉得一定是很疼的，都暻秀却说，不痛，都是我的荣耀。他当时不懂，那么深的伤口，怎么会不疼呢。今天李建之因为他的话失控、坐在地上哭的时候，他好像有些懂了。<br/>不是不疼，而是，疼痛的意义远远大于疼痛本身。<br/>都暻秀笑了起来，他摸了摸朴灿烈毛绒绒的脑袋，说：“朴士兵，恭喜你。”<br/>恭喜你长大了那么一点。<br/>你的伤疤，变成了你的勋章，变成了我的骄傲。<br/>都暻秀握了握朴灿烈的手，又朝张艺兴伸出手，等他牵好，说：“回家吧。”<br/>三人朝着夕阳的方向走去，影子被拖得长长的，大院里家家户户正是喧闹之时，朴灿烈听着，一点也不觉得羡慕。他也有他的幸福。<br/>一到家，都暻秀就把朴灿烈踹去洗澡，并且附上了警告：“不准不用洗发水，不准抹上了就冲掉，不准敷衍。”<br/>朴灿烈非常不情愿，为什么人每天都得洗澡？真烦啊……不过还是洗一下吧？万一张艺兴又摸他的头发呢，油油的那可不就尴尬了。<br/>等朴灿烈拖着沉重的步伐上了楼，都暻秀这才蹲下身，他轻轻拍了拍张艺兴的脑袋：“谢谢你，艺兴。”<br/>张艺兴歪头想了一下，不知道都暻秀是在为哪件事道谢，他还是点点头。<br/>“谢谢你保护他。”都暻秀真诚地看着张艺兴的眼睛，他不善于表达，能说的也只有这些。<br/>张艺兴更是不太爱说话的类型，他给了都暻秀一个甜甜的微笑，小酒窝里满满的都是糖分。<br/>朴灿烈冲下楼的时候，肚子已经咕咕叫了，而都暻秀已经做好了饭菜，和张艺兴坐在餐桌边聊天等他。他甩了甩半干的头发，水珠四溅，然后走过去坐到椅子上。<br/>梅菜扣肉，腰果鸡丁，辣椒炒肉，红烧排骨。朴灿烈眼睛都放光了，今天是怎么了，全是肉，他要大吃特吃，吃个昏天黑地。很显然他已经把早上的呕吐事件抛在了脑后。<br/>朴灿烈拿起勺子，舀了一大勺腰果鸡丁放在嘴巴里，又塞了一口饭，连咀嚼的空间都没有留下。<br/>看到朴灿烈的熊样儿，都暻秀恨铁不成钢：“朴灿烈，你能不能优雅一点儿，你现在就是一个难民你知道吗？”<br/>朴灿烈发誓他看见都暻秀翻了一个白眼，他很不服，含着饭呜呜嗯嗯了半天，连张艺兴都奇怪地侧目。都暻秀倒是听懂了，他并不同意朴灿烈的观点：“真男人吃饭也可以很优雅。”<br/>“&amp;*%$#@……”朴灿烈激动地饭都喷出来，还好射程不远，只波及到了腰果鸡丁。<br/>都暻秀感觉后脑很疼，他赏了朴灿烈一个日常爆栗：“闭嘴。”<br/>朴灿烈又呜咽了两声，像一只委屈的小狗，但是他铁石心肠的爸爸只给了他一个关爱智障的眼神。<br/>张艺兴的筷子避开了腰果鸡丁，朝梅菜扣肉伸过去。朴灿烈的勺子也正好接近了这盘菜，张艺兴还以为他又要像昨天一样抢吃的，干脆夹了一块肉放到他的勺子上。朴灿烈受到了惊吓，他看向给他夹菜的人，人儿淡定着呢，又夹了一块放进嘴里。<br/>这个人，好像没有自己想象的那么坏……今天是他推开了李建之，给自己处理伤口，现在还给夹肉……也许，一直是他误会了？<br/>感觉到朴灿烈盯着自己不放，张艺兴只好转过头，看见他的目光固定在自己咀嚼的嘴上，他只好又夹了一块梅菜扣肉放到朴灿烈的碗里。<br/>都暻秀觉得这顿饭真的吃的很心塞，他儿子怎么这么自来熟，现在还用眼神指挥张艺兴给他办事儿，他只好又开口：“朴灿烈，你有手，你不要让艺兴给你夹菜。”<br/>朴灿烈：我到底又做什么了？？？宝宝委屈，但是宝宝嘴里还有饭，不能说。<br/>虽然很委屈，但是在红烧排骨前，这都不重要。朴灿烈一顿狂吃，手上嘴边都是凝固的酱汁。盘子里只剩下了最后一块，朴灿烈拿起来，他想了想，又放进了张艺兴的碗里，说：“你吃吧，我吃不下了。”<br/>都暻秀差点被噎住，他听见了什么？吃不下了？朴灿烈可是放开了一顿能吃三盘排骨的野兽，刚才那几块根本不够他塞牙缝的。都暻秀感觉自己隐约闻到了恋爱的酸臭味儿，下一秒他觉得自己简直魔怔了，两个小男孩儿恋什么爱？！毛都还没长齐呢！肯定是他单身太久了出现了认知障碍……一定是的。<br/>吃完饭，都暻秀给张艺兴洗了澡吹干头发，把手机递给穿着兔子印花睡衣的小仙子。边伯贤早上跟他打过电话，说是已经进入了正式演习的第一阶段，接下来十五天都不允许与外界联系，所以……他录了一个视频，要都暻秀每晚都放给张艺兴看……<br/>张艺兴接过手机，点了一下屏幕中央的三角形。<br/>边伯贤的脸占满了整个屏幕，张艺兴把手机拿远了一点。<br/>“兴儿宝贝，是不是想阿爸了呀？阿爸可是好想好想你的！”边伯贤的声音虽然还是很夸张，但不像昨天那么振聋发聩了，“阿爸接下来有好多天都不能跟兴兴儿联系了，呜呜呜……”<br/>边伯贤把手放在眼睛边假哭了一会儿，才抬起头，说：“兴兴儿，没关系的！我们一定能挺过去的！短暂的离别会让我们更靠近彼此！”<br/>“所以阿爸接下来要给你唱一首歌，你想阿爸就拿出来听，好吗？”<br/>张艺兴没想到边伯贤还有这招儿，他有点不确定要不要看下去。视频里边伯贤清了清嗓子，开始唱了：我的宝贝 宝贝 给你一点甜甜 让你今夜都好眠 我的小鬼 小鬼 逗逗你的眉眼 让你喜欢这世界 哗啦啦啦啦啦 我的宝贝 倦的时候有个人陪 唉呀呀呀呀呀 我的宝贝 要你知道你最美……<br/>边伯贤唱得很专注，他闭着眼，眼角嘴角都是要溢出来的宠爱。<br/>此时此刻，张艺兴好像，真的有点想阿爸了。他伸出手指摸了摸屏幕上边伯贤的脸。<br/>边伯贤突然睁开眼睛，停止了唱歌，他坏笑着凑近镜头：“宝宝是不是被感动啦？”<br/>张艺兴默默收回了手指，刚才那个摸屏幕的人不是他，不是他，不是他……<br/>“好啦，阿爸要去工作了。要想阿爸呀，因为阿爸每分每秒都在想着我的兴兴儿，我对兴兴儿的爱能填满整个宇宙哦，mua~”边伯贤亲了镜头一下，视频就结束了。<br/>张艺兴抿起酒窝，点点头。<br/>朴灿烈犹豫了半天才推开门，就看见张艺兴正抱着玩偶坐在床上发呆。拖鞋是兔子，睡衣上是兔子，玩偶也是兔子……朴灿烈都怀疑张艺兴是兔子精了。他咳嗽了两声，张艺兴这才回过神发现了他的存在，微微歪了头看着他。<br/>“……张艺兴，今天谢谢你。”朴灿烈站在那儿纠结了半天，才别扭地说出了这句话。<br/>张艺兴问：“你脸上的伤口还疼吗？”<br/>朴灿烈摸了摸脸，摇摇头：“不疼了。”你不是亲过了吗！<br/>他又别扭了半天，从身后掏出什么东西，递给张艺兴，脸撇到一边，渐渐浮上了一点红晕：“给你！”<br/>张艺兴接过来，是一个纸折的兔子。兔子的身体被吹得圆滚滚的，一对长耳朵被竖起来，上面还用粉色的彩笔涂了色，还在兔子的屁股上画了一个小圆球，大概是尾巴吧。张艺兴对着光三百六十度全方位无死角把兔子看了个仔细，朴灿烈在一边都不好意思了，但是作为送礼物的人，他总不能让张艺兴别看了吧。<br/>“很可爱。”张艺兴评价道。他勾起嘴角，右脸上的酒窝陷下。<br/>朴灿烈有点眩晕。<br/>“怎么折的？能教我吗？”张艺兴期待地看着朴灿烈，他很感兴趣，他对关于兔子的一切都很感兴趣。<br/>朴灿烈现在的感觉有点像上次偷喝他爷爷的白酒，全世界都填满了星星，有点美妙，他说：“那你等一下，我去拿纸和彩笔！”<br/>处理完了文件，都暻秀走到朴灿烈的房间，没看见人，他又走到张艺兴的房间，发现两个小孩儿趴在地上，脑袋凑在一起睡着了。他走近一看，地上是好多只圆鼓鼓的小兔子折纸，朴灿烈手里还握着粉色的彩笔。<br/>都暻秀好笑地摇了摇头，把张艺兴抱起来，放进床里，给他掖好被脚。张艺兴抱着兔子玩偶，调整了一下睡姿，呼吸就绵长起来。<br/>他又转身把朴灿烈捞起，朴灿烈感觉到是熟悉的气息和温度，他安心地把头枕到都暻秀的肩窝。<br/>一天里只有这个时候，小狮子是安静的。<br/>都暻秀看了朴灿烈的睡颜好一会儿，才把他放回被窝，吻了一下他的额角。<br/>他轻轻带上了门。晚安，朴灿烈。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴灿烈和张艺兴相处了几天，越来越觉得这个哥哥身上有一种莫名的吸引力。<br/>张艺兴对兔子以外的事物都不太感兴趣，饭菜给什么吃什么，不怎么挑食，对甜食有轻微的偏爱。大概是一直生活在乡下，他对科技类产品也表现得很冷漠，朴灿烈好几次邀请他打游戏都被拒绝了。<br/>最让朴灿烈无语的是，张艺兴最喜欢的电视节目竟然是中央七台的农广天地。在这之前，朴灿烈一直以为只有他爷爷那个年纪的人才会看中央电视台的节目，而且，有谁会把军事和农业放在同一个频道啊……<br/>农广天地真是谜一样的存在，养鸡养猪养鸭养兔子甚至是养蝎子养蛇，种花种树种菜种水果，什么都教，自称农民科教节目，百姓致富之路。<br/>张艺兴看这个节目的时候特别专注，不管他在旁边怎么闹腾，都充耳不闻。朴灿烈起初还保留了一点自制力，比较老实，可是在他发现张艺兴真的不会有反应之后，一肚子坏水都要涨到喉咙口了。<br/>农广天地的音乐一响起来，朴灿烈就放下漫画，坐到张艺兴身边，首先要摸摸他的耳朵，张艺兴的耳垂冰冰凉凉的，小小的，很柔软，朴灿烈要把耳垂给摸热乎了，变成粉红色了，才移开手。<br/>然后他会戳戳张艺兴的小酒窝，虽然他自己也有，但是别人的就是更好的。有时候他会摸一下张艺兴下唇中间的那条缝隙，为什么他就没有呢？<br/>最后他要把张艺兴的手拿起来，把手臂还有手背当画板，他上次画了一连串的飞机火箭，被都暻秀给看见了，第二天在床上趴了一天……不过他今天画了一块兔子手表，节目结束了张艺兴抬起手，竟然还笑了一下。朴灿烈一瞬间感觉自己是梵高转世。<br/>其实梵·朴灿烈·高这怪异而变态的举动，跟他的家庭脱不了干系。都暻秀一个人把朴灿烈带大，虽然心细，毕竟比不上女人，而且对肢体接触一点也不热衷，这让朴灿烈的成长有了部分的缺失。朴灿烈的爷爷更不用说，看看他爸爸的样子就能猜到爷爷的教育方针。要是他爷爷和他爸爸同时站在他的面前瞪大眼睛，朴灿烈连大气儿都不敢出一个。<br/>大院儿里的一起玩儿的小伙伴是清一色的男孩子，不是朴灿烈不想跟女孩子玩，她们喜欢的芭比娃娃换装游戏过家家，实在不是他的菜，他在旁边看一分钟就能呼呼大睡。好吧，他就是不想和女孩子玩儿。<br/>言归正传，所以张艺兴的出现，是一个满足他成长需要的肢体接触的契机。他对人体好奇的地方可多了，张艺兴看电视的时候这么乖这么软这么好捏，他当然要“物”尽其用了。而且，即使张艺兴没在看电视，他也很少对朴灿烈的举动做出反抗，因为他根本不在意，也没觉得有什么不对的地方。<br/>这样的张艺兴让朴灿烈更有欺负他的冲动，他实在是太想看张艺兴露出正常人的表情了。哪怕一点点，朴灿烈都感觉他们更近了一步。<br/>今天晚上张艺兴没有看农广天地，都暻秀把手机递给他，说是边伯贤。<br/>没能摸到他心心念念的小耳垂，朴灿烈有点失落，他拿出游戏机，决定打两局游戏。可怕的是，他在楼下都能听见边伯贤的鬼哭狼嚎，真不知道张艺兴怎么挺过来的。<br/>朴灿烈在游戏里死了八百回，张艺兴才下楼来，眼下都有点黑眼圈的痕迹了，他把手机还给都暻秀，一屁股坐在了沙发上。<br/>都暻秀怜爱地摸了摸张艺兴的脑袋，用眼神传达了他的同情。<br/>张艺兴的确很想边伯贤，可是今天的视频才接通三秒钟，他的想念就飞到外太空去了。边伯贤首先花式表白他的思念之情，再说他紧接着又要进行第二阶段的演习，又不能联系了，然后他不带打梗地用万字小论文表达了他的爱意。<br/>挂断电话，张艺兴小小地松了一口气。每回打电话，边伯贤排山倒海的丰富感情，他都需要好多天去消化。本来和爷爷奶奶住了那么久，虽然边伯贤偶尔能回去看他，他仍然不能全心依赖阿爸，他甚至有点不知道怎么相处才好。不过边伯贤的夸张表达确实很好地抵消了他的不知所措，他通常只要被动回答就行了，阿爸总是会找到话题的。<br/>都暻秀看张艺兴脸色变得好一点了，他说：“艺兴你九月份要上小学了吧，金爷爷前两天说俊勉开始为入学考试做准备了，他想让你也过去一起学习，两个人互帮互助效率更高。我问过你爸爸，他没意见，说由你自己决定。”<br/>张艺兴想了想，反正他每天也就是在金家和朴灿烈家徘徊，逗逗金钟仁，欣赏金俊勉被怼，旁观朴灿烈的司令游戏，看农广天地，不如找点别的事情做，他点点头，表示同意。<br/>第二天一到金家，金俊勉就拉着张艺兴进了屋，把朴灿烈关在了屋外，让他一个人玩儿去。<br/>朴灿烈差点砸门，金俊勉这是打发叫花子呢？他把耳朵贴在门上听了半天，什么也听不见，他只好溜达到厨房去看看李阿姨在做什么好吃的了。<br/>房间里，老师已经在等着了，是一个和金爷爷差不多年龄的男人。金俊勉介绍道：“这个是姜副官，他跟着我爷爷好多年了，他去年辅导自己的孙子考进了A班，我爷爷就让他来教我们。”<br/>张艺兴微微鞠了一躬，他说：“您好。”<br/>姜副官爽朗地大笑，起身把张艺兴搂住，说：“你跟俊勉一样一表人才啊，艺兴。”<br/>可是姜副官很快就笑不出来了。张艺兴的普通话简直是宇宙级别的。<br/>前后鼻不分，平翘舌不分，nl不分，fh也不分。金俊勉照着拼音读得很快，可是张艺兴连拼音都还没学过。金俊勉从幼儿园开始就是双语教学，英文日常对话不愁，张艺兴根本不会。他们共同的起点大概只有数学……<br/>姜副官了解了情况之后，几乎晕过去，他要面对的是怎样一个修罗场啊！<br/>他只好先教了两人简单的加减法运算，给金俊勉出了几道题，又单独辅导张艺兴元音辅音字母。张艺兴展现出来的学习能力让姜副官又吃了一惊，他一个小时内就掌握了声母韵母的读法，可是没有办法把自己日常的发音和标准读法给联系起来。<br/>姜副官离开的时候，语重心长地跟张艺兴嘱咐：“艺兴啊，你很聪明，论头脑进A班你志在必得，可是他们也要考察咬字发音，这方面你还是很不足。你必须要仔细听听别人是怎么讲话的，再试着去模仿他们的发音，好吗？”<br/>张艺兴点点头，金俊勉靠过去拍了拍他的肩膀，他说：“没事儿，艺兴，你身边都是说京片儿的人，你一定能学好的。”<br/>张艺兴沉默了一会儿，他开了口：“没事儿，艺兴，你身边都是说京片儿的人，你一定能学好的。”<br/>“……姜副官没让你现在开始啊！”金俊勉慌了。<br/>“姜副官没让你现在开始啊。”张艺兴一脸认真。<br/>“……”金俊勉紧紧地闭上了嘴。<br/>姜副官朝张艺兴比了一个大拇指，也闭紧嘴逃了。<br/>接下来的两个月，张艺兴身边的每个人都感受到了鹦鹉学舌的恐怖，本来话很少的他基本不再表达自己的想法，只是重复大家说的话。<br/>金家上下进入了一级戒备状态，金爷爷身为一个湖南人，将纠正张艺兴的普通话视作己任，在家庭会议上警告了每一个人，说话说得标准一点，慢一点，让张艺兴听清楚。<br/>金钟大开始了日常的加班，金珉锡主动报了一个补习班，金钟仁会说的单词很少，剩下了一个金俊勉，只能用惨绝人寰来形容。他能闭嘴的时候绝对不说话，但是姜副官来上课的时候，他就像身在一个山谷里，耳边不断传来他说话的回音……<br/>而儿子狂魔边伯贤，情绪是复杂的……他的兴兴儿不再叫他阿爸，只是在重复他说的每一句话，不管多肉麻都会重复，好爱你好想你想要把你搂在怀里亲个够，张口就来，毫无禁忌。边伯贤一边暗爽，一边担心他的儿子就快要变成一个复读机器人了……还好，他马上就能回家了！<br/>都家两父子是唯二幸免于难的人。<br/>都暻秀作为厨艺高超的投食者，张艺兴很好心地放过了他。<br/>而朴灿烈呢，他偶然发现了张艺兴的一个小秘密。<br/>朴灿烈在张艺兴看农广天地的时候，玩他的耳垂，有一次不小心碰到了他的侧颈，张艺兴突然缩到了一边，捂住了自己的脖子，说：“别搞我咯！”脸上的神情像是一只受了惊的小兔子。<br/>朴灿烈欣喜若狂，他，好像，找到了张艺兴的开关。<br/>所以张艺兴无视他的警告不断复读他的话的第一天，他就按住张艺兴对着他的脖子猛吹，吹到他泪眼汪汪在地上打滚求饶发誓再也不学了，穿着小兔子睡衣的张艺兴整个人都变成了粉红色，蜷在地上半天都缓不过劲儿。朴灿烈满足地拍了拍手，欺负张艺兴真的是太好玩儿啦！<br/>金俊勉两个月里无数次把他拉到无人的小角落里，痛哭流涕，求朴灿烈告诉他如何才能停止这场永无止境的灾难。<br/>朴灿烈就是不说。<br/>这是属于他一个人的小秘密。<br/>他才不要金俊勉去吹张艺兴的脖子。<br/>只有朴灿烈才能欺负张艺兴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏季的空气在高温里蒸腾，朴灿烈像打蔫儿了的树叶，瘫软在客厅的地上。他难受得很，体内的好动因子不断驱使他向外跑，可是炙热的阳光又让他畏惧。他的脖子上还有治疗晒伤的冰贴，都暻秀这几天也警告他不准再在外面浪，不然就不仅仅是黑煤球了，而是烧红的黑炭。<br/>他状若死狗一般，紧紧盯着张艺兴的一举一动。<br/>张艺兴坐在地上，双手伏在茶几上做数学题。经过了一整个夏天，他依然像小兔子一样白净如初。热烫的空气丝毫没有打扰到他，他全神贯注在纸上，长长的睫毛低频率地眨动，像是蝴蝶振翅的慢动作，他时而思考，时而动笔，左手轻轻地叩击着桌面，咔哒，咔哒。他鼻尖冒出细小的汗珠，额发被一边的摇摆的电扇一阵一阵扬起。<br/>窗外的蝉鸣，电扇的嗡嗡声，笔尖书写的唰唰音，配上张艺兴写题的画面，朴灿烈感觉有一股平静清凉的水流涌入他的身体。<br/>过了一会儿，他猛地坐起身，把习题纸从张艺兴的笔下抽出。<br/>“张艺兴，别写了，陪我玩会儿嘛。”朴灿烈趴在茶几上作小狗委屈状看张艺兴，他把纸紧紧压在双臂下。<br/>“没几天就要考试了。”张艺兴试图从朴灿烈手臂底下拿回纸。<br/>张艺兴现在的普通话已经比两个月前好多了，只不过说得很慢，偶尔还要停下来想一想。他已经很少再模仿每一个人，除了金俊勉。张艺兴挺爱逗他的，害得金俊勉现在见到他就要绕道走，生怕要说话。<br/>朴灿烈的感受是最直观的，之前他听着费劲儿的方言，演变成了带着儿化音的塑普，有时候张艺兴慢吞吞说话，朴灿烈都生怕他舌头打结了。<br/>“你每天都学学学，入学考试又不是高考，我看院儿里罗大妈的女儿高三也没你这么努力！”朴灿烈嘟起嘴，有点生气。<br/>张艺兴觉得大眼仔有点可爱，伸出手指点了点他的鼻子，组织了半天语言，刚一张嘴，门就开了，都暻秀走进来，说：“今天我和钟大下午都休假，带你们几个小猴子去游泳。”<br/>朴灿烈整个人都弹起来，他在客厅里兴奋地跑来跑去，喊着：“耶！！！去游泳咯！”说完就冲上楼翻箱倒柜找泳帽泳裤。<br/>都暻秀陪张艺兴到房间里找装备，他从抽屉里抽出一个蓝色的鲨鱼泳帽，还有一条蓝色的泳裤，屁股上还缝着一条小小的鲨鱼尾巴。打开另一个抽屉，拿出一条印着好多胡萝卜的白色浴巾，是和浴室里印满兔子的浴巾的同系列。都暻秀再一次为边伯贤的品味鼓掌。好一个直男。<br/>给张艺兴收拾妥当，都暻秀又拿了一瓶超高倍数的儿童防晒霜，他不能再让朴灿烈黑下去了。<br/>朴灿烈也收拾好了，他的泳衣是连体的黑色潜水服，这是都暻秀防止他晒黑而购置的全新装备。<br/>金钟大开车，都暻秀在副驾，金珉锡在看书，金俊勉在努力憋住说话的冲动，金钟仁被卡在婴儿座椅里睡得正香，张艺兴在等待着金俊勉说话，朴灿烈在疯狂地放飞自我。都暻秀被吵得要晕过去，他让金钟大靠边停，下车打开后车门，把朴灿烈拖出来，锁喉五分钟，静音两小时。<br/>后半程车里十分安静，都暻秀非常满意。<br/>到了水上乐园，金钟大带着金钟仁去了婴儿区。金钟仁还不会游泳，婴儿区水才到膝盖下面，再怎么折腾也不会被淹。他身上被套了一个棕色的布朗熊游泳圈，浮在水面上，被金钟大推过来推过去，有点像婴儿睡觉的摇摇床，金钟仁的眼皮又开始打架，金钟大感觉大事不妙，赶紧把他带去坐滑梯。<br/>另外四个小孩儿都在儿童区，都暻秀坐在池边的躺椅上，监视着大家的动态，哪里需要补哪里。<br/>金珉锡胆子大，专挑刺激的游乐项目玩，一个大型滑梯就来来回回玩儿了十遍。<br/>朴灿烈本来想着可以和张艺兴一起玩的，毕竟张艺兴因为入学考试已经冷落他很久了。这下倒好，遇见了水，张艺兴超长的反射弧消失得无隐无踪。他水性好，在乡下下河游泳那是常有的事儿，一个猛子扎下去就不见了，朴灿烈根本跟不上节奏。<br/>戴个鲨鱼帽，穿个带尾巴的裤子，你就真以为自己是条鱼了啊！老司机你倒是带带我好吗！<br/>朴灿烈气得使劲拍了一下水，溅起一片水花，全都打到了一边套着游泳圈的金俊勉脸上。金俊勉还不会游，行动特别迟缓，避之不及，冷冷的冰雨在脸上拍，白皙的脸蛋上留下了几个圆形的红痕。<br/>金俊勉真是委屈不打一处来，他推朴灿烈：“你老实点儿行不行？”<br/>朴灿烈才没时间管金俊勉呢，他又拍了一下水面：“不行！”<br/>金俊勉默默转过了身，他不想再跟朴灿烈说话了……<br/>过了一会儿，突然他腰窝被一只手不停挠着，金俊勉抑制不住地扭动身体，哈哈大笑。他笑得肚子都疼了，那手才停下，张艺兴从水里冒出来，小酒窝深陷，嘴角的弧度都遮掩不住。<br/>金俊勉又好气又好笑，他捞了一掌水，泼向张艺兴，张艺兴反应特别快，在水泼到自己之前就潜入水中了，他又去挠痒，金俊勉被他折腾得差点笑岔气了。<br/>最后这场打闹演变成了一场水仗，两个人不停地互相泼水，笑得很大声。<br/>朴灿烈的肺都要气炸了。<br/>他连插入这场游戏的时机都没有找到，全程旁观。他也很怕痒啊，为什么张艺兴不来挠他啊？！他也会打水仗，为什么他就没机会和张艺兴玩闹啊？！你们玩儿吧！我才不要在旁边孤零零看你们呢！<br/>朴灿烈气鼓鼓地游开了，他找到金珉锡，他和珉锡哥玩儿就好！<br/>结局证明这个决定是错误的……坐了一次巨型滑梯，朴灿烈的心脏都要跳出嗓子眼儿了，第一轮还没平复，金珉锡就要拖着他玩儿第二轮了。<br/>最后朴灿烈精疲力竭，生理上和心理上都承受了非一般的痛苦。<br/>都暻秀和金钟大预定了家庭浴室，方便他们给五个孩子洗澡。游完泳，浴室里，五个光溜溜的小孩儿站成一排，肤色各异。以金珉锡为正常肤色基准，张艺兴和金俊勉占据了上位圈，像两个小白馒头，金钟仁的巧克力色肌肤看起来也很健康，只有朴灿烈，像是山西挖煤的工人。<br/>都暻秀叹了一口气，把朴灿烈和张艺兴拽过来，一黑一白很分明，即使他搓洗得很用力，朴灿烈也没有变白。洗好了之后他把两个孩子放到堆满了泡泡的浴池里。朴灿烈看张艺兴又开心了，很心塞，他降低脑袋，使劲儿吹了张艺兴一脸泡泡，然后留给他了一个寂寞的背影。<br/>过了两天，张艺兴就和金俊勉一起去参加了入学考试。<br/>朴灿烈一大早就和张艺兴一块儿起床，他亲自给张艺兴倒了草莓牛奶，还给张艺兴选了衣服，是一件前面纯白、后面贴着毛绒绒的独角兽的T恤，配上蓝色星星短裤。他真的很希望张艺兴能考进A班，这样才对得起他被数学题抢去的时间。<br/>张艺兴很顺利地考完了数学，第一个走出教室。在外面等待的朴灿烈马上招手叫他，都暻秀急忙躬身警告他小声点儿。张艺兴抿着小酒窝说挺简单的。<br/>然后他又去面试语文，主要就是拼音阅读和普通话发音，拼音张艺兴说得溜，声母韵母拼起来不需要过脑，可是到了普通话，他只能先在脑袋里想好怎么说，再逐字逐句念出来，导致了每个问题回答的时间都拉长了。还好经过一个夏天的练习咬字发音基本合格。<br/>最后一门英语，张艺兴快速背了一遍字母表，认了几个简单单词就结束了。<br/>看考完的张艺兴慢悠悠走出来，都暻秀上前搂住他，说：“辛苦了！”<br/>张艺兴摇摇头，表示自己不累，说道：“我觉得还挺简单的。”<br/>“那是好事儿啊，那我就放心了。回去做大餐犒劳你。在我们家最后一顿要好好吃啊。”都暻秀拍拍他的头。<br/>朴灿烈抓住了重点：“等等！什么最后一顿？”<br/>都暻秀看了他一眼：“我昨天跟你说了啊，张艺兴的阿爸今天晚上回北京，会接他回家。”<br/>这句话如同一个晴天霹雳，劈开了朴灿烈的好心情。他隐隐约约记得都暻秀好像是跟他说过，可是他昨晚那个时候在专注地打游戏啊！如果昨晚就知道了，那他就可以做点不一样的了……朴灿烈很失落，这个消息来得太突然，他无法想象张艺兴在几个小时内就要离开他家了。<br/>一整顿晚饭，朴灿烈都情绪不高，吃得也比平时少。都暻秀当然发现了，也知道是为什么，但是他不想插手，朴灿烈需要自己去消化这种情绪，离别是生活的一部分啊。<br/>张艺兴的行李在晚饭后就被都暻秀搬到了楼下，现在他一个人在房间里，坐在床上，抱着兔子，等待边伯贤来接他。朴灿烈出现在了门口。<br/>朴灿烈走到床边，坐到张艺兴旁边。<br/>“张艺兴，你必须得走吗？”朴灿烈问。<br/>他真的很不舍，一直以来，家里都只有他和都暻秀，他虽然白天有很多小伙伴，晚上还是只剩了他一个人，没人陪他玩儿，没人给他闹。张艺兴的出现，像是一个从天而降的礼物，给了他孤单的夜晚不一样的精彩，而现在，这份精彩，要消失了……<br/>张艺兴想了想：“是的。”他不觉得边伯贤还能让他多留一天。<br/>朴灿烈沉默了。空气里都填满了寂静，好一会儿，他才打破：“张艺兴，我胸口有点疼。”他的眼睛里都是真挚，对上张艺兴的，他没在开玩笑。<br/>张艺兴低下头，在朴灿烈锁骨中间轻轻吻了一下。<br/>“我的手也疼。”<br/>张艺兴托起他的手掌，在手背亲了一下。<br/>“我的耳朵疼。”<br/>张艺兴只好又在他尖尖的精灵耳朵上落下一个吻。<br/>“我的……眼睛，很酸，也很疼。”朴灿烈听见了楼下的声音，边伯贤来了。<br/>张艺兴跳下床，跟朴灿烈面对面站定，他把手背在身后，弯下腰将嘴唇印在朴灿烈闭着的眼睛上。然后他说：“灿烈，我们下楼吧。阿爸来接我了。”<br/>朴灿烈用手揉揉眼睛，说：“嗯。”<br/>边伯贤行动非常迅速，几乎是张艺兴下楼之后三分钟内就撤离了现场。<br/>朴灿烈又回到张艺兴的房间，兔子玩偶孤零零躺在床头。他把兔子玩偶抱在怀里，躺在了张艺兴的床上，呼吸之间都是牛奶香。<br/>以后……能见张艺兴的机会还有多少呢？<br/>他马上上小学，自己却还在上幼儿园。他和金俊勉的关系已经那么好，一起在A班度过一年，肯定会成为最好的朋友，自己哪怕是明年进入同一所小学，也不能追上了吧。<br/>朴灿烈想到金俊勉就来气，明明是他先认识张艺兴的啊！<br/>不行，他绝对不能让金俊勉成为张艺兴最好的朋友。张艺兴的好朋友一定要是朴灿烈。<br/>要怎么做呢……<br/>辗转反侧了一晚上，朴灿烈决定，他也要去上学！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>边伯贤在楼下等得心焦，他恨不得突破都暻秀的防线冲上楼去接走张艺兴，奈何早在念军校时都上尉在体能上就已经全方位碾压他，不，是碾压众人。边伯贤感觉心跳在加速，他心心念念的小人儿终于出现在了楼梯口。张艺兴稍微胖了一点，尖尖的小脸儿弧度圆润了些，比之前更加鲜嫩可口，边伯贤手舞足蹈地向他招手。<br/>张艺兴看见想念的阿爸兴奋的样子，心情也跟着飞扬起来，他嘴角勾起，抬手和边伯贤打招呼。<br/>朴灿烈跟在张艺兴身后，一脸失落，脚步拖沓，像是一缕游魂。<br/>张艺兴刚在边伯贤面前站定，就被他紧紧圈在怀里，边伯贤蹭着张艺兴的脸蛋儿，呼吸着儿子身上的奶味儿，感觉所有的疲惫都消失得无隐无踪。<br/>“兴儿宝贝儿，让阿爸亲亲！”边伯贤在张艺兴的脸上大大地啵了一个吻。<br/>朴灿烈站在他们身后，眼睛酸得眼泪都要流出来了。都暻秀揽住他的肩膀，拍了拍。<br/>边伯贤谢过都暻秀就牵着张艺兴出了门，走到车边，他把行李放进后备箱，又把张艺兴抱起来放到后座的儿童座椅上，给他扣好安全带，才绕道前座启动车。<br/>天色已暗，城市里灯火阑珊，街道淹没在车的光流里，边伯贤的脸在一盏又一盏掠过的车灯里忽明忽暗，张艺兴看着他侧颜的轮廓时而深重时而清淡。等红灯时，边伯贤侧过脸，正好对上张艺兴的视线，他笑道：“哎哟喂，我们兴兴儿怎么这么目不转睛啊，阿爸都要害羞了。”<br/>张艺兴默默转过头看窗外的风景。<br/>“好好好，我不说了，兴兴儿想看多久就看多久好不好？”绿灯亮了，边伯贤换档，踩着油门慢慢加速。张艺兴又看向边伯贤，他在专注开着车，手指还跟着音乐打节拍。<br/>阿爸长得真好看啊。<br/>张艺兴和边伯贤住在离大院儿不远的小区里，二十多分钟就到家了。<br/>两个月没有回家，已经落了厚厚的灰，张艺兴一进门就打了一个喷嚏。边伯贤赶紧掏出一个口罩给他戴上。可恶的灰尘怎么能欺负可爱的兴兴儿呢！<br/>他让张艺兴待在原地，又进房间找了几张报纸，叠成两顶尖帽子，一顶给自己戴上，一顶扣在张艺兴头上。边伯贤又找出吸尘器和鸡毛掸子，把鸡毛掸子递给张艺兴。<br/>张艺兴看起来就像一只会魔法的小精灵，戴着精灵帽，拿着魔法棒。边伯贤忍不住拿出手机给他拍了一张。<br/>“开始清理吧！”边伯贤说。<br/>张艺兴点点头。<br/>两个人的效率很高，但是大扫除结束时还是大汗淋漓，张艺兴的后背都汗湿了，怕他着凉，边伯贤当即决定，洗澡！一起洗！<br/>泡澡时间是最棒的聊天时间。<br/>“兴兴儿，在都叔叔家的两个月有趣吗？”边伯贤在浴缸里像个大佬一样，双臂架在浴缸沿上，双腿岔开把张艺兴圈在中间。<br/>张艺兴正在玩小鸭子，他把九只由大到小排成一列长队，听见边伯贤的问题，他歪头想了想，说：“嗯。”<br/>边伯贤继续引导他说话：“哪里有趣？”<br/>“暻秀叔叔做饭特别好吃，钟大叔叔唱歌很好听，珉锡哥很会跳屁股舞，俊勉傻乎乎的，钟仁很喜欢炸鸡。”张艺兴想了一下，又说，“灿烈挺可爱的。”<br/>边伯贤顿时警铃大作，张艺兴评价前面五个人都是在陈述事实，到了朴灿烈，竟然带了个人情感用词？！这个朴灿烈什么来头？<br/>“灿烈跟兴兴儿关系很好吗？”边伯贤装作一点也不在意的样子。<br/>张艺兴点头：“灿烈像一只小狗，会撒娇让我陪他玩儿，还给我折小兔子。”说罢他还像是回味一样笑了一下。<br/>边伯贤眼前一黑，差点晕过去，他离开的时间里发生了什么？这些阿爸也可以给你做的啊，兴兴儿！不，他要大度一点，他要冷静，他不能再让张艺兴想朴灿烈了！边伯贤转移了话题：“你今天入学考试感觉怎么样？”<br/>张艺兴开始聚集浴缸里的泡泡，他答道：“除了普通话，都挺简单的。”<br/>“兴兴儿的普通话进步很大呀，我能感觉到的，”边伯贤说完作委屈状，“可是阿爸还是喜欢兴兴儿的方言啊，好软好萌。”<br/>张艺兴不说话了，他捧起了好多泡泡，全都吹到了边伯贤的脸上。<br/>“好啊，你竟然敢偷袭我！看招！”边伯贤没想到他家的宝贝竟然变得会开玩笑了，他也捧了一掌泡泡，抹到张艺兴的脸上。<br/>张艺兴一边哈哈哈哈哈，一边学着边伯贤把泡沫涂到他的脸上。如此好几个来回，两个人的头发上脸上都是白色的泡沫，张艺兴鼻尖的泡泡像是蛋糕上的奶油，让边伯贤想啊呜一口吃掉。<br/>边伯贤也哈哈大笑好一会儿，才把淋浴喷头拿过来，给张艺兴冲洗。<br/>他先踏出浴缸，把头发快速沥干，穿好浴袍，又取了张艺兴的兔子浴巾，把他裹好抱到房间的小床上。张艺兴一直乖乖地趴在浴缸沿上看着他，边伯贤好想抱住他一顿狂亲，事实上，他也的确这么做了。<br/>坐在床上，张艺兴被浴室里的热气蒸得红扑扑的，全身上下的肌肤都变成了粉红色。边伯贤又忍不住亲了一口，才给他擦干净身上的水珠，拿来睡衣。张艺兴看着边伯贤给他系扣子的认真模样，有水珠顺着半干的头发滑落到边伯贤的脸上，张艺兴伸出手指抹去了那一滴小水珠。<br/>给张艺兴吹干了头发，边伯贤回到浴室整理。张艺兴从床上爬下来，找到自己的小书包，从里面拿出各种杂物，摆放好。最后他拿出了一个被抽出空气压平整的兔子折纸，上面还有朴灿烈用粉色彩笔画的耳朵和尾巴。张艺兴把折纸放进抽屉。<br/>边伯贤再次进入房间的时候，张艺兴已经躺在床上了，他走过去给他的小兔子掖好被脚，又在他额头上亲了亲，说：“晚安，我的兴兴儿。”<br/>“晚安，阿爸。”<br/>边伯贤回到自己的房间，把行李整理好，又打了两局游戏，感觉有了点困意，这才上了床，翻开一本教育书，细细翻看起来，时间过了零点都没有察觉。<br/>忽然，门口传来声响，房门被推开了，张艺兴正牵着兔子玩偶的一只手，长长的玩偶一部分垂落在地上。边伯贤坐起身，问：“怎么啦，兴儿？”<br/>“阿爸，我想和你睡。”张艺兴说。<br/>边伯贤欣喜若狂，内心绽放了一万朵绚烂的烟花，忙不迭往床边挪了挪，为儿子腾了个空位。<br/>张艺兴拱进边伯贤为他掀起的被子里，和阿爸面对面躺下。边伯贤伸长手臂关掉了床头的灯，然后把张艺兴和兔子玩偶搂进怀里。张艺兴身上的奶香让他渐渐有了困意。<br/>快要睡着的时候，他胸口传来张艺兴闷闷的声音。<br/>“阿爸，我想你了。”<br/>边伯贤的心砰砰地跳动起来，比从前更加鲜活。<br/>“我也很想很想兴兴儿。”他的嘴唇贴着张艺兴的额头，“好了，睡吧。”<br/>朴灿烈第二天顶着黑眼圈起床第一件事，就是告诉他爸，他要去上学。<br/>都暻秀很冷静，他盯了朴灿烈一会儿，看他的样子不像是开玩笑，还有可怕的熊猫眼。他问道：“是因为艺兴吗？”<br/>朴灿烈倒是很大方地承认：“对，我要和张艺兴一起上学。而且珉锡哥每天都跟我说学校比幼儿园好玩儿多了，我不想再上幼儿园了。”<br/>都暻秀有些惊讶地挑眉，他还以为朴灿烈要否认，没想到这么直接。他想了想，还是说：“我考虑一下吧。”<br/>本来以为明年要花好大的力气才能说服朴灿烈去上学，没想到他自己提出来了，看来张艺兴对他的影响真的很大，但是这两个月来他看到的都是积极的影响，朴灿烈慢慢学会了分享，学会了照顾他人的感受，虽然还是很淘，跟张艺兴在一起的时候也沉稳了许多。<br/>本来老爷子对他以后的成绩都不抱什么希望了，现在，说不定有转机呢。<br/>金俊勉，张艺兴，朴灿烈三个人同一年级，正好三家可以互相照应，两个哥哥还能带动朴灿烈学习的积极性。<br/>都暻秀思考过后，给老爷子去了一个电话。<br/>老爷子答应得痛快，都暻秀就是五岁上学，朴灿烈他当然更没有意见，立马就在关系网里找了教育部门的负责人，给朴灿烈弄了个入学考试的机会。<br/>第十小学的分班非常奇特，一个年级十一个班，一个A班，剩下的是一班到十班，所有入学考试排名三十以后的学生打乱分班。学校里随便抓一个孩子都是干部子弟，谁都得罪不得，如果十一个班全部按排名顺位来分，那很多家长都要凭借关系把孩子塞进最好的班级，所以学校只好想了这么一个法子，最前面的三十个拎出来重点培养，不接受任何关系户，另外的十个班都一视同仁，分配同样的教育资源。每年年级都会进行重新排名，A班有人离开有人加入，全凭实力。<br/>朴灿烈果不其然没有考进A班。<br/>他的算术只能用惨不忍睹来形容。都暻秀本以为被张艺兴和金俊勉耳濡目染能学到点什么，至少能背下来一一得一，一二得二吧。朴灿烈的脑袋像是装了黄金甲，抵御了九九乘法表所有的攻击，干净得像一张白纸。<br/>他被分到了一年（六）班，和他的狗头军师聂坚一个班。<br/>金俊勉和张艺兴都顺利进入了A班。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>开学前朴灿烈都没有再见到张艺兴。<br/>都暻秀说，边伯贤带着儿子去旅行了，要增进父子感情，享受兴兴儿上学前最后的美好时光。不仅是口头上知会，都暻秀还给朴灿烈展示了他们旅行的照片：张艺兴盘腿坐在沙滩上，被一个爱心圈起来，里面写了一个大大的“兴”，背景是一片蓝色的大海；还有一张两人的自拍，边伯贤侧头去亲喝椰汁的张艺兴，张艺兴的头上还带了一个白色和紫色小花编成的花环，特别清纯，像个小仙子。<br/>朴灿烈恨不得把都暻秀的手机给吃掉。他说他想看了吗？虽然张艺兴是很好看，但是他不想看照片，他想看真人。<br/>听了这个消息，最后的几天和院儿里的小伙伴玩都格外没劲儿，还不如逗金俊勉来得愉快。他的一众小弟都颇有微词，说他马上就要一人得道了，鸡犬却不能升天。聂坚一脸骄傲，本鸡犬还跟灿哥一个班呢。<br/>其余的鸡犬很生气，群起而攻之，聂坚，卒。<br/>朴灿烈根本听不到聂坚的呼救，他明天就要去上学了，他全身的细胞都兴奋起来了，终于可以见到张艺兴了！终于可以每天都见到张艺兴了！现在的朴灿烈就是一朵向兴葵。<br/>第二天，都暻秀载着金珉锡，金俊勉，还有朴灿烈到第十小学的门口。他们下车之后，都暻秀又嘱咐了朴灿烈一遍，不许淘，不然回家等着挨揍。<br/>朴灿烈左耳朵进右耳朵出，什么也没过脑，他的眼睛已经开始在人群里搜索张艺兴了。<br/>别说，还真给他找着了，不远处，边伯贤正抱着张艺兴狂亲，而张艺兴正不断地用一只手去推拒，另一只手上拎了一个纸袋子。<br/>旁边的金珉锡已经去了自己的班级，二年级生的老大哥对他们的“寻人活动”并不感兴趣。于是朴灿烈拽着金俊勉一路狂奔到张艺兴旁边。<br/>“张艺兴！！”朴灿烈还没喘气就叫了名字。<br/>张艺兴转过头，朝他们俩挥了挥手，又跟车里拿手机不停给他拍照的边伯贤告别。边伯贤又拍了一百张才恋恋不舍地离开。<br/>“艺兴，听说你去旅行了，好玩儿吗？”金俊勉问。<br/>“还行吧，好晒的。”一路脑袋都要被阿爸吵爆炸了。<br/>张艺兴从袋子里掏出一个小玻璃瓶，递给朴灿烈。玻璃瓶用木塞给封住了，瓶口系了一条紫色的纱带，里面是银色的沙子。<br/>“礼物。”张艺兴说。<br/>朴灿烈接过来，拿到眼前，银色的沙子不断折射着阳光，在玻璃上投下五彩的光痕。<br/>“我们去教室吧。”金俊勉说。三人一起照校门口老师的指导向一年级所在的楼层走去。<br/>六班就在楼梯口，朴灿烈刚走到门口就听见聂坚的大嗓门儿：“灿哥！我给你占了位置！”他只好和张艺兴金俊勉挥别，走进教室。<br/>整个教室到了的人都看着他，他很尴尬，聂坚真是的……傻不傻啊，位置是你说坐哪儿就坐哪儿的吗？他还是走到聂坚旁边坐下，前座一个头发长长的小女生马上回过头，很开朗地说：“你好，我叫方佳佳！你叫什么名字？”<br/>朴灿烈很少和女生说话，他有点不自在，还是回答：“你好，我叫朴灿烈，灿烂的灿，热烈的烈。”<br/>聂坚也凑过来：“你好，我叫聂坚。坚果的坚。”<br/>方佳佳转头对聂坚问了句好，又问他们：“你们平时都喜欢做什么啊？”<br/>“我和灿哥经常在院儿里一起玩儿，灿哥是我们的总司令。”<br/>“好了，别说话了，老师进来了。”朴灿烈打断了聂坚，跟姑娘家家说什么呢！<br/>另一边，一进门，金俊勉和张艺兴就吸引了好多女生的目光。一帮小女生一下子把他们围住，叽叽喳喳说个不停。金俊勉倒是很淡定，他在妈妈那边的家族聚会时经常受到这样的瞩目，张艺兴就不一样了，他不仅像朴灿烈一样别扭，还闹了个大红脸。夏天还没结束，他穿着短袖，女生们也穿着短袖，肌肤与肌肤触碰到一起，让他特别紧张。<br/>还好这状况没有持续太久，班主任就走进来了，是个四十多岁的大叔，看起来十分温和。他让大家在教室外面按高矮顺序排好队去参加开学典礼，金俊勉和张艺兴差不多高，排在中间，站在旁边的女生都咯咯咯笑，张艺兴不明所以，脸还是红了。<br/>金俊勉看见张艺兴的反应，觉得他复仇的机会到来了，他小声地揶揄：“艺兴啊，你看上哪个小姑娘啦，哥哥帮你追。”<br/>张艺兴看了他一眼，三天不怼，上房揭瓦。他学着金俊勉金俊勉的语气：“俊勉啊，你看上哪个小姑娘啦，哥哥帮你追。”<br/>熟悉的味道，熟悉的配方，金俊勉又预感到了被张艺兴支配的恐惧。<br/>果然，一路上，不论金俊勉说什么，张艺兴都会重复，金俊勉后悔得只想给自己两个大嘴巴，叫你嘴贱吧？这下好了，又按下了张艺兴的复读键。<br/>朴灿烈虽然比同学都小一岁，但是他个子高，站在队伍的最后面。他左顾右盼，学校还挺大的，高年级一栋楼，低年级一栋楼，行政和报告厅一栋楼，操场中间是篮球场。<br/>到了报告厅刚一坐定，聂坚就凑近他耳边说：“灿哥，你看见了吗？那边儿，李建之。”<br/>朴灿烈顺着他手指着的方向，往人群里瞟，都是整齐划一的黑色后脑勺，他头都要看晕了，聂坚给他指了半天才找着。不愧是八卦王，以后去当娱记，前途大好。<br/>冗长的开学典礼开始了，领导轮番上台发表演讲，一年级小朋友们渐渐失去了耐心，都坐不住了，厅内的嘈杂声越来越大。朴灿烈向A班所在的位置望过去，金俊勉和张艺兴的小脑袋凑在一块儿，两人有说有笑。<br/>朴灿烈很后悔自己没有好好背乘法口诀。<br/>讲吧讲吧，金俊勉，你有礼物吗，哼。朴灿烈握了握口袋里的玻璃瓶子，觉得心情稍微好了一点儿。<br/>开学典礼结束了回到教室，就是排座位，基本是按照身高来排的，朴灿烈坐在教室的最后一排，靠近窗户，他非常满意自己的位置。剩下的时间就是各科的老师过来选选课代表，再全班选个班长，然后就可以放学回家了。<br/>朴灿烈觉得体育课代表很不错，能管人，还不用学习好。<br/>事实证明学习不好也能当课代表。<br/>数学老师走进教室，他手里拿了一张纸，是每个人每科的排名，一个名字吸引了他的注意力，朴灿烈。班里的其他同学，再差，也可以做个简单的加减法，数出图里有几个人几辆车。朴灿烈做的卷子，天马行空，不但没数，还给图里的小人画上了胡子，项链，耳环……要不得要不得，数学老师当机立断，把第一名和朴灿烈选作了数学课代表。<br/>朴灿烈蒙圈儿了，他是在做梦呢吧，数学课代表？！谁来给他一个耳光让他清醒清醒……<br/>数学老师的声音还在继续：“你们俩，以后就负责收发作业，督促同学们完成作业。”<br/>A班先行选出了班长，毋庸置疑就是总分第一名的金俊勉。张艺兴也被选作了数学课代表，因为他数学分最高。<br/>放学前的最后一项任务就是分配选修课。<br/>朴灿烈选了绘画，张艺兴也选了绘画，金俊勉本来也想选绘画，但是班主任告诉他，他的爷爷已经为他选择了家政课。全班都哄笑起来。<br/>金俊勉要被气晕过去了，家政课是女生选的好不好！爷爷干嘛这样！<br/>中午学校就放学了，金钢抱着金钟仁，和姜副官在校门口等待着，姜副官接到了孙子就告辞了。金珉锡到得早，和金爷爷聊着天。朴灿烈和聂坚走到校门口也分别了。等了半天，张艺兴和金俊勉才慢悠悠地走出来。<br/>金俊勉一脸委屈，他刚才去找老师，老师说家政课已经选好了，不能换的。他看见爷爷站在校门口，就冲上去，非常不高兴：“爷爷！你为什么要给我选家政课！全班都笑我！”<br/>金钢冷冷一笑：“你自己说说为什么？”<br/>朴灿烈听到家政课，简直要被笑死，他插嘴道：“你还不懂为什么吗？哈哈，小哥哥，你的房间终于要干净了。”<br/>金俊勉，卒。<br/>中午的午饭是炸鸡，睡眼朦胧的金钟仁一到炸鸡店就兴奋起来，嘴里一直说着，炸鸡，炸鸡。<br/>等待的时候，张艺兴又从随身的纸袋里掏出两个玻璃瓶，看起来跟朴灿烈的没什么差别。他递给金珉锡和金钟仁，说：“我和阿爸旅行的时候去的沙滩，沙子是银色的，很特别，就收集了一些给你们做礼物。”<br/>金俊勉也从书包里拿出一个小玻璃瓶，说：“我也有的！”<br/>金家三子凑在一块研究了半天，金钟仁咬着瓶塞，想把沙子倒出来，金珉锡把他的礼物给没收了。<br/>朴灿烈摸摸口袋里的瓶子，却有点不想掏出来了。原来……不是只有他一个人有礼物的。<br/>晚上都暻秀下班从金家接了朴灿烈，朴小狗一到家就疯了一样的冲上楼。<br/>朴灿烈坐在桌前，拧开灯，把一张黑色的卡纸铺在桌子上，掏出装了沙子的瓶子，抽出木塞，把沙子细细摊开在纸上。<br/>这些细小的颗粒不断折射着莹白色的灯光，像是钻石的切割面，如果再仔细一点看，能看见它们的形状，是五角星的样子。<br/>他痴痴地笑起来。想起下午他问张艺兴，为什么每个人的礼物都是沙子。<br/>张艺兴说，因为每个人都得有礼物啊。<br/>朴灿烈哑口无言，但是又不甘心，憋了半天，才忸怩地问，为什么我的和小哥哥，珉锡哥，妮妮的礼物一样。他想，不管怎么说，张艺兴和他同吃同住了两个月，交情该比金家三子深吧。<br/>张艺兴说，你的的确不一样啊，我捡了一整瓶星星砂呢。这活儿实在是太累了，他们三个的就是普通的沙子。<br/>朴灿烈用手指将沙子推开，铺满整张卡纸，随意散落的它们就像是黑夜里的一整片闪烁的星空。<br/>嘿嘿嘿。<br/>朴灿烈感觉他喝掉了一整罐蜂蜜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>开学了几天，朴灿烈在班里混得风生水起。他发现，学校和大院儿其实没什么两样。<br/>他和班里的男生们迅速打成一片，一下课就在教室外面玩抓人游戏。班里的女孩子们也像大院儿里一样，在教室里玩贴纸，娃娃，过家家。<br/>学校的不同就在于，每天都要上课，每节课都要上四十五分钟，课间只休息十分钟。每天，都有一节地狱般的四十五分钟——数学课。作为数学课代表，收作业发作业都是小问题，朴灿烈性格开朗，没几天就记住了同学们的姓名，而且一开学大家的积极性都还在，很少有不做作业的。最大的问题是上课，朴灿烈不仅是课代表，还是老师的重点关照对象，每节课必须要起来回答问题。<br/>一开始数数，朴灿烈还能数清楚，但是加减法就不像数数那么简单了，他每次都必须绞尽脑汁才能答上来，十个手指头在背后都要掰断了……<br/>可是张艺兴和金俊勉写作业就从来不需要数手指。他们班学得特别快，都已经学到两位数加减法了。朴灿烈想不明白，两位数的加减法，十个手指不够用啊？难不成还得上脚趾头？<br/>张艺兴虽然数学好，但是他也有他的烦恼。每天的语文作业除了抄写，有时候要自己用拼音写一个比喻句。金俊勉的比喻句总是被表扬，天上的太阳就像是一个橙色的橘子，哥哥的脸蛋就像一只可爱的猫咪，爸爸的歌声就像优美的催眠曲。张艺兴写不出来，他觉得，太阳就是太阳，橘子就是橘子，两者根本没什么联系啊，为什么一定要说一个东西像另一个东西呢。<br/>他唯一一个被打了五角星的造句是他发自肺腑的感慨：爸爸的嗓门就像是收废品的大喇叭。<br/>六班的美术课和A班的体育课是同一时间，朴灿烈从窗口正好能看见在下面玩耍的小朋友们。金俊勉总是被一群女生拉住，他在家政课里积攒了无与伦比的人气，成了妇女之友，过家家里爸爸的角色非他莫属。张艺兴总是一个人坐在一边，他不爱运动，也不喜欢玩男生的游戏，班里的孩子们因为他的普通话也不太和他过分亲近。<br/>朴灿烈在窗口看得着急，恨不得冲下去陪张艺兴，美术作业都瞎画一气。<br/>每天一放学朴灿烈就奔到A班去找张艺兴。金俊勉，张艺兴，他，还有聂坚总是四个人一起回家。金珉锡放学稍微晚一些，不和他们一起走。一路上基本都是朴灿烈和聂坚在说，聂坚东家长西家短的事儿知道得多，能不停歇地从放学讲到回家。朴灿烈听得无聊，就凑到张艺兴旁边，问他晚上要不要来家里吃饭，他爸要做辣椒炒肉。张艺兴想了想，还是摇头，阿爸最近正努力研究厨艺，他怕一吃都暻秀做的菜，就再也不想吃阿爸做的了。由奢入俭难啊！<br/>久而久之，班里的同学都发现朴灿烈的向兴葵属性了，经常有男生揶揄他，你是不是喜欢A班的张艺兴啊，天天都去找他，集会离得大老远都要喊人家的名字，美术课上走神被点了好几次，放学跟在别人后面亦步亦趋，像个小跟屁虫似的。<br/>跟屁虫？！才不是呢！张艺兴也有来找我的好吗！就那次啊！他……<br/>朴灿烈仔细一想，张艺兴还真的没有主动来找过他。意识到这点的他不高兴了，张艺兴把不把我当朋友啊？怎么只有我一个人主动？<br/>男子汉的尊严上线了。朴灿烈想，自己在大院儿里，在班里，哪里不是一呼百应的人，相处了这么久，张艺兴怎么还是这个不冷不热的样子。他要证明。<br/>朴灿烈不再和张艺兴一起回家，他和聂坚每天放学了在大院儿里玩一会儿，好不自在。<br/>金俊勉还很奇怪，来问他，朴灿烈回答，就，不想一起走了呗。<br/>连金俊勉都发现了……张艺兴却好像没有意识到一样。<br/>直到某个星期五。<br/>金俊勉参加的家政课有课后活动，聂坚被留下来做大扫除，朴灿烈本来想打会儿游戏机等聂坚一块儿回家的，他刚坐在课桌上掏出游戏机，就有同学在门口喊了一嗓子：“朴灿烈，有人找！”<br/>朴灿烈够长了身子往门口一看，是张艺兴，他低着头，安静地等待着。<br/>不紧不慢地把游戏机塞回书包里，背上书包，朴灿烈对聂坚说：“你自己回家吧。”<br/>“干嘛？”都站在张艺兴的面前了，他还没反应。<br/>听到朴灿烈的声音，张艺兴抬头，他说：“今天晚上去我家吃饭吧？”<br/>阿爸昨天要他邀请朋友们来家里，要露一手，虽然他不报什么希望，但是还是不要打击阿爸的自信心了。<br/>朴灿烈一听，这是什么好事啊？晾了张艺兴两天就开启了副本任务？他又问：“就我？”<br/>“还有珉锡哥，俊勉，妮妮啊。”果然……<br/>朴灿烈又有点生气了，怎么还是团队副本？？？但是，张艺兴能主动起来，他不能再要求更多了。<br/>一路上朴灿烈和张艺兴打闹着，两人向大院儿走去，他们要先到金家去，爸爸们还没有下班。<br/>张艺兴捂住自己的脖子，努力闪躲着：“哎哟喂，你别搞我咯。”<br/>朴灿烈被他的方言笑得前仰后合，还要凑上去吹气，他就喜欢张艺兴被他欺负成粉红色的样子。<br/>突然张艺兴停下了脚步，朴灿烈顺着他的视线望过去，是一群高年级的小孩儿。<br/>那几个人站成一排，堵住了他们的去路，一副凶神恶煞的样子，瞪着朴灿烈。朴灿烈不明所以，他没犯什么事吧，高年级和低年级都不在一栋楼啊。<br/>李建之从为首的大个子后面闪身出来，脸上挤出凶狠的神情，指着朴灿烈：“就是他。”<br/>大个子从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，说：“今天豹哥就给你报仇。”<br/>朴灿烈差点没笑掉大牙，还豹哥，一群小崽子，都几岁了还在玩这种游戏，一年级都不拉帮结派了。而且他以为李建之这事儿早就结了，没想到这人这么记仇，还专门掐准了时间来堵他。当然，他的确在走廊上怼了李建之几次，那也是李建之先不识好歹的，路那么宽，非得走过来撞他的肩膀，那他当然要撞回去。<br/>“我还赶着回家吃饭写作业，就不奉陪了。”朴灿烈不打算交手，张艺兴还得回去教他写数学作业呢。他拉着张艺兴，试图通过这堵人墙。那几个人一下子把他们围住，就开始推搡。<br/>朴灿烈可不是忍气吞声的主儿，他松开张艺兴，说：“冲我来，别碰我朋友。”<br/>都暻秀说过，一人做事一人当。<br/>三年级的孩子下手没轻没重，拳头像雨点般落在朴灿烈的肩上，背上，手臂上。他好歹也是打过不少架的人，手被架住了，脚没闲着，使劲往他们身上踹。他一脚踹到一个人的肚子上，那个小孩疼得倒在了地上。<br/>架住他的几个人也不同程度地挂彩了，李建之看朴灿烈这么不服软的样子，又看见站在一边露出了焦急神色却手足无措的张艺兴，他眼珠子提溜一转，指着张艺兴说：“他也欺负我了！”<br/>豹哥一群人被朴灿烈闹得没吃到什么好处，他们一看张艺兴一副好欺负的模样，立马转移了对象，向张艺兴冲过去。<br/>朴灿烈看张艺兴被围住了，火冒三丈，李建之这个小人！<br/>他本来想着，打一架，即使挂了彩，事情也算解决了，以后他和李建之，井水不犯河水，现在，李建之要碰张艺兴，他不可能忍了，这梁子结大了。<br/>朴灿烈像一只发飙的小狮子，嘴手脚并用，一瞬间就掀翻了两个人，眼看着朴灿烈就要冲上来咬他，抓住张艺兴手臂的豹哥赶紧把他甩开，正面迎战朴灿烈。<br/>张艺兴控制不住这巨大的离心力，被甩了出去，他的手臂划过尖锐的墙角，划拉开了一道口子。<br/>朴灿烈跟豹哥撕打在一起，没有注意到张艺兴受伤，他满心的愤怒，一拳就打在豹哥的下巴上。<br/>失去理智的小狮子最后吓跑了欺负小兔子的坏人。<br/>朴灿烈看着瘫坐在地上瑟瑟发抖的李建之，上去就揪住他的衣领：“怎么着，你的好兄弟们把你扔下了，是不是留给我出气啊？”<br/>李建之又哭了，左眼眶青黑的朴灿烈，现在看起来就像是地狱里的魔鬼。<br/>朴灿烈突然注意到靠在墙上的张艺兴，他面色苍白，捂着手臂，闭着眼睛。他赶紧踹了李建之一脚让他滚了。<br/>“张艺兴？你没事吧！”朴灿烈跑过去看他捂着的地方，一道长长的狰狞的伤口，鲜红色的血液不断向外涌出，顺着指尖滴答滴答落在青色的石板上。地上已经聚集了不少血液。<br/>张艺兴摇摇头，他想说没事，可是他十分眩晕，话都说不出来了。<br/>最后他晕了过去。<br/>都暻秀和边伯贤赶到医院的时候，朴灿烈正低头坐在椅子上。<br/>他旁边的大婶站起来，跟他们简单交代了情况就离开了。她路过的时候看见张艺兴晕倒在地上，朴灿烈趴在旁边一直叫他的名字，她觉得不对劲走过去一看，张艺兴手臂受伤严重，就赶快送来了医院。<br/>现在张艺兴正在手术室里缝针。<br/>“叔叔，对不起……是我没有保护好张艺兴……”朴灿烈一直没有抬头，他不敢面对边伯贤。<br/>边伯贤担心着手术，又心疼朴灿烈，他蹲下来拍了拍朴灿烈的脑袋：“灿烈，你很勇敢，不要自责了，好吗？”从这个角度边伯贤才看见了朴灿烈脸上的伤，他赶紧转身让都暻秀带朴灿烈去处理。<br/>都暻秀领着朴灿烈去拿了些外伤药和纱布，他给儿子处理伤口，听了事情的来龙去脉。都暻秀沉默地听完，他望进朴灿烈的眼睛里：“朴灿烈，你今天很棒，爸爸觉得，你已经是个顶天立地的男子汉了，你尽了全力去保护艺兴，这就够了。意外随时随地都在发生，人会受伤，也会死亡，但是那并不是你的错，不要过于自责。”<br/>朴灿烈受到了惊吓，他站起来一把抱住都暻秀：“爸，张艺兴会死吗？”<br/>“不会的，不会的。”都暻秀有些后悔刚才的一番话，对于孩子来说还是过于沉重了吧。<br/>都暻秀搂住朴灿烈的肩膀，安抚地拍动着，朴灿烈把脸埋在他肚子上，不一会儿，都暻秀感觉到自己的衣服被浸湿了。他只好把儿子抱起来，朴灿烈搂住他的脖子，又把脸埋进了他的颈窝。都暻秀站在原地掂着朴灿烈，左右小幅度晃动，想让他好受一点，他说：“再哭鼻子，就不是男子汉了哦。”<br/>又过了一个小时，手术室的门开了。<br/>医生走出来说：“这孩子有凝血障碍，再晚一点，就要休克了。已经输过血了，缝了五针，现在没有大碍了。以后一定要注意，少受伤，少见血。”<br/>“凝血障碍”四个字把边伯贤死死地钉在原地。他的脸色沉得可怕，眉眼间又填满了焦虑与自责，张艺兴的妈妈张婉，就是在分娩时因为严重的凝血障碍去世的。没想到这样的病症也遗传给了张艺兴。差一点……他就要失去张艺兴了。<br/>意识到这一点的边伯贤，几乎要窒息了，他的双拳在身侧握得死紧，平时玩世不恭的气质消失得无隐无踪，他如同一座雕塑，站在医院空荡的走廊里。无助一点点将他侵蚀。<br/>边伯贤第一次深切地感受到，为人父母，是多么心酸与艰难的事情。<br/>想要让你无所顾虑地奔跑，却又揪紧着一颗心，想要为你遮挡所有的风雨。<br/>病房里，张艺兴的脸色还是很苍白，他睡得很沉。边伯贤推门进去，坐到一边的椅子上，用手去触摸张艺兴的脸，有些冰凉，他连忙握紧张艺兴的手，想要让他暖和一点。<br/>麻药药效渐渐消失，张艺兴因为手臂上的痛感而转醒。阿爸正握着他的手，目光放空在远处。<br/>“阿爸……”张艺兴呼唤出声。<br/>边伯贤回过神，他盯了张艺兴半晌，才说：“兴兴儿，你终于醒了，阿爸要担心死了。”<br/>“渴……”边伯贤把枕头塞在他身后，让他坐起来，喝了一点水。<br/>“阿爸不要怪灿烈好不好？”张艺兴有点在意，他不想让边伯贤误会朴灿烈。<br/>边伯贤摸摸张艺兴的头发：“阿爸不会怪灿烈的，我知道他是想要保护你。”<br/>张艺兴点了点头，他露出一个小小的微笑，边伯贤也笑起来。这时门被推开了，是都暻秀和朴灿烈。都暻秀刚刚带朴灿烈去吃了点东西，虽然朴灿烈根本没有胃口，满脑子都是张艺兴的伤势。<br/>边伯贤站起身，他说：“暻秀，我得回一趟家，拿换洗的衣服，你帮我在这照看一下兴儿吧。”<br/>都暻秀答应下来，等边伯贤亲了张艺兴好几口才离开，他拿起床头的水瓶。<br/>“朴灿烈，你在这老实陪张艺兴一会儿，我去打瓶热水，马上回来。”说完他推门走了出去。<br/>从进门就一言不发的朴灿烈，站在张艺兴的床边，他不敢看张艺兴的眼睛。<br/>都怪他，要是在学校不招惹李建之，张艺兴也不会意外受伤了。<br/>“灿烈，”张艺兴叫了他好几声，他才犹豫地抬头，对上张艺兴的视线，没有想象中的责备，只有很温柔的笑意，“谢谢你。”<br/>朴灿烈睁大了双眼，谢我什么呀？受伤的人是你啊……<br/>“谢谢你救了我啊。”张艺兴抿出了小酒窝，“我以后也要加强锻炼了呢，这样才能保护灿烈。不能再站在旁边看着你被欺负了。”<br/>不要了不要了，是我要锻炼身体保护你的。我以后……也不会随便打架了。<br/>朴灿烈轻轻摸了摸张艺兴包扎得严密的手臂，他问：“疼吗？”<br/>张艺兴突然露出有些难受的神情：“很疼。”<br/>朴灿烈一瞬间眼泪就下来了，所有人都让他不要自责，他还是好愧疚，张艺兴那么疼，都是他的错……他拿袖子去擦眼泪，越擦越多。<br/>张艺兴看着他红红的大眼睛和像雨线一样的金豆豆，决定不逗他了。<br/>“朴灿烈。”<br/>朴灿烈听到自己的名字，泪眼朦胧地望向正在笑着的张艺兴。<br/>这个人怎么回事啦，手臂那么疼还笑得那么开心。<br/>“记得我说过的吗？”张艺兴用手指点点手臂，“亲亲就不疼啦。”<br/>朴灿烈抹抹眼泪：“真的吗？”<br/>张艺兴点点头。<br/>朴灿烈捧起他的手臂，很轻很轻地落下了一枚吻。<br/>“不疼了，真的。”<br/>张艺兴的眼睛里落满了星光，像是闪耀的星星砂。<br/>他说：“那以后放学还是一起回家吧？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张艺兴体质特殊，必须留院观察，等边伯贤拿了衣服和日用品回来，都暻秀就拖着朴灿烈回家了。虽然朴灿烈试图强行留下，甚至表达了自己可以打地铺的强烈愿望，都暻秀还是觉得，张艺兴需要静养，而一个边伯贤已经够够的了。<br/>边伯贤等两人一走，就扑上去握住了张艺兴的小手。<br/>“宝宝，你以后不要再这样吓阿爸了好不好…”他把手中握着的白白软软的兔爪子举起来，低头亲了一下，嘴唇触到的是低温的肌肤，他皱了皱眉，“兴兴儿手怎么还是这么凉？”<br/>张艺兴刚刚拔针，输进去的液体还没有被血管温热，边伯贤只好捧着他的手呵气。<br/>“阿爸，你受过伤吗？”张艺兴问。<br/>边伯贤想了想，还是决定如实回答：“当然了，阿爸是军人，受伤是常有的事儿啦。”<br/>张艺兴微微睁大了双眼：“那阿爸总是很疼啊。”<br/>边伯贤点点头，又摇摇头：“阿爸受伤的那一瞬间，是很疼的，但是我马上想到，这是我在保护兴兴儿啊，就不痛了。”他撸起袖子，给张艺兴看有手臂上的一条浅浅的伤疤，虽然经历了时间，疤痕已经淡去，却依稀可见当时的严重。张艺兴用没受伤的手，顺着伤疤轻轻抚摸过去。<br/>“麻药药劲儿过了吧，兴兴儿是不是觉得疼了？”边伯贤问道。<br/>张艺兴笑眯眯地说：“阿爸要亲亲吗？”他抬起手臂，边伯贤亲了亲，又扭头在他的脸上啵了一个。<br/>“阿爸，我的脸又不疼。”<br/>“我的嘴疼，需要亲亲兴兴儿的脸才能止痛。”边伯贤耍赖。<br/>张艺兴有些无奈，他转移了话题：“我想洗澡。”<br/>“兴兴儿伤口不能见水，阿爸给你擦擦好不好？”<br/>张艺兴勉为其难地点了点头。<br/>屋里暖气很足，边伯贤去打了热水，浸湿毛巾，小心地把张艺兴的衣扣解开，给他擦拭身体。张艺兴像一个可口的小糯米团子，边伯贤又吻了一下他的手臂，感觉尝到了甜甜的糖粉。<br/>“阿爸，不疼了，”张艺兴缩了一下，他的皮肤很敏感，碰一下全身都要起鸡皮疙瘩了，“而且没洗澡。”<br/>“兴兴儿在阿爸眼里永远都是香香的甜甜的！”边伯贤深情表白。<br/>一整个周末，朴灿烈都在闹都暻秀，非要去医院不可。都暻秀被他烦得头大，带他去了一次，病房差点没被朴灿烈掀翻。他为了逗张艺兴开心，要表演孙悟空大闹天宫，边伯贤也是个不嫌吵的主儿，还在旁边拍手叫好。张艺兴坐在床上倒是很淡定，经过三个月的相处他已经完全习惯了，可一边的都暻秀真的要晕厥了。<br/>金钟大本来也是要带着儿子来探望，不巧周末正逢家族聚会，又听说已经没有大碍，只好作罢，说是再找时间。<br/>虽然朴灿烈答应了张艺兴以后还是要一起回家，可是张艺兴要住院，周末过完，新的一个星期到来，仍然不能上学。<br/>朴灿烈低着头走出家门，金家的司机已经在大门口等着了，他还没走出大门，车门就开了，金俊勉探出身子，一脸担忧地大声问：“灿烈啊，艺兴还好吧？”<br/>“右手臂怼到墙角上，划了一道口子，但是没大事儿。”朴灿烈坐上车，扣好安全带。<br/>金珉锡坐在旁边，睁大了猫眼，问：“那不得特别疼啊？”金俊勉在后排暴风点头。<br/>“我也不知道啊，是吧。”朴灿烈想，暑假脸上被划的那道伤口都疼得他龇牙，张艺兴该疼坏了，他心里的堵塞感又增加了一分，脸色也变得有些不好。<br/>金珉锡看他情绪一下子变得有些沉重，只好拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“我们今天放学了一块儿去看艺兴。”<br/>坐在朴灿烈后面，被固定在儿童座椅上的金钟仁听到这话，手舞足蹈，嘴里还重复着：“兴兴！兴兴！”朴灿烈回头瞪了金钟仁一眼，妮妮这小子，兴兴是你叫的吗？！大胆狂徒！<br/>金俊勉握住金钟仁的手，摇来摇去，笑起来：“是呀，我们要去看兴兴啦！”<br/>又是一个大胆狂徒！不准这么叫张艺兴！兴兴，兴兴，这两个字钻进朴灿烈的耳朵里，又温柔又尖锐，为什么每个人都能那么平淡地叫出这个亲昵的称呼，而到了他的嘴边却怎么都念不出来呢？<br/>金珉锡看朴灿烈的情绪又燃烧起来，非常欣慰，终于振作起来了。殊不知，嫉妒才是第一生产力。<br/>到了班上，朴灿烈把书包往座位上一甩，就开始收数学作业。<br/>总有那么几个爱拖作业的同学，非得留两道题早上到学校补完，朴灿烈不爱计较这些，平时都稍微晚一点收他们的作业，今天他没那个心情，一把抽走作业，厉声说：“让你在家不好好写作业，到学校来写，不知道早上一来就要交作业啊？！”<br/>张艺兴没在学校，空气闻起来都变味儿了，从奶油味儿变成了百无聊赖的味道。<br/>聂坚走进教室，一下子就蹿到朴灿烈旁边，他的眼睛里闪着小区大婶的光芒：“灿哥！张艺兴没事了吧？我刚才跟在李筑之后边儿，听他和同学讲话，说他弟转学啦！”<br/>朴灿烈正数着作业本呢，一听，迅速转头：“什么？”<br/>“李建之转学了！”聂坚又重复了一遍，他看朴灿烈面色不善，以为他是不高兴不能在学校找李建之的麻烦了，赶紧说，“没事儿啊灿哥，他转学了，家还在大院儿里，我们堵他的机会还多着呢。”<br/>朴灿烈把手上的作业本往桌上重重一搁，说：“我管他转不转学！以后都别提这个名字！提了我就来气！”这个人给张艺兴带来了可怕的伤痛，他不想再有任何瓜葛。<br/>一整个早上朴灿烈都心不在焉，语文课教的几个字儿一个都没记下来，数学课被点起来回答问题，要不是聂坚在前面给他张牙舞爪地比划，他差点就要罚站了。到了体育课，平时一起玩儿的同学都来拉他玩捉人，他拒绝了，坐在一边拿了个树枝拨弄蚂蚁，聂坚也蹲在他旁边，又说起张艺兴的事：“我听我妈说，张艺兴他是凝血障碍，那一道口子差点儿要命了。”<br/>朴灿烈不知道这事儿。都暻秀怕他过于自责，选择了隐瞒，准备等张艺兴好全了再告诉他。<br/>“什么是凝血障碍？”朴灿烈觉得这个词听起来就很恐怖。<br/>“就是一受伤血哗哗地流不带停的那种，止不住。”聂坚解释道。<br/>难怪当时地上那么大一滩血迹，朴灿烈恍然。他失神地连蚂蚁顺着他手上的树枝爬上来了都没意识到。原来死亡是这么容易的事。<br/>“灿哥，灿哥，蚂蚁都上来啦！”聂坚觉得今天的朴灿烈很不对劲儿。<br/>朴灿烈什么都听不到了。<br/>下午的最后一节课是美术课，老师发了彩色的卡纸让大家自由折纸。<br/>朴灿烈和前座儿的女孩子换了白色的卡纸。他把纸对折，两个角完美贴合，用手指把折痕捻平，每一步都叠得特别仔细，他想要折一个完美的小兔子。<br/>是折过很多次的步骤，可是朴灿烈还是很认真，他不想任何失误。到了最后一步，他捧起兔子扁扁的身体，深吸一口气，对着小孔吹进去，兔子的身体一瞬间就鼓起来了，白白胖胖的。朴灿烈又从彩笔里挑出浅粉色，给兔子画了一对圆圆的眼睛，三角形的鼻子，还有三瓣嘴，在竖起的耳朵上涂了两道。他把兔子挑了个面，又画了一个圆形的尾巴。<br/>刚画完，老师就要大家展示自己的成果，女孩子们都被朴灿烈手上可爱的兔子给吸引住了。她们不知道这个皮肤黑黑的男同学竟然有如此精湛的手艺，都围上去想要把兔子拿到手里看看。<br/>朴灿烈被人群困住，生怕把兔子给挤坏了，赶紧占着身高优势把手举高。<br/>前座的方佳佳也在围观人群里，她说：“朴灿烈，你就给我们看看啊！”<br/>那可不行，你们摸坏了怎么办。<br/>“不行。”朴灿烈就不放下手。女孩子们一听，都嚷嚷起来，小气鬼。<br/>他撇开头，小气鬼就小气鬼吧，这是要送给张艺兴的，不能让你们碰。<br/>下课铃终于响起来，人群终于散去，朴灿烈才放下有些酸痛的手臂，把兔子端到眼前检查了一下。还好，没事。<br/>金钢如往常一样在校门口牵着下了幼儿园的金钟仁，等三个小萝卜头出来了，就载着他们到医院去。<br/>推开病房的门，张艺兴坐在床沿上，手里翻看着一本画册，双脚够不到地面，两条腿就在空中晃荡。李阿姨坐在隔壁床，在整理他的衣服。边伯贤在部队还有训练，不能离队太久，金钟大干脆让李阿姨白天过来照顾张艺兴。<br/>看见他们来了，张艺兴跳下床，轻巧地落到地面。金钟仁马上就冲过去，变成一个大腿挂件，他仰起头，看张艺兴：“兴兴，痛痛。”<br/>张艺兴摸摸金钟仁的头发，用手搂住他的肩膀：“不痛，妮妮不要担心啦。”<br/>朴灿烈恨不得冲过去拉开金钟仁这个不要脸的，仗着年龄小卖萌骗取张艺兴的宠爱，不公平！<br/>金珉锡也走上前，抬起张艺兴还包着绷带的手臂，仔细端详起来。金俊勉从书包里抽出几个练习本，放在床头柜上，他说：“这是作业，别落下功课了。”<br/>“嗯。”张艺兴朝他点点头，金钟仁让他挪不开脚，金珉锡让他挪不开手，他看向门口站着的朴灿烈，“灿烈，你也来啦。”<br/>“……你的手好了点儿没？”朴灿烈难得没有闹腾，也没有走近。<br/>金钢一掌拍在他的屁股上：“臭小子，你走近点儿说话不行吗？艺兴是病人，你还想让他走过来吗？”朴灿烈这才一步一挪地走过去，站定在了离张艺兴一臂远的地方。<br/>张艺兴说：“有点痒痒的。”金钟仁伸长了手臂想给张艺兴挠挠。<br/>“妮妮，别碰艺兴的手臂，”金钢出言阻止，“这是在结疤呢，是好的迹象。”<br/>“那……就好。”朴灿烈不知道自己今天是怎么了，说话都磕磕巴巴的。<br/>过了一会儿几个孩子坐下来，聊起了天。<br/>金珉锡说：“我们今儿布置了一个作业，要写自己的梦想，你们长大以后都想做什么啊？”<br/>“哥你想做什么？”金俊勉问。<br/>“嗯……”金珉锡想了想，“医生吧，咱们舅舅不就是医生吗，感觉特别的干净整洁，带着口罩拿手术刀的样子也很帅。”<br/>张艺兴觉得，金珉锡应该会是个好医生，就冲他刚才看自己手臂的那个认真样子。<br/>金钟仁也嚷嚷起来：“炸鸡！”<br/>“妮妮是想开炸鸡店吗？”张艺兴听懂了，有点好笑，拍了拍他的脑袋，“那妮妮每天都能吃到炸鸡咯。”<br/>金钟仁十分兴奋，在原地摇摇晃晃地转了一个圈，最近幼儿园教了芭蕾。<br/>金俊勉想了半天，才开口：“我没什么想法啊，走一步看一步吧？”<br/>“我觉得你可以加入家政服务行业。”金钢的声音凉凉地插进来。<br/>朴灿烈好奇：“爷爷，什么是家政服务行业？”<br/>金珉锡回答道：“就是像李阿姨一样到别人家里工作，但是工作是给别人整理房间，清理屋子之类的。俊勉，我觉得特适合你，不如你就朝这个方向努力吧？”<br/>金俊勉没想到自己又被怼了，他很委屈，但是他不敢说，他怕回家就得清理房间，那他一晚上都不用睡觉了。他只好深深地叹了一口气。<br/>“艺兴，你呢？”金珉锡看金俊勉一脸黯淡的样子，不再捉弄他，转过头问张艺兴。<br/>“不知道。做个有用的人就行了。”张艺兴倒是想得很开，他也没什么可多说的，“灿烈呢？”<br/>朴灿烈说：“我要像我爷爷和我爸那样，保卫祖国。”<br/>金钢在一旁听着，向朴灿烈比了个大拇指：“小子有志气！你爷爷你爸当时评估可都是第一名，你有这个信心吗？”<br/>朴灿烈点头：“必须有。”要不他要怎么保护张艺兴？<br/>聊了半天，瞅着点边伯贤快下班了，金钢带着小孩儿们要离开。告别后，金家三子率先走出了病房，朴灿烈站在张艺兴面前，他翻了翻书包，从里边儿小心掏出纸兔子。<br/>“送我的吗？”张艺兴主动发问。<br/>“是的。”朴灿烈把兔子递到张艺兴的手里，“希望你快点儿康复……就能和我一起放学回家了。”<br/> “我一定会快点好起来的。”<br/>金钢在门口催促了。<br/>朴灿烈跑到门口，又转过身朝张艺兴挥挥手。<br/>张艺兴逆着光，手里捧着那只小小的纸兔子，朝他绽放了一个温柔又灿烂的笑。<br/>一瞬间，朴灿烈觉得，他的梦想，就是要守护这样的笑容。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张艺兴伤疤长得很慢，愈合得差不多，才出了院。<br/>之后的很长一段时间里，金俊勉和朴灿烈都受到了奴隶一般的待遇。他们身兼数职——管家、男佣、保镖、书童，就像两颗围绕行星不停转动的卫星，一刻也不能离开张艺兴的身边。<br/>一时间张艺兴在年级的人气无他，大家都以为他有什么不得了的背景，后面总是跟着两个小弟，一个长得高高的黑黑的很是有气势，另一个竟然是A班的班长。张艺兴从来不用提包，体力活都是朴灿烈的，渴了金俊勉马上双手奉上保温杯，饿了还有小零食，半分都不敢怠慢了这位金贵的病人。<br/>张艺兴自己倒是奇怪得很，为什么大家的态度突然从爱理不理变成了毕恭毕敬，有些同学甚至都不敢正眼跟他说话。<br/>金俊勉听了他的疑惑，抱着手臂翻了一个大白眼：“还能因为什么，年级第一都给你提包，大家都以为你是大佬呢。”<br/>这样的情况一直持续到了第一学期结束。<br/>朴灿烈的数学成绩仍然令人担忧，但是令人惊讶的是，他的语文竟然得到了老师的夸赞。都暻秀坚信这只是因为朴灿烈话太多，别人说十句话他能说一百句，总有那么几句能戳中得分点，这是一个概率问题。朴灿烈很憋屈，为什么别人的家长听到成绩好夸都还来不及，他的爹还要质疑自己。<br/>张艺兴和朴灿烈刚好反过来，数学满分，语文勉强过了，老师给的评语是，希望家长平时能加强沟通，培养孩子的语言能力，丰富孩子的情感表达。于是边伯贤烦了张艺兴一整个寒假，每天一下班就粘在张艺兴的身边，恨不得要买个背篓把张艺兴装在里边。语文老师还给张艺兴布置了特别的作业，每天都要给爸爸用十个复杂句子描述自己的一天。张艺兴和边伯贤都感觉到了前所未有的疲倦，睡觉前张艺兴要憋一个小时才能想出十句话，边伯贤要陪张艺兴憋一个小时，而且他还不能说话打断儿子的思路。好在张艺兴一直在进步，感情不知道有没有丰富，表达能力倒是强了不少，寒假结束时，十个句子就只需要二十分钟了。<br/>金俊勉主科成绩自然是不用多说，但是家政课的老师提到他只能深深叹气。<br/>老师对金钢说的原话是：“俊勉这孩子啊……他有一种神奇的超能力，打乱一切的超能力。我们学叠衣服，他学的挺认真，可是叠了半天，还是一堆乱糟糟的；学叠被子吧，我看他叠好了，指导了下一个同学，一转眼，床又乱了。整理东西，越整越乱的，我还是第一次见……”<br/>下面的话金钢已经听不下去了，他气得胡子都要翘到天上去，他就不信治不了金俊勉的毛病了。一怒之下，金钢为自己的孙子报名了接下来五年半的家政课。也不知道金俊勉和家政老师谁更不幸一点。<br/>只有金珉锡以完美的成绩单结束了一个学期，他寒假又报了一个补习班，表示在家里实在是太无聊了，不如多读读书。朴灿烈佩服得五体投地，进一步在心里稳固了金珉锡的大哥地位。<br/>金钟仁会说的单词越来越多了，可是句子还是不能连贯起来。朴灿烈时常感觉到自己可能出现了错觉，他老觉得金钟仁看张艺兴的眼神里闪着精光。同样是弟弟，张艺兴就宠着金钟仁，他怎么就是个提包的呢。朴灿烈纠结了一整个寒假。<br/>第二个学期开始，张艺兴不再带着两个小弟行事，可是威严由在，大家对他仍然带了一丝敬意。<br/>春天很快过去，六一儿童节即将到来。<br/>第十小学的传统是一二年级，三四年级，五六年级分别举办汇演，以班级为单位准备话剧，合唱，舞蹈等节目。<br/>一年A班选择了传统的童话话剧《白雪公主和七个小矮人》。<br/>高人气的金俊勉班长当选了王子，风度翩翩，比公主还白了两个色号。<br/>每个人都被安排了或轻或重的角色，森林里的动物，小矮人，花草树木。最后只剩下了邪恶皇后。女孩子们都不愿意演这个讨厌的角色，班主任只好把目光投向了男孩子们。<br/>目光所到之处，人群四散，孩子们均表示自己已经有了角色，只有张艺兴还留在原地。<br/>“张艺兴，那就由你来扮演皇后。”班主任欣慰地点点头，没想到张艺兴同学这么有担当。<br/>金俊勉走近拍拍张艺兴的肩膀，笑得奸诈：“艺兴，没想到你能接受这么一个复杂的角色，我为你鼓掌。”<br/>张艺兴：“？”<br/>过了好一会儿，他才反应过来，原来自己要演邪恶皇后了。<br/>后悔已经来不及了，演就演吧。<br/>看金俊勉笑的脸上的褶子都要出来了，张艺兴想，你等着，有你哭的那一天。<br/>一年六班选择的也是话剧，《小红帽》。<br/>相同的情况出现了，狼外婆没有一个女孩子愿意演。最后朴灿烈以最高的票数强制性赢得了这个角色。他气得差点掀翻了桌子，什么叫长得又黑又高，收作业的时候凶神恶煞的样子特别适合狼外婆？！聂坚演一棵树都比自己好！<br/>他回家问都暻秀：“爸，你觉得这合适吗？”<br/>“如果你听我的话，少晒点太阳，你就只用演一棵树了。”都暻秀如是说。<br/>朴灿烈：“……”他真的，真的，真的，不会再去晒太阳了。<br/>“艺兴演邪恶皇后，你俩可以交流一下，怎么演好女性角色。”都暻秀提了个建议，他又安慰了一句，“这样你们更了解女性心理，也会更尊重女孩子。”<br/>爸，道理我都懂，你倒是教教我怎么演女性啊！！！你看看我们身边除了李阿姨还有女性吗？！<br/>“爸，张艺兴爸爸给他对剧本儿，你要给我对吗？”朴灿烈问。<br/>“不。”都暻秀拒绝。<br/>朴灿烈：“我是不是你亲生的？”<br/>都暻秀：“是。”<br/>朴灿烈：“那你……”<br/>都暻秀：“不。”<br/>朴灿烈蹲到角落里长蘑菇。<br/>“你把剧本拿过来。”<br/>朴灿烈哼哧哼哧上楼，拿了剧本又哼哧哼哧下楼来。<br/>两人对着戏，朴灿烈话多，老想着加词儿，都暻秀不断制止，让他按照剧本走。朴灿烈动作夸张，要吃了外婆和小红帽，就真的扑上去咬都暻秀。都暻秀应付得累极，内心十分后悔，就应该让金珉锡金俊勉聂坚他们跟朴灿烈对戏的，自己怎么就心软了呢……<br/>与此同时，张艺兴也在家里和边伯贤对词儿。张艺兴记忆力好，剧本背得快，不怎么需要对剧本，可是边伯贤强烈要求，张艺兴拗不过，只好翻出来给他。<br/>张艺兴的语调很平：“魔镜，魔镜，谁是世界上最美丽的人？”<br/>边伯贤走了另一个极端，他的语调拐了好几个弯：“王后，您是世界上最美丽的人！我的兴兴儿是世界上最美丽的人！”<br/>“哈，哈，哈。”张艺兴面无表情干笑了三声。剧本上写着：得意的笑，夸张。<br/>边伯贤看不下去了，他说：“兴儿，你看我，要这么笑，哈哈哈哈……”他仰起头，把手指搭在嘴上，小指头翘起，发出了邪恶的笑声。<br/>“……”张艺兴沉默了，他觉得边伯贤才是那个该去表演的人。<br/>“不要害羞啊，兴兴儿，跟阿爸一起做，哈哈哈哈……”边伯贤又笑了一遍，张艺兴只好把手放在嘴巴上，跟着哈哈哈了几声，边伯贤这才放过他。<br/>下一幕，白雪公主长大后，邪恶皇后从魔镜那儿得到了不一样的答案，从而决定杀死白雪公主。<br/>“魔镜，魔镜，谁是世界上最美丽的人？”张艺兴又问。<br/>边伯贤眨着星星眼：“是你呀，你是世界上最美丽的人！”<br/>“……阿爸，你的台词是：王后的美貌是有名的，但是，我另外见到一位少女，破衣也遮挡不住她的美貌，她才是世界上最美丽的人。”张艺兴纠正道。<br/>“不可能！世界上没有人比我的兴兴儿更漂亮！”边伯贤拒绝按照剧本演下去。<br/>张艺兴决定忽略痴汉一般的阿爸，他继续念：“不可能的！没有人可以比我漂亮。你快说，她是谁？”<br/>边伯贤双手交握，放在下巴前，一脸的痴迷：“他，唇红如玫瑰，发黑如乌，皮肤白嫩如雪，就是我的兴兴儿！”说罢他一把丢开剧本，抱起张艺兴就是一顿亲。<br/>张艺兴生无可恋，这戏，没法演了。<br/>话剧的排练一直进行得很顺利，正式表演一个星期前，演白雪公主的小姑娘生病了。<br/>班主任急得不行，孩子们好不容易记下了自己的台词，现在再改已经来不及了。抱着最后一丝希望，他问道：“你们有谁能背下来公主的台词？”<br/>班里的孩子们都面面相觑，公主的台词那么多，谁都没记住。<br/>张艺兴突然举手说道：“金俊勉每天都帮王雅雅对台词，他记下来了。”<br/>“金俊勉，是这样的吗？”班主任仿佛看见了救星。<br/>金俊勉骑虎难下，他缓慢地点点头。<br/>“那就麻烦你了，白马王子的台词少，我们再选一个人出来就行了。” 班主任觉得，这戏可能要糊了，两个女主角都是男生演。<br/>放学后，金俊勉追杀张艺兴：“好你个张艺兴啊，敢坑我！”<br/>张艺兴边跑边回头说：“我有没有说过，你等着，有你哭的那一天？”<br/>今天的金俊勉，还是委屈的金俊勉。<br/>朴灿烈在一边儿都快笑到地上去了。<br/>金珉锡想，这个世界实在是太复杂了，他的三个弟弟竟然都要演姑娘了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最后一个星期的排练，金俊勉过得十分凄惨。<br/>他是知道白雪公主的台词，这不代表他能演啊！他愁得跳脚，家里的爷爷爸爸哥哥都一副幸灾乐祸的样子。特别是金钢，总是揪着金俊勉要跟他排练给七个小矮人打扫屋子的戏。<br/>“天呐，这许多脏碗、盘，还有这扫帚，他们从来不打扫吗？”金俊勉翘起兰花指，扶住额头，“我来帮他们打扫房子吧，也许他们会让我留下来。”<br/>他象征性地收了收床上的衣服，又念道：“我太累了，要找张床休息一下。”<br/>金钢拦住了他往床上倒的动作。<br/>“公主，你没看见吗？小矮人从来不打扫，这里还有很多东西没收拾，你得收拾干净了才能休息。”金钢放下剧本，义正言辞地说道。<br/>金俊勉翻了个白眼，几乎晕死过去。他算是知道他爸爸和哥哥的套路为什么那么深了，原来是父子代代相传。他上有哥，下有弟，不能卖萌也不能发号施令，夹在中间里外不是人，每天都要被怼，真的是好气啊。<br/>可是他现在是个公主，要优雅，要淑女，不能生气。金俊勉向耳后挽了挽根本不存在的长发，在金钢杀人般的眼神下，慢吞吞地开始整理房间。<br/>朴灿烈过得也不太好。他感觉自己变成了一个唱大戏的，天天吊着嗓子说话，怪里怪气的。<br/>班主任说一定得表现出来凶狠的大灰狼装模作样变成了外婆，演技要夸张，说话语气越做作越好。朴灿烈最讨厌谁捏着嗓子说话了，平时听到了，他一定一拳招呼上去，让那个人好好说话，不要瞎作。现在他只想给自己一拳。<br/>生活在水深火热中的一年级生们，终于迎来了他们的儿童节。<br/>汇报厅里坐满了家长，他们交头接耳，有的在讨论孩子的学习，有的在讨论今天的节目，金钟大和吴子柔牵着金钟仁，走到预留的座位边坐下，金钢已经落座，今天吴子柔正好休假，金钟大也请了假来看儿子的演出，他和旁边坐着的都暻秀边伯贤打招呼，发现边伯贤扛着大炮，如同一个前线的站姐，已经全副武装，蓄势待发。<br/>都暻秀和金钟大说，朴灿烈每天都在家里唱戏，有时候还要拉着他一起唱，他已经烦不胜烦。今天终于是受尽折磨的最后一天，都暻秀脸上露出了幸福的微笑。<br/>金钟大也说起金俊勉，这一个星期过得憋屈，每天都在家努力背台词演公主，还被爷爷逼着打扫房间。都暻秀听说过金俊勉房间的传奇故事，想到那个黑洞一般的地方，他不由得同情起金俊勉来。<br/>又闲聊了一会儿，台上的红帘才徐徐拉开，露出四个小主持人，金珉锡也在其中。他穿着合身的黑色西服，打着红色的领结，站得笔直。<br/>汇演的节目没有按班级顺位来，而是按照题材均衡搭配给各个班排出了顺序。<br/>二年A班第二个就出场了，同学们都穿上了企鹅的衣服，在台上摇摇摆摆跳着扭屁股的舞蹈，有些动作像是广播体操，有些又像是融合了hip-hop的元素，一点也没有学霸的威严。金珉锡站在领舞的位置，尤其的灵活，舞姿非常标准，还做了几个地板动作。<br/>金钟大和吴子柔都目瞪口呆，他们不知道自己的儿子，金家的大哥，竟然有这样可爱的时刻。金钟大很后悔没有像边伯贤那样带大炮来拍照，只好掏出手机录像。<br/>金钟仁在台下跟着哥哥的动作一起舞蹈，像一个小精灵，又是转圈又是挥手的，把周围的家长都逗笑了。<br/>下一个节目就是一年六班的《小红帽》。<br/>站在后台，朴灿烈偷偷往外看了一眼，台底下黑压压的全是人。天不怕地不怕的大院儿总司令，竟然有些怯场起来。他全身都绷紧了，呼吸也在加快，不由得拽紧了身上的演出服。<br/>张艺兴班的节目排在后边儿，他闲得无聊，在后台瞎转悠，远远就看见朴灿烈扒拉着幕帘鬼鬼祟祟地朝外面望。他走过去，拍了一下朴灿烈的肩膀。<br/>“哇！！”朴灿烈正紧张着呢，神经高度敏感，反应过度，一蹦三尺高，他回过头，“张艺兴！你能不吓我吗？”<br/>看着朴灿烈睁大眼睛捂着胸口喘气的样子，一向木讷的张艺兴竟然觉得他有点可爱，像个纯情的小女孩儿似的，特别是朴灿烈的演出服还是小狼的连体睡衣，头上两个尖尖的耳朵，背后毛绒绒的尾巴，一点也没有狼外婆凶恶的样子。<br/>张艺兴作为一个弟控，第一次对朴灿烈产生了想要宠爱的冲动。他摸摸朴灿烈头上的耳朵，问：“你是不是特别紧张？”<br/>“才…才没有！我这是期待！”朴灿烈死鸭子嘴硬，没有意识到张艺兴主动拉近了他们的距离。<br/>“你很期待演狼外婆？”每天放学回家的路上，朴灿烈都要抱怨这个角色，怎么今天突然喜欢起来了？<br/>“……”朴灿烈语塞，他自暴自弃地把头上的帽子掀下去，说，“我就是紧张了，怎么着吧。”<br/>“我阿爸说，紧张的话，看着他就行了。”张艺兴想了想，告诉朴灿烈。<br/>“……”如果盯着都暻秀，只可能会更紧张吧？<br/>张艺兴牵起朴灿烈的一只手，他说：“还有一个办法，深呼吸。吸气……吐气……吸气……吐气……”<br/>朴灿烈在张艺兴牵他手的一瞬间大脑就一片空白了，他呆呆地看着张艺兴闭上眼睛，边说话胸膛边起伏的样子，长长的睫毛震颤着。因为要演皇后，张艺兴嘴上涂了亮晶晶的红色唇彩，嘟起来像是爽口的草莓果冻。朴灿烈灵魂出窍一般跟着张艺兴，用同一个频率，呼吸同样的空气。<br/>最后怎么上台，怎么演完的，朴灿烈都记不清了，他只记得张艺兴闭眼呼吸的样子。<br/>终于到了边伯贤苦苦期盼的《白雪公主和七个小矮人》。<br/>张艺兴第一幕就出场了，他穿着紫色的拽地长裙，黑色的长发，带着一顶金色的王冠，嘴唇还被涂成了红色，边伯贤不知怎么的还看出了一点妖娆的味道。他架起相机就来了几十张，生怕错过了张艺兴任何微小的表情。<br/>事实上，张艺兴什么表情也没有。任谁看都是念台词而已：“魔镜，魔镜，谁是世界上最美丽的人？”<br/>扮演魔镜的孩子显然也没有边伯贤那么投入感情：“王后，您是世界上最美丽的人！”边伯贤在台下恨铁不成钢地摇摇头，他不知道这位小同学面对全世界最美丽的人怎么还能这么淡定。<br/>张艺兴把手盖在嘴唇上，发出了三声“哈，哈，哈”。边伯贤满意地点点头。<br/>再出场的时候，张艺兴又问：“魔镜，魔镜，谁是世界上最美丽的人？”<br/>魔镜按照正确的台词接了下去。<br/>愤怒的边伯贤想要起身反驳，被一旁的都暻秀捂住了嘴：“你给我安静一点。”迫于都暻秀的淫威，边伯贤化愤怒为动力，快门咔咔咔的，堪比专业狗仔。<br/>此时张艺兴在台上已经演到了邪恶皇后的咆哮：“白雪公主，不，我要杀了她。来人啊，快来人。”<br/>如同一个机器人，语调没有任何起伏，邪恶皇后在线的，只有颜值而已。<br/>场景切换，万众期待的金俊勉公主出场了。<br/>他躺在柔软的青草丛中，穿着粉色的蓬蓬裙，戴着金色的长发，一群小动物围上去七嘴八舌夸赞他的美貌。他坐起身，揉揉眼睛，和小动物们一起唱起了歌，往舞台另一边的小木屋移动。<br/>到了小木屋里，金俊勉拿起扫帚，开始打扫卫生。金钟大忍不住在台下笑出了声。<br/>终于演到了张艺兴和金俊勉的对手戏。<br/>张艺兴换了一身衣服，为了扮演农妇，他换上了碎花的小裙子，假发也编成了两条细细的麻花，头上还系了一条碎花的方巾，手上挎着一个小竹篮。<br/>边伯贤几乎要尖叫了，他不敢相信世界上会有这么可爱的小女孩儿。<br/>张艺兴：“小姑娘，吃个苹果吧。”<br/>金俊勉羞涩地用双手捧住了脸：“不行，我怎么好意思要您的东西呢。”<br/>张艺兴：“啊，你看不起我这个老太婆啊。”<br/>金俊勉：“不不不，我没有这个意思！”<br/>他接过苹果，咬了一口，手一松，苹果掉落在地上，金俊勉华丽地转了几个圈，想表演出眩晕的感觉，他的裙摆飞扬在空中，划出优雅的弧度，最终他倒在了地上，不省人事。<br/>张艺兴走到舞台前面，抻开双臂：“哈，哈，哈。我又是世界上最美丽的人了。”<br/>边伯贤是全场唯一一个感动地流下了眼泪的人。<br/>最后一幕，所有人都惊呆了，白马王子竟然是张艺兴。<br/>一个星期前，被坑了的金俊勉不能咽下演公主这口恶气，在班主任的面前为张艺兴争取到了这个角色……结局就是，他差点被张艺兴怼死，因为太害怕也没能告诉任何人，张艺兴怕边伯贤知道了要拉着他演吻醒公主的戏，也守口如瓶。于是直到今天，除了班里的同学，没人知道张艺兴要演白马王子。<br/>看着躺在水晶棺里的金俊勉，和一步步朝着金俊勉走去的张艺兴，边伯贤预料到了什么，他照片也不拍了，放下相机就要冲上台去。<br/>可是一切都晚了，张艺兴迅速在金俊勉的脸上落下了一个吻。<br/>跳脚的不只有边伯贤，还有在幕帘后的朴灿烈。他一演完就去换了衣服，胡乱洗了个脸，就去找张艺兴，送他上了台，躲在后面，一本满足地欣赏着张艺兴的背影，看金俊勉演娇羞的小公主，笑得打滚儿，心情大好。<br/>本来以为演完农妇就退场的张艺兴又回到更衣室，卸下假发，换上了白色的小西服，头上还戴了一顶金色的王冠。朴灿烈都傻眼了。是人都知道白雪公主是怎么醒过来的。<br/>奈何他没有阻止的权利，只能眼睁睁地看着张艺兴吻了金俊勉。<br/>朴灿烈的心情坠落谷底。<br/>他不明白自己怎么了，这是从来没有过的感觉。心里有点酸酸的，像是郁积了什么东西，堵在胸腔里，他深呼吸起来，想要让自己不那么郁结。<br/>朴灿烈什么都不懂，只知道，他不想张艺兴亲别人。<br/>他好想让张艺兴过来亲亲他的心口。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>六一汇演结束后，张艺兴当然没有过来亲亲朴灿烈的心口，他被边伯贤带到了班主任那里，边伯贤愤慨地发表了一万字口头小论文，论证小小年纪在大庭广众之下亲亲我我是不对的。<br/>“张艺兴同学和金俊勉同学都同意了。”班主任如是说，“而且两个男孩子，表演需要，没什么啊。”<br/>张艺兴在一旁点点头，两个男孩子还能亲出花儿来不成？<br/>边伯贤捂住胸口，一脸“你什么都不懂”的愤怒表情：“刘老师你不知道……”<br/>不知道这个世界的险恶啊！这次金俊勉让他亲脸，下一次就亲嘴，下下次就要盖同一床被子睡觉了！这是他全宇宙最可爱的兴兴儿羊入虎口的第一步啊！那阿爸的地位何在？<br/>金俊勉，移入重点关注对象，坚决抵制其诱拐无辜儿童。<br/>金俊勉也很委屈：“我才是被吃豆腐的那个好吗？我也是个无辜儿童好吗？”没有人理他。<br/>自从艺兴王子吻醒了俊勉公主，朴灿烈就再也不能用一样的眼光看待张艺兴和金俊勉了。<br/>他以前，是喜欢欺负张艺兴，喜欢摸他的耳垂，喜欢吹他的脖子，喜欢抢他的饭菜，掌握着张艺兴的小秘密，拥有他的纵容，可是这个吻向朴灿烈揭露了一个他不愿意承认的事实：对于张艺兴来说，朴灿烈，并没有什么特别。<br/>他无法克制自己去想，是不是每个人疼的时候，张艺兴都会亲亲他们。是不是时间充足，张艺兴会把星星砂填满每个玻璃瓶。<br/>朴灿烈猛地拉开抽屉，把里面的玻璃瓶拿出来，啪地一下扔进了垃圾桶。<br/>然后他又把玻璃瓶捡了回来。上面多了一条细细的裂纹。<br/>好了好了，张艺兴已经受到惩罚了，玻璃瓶很疼的。我就，原谅他吧。朴灿烈想。<br/>在期末考试之后，在朴灿烈考砸了数学考试之后，在朴灿烈没能进入A班之后，暑假如期而至。<br/>不巧的是，还没放几天，恰逢边伯贤和都暻秀要出差半个月。边伯贤决定把张艺兴送到爷爷奶奶家住几天。<br/>临行前的某天，金钟大，边伯贤，都暻秀三人在外面喝酒。<br/>“暻秀，灿烈你怎么安排的？”边伯贤问。<br/>“送到他爷爷家里去呗，要么就到钟大家蹭几天。”都暻秀才不担心朴灿烈呢，他到哪儿都能活的下来，生命力顽强得很。<br/>金钟大点头：“就送到我们家来吧，正好四个小孩儿可以一起玩儿。伯贤，你要不让艺兴也留下来吧，他们五个关系多好啊。”<br/>“兴兴的爷爷奶奶特别想他，所以我还是让他去看看他们，”边伯贤突然有了一个主意，“要不，让他们几个都跟我们家兴兴去湖南？正好可以体验一下不同的生活嘛，嘿嘿。”<br/>金钟大倒是没意见，都暻秀生怕朴灿烈这个皮猴儿给人家带去一堆麻烦，想要婉拒，边伯贤说：“你们家灿烈那点儿淘劲儿，搁乡下都不算淘。你是没见过村里的小孩儿是怎么玩儿的。”<br/>都暻秀很怀疑，他觉得朴灿烈已经很极致了：“真的？”<br/>边伯贤冷笑了一声：“他上树掏过鸟蛋吗？他下河里捉过鱼吗？他撩过邻居家的猪吗？他追过山里的老母鸡吗？”<br/>“……”都暻秀沉默了，这个玩法他服了，“没有。”<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈……”金钟大要被都暻秀吃瘪的表情笑死了，他接过话头，“我们家那三个小猴子，珉锡我不担心，他做什么都稳，妮妮也还好，不怎么娇气，就是俊勉，感觉生活自理能力差了一点儿。”<br/>“那正好啊，通通送过来，锻炼锻炼。那这事儿就这么说定了。”边伯贤一锤定音。<br/>四个城里娃还不知道他们即将面对怎样的未来。<br/>边伯贤都暻秀金钟大三人带着五个孩子坐高铁南下，一路上朴灿烈都兴奋得不行，问这问那，十万个为什么，都暻秀感觉自己嘴都说干了，他想向边伯贤求助，可是边伯贤正忙于阻止张艺兴和金俊勉讲话，金钟大在另一边嘱咐金俊勉不要搞乱别人的家。金珉锡在一边安静地看书，他身边的金钟仁把头靠在哥哥的手臂上睡得正香。<br/>下了高铁，爷爷奶奶已经在车站外面等着了。<br/>张艺兴朝他们招了招手：“娭毑，嗲嗲。”<br/>“哎哟喂看看这是谁啊，我们终于把兴兴盼回来了。”边奶奶一把把张艺兴搂在怀里。<br/>四个孩子也很有礼貌地打招呼，甜甜地叫了几声爷爷奶奶，两个老人家都笑眯了眼。<br/>都暻秀和金钟大郑重地谢过边爷爷边奶奶，他们连忙摆手表示，就喜欢小孩儿，一下子来了五个高兴还不及呢，一点也不麻烦。<br/>告别后，边伯贤和都暻秀继续南下出差，金钟大坐高铁回北京上班。<br/>现在就剩下了五个孩子和两个老人。<br/>他们首先上了公交车，坐到汽车站，又坐上通往县城的巴士，城市的风景渐渐消失。从来没见过如此景色的城里娃们都扒在窗边，好奇地看着。<br/>到了县城，边爷爷边奶奶带着他们坐上了一辆村里小伙子的拖拉机。<br/>拖拉机发出巨大的轰鸣声，朴灿烈吓了一跳，这辆车也太帅了，巨型的车轮儿，灰白的烟气，还有振聋发聩的响声，是变形金刚吧！当下他就决定，以后他也要拥有一辆拖拉机！<br/>路渐渐变得不好走起来，公路变成了土路，地上坑坑洼洼的，小伙子开得飞快，车就变得尤其的颠簸。边爷爷边奶奶张艺兴都是在村里风里来雨里去的人物，这点颠簸根本不算什么。<br/>剩下的四个就不一样了。<br/>朴灿烈平时淘气，他虽然屁股被震得有点儿疼，但也找到了点乐趣，颠上颠下，像是蹦床一样，跟着节奏就能稳住。金珉锡平衡感好，胆子特别大，自己坐稳的同时还能捉住兴奋的金钟仁。金俊勉感觉脑浆都要被甩出来了，他本来就晕车，现在还来这么一出，五脏六腑都在抗议。<br/>“俊勉，你~还~好~吗~”张艺兴关切的声音在颠簸中断断续续地传过来。<br/>金俊勉想要说他快不行了，朴灿烈使劲拍了一下他的肩膀，替他回答了：“放~心~吧~，他~好~着~呢~”<br/>在金俊勉即将呕吐的前一秒，拖拉机终于到达了目的地，刚一下车，路边拴着的一头牛就凑上来，朝金俊勉哞了一声。<br/>“啊！！！！”金俊勉跌坐在了地上，他惊恐地看着牛，好家伙，跟电视上一模一样，为什么要朝他叫啊，他做错了什么，呜呜呜。<br/>张艺兴走过去把金俊勉拉起来：“我跟你说过不要穿红色了吧。”<br/>朴灿烈快把张艺兴拉着金俊勉胳膊的手给盯穿了。<br/>天色已晚，一把行李放下，边奶奶就马不停蹄地进了厨房做饭。<br/>边爷爷留在外面给大家分配房间。<br/>老屋子的房间不多，除去张艺兴的房间，还有一间边伯贤以前住的，里面有一张大床。<br/>金钟仁挂在张艺兴的腿上，撒娇道：“兴兴，睡觉觉。”朴灿烈要喷火了，睡你个头啊臭小子！<br/>金珉锡把金钟仁拉开，他说：“妮妮跟我一块儿睡，他晚上爱蹬被子。”<br/>边爷爷又想起边伯贤的嘱咐，不要把那个最白的小男孩儿和张艺兴放到一起。这么看来，只剩下一种分配方法了：“灿烈你晚上和兴兴挤小床吧，珉锡俊勉钟仁三个人睡大床。”<br/>朴灿烈高兴得要起飞了，这是什么天降的大好事儿啊？张艺兴住他家都没睡一块儿，一下乡就发福利。他爱湖南！他最爱湖南！爱这片土地爱得深沉！<br/>但是马上他就爱不起了，因为湖南的饭菜实在是太辣了啊！！<br/>尽管边奶奶按照张艺兴的口味少放了很多辣椒，朴灿烈也按照经验避开了辣椒炒肉，没想到他最爱的红烧肉也是辣味的，害得他连连吃青菜，还抢了几勺金钟仁的鸡蛋羹。他已经能预见接下来的十多天，他将活得多么健康，每天都摄入大量绿色蔬菜。<br/>金珉锡大概天赋异禀，意外的能吃辣，可能遗传自他的湖南爷爷，连吃了两碗饭，还称赞了边奶奶的手艺。金俊勉依然不走运，辣得嘴唇都肿起来了，白皙的肤色衬得红红的嘴唇更加明显，像是两条腊肠。金钟仁指着他的嘴笑了好半天。<br/>睡觉前的最后一件事就是洗澡了。<br/>乡下没有浴室，只有简单的淋浴装置，一条水管。边奶奶先给金钟仁洗了个澡，换上睡衣，一放到床上就睡死过去。剩下的四人，两人一组，提高效率。<br/>朴灿烈坐在小凳子上，张艺兴挤了一些洗发露，打湿了他的头发，搓揉起来。白色的泡泡堆积在一起，混合着发丝，朴灿烈能感觉到张艺兴的指肚在他的头皮上按压。他走神到外太空，甚至忘记了在水冲下来的时候闭上眼睛。<br/>“哎哟！”朴灿烈叫了出来，眼睛一阵刺痛。<br/>张艺兴赶紧蹲下，捧住他的脸：“流到眼睛里了？”他举起水管，对着朴灿烈的脸冲洗，“把眼睛睁开一点。”<br/>朴灿烈微微张开眼，水流一点点冲刷走了刺痛，他握了握张艺兴的手臂，表示可以了。<br/>张艺兴放下水管，抬起朴灿烈的下巴，说：“睁开我看看。”<br/>朴灿烈睁开眼睛就看见了张艺兴放大的脸，他脸上细小的绒毛都看得一清二楚，嘴唇因为专注而微微嘟起，他的瞳孔里还印着表情傻傻的自己。<br/>他僵硬着开口：“没事了。”<br/>张艺兴觉得朴灿烈不像没事的样子，他的脸都红成猴屁股了。<br/>朴灿烈也知道自己的脸都要烧着了，他推开张艺兴钳着他的下巴的手，又说了一遍：“真的没事了。”<br/>除了他的心跳，扑通扑通扑通扑通，好快好快。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴灿烈深呼吸几下，胸膛上下起伏，张艺兴不禁被吸引了注意力。朴灿烈常年不见阳光的身体还是原本的颜色，但脖子以上，手臂，小腿都是半个非洲人的棕色肌肤，整个人像是夹心奥利奥一样，黑白相间，十分喜感。<br/>看张艺兴噗嗤一声笑出来，朴灿烈刚刚消退的红晕又浮上脸颊，他捂住自己不可言说的部位，有些气急败坏地对张艺兴嚷起来：“我警告你啊，张艺兴，你别耍流氓！”<br/>站在张艺兴面前，朴灿烈湿哒哒的刘海一缕一缕搭在额头，刚刚被水冲过的黑白分明的大眼睛还有点发红，加上红扑扑的脸蛋，双腿并拢，双脚敛成内八字。张艺兴最喜欢的少女灿形态又出现了。<br/>朴灿烈的肚子圆鼓鼓的，白白嫩嫩的，像是一个豆沙馅儿汤圆。<br/>张艺兴突然想逗逗朴灿烈，他用食指以迅雷不及掩耳之势轻轻在朴灿烈的肚子上连戳了好几下，肉乎乎的小汤圆还震颤了几下，张艺兴捂着嘴笑弯了眼睛。<br/>朴灿烈惊呆了，张艺兴怎么能做出这么流氓的事情呢？！他赶紧松开手，捂紧了肚子。他张了张嘴想说什么，却失语了。张艺兴抬起水管往他捂住的肚子浇水，说：“你还要不要洗澡？”<br/>“……”我还怎么洗啊！谁知道我等会儿放松了警惕你是不是还要得寸进尺摸我的屁股摸我的小弟弟啊！<br/>张艺兴的人设在朴灿烈心里一瞬间有点崩坏。<br/>看朴灿烈还在震惊中不能回神的样子，张艺兴干脆坐下把自己的头发打湿，用洗发露搓揉出泡，嘴角怎么也不能放平。朴灿烈过了半天总算是找回了自我，又瞅着张艺兴一个人低头坐在小板凳上洗头，走过去，把手插进他的发丝间，有点别扭地说：“我来帮你吧。”<br/>张艺兴听到他的话，乖乖把手移开，任朴灿烈摆弄。朴灿烈感觉他从来没这么仔细洗过头，他的脑袋里闪回过张艺兴第一次到他家，他们一起洗手的情形，那时他也觉得从没好好洗过手。他依然还记得站在淋浴下又气又哭的小情绪。<br/>而现在，他们却在张艺兴的爷爷奶奶家，互相帮着洗头，一块儿洗澡。<br/>朴灿烈的心里出现了一种不太熟悉的感情，他还没有办法去分析，只知道像是在吃一颗不怎么甜却回味悠长的糖，一直嚼一直嚼，都不会融化消失，却能不断尝到清淡的甜味。<br/>洗完澡张艺兴换上了兔子印花的睡衣，白净得像个精致的瓷娃娃，朴灿烈的睡衣前面印了一只抱着兔子睡觉的小狮子。看到张艺兴，朴灿烈有些紧张地用手遮住了胸前的图案。都暻秀什么品味啊，这么血腥的睡衣他也买，一看就知道是小狮子准备睡醒了就吃掉小兔子，张艺兴看见了该怎么想啊！<br/>“要刷牙。”张艺兴说。<br/>他们一起走到水池边，挤了牙膏，放在嘴里左刷刷右刷刷，两个人面对面像镜子一样做着相同的动作，渐渐牙膏沫多了起来，堆到了嘴唇上。朴灿烈哈哈一笑，含糊不清地说：“啊哈，张艺兴老爷爷。”<br/>张艺兴拿起杯子漱口，吐掉泡沫，他神清气爽地反驳道：“那你就是朴灿烈老奶奶。”说着他又拍了一下朴灿烈软软的肚子。<br/>“啊啊啊！不准再摸我的肚子！”被调戏的朴灿烈一手牙刷一手杯子，没手去抓张艺兴，气得在原地跺脚，牙膏沫飞溅。<br/>朴灿烈一进屋就看见已经缩在被子里只露出一双眼睛的张艺兴，他像自己T恤上的小狮子一样，掀起被角就钻进去，提溜住张艺兴这只兔子，使劲吹他的脖子，手还伸到他的腰上挠痒痒。<br/>张艺兴本来就敏感，还被上下夹击，不停地哈哈哈哈，缩着脖子扭动，嘴里求饶：“哎哟喂别搞啦，哈哈哈哈哈！我错了！哈哈哈哈……灿烈！哎哟喂……”<br/>边奶奶进房关灯就看见床上的被子起起伏伏，两个小孩儿的笑声特别响亮，她“咳咳”两声，说：“折腾了一天还这么有精神啊，伢子们，该睡啦。”<br/>两个人这才消停了，从被子里钻出来，额头上都冒出了细细的汗。<br/>边奶奶关了灯，把门带上了。房间陷入了一片漆黑。<br/>这里跟北京不一样，在北京，哪怕关上灯，城市的光亮也会映照到房间里，而在乡下，朴灿烈甚至看不清他身旁的张艺兴。他把身体侧过来，面对着张艺兴。<br/>张艺兴似乎很适应这样的黑暗，他感觉到朴灿烈热热的呼吸喷在他手臂上，就也从平躺变成了侧躺。<br/>“灿烈？”张艺兴试探地问了一声。<br/>“嗯。”朴灿烈示意自己还没睡着，他把手从被子里抽出来，摸着黑，搭在了张艺兴的脸上。<br/>张艺兴被吓了一跳，赶紧说：“怎么了？不能再搞了，好痒的。”<br/>朴灿烈没说话，他移动着手指。他摸到了张艺兴的鼻梁，又慢慢滑到他的眼眶，再移到颧骨，最后来到了耳朵。他轻轻捏了捏张艺兴的耳垂，冰冰凉凉的温度和有些炎热的夏夜很协调，朴灿烈用拇指和食指搓揉着这小小的肉团。他轻叹了一口气，非常满足，时隔许久，又摸到了耳垂，他十分心安。<br/>听着朴灿烈越来越长，越来越浅的呼吸，张艺兴小心地把耳垂从朴灿烈的手下解救出来，又把他的手塞回被子，这才进入了梦乡。<br/>第二天，金珉锡一如往常，院子里的鸡一打鸣就起了床，睡在他和金俊勉中间的金钟仁因为空间有限，睡姿没有想象中的那么放飞自我，只不过一只手和一只腿都搭在了金俊勉的身上，金俊勉的眉头都皱起来，应该是在做噩梦。金珉锡走过去摇了摇金俊勉的肩膀，没醒，只好作罢。<br/>他走到院子里洗漱完毕，正好遇上准备出门的边奶奶，手上挎着一个小框儿。金珉锡想起了张艺兴在六一汇演上演的农妇。<br/>“珉锡呀，要不要跟我去采苋菜？”<br/>“好啊，奶奶。”<br/>金俊勉梦见自己变成了五指山下的孙悟空，被压着几乎都要踹不上气来了，正难受呢，发现面前出现了一双皮鞋，他顺着皮鞋往上看，竟然是长大后的金钟仁，还是那么黑。金钟仁坏坏地一笑：“阿弥陀佛，猴子，跟为师到西天看美女去吧？”金俊勉气死了，小小年纪就不学好，怎么能叫哥哥猴子呢？还美女，毛都没长齐！他正欲开口说教一番，就醒了。<br/>金钟仁正趴在他的胸口睡得打呼噜泡儿。<br/>什么乱七八糟的梦啊，金俊勉痛苦地扶额，把金钟仁掀到一边，也起了床。<br/>边爷爷正在院子里生火，金俊勉蹲着看了一会儿，把边爷爷都看得有点不好意思了，城里娃就是什么都好奇，生个火都跟淘金似的，他说：“俊勉啊，这要到了隔壁喂猪的时间了，你去看看吧？”<br/>边伯贤小时候淘得上天，撩遍村里的猪，逗遍路边的牛，搅浑了每一个鱼池，挖过每一块地里的红薯。边爷爷看见城里娃都这么文静，想着法儿的要调动一下他们的积极性。<br/>金俊勉走到邻居家的院子里，那大婶正提着一桶猪食往猪圈走，就听见边爷爷的喊声：“诶，小翠啊，你带我孙子去看看猪！”<br/>大婶儿停下来，转头一看，很奇怪，张艺兴怎么一年不见长变样了？<br/>“这是兴伢子啊？”她喊话回去。<br/>“不是，新来的伢子！兴坨的朋友！”<br/>大婶儿会意，领着金俊勉到后院，三只猪老远就闻见了食物的味道，都凑在了食槽边，嗷嗷待哺。金俊勉扒在围墙上，看猪食哗啦啦地被倒进食槽，猪们拱在一起呼噜呼噜吃了个底朝天。<br/>“哇……”他惊叹道。<br/>大婶看着城里来的小伙子新奇的样子，好笑地说：“你好好在这玩吧，我回去烧火了。”<br/>不一会儿猪就把食物吃完了，他们看还有人站在一边，以为还有吃的，都凑到金俊勉前面的围栏下，等待第二轮吃食。金俊勉感到了巨大的压力，他两手空空，什么也没有啊！<br/>愧疚的金俊勉走到树林里，找到一根长树枝，顶上有一个绿色的果子，他走回猪圈，把树枝伸到里面。一只猪冲上来一口就把果子给吃了，可是它没有停下，把树枝也都嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼碎了，金俊勉手一松，剩下的树枝也掉到地上被吃了。另外两只没有吃到的，似乎很不甘心，冲到围栏边就往上跳。<br/>“哇！！！”金俊勉吓了一大跳，绊到了自己，摔倒在地，沾了一屁股稀泥。<br/>他灰溜溜地走回院子里，边爷爷看他颓败的样子，又看到他裤子上的泥，大概也明白了怎么回事儿。这才起床三十分钟就脏了一条裤子，这样下去一天还不得毁十条裤子啊，边爷爷摇摇头，说：“你这不行，我给你找一条不怕脏的裤子。”<br/>朴灿烈起床的时候看见的就是这样的情形：金俊勉上身穿着绿色格子衬衫，下身穿着一条深粉底色黄色碎花的棉裤，双腿并拢端庄的坐在小板凳上，给边爷爷递生火的木条。<br/>朴灿烈差点被强烈的视觉冲击闪瞎了双眼，这个搭配简直就是要绝杀巴黎时装周啊。<br/>他刚想笑，金俊勉就甩了一个眼刀过来，眼神里尽是肃杀之意，朴灿烈赶紧闪开去洗漱。后面跟着出来的张艺兴也看见了金俊勉，他定神看了几秒，朝金淑女竖起了大拇指：“很好看。”<br/>朴灿烈喷出了一嘴的牙膏，这人什么品味啊？！跟他爹都暻秀是一个级别的吧？！<br/>“真的？”金俊勉将信将疑。<br/>“嗯，”张艺兴想了想，用了一个新词儿，“女神。”<br/>金俊勉露出了一个娇羞的笑容。<br/>朴灿烈差点被牙膏给呛死了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>边爷爷生好了火，就用大锅把饭闷上，没见过世面的金俊勉和朴灿烈站在锅边够着身子往里面张望了半天。张艺兴看看日头，夏日的炎热正在一点点侵占早晨的凉爽。<br/>他走进金家三兄弟的房间，金钟仁已经横着睡在了床中间，被子大半都掉在了地上。张艺兴走过去拾起被子，坐到金钟仁旁边把他摇醒。<br/>“妮妮，妮妮。”张艺兴摇摇金钟仁的手臂，又捏捏他软软的脸。<br/>金钟仁终于睁开了朦胧的睡眼，看见张艺兴的脸，零星的起床气也消散了，他抬起双臂：“兴兴，抱抱。”<br/>张艺兴握住他的手，用了一点劲，金钟仁就被拉起来，他抱住张艺兴的脖子：“早早。”<br/>“不！早！了！”他的手臂被冲进房间的朴灿烈拉开，朴灿烈义正言辞，“太阳都晒屁股了。”<br/>金钟仁撇撇嘴，到嘴的豆腐就这么没了，不开心。<br/>朴灿烈不用看都知道他在想什么，他牵起金钟仁，说：“妮妮，我带你去洗脸。”<br/>边奶奶带着金珉锡走进院子的时候，朴灿烈正好帮金钟仁洗漱完毕，金珉锡放下菜篮子定睛一看，金钟仁的脸跟个小花猫似的，眼屎都没擦干净。他摇摇头，走过去，又带着金钟仁去了洗手池。<br/>早饭和午饭放在一起吃。边奶奶快速做好了菜，昨天朴灿烈和金俊勉被辣得够呛，她又少放了很多辣椒。金钟仁有了前车之鉴，死守自己的鸡蛋羹，朴灿烈无缝可叮，只好就着苋菜和凉白开，默默吃了一碗饭。金俊勉情况更严重，跟打了蔫的茄子一样，拨弄着米粒，他嘴唇上火辣辣的感觉犹在。<br/>边奶奶看得心里急，说：“要不咱们晚上煎土豆饼吃吧？再炖点鸡汤？不辣的。”<br/>朴灿烈兴奋地点头，他就不信土豆饼还能把他给辣着，金俊勉听着也打起了精神。<br/>“那我们等会儿就去挖土豆。”边奶奶笑眯眯的，下垂眼显得格外慈祥。<br/>边爷爷怕几个娃都像早晨的金俊勉一样毁了裤子，给他们借来了好几条花裤子。几个人一溜排站在院子里，跟秀场似的，同款不同色。金俊勉终于感到了一丝安慰。<br/>土豆田就在附近，被规划得整整齐齐的，每条中间都有窄窄的可供人行走的土堆。边奶奶领着金钟仁在前面稳稳地走，张艺兴和金珉锡垫后也非常轻松，只有朴灿烈和金俊勉走得歪歪扭扭的。路上金俊勉还滑了一跤，摔倒了田里，张艺兴走过去，把他拉到一边，看了看土豆，叶子都被压蔫了。<br/>金俊勉不可置信地看着张艺兴：“喂，我屁股很疼的！”<br/>张艺兴：“土豆都被你压骨折了，它们也很疼。”<br/>人生而在世，不如土豆。<br/>这时走在前面的金钟仁已经蹲在田里被边奶奶指导怎么挖了。他拿了一个黄色的小铲子，轻手轻脚一点点把土刨开，挖到硬物就停下，用手把土豆给拔出来。金钟仁炫耀似的朝后面的人展示了一下手里的土豆，朴灿烈也憋不住好奇心了，跑过去，嘴里大叫着：“我也要挖！我也要挖！”<br/>他一铲子下到地里，就把土豆砍出了一道伤痕，张艺兴把那个土豆拿出来，对他说：“如果你要这样挖，那你就只能回家吃自己了。”他用手拨开土示范给朴灿烈看。<br/>朴灿烈虽然戴了农帽，还是热得直冒汗，他抬起沾了泥的手往脸上一抹，脸上就出现了几道泥印。<br/>金俊勉虽然自理能力差，但是学习能力还是毋庸置疑的，挖土豆挖得很快。朴灿烈在他旁边，看他脸上也有汗，马上说：“俊勉哥，我也给你擦擦。”他一抬手，金俊勉白皙的脸上也出现了熊孩子作乱的痕迹。<br/>最后土豆挖了一桶，这两个人也可以直接进行埋伏任务了。<br/>朴灿烈一脸美滋滋，殊不知自己的形象已经彻底不复存在了。<br/>边奶奶看他们衣服都汗湿了，想想不如带他们下水去。<br/>于是几个人转场来到了荷塘，坐上小船，不一会儿就到了荷塘的深处。<br/>虽然阳光仍然烫人，但是茂盛的荷塘漫着丝丝的凉气，满眼的碧绿色也让燥热平复了不少。张艺兴站起身，唰地一下脱了上衣，又唰地一下脱了花裤子，全身上下只剩一条小短裤。朴灿烈被自己的口水呛住，这突然的脱衣秀来得猝不及防，他还没准备好啊！而且张艺兴好白，反射的阳光好刺眼。<br/>“我下水去了。”张艺兴宣布。然后他就跳进了池塘里，水花四溅，冰冰凉凉撒在朴灿烈的脸上。<br/>水面半天都没有反应，朴灿烈突然紧张起来，张艺兴不会出了什么事吧？！他看向边奶奶，她似乎是知道他的担心，说：“没事，兴坨水性好。”<br/>突然朴灿烈的背后被一道水柱攻击，他猛地转身，就看见张艺兴在船的另一侧，看他转过来，还朝他泼水。看他躲避不及的样子，张艺兴在水里笑得眼睛都要不见了，朴灿烈很震惊，这是，从来没有见过的样子。<br/>“灿烈也可以下去玩的。”边奶奶又转头，对金珉锡说，“珉锡也是。”<br/>金俊勉不太会游泳，金钟仁太小，只能在船上当看客，用手划划水。<br/>金珉锡二话不说也脱得只剩一条短裤就扎进水里玩儿去了，他还采了一朵荷花苞给金钟仁。<br/>朴灿烈有点犹豫，放假前老师还嘱咐不要在陌生的水域游泳呢。<br/>“快点下来吧。”张艺兴又朝他泼水，作势要游开。<br/>哎呀，不管了。朴灿烈露出他夹心奥利奥的身体，坐在船边上，撑着船沿，一点点往下滑。<br/>张艺兴抓住他的脚腕，往下一扯，朴灿烈就进了水，他扑腾几下，适应了浮力，就朝张艺兴使劲拨水，哼，他都要还回去。<br/>张艺兴边躲边笑，最后实在受不住了，只好潜进水里，游到朴灿烈身后，捏了一把他的腰。朴灿烈猛烈地攻击，都没发现张艺兴已经离开了他面前，后腰上突然像是被什么咬了一口，朴灿烈吓得半死，冲边奶奶喊：“奶奶，我被鱼咬了！！”<br/>边奶奶都要笑死了，什么鱼，只有一只淘气的兴兴儿。<br/>张艺兴浮出水面，从后面勾住朴灿烈的脖子，伏在他的后背上，把嘴凑到他的耳朵边上：“朴总司令，不要怂啊。”说罢他就松手到一边笑去了，金钟仁和金俊勉在船上也看得清楚，都在哈哈大笑。<br/>朴灿烈感到了窘迫，他朝金俊勉实施了水攻击，还有语言攻击：“小哥哥你可洗洗脸吧，脏死了，现在钟大叔叔来了都不会认得你。”<br/>金俊勉气都不打一处来，这都是谁弄的你倒是说说啊！贼喊捉贼啊你！<br/>张艺兴也游到朴灿烈的身边，他说：“你也洗洗吧，条纹小老虎。”他伸手把朴灿烈脸上的泥印给抹去。<br/>这时，一条鲫鱼被抛到了船里，金俊勉吓了一跳，活蹦乱跳的鱼尾巴还甩到了他的小腿，他顺着抛物线的方向看过去，竟然是金珉锡。<br/>“珉锡抓到鱼了呢，我们晚上喝鱼汤好了。”边奶奶捶了鱼一下，鱼就晕了过去，金俊勉捂住了胸口，这是传说中的笑面杀手吧，农村人民果然都深藏不露。<br/>晚上边奶奶放弃了鸡汤，做了鱼汤，汤汁熬得雪白，特别鲜美，金家三兄弟和朴灿烈埋头苦吃，只有张艺兴没怎么吃，他不喜欢吃鱼，不过他有辣椒炒肉。<br/>又到了洗澡的时间，朴灿烈身上有许多被蚊子叮咬的小包，还都被他抠破了，沐浴露抹上去有刺痛的感觉。张艺兴听朴灿烈哎哟了好几声，他看看朴灿烈手臂上毒蚊子咬出的包：“你不要抠啊，越抠越肿的，破皮了还疼。”<br/>“我控制不住我的手。”朴灿烈说，他这才注意到张艺兴的脖子上和手臂上也有蚊子包，跟他黑乎乎的皮肤不一样，红色的凸起和皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。<br/>朴灿烈伸出手摸了一下张艺兴脖子上的包：“你不痒啊？”<br/>“痒啊，”张艺兴摊手，“我都习惯了。”<br/>看朴灿烈又想伸手抠蚊子包，张艺兴一把捉住他不老实的手，说：“不要抓了，我等会给你上点花露水。”<br/>睡觉前他们面对面坐在床上，朴灿烈把袖子和裤腿都搂起来，等待着张艺兴的服务。<br/>张艺兴拿着一瓶花露水，倒出一些在手心，轻轻抹在朴灿烈的蚊子包上，清凉的液体渗入破皮的肌肤，朴灿烈的五官都皱在了一起。痒倒是不痒了，疼啊！<br/>“你这是自食其果。”张艺兴说道，他涂完了，把瓶子递给朴灿烈。<br/>朴灿烈学着张艺兴的样子，也给张艺兴的脖子小臂小腿都抹上了花露水，一时间房间里都是清凉的香味，他忍不住打了个喷嚏。<br/>“睡觉吧。”张艺兴下床关了灯。<br/>朴灿烈闭目安静了一会儿，手又不自觉地往腿上挠。<br/>张艺兴像是预料到了一样，迅速挡住了他的动作。<br/>“别挠。”<br/>“好痒……”朴灿烈把头埋到张艺兴的肩膀上，用头顶蹭着他的锁骨，想缓解一下内心的焦躁。<br/>张艺兴实在是没办法，他一面承受朴灿烈大型犬一般的动作，一面牵起他的双手，两个人十指相扣，紧紧的。<br/>“忍一下，就不痒了，乖。”张艺兴的声音在黑暗中，像是新鲜的薄荷叶，浸泡在冰水里。<br/>这句乖就像是某种古老的咒语，睡意突然席卷了朴灿烈全身，手心源源不断地传来的热度，如同催眠的粉末，进入了他的血管。<br/>他沉沉睡去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在村里待了十几天，熊孩子们的适应能力超强，立刻就融入了乡村。朴灿烈成了淘气包大军的一员猛将。<br/>夏季的桑葚酸甜可口，北京来的城里娃没吃过，张艺兴约了几个小伙伴带他们去采。<br/>沿河的桑树不高，枝叶繁茂，黑红的桑果就藏在锯齿形的绿叶中。村里娃们一股脑冲上去就爬上了树，朴灿烈一点也不虚，他在大院儿里就爬过树，他挎着小桶加入了采桑葚的队伍。留下金家三兄弟在树下面面相觑。<br/>张艺兴走到树前，把手搭在伸出来的树枝上，说：“你就抓住树枝使力，腿用力点蹬树干。”他示范着，非常轻松就爬了上去。<br/>金珉锡对金钟仁说：“你在下面拿着桶等哥哥，不要乱跑。”金钟仁已经蹲在地上用小木棍在逗蚂蚁了。<br/>金俊勉犹犹豫豫的，要爬不爬的样子，金珉锡走过去，一巴掌打在他的屁股上：“你要是不爬就陪妮妮去玩蚂蚁。”金俊勉怕虫子，他才不要陪妮妮，他抓住树枝就往上爬，脚一蹬就滑到了地上。<br/>“你怎么……”金珉锡觉得这个弟弟实在是太弱了，成绩好是好，其他方面的能力，真的是令人堪忧。金俊勉又试了一次，还是不行。金珉锡失去了耐心，他直接在下面拖着金俊勉的屁股，试图把他给推上树，幸亏金俊勉选了一棵特别矮的，不然到天黑他都不能爬上去。<br/>茂密的树叶阻隔了毒辣的阳光，树枝间很凉爽，张艺兴找了一个树杈舒适地坐下来，就着手边能够到的桑葚采摘，他把桑叶拨开，掐住一串桑果的根部，将它们完好地取下来，放进随身的篮子里。桑树上有不少毛毛虫，张艺兴用手指捏着把它们移开，神情淡定自如。<br/>金俊勉气喘吁吁地坐在树杈上，他小心翼翼地挪动着屁股，调整角度，生怕自己一个不慎就摔下去。他才刚伸手抓了一串桑葚，就发现手边的一只绿色的毛毛虫。<br/>“啊！！！哥！！！”金俊勉表演了一个女高音。<br/>“你又怎么了？”金珉锡从旁边的树上探出头来，一脸无奈。<br/>“虫……虫子……”金俊勉都快哭了，“我害怕……”<br/>“虫子才比较害怕吧，你那么大声人家都要聋了。”<br/>“哥你能不能不要逗我了，我要吓死了……”<br/>“那你下去找妮妮吧。”金珉锡无情地缩回树叶里进行采摘工作了。<br/>玩蚂蚁的金钟仁拿小木棍指着金俊勉嘲笑道：“哥哥，胆小鬼。”<br/>金俊勉难以想象他被小三岁的弟弟嘲笑了，他反驳道：“才，才不是呢！”<br/>看金钟仁一脸不信的表情，金俊勉心里也倔劲儿也起来了：“你别不信，我摘一篮子桑葚给你看！”他哆哆嗦嗦地伸手，努力避开蠕动的无辜的毛毛虫，摘了半个小时桑葚都没能盖住篮子的底。<br/>树干轻微地晃动起来，金俊勉低头，发现是朴灿烈爬上来了，他的桶放在树底下，已经满了。<br/>“朴灿烈，你不要再来给我添乱了！”金俊勉现在正在克服巨大的心理障碍，他不想朴灿烈再在他的心理阴影上再添一笔。<br/>“小哥哥，我是来帮你的啊，”朴灿烈笑得人畜无害，他探头往金俊勉可怜的篮子里一瞧，“你不是承诺了妮妮要摘一篮子嘛，我们都要走了哦。”<br/>金俊勉急了，他要摘不完不就成了笑柄吗！他赶紧说：“那你快帮我！”<br/>朴灿烈拎起一个小毛虫，凑近金俊勉的脸：“诶？这里有一只毛毛虫哦，小哥哥要看看吗，很可爱的哦。”<br/>“你……你快拿开！拿开！”金俊勉挡住脸，五官都皱在一起，他就知道这个熊孩子没安好心！<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”朴灿烈放下毛毛虫，决定不再逗金俊勉，开始帮他采桑葚。<br/>勉强完成了任务的金俊勉在下树之后追着朴灿烈打了半个村子。<br/>回到家边奶奶把几个人的桑果拿盐水泡好，有一些小虫子浮在了水面上，金俊勉一看都没有吃的胃口了。<br/>“没关系，”金珉锡拍拍金俊勉的肩，“虫子都是高蛋白，对你的健康有好处。”<br/>“哥，我一点都没有被安慰到好吗……”金俊勉还是决定不吃。<br/>剩下的几个人都已经开始大吃特吃了。<br/>桑果的红色汁液把他们的嘴巴牙齿都染成了血盆大口。<br/>金钟仁龇牙，又张大嘴，发出嚎叫：“吼——熊熊，吼——”他还站起来举起两只手，蜷成爪子的模样。<br/>“妮妮是熊熊吗？”张艺兴笑眯眯的。<br/>“嗯，熊熊，吃，兴兴。”金钟仁扑在张艺兴身上，抬起他的手臂，作势就要咬。<br/>朴灿烈一把抓住金钟仁，把他箍在怀里，也张开血盆大口：“小狮子要吃熊熊！嗷嗷嗷——”他们俩打闹着，金钟仁笑得快背过气去。过了一会儿，边奶奶走进屋，把金钟仁给领走洗澡去了。<br/>朴灿烈站起身，又吃了些桑葚，朝张艺兴扑过去，要咬他的脖子。<br/>“我吃了熊熊还没有吃饱，还要吃兔子！”朴灿烈摁住张艺兴，嘴里叼着他的耳朵。<br/>张艺兴用手推着他：“哎哟喂不要搞我咯，哈哈，痒死了。”<br/>金俊勉和金珉锡坐在一边，突然感觉自己特别多余，嘴里像是被强行塞了一把狗粮。<br/>“走吧走吧，我们也准备准备去洗澡了。”金珉锡站起身拉着金俊勉离开了，再看下去他的眼睛都要瞎了。<br/>最后一天，村里的小伙伴们约了他们去滑坡。<br/>小山丘上覆盖着细长而柔软的青草，只要几张草席，就可以从山丘顶端滑到底端，体验滑雪一般的快感。山丘旁边还有一条清澈的小溪，浅浅的刚好没过脚背，溪底是圆圆的石子，缝隙中有小鱼小虾在穿梭。<br/>金俊勉不喜欢这种刺激的运动，张艺兴也不太感兴趣，他把裤子挽起来，鞋子脱掉，赤脚站在小溪里。张艺兴拿着一个小网，弯腰给金钟仁捞小虾，金钟仁也光脚站在张艺兴旁边，乖乖看着他的一举一动。金俊勉坐在一块大石头上，把脚伸进冰凉的溪水里，消解炎夏的酷暑。<br/>另一边，朴灿烈和金珉锡哼哧哼哧爬到山丘顶上，匍匐在草席上，重心放低，随着重力的牵引出发，一顺溜儿就滑到丘底，风呼呼地从耳边掠过，把黏在额头上的发丝都吹起来，浮汗都被吹干，留下一身的爽快。<br/>朴灿烈玩疯了，他不断重复着爬坡，滑下的动作，他甚至解锁了背过身子滑下的新姿势，刺激的感觉又上了一层楼。朴灿烈边往下滑，还边朝山丘顶的金珉锡喊：“珉锡哥，你也试试啊，超级刺激的！”<br/>然后他就撞到了一个硬物。应该是某人的双腿。<br/>“怎么回事儿……”朴灿烈奇怪地回头，看见了都暻秀铁青的脸色。<br/>“你……”都暻秀都不知道怎么开口了，他一把把朴灿烈给拎起来，“我是怎么跟你说的？我让你注意不要在太阳底下疯玩……”<br/>朴灿烈想说，你说完我就忘了，但是他看看他爸的脸色，还是乖乖闭了嘴。<br/>“你看看你自己，好不容易白了一点，现在又变成了一个非洲人……你是不是想气死我。”都暻秀咬牙切齿。<br/>朴灿烈觉得辩解大概是行不通了，他一把抱住都暻秀，头在他的腰上蹭过来蹭过去：“爸，我也想你了！”<br/>“臭小子……谁说我想你了？”都暻秀又好气又好笑，大型犬撒起娇来还是很有效果的。<br/>“我知道的，嘿嘿。”朴灿烈抬头笑呵呵的，都暻秀没再说什么，拍拍他的头。<br/>另一边，边伯贤给金俊勉比了个“噤声”的手势，把鞋袜都脱掉，从背后接近了凑在一起捉鱼的张艺兴和金钟仁。时机成熟，他一瞬间就把张艺兴打横抱起来，箍在怀里就是一通狂亲。<br/>张艺兴的反射弧还没有上线，只能呆呆地承受边伯贤的亲昵。<br/>“兴兴儿阿爸想死你啦，十几天看不见我的兴兴儿阿爸的心都碎成一片片的了呜呜呜……”<br/>“阿爸……你放开我啦……”张艺兴看见金俊勉和金钟仁在一边看好戏的脸，有点不好意思了。<br/>“兴兴儿你就不想阿爸吗？你就不想跟阿爸抱抱吗？”边伯贤一脸委屈。<br/>张艺兴觉得再这样下去可能要没完没了了，他勾住边伯贤的脖子，在他的脸上啵了一下：“我想你呀。”<br/>边伯贤幸福的要冒泡泡了，他的兴兴儿说想他诶！好甜哦！<br/>“那我可以下来了吗？”张艺兴问。<br/>边伯贤依依不舍把他放下，他看到金钟仁手上的小桶，问：“你们在捉鱼啊？”<br/>“嗯，虾虾，鱼鱼。”金钟仁回答。<br/>“说起这个，我可是一把好手，嘿嘿。”边伯贤接过张艺兴手上的小网，挽了挽袖子，准备小露一手。<br/>都暻秀也带着朴灿烈和金珉锡来到小溪边，三个人也脱掉鞋子下了水。<br/>“爸，看招！”朴灿烈舀起溪水朝都暻秀泼过去，都暻秀被打了个猝不及防，他也弯下腰捧起水攻击朴灿烈。<br/>朴灿烈用手握住想象的通讯器，大喊：“敌军出现，敌军出现，请求总部支援！金珉锡少将！”<br/>金珉锡无奈地加入了战局。<br/>两个大人，五个孩子，在溪水里打闹着，度过了在乡下的最后时光。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就像朴灿烈一直没能白起来的皮肤一样，拉后腿的数学成绩成为了他和张艺兴同班的最大阻碍，致使他一直没能考进A班，从小学一年级到初中三年级，年年都在考，年年都失败。<br/>初三的期中考试之后，开了一次家长会。已经是中校的都暻秀请假参加，结束后特地找到班主任进行了深度的讨论。<br/>朴灿烈的语文和英语一直是优势学科，但是数学怎么都学不好，连带着物理化学也很一般。<br/>都暻秀问：“他这样子，考上一中的几率有多大？”<br/>“……”班主任沉默了一会儿，还是决定说实话，“不是很大。”<br/>最怕空气突然安静。都暻秀这下也不知道说什么好了。<br/>金珉锡已经在今年升上了一中，张艺兴和金俊勉在A班也是没有任何悬念，而朴灿烈游走在好与不好边缘的成绩，如果不靠老爷子的关系，可能一中就此无缘了。一起长大的朋友们都去了一中，朴灿烈心里肯定得不好受，可是儿子跟他一样，有底线还倔得不行。升初中的时候，老爷子就说要找关系把他给弄进A班，朴灿烈气得和老爷子大吵一架，两个人半年都没说过一句话。<br/>他回到家，朴灿烈正坐在客厅里打游戏，书包随意地甩在沙发上，根本没有打开过的痕迹。<br/>都暻秀走过去一把夺过手柄，电视屏幕上本来就命悬一线的小人被敌人一枪给打死了。<br/>“爸！”朴灿烈捶了一下地，“我好不容易打到这一关的！”<br/>“你写作业了吗？”都暻秀感觉自己就像个收高利贷的，天天追在朴灿烈的屁股后面要债。<br/>“没有。”朴灿烈说。<br/>“你还好意思说没有……”都暻秀气死了，他觉得上阵杀敌也没有朴灿烈难搞，“今天家长会你就在这儿放飞自我，我就在班上挨批受训？”<br/>“偶尔体验一下我的日常，不好吗？爸？”朴灿烈耍嘴炮。<br/>都暻秀好像明白了为什么朴灿烈的语文和英语成绩好了，他决定直奔主题：“你还考不考一中？”<br/>“在哪儿活不是活啊，”朴灿烈的想法倒是自由得很，“为什么非得考一中？”<br/>“金俊勉和张艺兴都要去一中。”都暻秀放出了杀手锏。<br/>朴灿烈玩世不恭的脑袋里，突然被塞进了一个写着“一中”的名牌儿。他从小学玩到初中，虽然想和朋友们在一起，但是也不至于让他拼了命地去考A班，毕竟是同校，还住在一个大院儿里，低头不见抬头见，上学不见放学见，想念两个字从来就没被放在朴灿烈的字典里过，这些人脸说是看腻味儿了还差不多。<br/>班里的老师说择校的事儿，耳朵都要给磨出茧子来了，日子久了，朴灿烈也给自动屏蔽了，只要听到中考两个字，接下来的话一律左耳朵进右耳朵出。他觉得世界上美好的事情太多了——漫画书、游戏机、宠物小精灵、海贼王，中考只是一个特别不重要的小碎片儿，他才不想花时间呢。<br/>但是都暻秀的话让他第一次意识到，他的世界可能要发生天翻地覆的变化了。<br/>金珉锡自八月去一中选择了住校，周末为了补眠有时候也懒得回家，朴灿烈见到他的次数就屈指可数。虽然金珉锡不算是他的超级铁哥们儿，但是每天都能见到的人，突然见不到了，他心里还是空落落的，像是缺了一块儿似的。<br/>他都不敢想象，每天一起上学放学的人消失在他的生活里，他要怎么去适应。<br/>朴灿烈想起六年级的时候，有一段时间，张艺兴突然不和他一起回家了。在朴灿烈的逼问和跟踪下，张艺兴才说班里有一个女孩子让他每天送她回家，因为路上有一条小巷特别黑，她特别害怕。朴灿烈都气炸了，猪都听出来这是小女生的套路，张艺兴就是不知道，还一副“哎哟喂，人家女孩子害怕，我能怎么办”，的样子。<br/>朴灿烈一气之下就偷偷告诉了年级主任。<br/>第二天张艺兴就又跟他一起回家了。<br/>以张艺兴这个性格加上反射弧，他说不定哪天就被吃抹干净了还对人家感恩戴德呢，不能要，不能要。朴灿烈感到了深深的恐惧。张艺兴没他可不行。虽说有金俊勉，但是那位连自己都收拾不好，还指望他管好张艺兴，简直不可能。如果家政课算入总成绩，那金俊勉肯定是进不了A班的。<br/>趴在书桌上，朴灿烈生平第一次，思绪万千。他打开抽屉，把星星砂给拿出来，想着事情，手指摩挲着瓶子上面的那道裂痕。一中，还是得考吧？<br/>第二天朴灿烈一脸心事重重的样子，聂坚还以为他昨天家长会回家被抽了，凑上去就问：“灿哥，屁股痛不？”<br/>“什么屁股？你别开黄腔啊。”朴灿烈白了聂坚一眼。<br/>“诶，我这是比窦娥还冤哪，你才是一脑子黄色思想吧？我是问你昨天家长会之后是不是被暻秀叔揍屁股了？”<br/>“没，啥事儿没有。”朴灿烈想到了什么，他问，“聂坚，你高中准备去哪儿？”<br/>“一中吧？我妈说我爷爷会办妥的。”聂坚虽然成绩不差，但是绝对不是能上一中的水平。<br/>朴灿烈把脑袋埋进臂弯，哀嚎道：“哎呀为什么每个人都要去一中啊……”<br/>连聂坚都去，那他还有什么选择吗？<br/>下午下了课，朴灿烈走在张艺兴旁边，他扭扭捏捏半天，说：“张艺兴，我以后和你一块儿写作业吧？”<br/>“六月飘雪了啊？你要和我们一起写作业？”金俊勉像是听到了什么不得了的惊天新闻。<br/>朴灿烈从很久以前就不和他们一起做作业了，因为张艺兴每天既不在外面玩，也不在家里玩，他唯一的娱乐就是看农广天地。朴灿烈虽然喜欢和他待在一起的感觉，但是绝不能苟同老干部的作息，再三尝试失败后，朴灿烈就自己写作业了。<br/>“对啊，你有什么意见吗？”朴灿烈有点没底气，在学习上他没什么好怼金俊勉的。<br/>“没有，没有，就是想问问原因嘛。”<br/>“……”朴灿烈支支吾吾了半天，还是没说出口。<br/>他觉得在两个学霸面前表示自己想考一中，太羞耻了。<br/>张艺兴看起来倒是挺开心的，他拉拉书包带子，说：“好啊，灿烈的语文不是挺好的吗？正好帮我补补呗。”<br/>“我语文也很好啊？我也可以帮你补啊？你怎么从来不问我？”金俊勉凑上前。<br/>“你太啰嗦了。”<br/>“……”金俊勉闭上了嘴。<br/>朴灿烈第一次在学习上得到了某种谜一样的自信。<br/>学习互帮互助小组就这样成立了，他们的据点在金家，三个初三生加上一个初一生金钟仁。<br/>金钟仁也提前了一年上学，哥哥们在小学里渐渐就不带他玩儿了，说是有代沟，他一哭二闹三上吊闹得他爸和他爷爷每天晚上都睡不好觉，终于提前加入了小学阵营。他从上学开始就得到了整个服务器最强的三个奶妈的加持，作业从来就没有不会这一说，和哥哥们做作业也成为了一种习惯。<br/>跟着学霸的日程表走，朴灿烈渐渐失去了晒太阳的机会，他的皮肤竟然随着时间的流逝一点点白了起来。四月调考之后，他的肤色变成了正常人的颜色，不再是个非洲人了。虽然他的个子还是停滞在六年级，但是这仍然对他的形象是一个极大的提升。班里开始有女生议论起这个曾经看起来黑乎乎的傻小子了。<br/>朴灿烈却一概不知。他心里非常着急。<br/>四月调考的成绩出来，虽然他的数理化都有了明显的进步，比一月调考还升高了不少，但是还是差一中的预估分数线三十分。他要从哪里把这三十分给搜刮出来……割肉行不行啊？<br/>连木讷的张艺兴都看出来朴灿烈的情绪不对劲了，他说：“你的头顶，就像有一朵乌云，哗啦啦在下雨。”<br/>朴灿烈第一次向他说出了自己的目标：“我想……考一中……但是现在这个分数……”他看着张艺兴，之前也许只是失落，现在却变成了难过。<br/>张艺兴还是很理智的，他拿过朴灿烈的考卷粗略地一分析，中等难度的题目朴灿烈都还能做，遇到拔高的题，他就像慌了神一样，乱做一气。做对了实属瞎猫碰到死耗子，运气爆棚。<br/>他想了想，说：“要不你这两个月跟着我和俊勉做我们班的数学卷子？我们班的难度比较高，可能会有点吃力。”<br/>朴灿烈觉得这不失为一个好办法，最后的两个月，他只能拼一把了。<br/>每天晚上，张艺兴都会抽出时间来给他讲题，书房里总是到最后只剩下他们俩。<br/>五月的天气正是舒适的时候，不用开电扇，也不用开空调，只用把窗子打开，就有凉爽的微风。<br/>朴灿烈低着头，蓬蓬的发丝在明亮的灯光下变成浅棕色，他用笔帽抵住嘴唇，绞尽脑汁想着怎么做辅助线。这些几何题真是……要烧卷子了。<br/>张艺兴在利用朴灿烈想题的空当做语文阅读理解。他最怕读散文了，什么形散神不散，都是胡扯，作者想表达什么可能自己都说不清楚吧……张艺兴几乎要把整篇文章都打上横线，每句话都好像是主旨啊……<br/>突然，所有的灯都熄灭了，房间陷入了一片寂静的黑暗。<br/>“张艺兴？”朴灿烈放下笔，他想要第一时间确认张艺兴的情况，他用手在桌上摸索着张艺兴的手。<br/>张艺兴一把捉住他无处安放的手指，说：“我没事，应该是停电了。”<br/>朴灿烈松了一口气，他抬起头，嘴唇，却好像，蹭到了某个，柔软的物体。<br/>适应了黑暗的眼睛也在此刻模模糊糊地分辨出，眼前的人，是离得极近的张艺兴。<br/>刚才那个柔软的物体，是……什么？<br/>朴灿烈的心跳陡然加快，他感觉自己魔怔了。应该不是自己想的那样吧？<br/>混乱的朴灿烈没注意到张艺兴的僵硬，张艺兴定在了黑暗里，刚才，朴灿烈的嘴唇是不是碰到自己的了？<br/>嗯……没事没事，男孩子嘛，碰碰撞撞难以避免的……吧？<br/>张艺兴轻轻拍了拍胸口。<br/>书房的门被推开，金钟仁举着手电筒，光束打到两人的身上，像是某部话剧里男女主角定情的一幕。<br/>“你们两个人的脸为什么都那么红？”金钟仁不明所以，房间里不热啊。<br/>张艺兴和朴灿烈装作什么都没有发生的样子。<br/>金钟仁感觉自己似乎错过了什么。<br/>仿佛错过了全世界。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>即使朴灿烈再怎么想逃避，天气还是一天比一天炎热，日历被一天天翻过，中考越来越近。<br/>都暻秀发现朴灿烈的胃口变得飘忽不定，一直能吃两碗饭的没心没肺的朴小狗，开始吃起了猫食，一碗饭扒拉两下就吃不下了，以前一整盘都不够吃的红烧肉吃几块就放了筷子。他每天都心事重重的样子，对成绩变得特别敏感，不能提不能说，不然就要炸毛。游戏机不打了，放在客厅里落了灰，漫画书不看了，堆在房间的角落里静静发霉。<br/>一中这个目标将朴灿烈带入了一个奇怪的死胡同，他从丝毫不关心变得计较起得失，没人开导他，他就越钻越深，成了一种执念。<br/>朴灿烈其实也不知道自己是怎么回事，与其说是他陷入了怪圈，不如说他是在逃避着什么。<br/>那天晚上的意外，即使他和张艺兴装作什么都没有发生过的样子，可是事情……的确是发生了的。那软软的触感，也是真实存在的。他的心原本只是在平静的表面下有了轻微的波动，那0.1秒的触碰，在海面上割开了一道口子，瞬间就掀起了滔天巨浪。<br/>张艺兴的嘴唇，就像是游乐场里雪白的棉花糖，甜丝丝的，舔一口就填满了幸福感。<br/>朴灿烈回过神来，数学卷子上已经写了好多个“张艺兴”，他慌忙拿起涂改带把这个闹心的名字遮住，一遍又一遍，在卷子上堆积起了厚度，他又翻到反面，薄薄的纸又透出了镜像的名字，朴灿烈更慌了，他又涂了好几遍。<br/>不自觉写出的字可以涂掉，心上的名字，也可以吗？<br/>朴灿烈惊魂未定地拿起桌上的水杯，喝了一大口，又呛到，使劲咳嗽，水浸湿了试卷，涂改带下的名字又隐约显现出来。朴灿烈气得把涂改带扔进垃圾桶里，什么劣质玩意儿！一点水就失效了！<br/>一番手忙脚乱的清理后，朴灿烈像是一口气跑了两千米，疲惫感汹涌而至，他把头埋进圈起的手臂里。<br/>跟纠结的朴灿烈不一样，张艺兴虽然当时觉得害羞脸红，可是回到家，一想，只不过是个意外嘛，而且他亲朴灿烈的事又不是没发生过，只是没亲到嘴巴上而已。张艺兴自己想通了，就觉得没什么了，这个小小的意外被他抛在了脑后。<br/>中考前有两天的假期给考生调整状态，事到如今，再想临时抱佛脚也是没用的了，一整个学期复习得很充分，金俊勉、张艺兴和朴灿烈约着把复习资料简单梳理一遍。<br/>金家该上班的上班，该上学的上学，一中也是考场之一，金珉锡得了假，回家就埋头呼呼大睡，李阿姨在厨房里熬排骨汤给几个考生改善伙食。<br/>“灿烈你一定要注意，把证明过程写清楚，不要跳步骤，最后的大题一二问不要放弃，以你的水平现是可以做出来的。物理化学多选要多看几遍，你性格很急，什么都喜欢跳着看，耐心点。”张艺兴经过几个月的辅导，已经足够了解朴灿烈的优势和弱点，他拿过朴灿烈的准考证，在上面轻轻写了两个字，“耐心”。<br/>朴灿烈也知道自己的毛病，只要这个解决了，考试应该没问题。<br/>金俊勉第一看张艺兴这么细心地嘱咐，他好奇地问：“那我呢？艺兴没什么要叮嘱我的吗？”<br/>他们从小到大一个班一起做作业，张艺兴肯定有什么可以说的吧。<br/>张艺兴想了想，金俊勉学习一直很好，各科平均下来比他更好，只不过跟他乱成鸡窝的房间一样，金俊勉的字龙飞凤舞，十分难辨认，他说：“把字写好点，用手写。”<br/>“？”金俊勉不是很懂了，他是用手写的啊？<br/>“我还以为是你用脚写的呢。”张艺兴调戏道。<br/>金俊勉真的要打人了，过去的十年里，张艺兴就是以吐槽他为生，也能成为世界首富了。他的吐槽不仅体现在言语上，行动上也是，金俊勉每年的生日礼物，不是什么拖把扫帚，就是字帖，他就差跪下来求张艺兴走点心了，张艺兴的回答是：“你什么也不缺，我这是作为一个诤友，用礼物告诉你我对你的期望。”<br/>朴灿烈吃瓜看戏一本满足。<br/>中考的两天北京市发布了高温预警，在街上走十分钟衣服就能全部汗湿，虽然考场里都有空调，但是对于各个考生来说还是一个极大的考验，燥热的天气，要调整状态是难上加难。<br/>边伯贤开车送张艺兴到考场，一下车就看见朴灿烈冲过来，身后跟着不紧不慢的都暻秀。<br/>“张艺兴！伯贤叔叔！”朴灿烈的头发已经被汗打湿了，贴在额头上。<br/>“你别跑啊，汗湿了等会儿进考场很难受的。”边伯贤掏出纸巾递给朴灿烈。<br/>张艺兴把手上的小扇子展开给朴灿烈扇风，朴灿烈把他的笔袋拿过去检查东西有没有带齐。<br/>“艺兴昨天晚上睡好了吗？”都暻秀问，他看张艺兴的状态不错，其实他就没见过张艺兴紧张的样子。<br/>张艺兴点点头，他看向朴灿烈，眼睛底下有淡淡的黑眼圈，都暻秀说：“朴灿烈昨天折腾到半夜，还非要跑过来和我挤一张床。”<br/>朴灿烈一把抱住都暻秀的手臂，表情很可怜：“爸，你不是答应我不和别人说的吗？！”<br/>都暻秀微微一笑：“伯贤和艺兴是别人吗？”<br/>被都暻秀这么一逗，朴灿烈放松下来，他看见金家的车，哗啦啦下来好几个人，爷爷爸爸妈妈都来了，阵仗很大，金俊勉走在最前面，像个大佬。<br/>“俊勉哥你也太夸张了吧。”朴灿烈忍不住吐槽。<br/>还没等金俊勉开口，金钟大就在旁边插话：“他是挺夸张的，昨天晚上整理好的准考证，今天早上就找不到了。差点把全家都给掀了个底朝天，才发现掉到了桌子和床中间的缝隙里。”<br/>金俊勉低下头，很羞愧。<br/>他妈妈吴子柔也加入了吐槽大军，一边笑一边说：“你知道我们从那个缝隙里找到了多少东西吗？连小学三年级的语文卷子都有。”<br/>可以进场了的通知解救了金俊勉的窘境，他赶紧拉住张艺兴和朴灿烈，遁了。<br/>金俊勉的考场在一楼，朴灿烈在二楼，张艺兴在顶楼五楼。张艺兴把朴灿烈送到考场外面，转身就要走，朴灿烈的眼神变得有点像看主人上班的狗狗。<br/>张艺兴觉得好笑，摸摸他的头发，说：“别紧张，还是两个字，耐心。加油啦！”<br/>“你也加油啊！”<br/>第二天上午考数学，朴灿烈刚做完选择题就出了一手心汗，把卷子都濡湿了，越做到后面，他越急，明明时间还很充裕，他却感觉有人拿刀在后面追他，害得他一个简单的公式，算了好几遍，得出来好几个不一样的答案。<br/>空调的冷风呼呼地吹，朴灿烈的内心都已经变成狂暴战士了。<br/>他知道自己这么下去数学肯定得考砸了，赶紧停笔，做了好半天深呼吸。<br/>朴灿烈的脑袋里突然又闪现出他无法放下的画面，那天也是……他在想着怎么做辅助线……然后……哎呀，这是在考试，他想什么呢！朴灿烈睁开眼睛，刚好看见桌角准考证上张艺兴写的两个字——<br/>耐心。<br/>他把准考证拿起来，趴在桌上，像是要把这两个字给盯穿了一样。<br/>他急切的内心就这样子平静下来。朴灿烈又拿起笔，逐字逐句读题，把角和线都标注出来，在草稿纸上演算，终于得到了一致的答案。<br/>第三天上午英语考完，一切总算是结束了，看着欢呼雀跃的考生们，朴灿烈竟然没有想象中的兴奋，他在楼梯口等到了张艺兴。两个人默契地没有说关于考试的话题，只是并肩下了楼，找到金俊勉，金俊勉的脸色有点不好。张艺兴还以为他是英语考得不好，一问没想到是空调吹得肚子疼，要去上厕所。<br/>他们只好站在小花园里等金俊勉。<br/>“朴灿烈？”他们身后传来一个女孩子的声音，朴灿烈回过头，是班里的同学。<br/>“陆栩？”朴灿烈除了名字对这个女同学基本一无所知，只知道不怎么爱说话，非常文静。<br/>陆栩看了一眼张艺兴，抬头对朴灿烈说：“我能跟你单独说几句话吗？”<br/>朴灿烈丈二和尚摸不着头脑，这是怎么了？但是拒绝人家也不太好，他只好转头跟张艺兴说：“你在这等我一下，等会儿俊勉哥来了就跟他说一声。”<br/>张艺兴点点头，示意他放心去吧。<br/>两人往小花园的深处走，朴灿烈向来不太会和女生交往，觉得气氛尴尬，只好没话找话：“你考得怎么样？”他印象里陆栩的成绩还是不错的。<br/>“还行吧，”陆栩突然停下来，她鼓起了勇气从背后掏出一个小信封，递给朴灿烈，“这是给你的。”<br/>朴灿烈没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，一下子就明白了小信封是什么了。他很诧异，从来没说过一句话的女生，竟然……？这不是什么恶作剧吧……<br/>陆栩的脸越来越红，声音也特别小：“你有一次在班上睡午觉，我不小心用书打到你的头，我特别紧张，怕你骂我，你没有凶我，还让我不要放在心上……那个时候我就开始注意你了……”<br/>朴灿烈更迷茫了，女生的脑回路都是这个样子的？他都不记得有这茬了，人家还心心念念的。他真的不知道要怎么接话，憋了半天，问了一个毫不相干的问题：“你是怎么把这个带进考场的？不是不能带准考证和文具以外的东西吗？”<br/>陆栩噗嗤一声笑了出来，两个人之间凝固的气氛突然就放松下来，她说：“我就放在荷包里啦。”<br/>“哦……”朴灿烈也傻笑着摸了摸后脑勺。<br/>陆栩说了声拜拜就跑走了。<br/>朴灿烈拿着信封走回张艺兴的身边，金俊勉眼睛尖，一下子看到他手上的东西，调侃起来：“哎哟喂我们灿烈这是收到情书了？”<br/>“别瞎说！”朴灿烈捂住金俊勉的嘴，眼睛却不由自主地瞟张艺兴。<br/>张艺兴神色如常地站在一边，“情书”二字并没有给他带来什么冲击。金俊勉长得帅，成绩好，经常收到这些东西，还有各种小礼物，张艺兴自己也收到过，只是没告诉过朴灿烈。<br/>在他的心里，收到情书只是单方面的举动，他只要不回应，这事就基本不存在。<br/>朴灿烈却不这么想，他就是有些在意张艺兴的反应。<br/>张艺兴看朴灿烈一直盯着自己，只好问：“怎么了？”<br/>“你对我收到情书没什么感想？”朴灿烈也顾不上那么多，干脆直接问出了口。<br/>“有什么感想？”张艺兴不懂朴灿烈到底在问什么，“你是想让我给你提供点经验吗？你问俊勉吧，他收到的比我多多了。”<br/>“你也收到过？！”朴灿烈抓住了一个重点。<br/>“是啊。”张艺兴说的像是今天晚上吃了什么一般轻巧。<br/>“为什么我不知道？！”朴灿烈精神崩溃中。<br/>“为什么你要知道？”<br/>张艺兴觉得今天的朴灿烈实在是很奇怪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晚上回到家，躺在床上，朴灿烈又不可抑制地想起了情书事件，他第一次意识到，张艺兴是会吸引别人注意的。有多吸引他不知道，但是看张艺兴小时候就跟个瓷娃娃一样，现在更是肤如凝脂，唇红齿白，一副乖乖三好学生的样子，穿上白衬衫，风一吹过，掀起衣角，那不就是小女生喜欢的少女漫画男主角吗？！<br/>朴灿烈呼吸突然急促起来，他现在的感觉，就像是小孩子曾经得到了一个玩具，他以为是全世界独一无二只属于他的玩具，可是有一天，有人告诉他，其实玩具是量产的，每个人都可以拥有。这种感觉，真的是，太差了啊。<br/>更想不明白的是，金俊勉怎么收到那么多情书的？他们从小一起长大，他从来没觉得金俊勉有多帅啊，而且金俊勉人后不为人知的整理才能，那些女生知道了还会喜欢吗？也许她们只是喜欢金俊勉的长相罢了，刘海乖乖地搭在额头上，皮肤特别白……等等，皮肤？<br/>金俊勉和张艺兴都特别白！现在女孩子都喜欢这一卦的？他这半年多没晒太阳，白了不少，就有女生来递情书了……难道，真的是肤色的原因？<br/>朴灿烈一个翻身下了床，冲进浴室打开灯，平生第一次好好照镜子。<br/>镜子里的人，乱蓬蓬的头发，眼尾翘起的杏眼，笑起来会露出好多的牙齿，耳朵大大的像是小精灵。朴灿烈抬手摸了摸自己的耳朵，小时候头小耳朵大，经常被人叫Dumbo，现在反倒显得没那么夸张了。<br/>都暻秀拉开浴室的门，就看见朴灿烈呆呆地站在镜子前面，他吓了一跳，大晚上的，很诡异啊。<br/>“你怎么回事儿？”都暻秀挤开朴灿烈，拿起牙刷，“站在这儿什么也不干。考试考傻了？”<br/>“爸，今天有女生给我递情书了。”朴灿烈把洗手池让给都暻秀，斜靠在墙上。<br/>“……什么？”都暻秀不敢相信，虽然朴灿烈脸是长得挺好的，但是他现在又黑又矮，还有人喜欢？！<br/>“你这是什么眼神儿？我在你眼里那么差？”朴灿烈再一次怀疑这是不是亲爹。<br/>“我以为女生们喜欢的类型是俊勉艺兴那一挂的，喜欢你的得多剑走偏锋啊。”<br/>“爸！”<br/>“不是我说啊，你看看自己，比艺兴都矮了半个头了，平常脸都不洗就敢去上学，初中三年里有两年半都是一个又黑又矮的小胖子，你要是个女生会喜欢这型儿的吗？”<br/>“……”朴灿烈沉默了，他不知道他的爸爸也是这么会吐槽的人。<br/>第二天，朴灿烈向张艺兴求证。<br/>他不知道自己为什么要问张艺兴，如果他是个女生，会不会喜欢自己。<br/>张艺兴很郑重地考虑了一下，对他说：“我拒绝回答。”<br/>朴灿烈受到了一万点伤害。<br/>“为什么？！”朴灿烈还不死心。<br/>“我认识你太久了，不能以绝对客观的角度去评判你。我的想法完全不能代表广大女生的观点。”<br/>“如果只是你个人呢？”<br/>“……我为什么要回答这种问题啊？”张艺兴终于意识到了一点不对劲，但是看朴灿烈没有开玩笑的眼神，他只好说，“你长高点就好了。”<br/>中考正式出成绩的前一天，朴灿烈清晨六点就被他爷爷朴建国的电话唤醒了。他这几天正忙着补上之前荒废的游戏，天天熬夜，过了好些天没有早晨的日子。朴灿烈接起电话，声音都是嘶的：“喂……”<br/>“臭小子，很有一手嘛！”他爷爷的嗓门震耳欲聋，朴灿烈被震得一个激灵。<br/>“……什么？”他一头雾水。<br/>“分数出来了！你比一中的录取线高一分儿。”朴建国大笑三声，他从来没对朴灿烈抱什么希望，没想到这小子真的争了一口气，全凭实力考上了一中。<br/>“等等……不是明天才出分吗……”朴灿烈看了一下桌上的日历，脑袋刚好处理了后半句话的信息，他猛地坐起来，“我考上一中了？？！！”<br/>“是啊！你考上一中了！”朴建国又给他确认了一遍。<br/>朴灿烈幸福的在床上滚来滚去，他又一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，问朴建国：“那张艺兴和金俊勉呢？”<br/>“他们当然考上了啊，金俊勉是你们全校最高分，张艺兴数理化都满分，语文考得不是很好。”<br/>“我知道啦，爷爷，拜拜！”朴灿烈挂断了电话。<br/>他冲到都暻秀的房间，都暻秀正在穿衣服，他一个饿狼扑食把都暻秀按倒在床上，在都暻秀怀里蹭来蹭去：“爸~”<br/>“你大早上的发什么神经……”都暻秀固定住朴灿烈。<br/>“我~”朴灿烈笑嘻嘻，“考上一中了！”<br/>都暻秀一听也笑起来，他搂住朴灿烈：“这是我意料之中的事啊，你都那么努力了，肯定能考上的。”<br/>“我要告诉张艺兴！”朴灿烈宣布，他说着就要冲出门去。<br/>都暻秀一把拉住这只冲动的小狗，说：“我顺路送你过去。”<br/>到了张艺兴家小区的门口，朴灿烈拉开车门就疯了似的往张艺兴家跑，太阳还没升起，天光已经大亮，清晨的风呼呼掠过朴灿烈的耳际，他跑得很快，他的心跳在砰砰作响，他现在很想见到张艺兴，很想很想。<br/>出了电梯正好碰上拉开门的边伯贤，边伯贤挑眉：“灿烈？”<br/>“伯贤叔，我来找张艺兴！”<br/>边伯贤虽然疑惑，还是让朴灿烈进了门，估计小孩子之间约好了一起玩儿吧，这么早倒是有点奇怪。他说：“那你进去吧，我去上班了，兴兴儿还在睡觉，你俩好好玩儿。”<br/>门咔哒一声被合上了。<br/>朴灿烈唰地一下拉开张艺兴的房门，他扑到张艺兴的床上，抱住他的脸。<br/>张艺兴被他这么一闹，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛：“……灿烈？”<br/>“张艺兴！！”朴灿烈兴奋的就差用舌头舔张艺兴的脸了，“我考上一中了！！！！”<br/>张艺兴被他摇的头晕，但还是露出一个笑，两个人酒窝对着酒窝，他说：“啊……真的吗？恭喜你啊。”<br/>“我们又能做同学了！”朴灿烈傻笑起来。<br/>两个人分食了边伯贤留下的早餐，又吃了两个面包，朴灿烈喝了两大杯牛奶，都暻秀说多喝牛奶可以快点长高。<br/>张艺兴活动了一下关节，他对朴灿烈说：“我要去打篮球，你也来吧？”<br/>朴灿烈不喜欢运动。<br/>“打篮球长高。”张艺兴补充道。<br/>朴灿烈妥协了。<br/>张艺兴换了一身衣服出来，朴灿烈眼珠子都要爆出来了。这穿了和没穿有什么区别？张艺兴怕热，他的背心袖口都开到肚子了，身子一低，整个上身一览无余。张艺兴的手臂上肌理匀称，虽然瘦但是不那么单薄，看起来有活力。朴灿烈默默地摸了摸自己的肚子。<br/>他们到了小区里的篮球场，张艺兴熟络地和几个男生打了招呼，把朴灿烈也带进了队，他还要他们照顾朴灿烈一点，因为他经验基本为零。<br/>球场上冲撞难免，朴灿烈一场打下来累得不行，他不仅要应付传球投球拦截，还要注意张艺兴的衣服，张艺兴胸口粉红的小豆豆在他眼睛前面晃来晃去，让他脑子都乱成了一团浆糊。他瘫倒在球场边的长椅上，张艺兴坐到他身边，拿起水递给他，他猛灌了一口，又递回去，张艺兴仰头喝水，他的喉结在阳光下滚动，汗滴顺着流畅的下颚线条滑下，悬挂在下巴上。朴灿烈看得口干舌燥，吞了吞口水。<br/>“怎么了？”张艺兴看他。<br/>“没…没什么，”朴灿烈把衣服掀起来擦了擦汗，“你怎么突然喜欢上打篮球了？”<br/>“得长高啊。而且，打篮球的男生还挺帅的，你不觉得吗？”<br/>说者无心听者有意，朴灿烈一整个暑假栽进了篮球的怀抱，一发不可收拾。他不能再晒黑，只好晚上出去打球，一打就是四五个小时，白天就在家把牛奶当水喝，看得都暻秀连连咂舌，不知道朴灿烈是中了什么邪。<br/>但是朴灿烈真的开始长高了。他的身高像是雨后的春笋，疯了似的往上拔，夜里睡觉感觉都能听见骨骼生长的咔呲声，小腿也时常抽经，朴灿烈痛并快乐着。他长肉的节奏跟不上长高的，脸上的最后一点婴儿肥也消失了，整个人瘦瘦长长的，从一六零俱乐部迈入了一八零俱乐部。<br/>等张艺兴反应过来的时候，他已经从俯视朴灿烈变成了仰视朴灿烈。弟弟长得比自己高了，这个事实在他的心里造成了不小的打击。可爱的少女灿从此不复存在，张艺兴感到了一点点心痛。<br/>“张艺兴！”朴灿烈迈着大长腿从远处跑过来。<br/>看着奔跑而来的超大型犬，张艺兴抬起手挥了挥，等他到了面前，就说：“我们走吧。”<br/>他们今天要去金家，金俊勉昨天打电话说要介绍刚回国的表弟给他们认识。<br/>张艺兴推开门就听见客厅的笑闹声，他和朴灿烈走过去，金俊勉看见他们来了，一拍手：“哎呀你们终于来啦，我给你们介绍一下，这是我舅舅的小儿子，我们的表弟，吴世勋！”<br/>张艺兴看金俊勉手指的方向，沙发上坐着一个留着妹妹头的小奶包，正盯着自己看。<br/>“你好啊，我是张艺兴。”张艺兴走过去，伸出手，握住小奶包的，他的手心软软的，干燥而温热。朴灿烈也跟他握了握手：“嗨，我叫朴灿烈。”<br/>“咦兴？灿捏？”吴世勋的发音不太标准。<br/>金俊勉解释道：“我舅舅一家一直生活在美国，世勋不太喜欢美国的生活，这次就一个人回来了，我爷爷给他弄进了一中初中部的国际班，这样子我们方便照顾他。哦，世勋上学比钟仁还早，他九月开学读初三。”<br/>朴灿烈张大了嘴，这上学上得也太早了吧！四岁就读小学？！<br/>吴世勋有点害羞地抿嘴笑了笑。<br/>“没事儿，以后灿哥罩你！”朴灿烈大力拍了拍吴世勋的肩膀，他现在长高了，还颇有点大哥的气势。<br/>“嗯，灿哥。”吴世勋乖乖地叫了一声。<br/>“世勋学习上有什么不懂的，问珉锡哥，俊勉或者我都可以。”张艺兴补充道。<br/>吴世勋眼睛都笑成了月牙，这个哥哥白白净净的好亲切的样子，他回答：“嗯！咦兴！”<br/>“啥艺兴啊，要叫艺兴哥。”朴灿烈纠正。<br/>“没事，你不也对我直呼其名吗？”张艺兴很大度。<br/>那不一样啊！朴灿烈想出口反驳，可是张艺兴已经转头和吴世勋聊上了。<br/>吴世勋的到来，填补了张艺兴心里失去少女灿的空白，他很开心。<br/>朴灿烈一点也不开心，张艺兴的眼神里说明了一切，吴世勋好可爱啊我好喜欢啊，弟弟，赞！<br/>他，他也可以可爱啊！汪汪汪……<br/>可是张艺兴看不到他水汪汪的可怜的大眼睛，此刻他的眼里只有小奶包。<br/>朴灿烈好后悔自己长高了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吴世勋的到来，让朴灿烈开始怀疑起了人生。<br/>五岁认识张艺兴之后，他花了多少时间，才和张艺兴熟络起来。吴世勋却凭借他的美颜，短短的几天就得到了张艺兴的喜爱。<br/>玩家张艺兴，遇见吴世勋，触发隐藏属性：弟控。<br/>玩家朴灿烈，吐血一公斤，原地自杀。<br/>小奶包住在金家，离开学没几天了，几个哥哥就轮流带他熟悉环境。轮到了张艺兴，朴灿烈非得跟着一起，表示张艺兴毕竟是个湖南人，需要他这个北京人的帮助。金俊勉一句话噎在嘴里，张艺兴都来北京十年了好吗，他要是想说京腔比你说得都标准好吗。<br/>这天，朴灿烈起了个大早，和张艺兴碰了头，就在大院儿里等吴世勋。<br/>吴世勋远远的就看见一高一矮的两个人，穿的衣服季节很是错乱，张艺兴穿着短袖长裤，朴灿烈穿着长袖短裤。走近了，吴世勋看朴灿烈脸上一片白白的，有点滑稽，他说：“灿哥，你的脸……”<br/>张艺兴一转头，刚才没注意看，现在一看，大概是没抹开的防晒霜。<br/>“头低一点。”朴灿烈听话地低头，张艺兴凉凉的手指就在他的脸上移动，把防晒霜给抹均匀了。<br/>吴世勋站在一边，看脸贴近的两个人，他突然有点懂了前两天金珉锡带他出去的时候，跟他讲的狗粮什么的了……<br/>“世勋，你今天想干什么？”朴灿烈想要征求吴世勋的意见。<br/>“嗯……珉锡哥带我去学校看了，和俊勉哥去了商场超市，钟仁一起，去玩的地方。”吴世勋的中文使用还不是很熟练，但是基本能表达自己的意思。<br/>张艺兴抿起嘴，思考着，说道：“该去的地方都去过了啊……”<br/>突然他像是想到了什么，右手握拳捶了一下左手手心，对吴世勋笑起来：“我们去吃好吃的吧？”<br/>“好啊，咦兴！”吴世勋像一只小白久抱住张艺兴的手臂。<br/>朴灿烈再次纠正：“艺兴哥。”<br/>张艺兴奇怪地看了朴灿烈一眼，这人什么时候对称呼这么在意起来？<br/>“还没吃早饭吧？咱们先去那个卖煎饼果子的摊儿吧？”他和张艺兴有时候一起上学，就会去那家买俩煎饼果子，朴灿烈多加一个鸡蛋，不要辣椒，张艺兴不要葱，要一点点辣椒。<br/>吴世勋站在摊子旁边犹豫了半天，天津大叔都等得不耐烦了，他才指着张艺兴说，要跟那个哥哥一样的。<br/>哥仨儿蹲在路边吃着，吴世勋跟朴灿烈一样完全吃不了辣，他不停伸舌头哈着气，又觉得煎饼果子特别酥脆特别好吃，吃得停不下来，朴灿烈看不下去了，起身买了杯冰豆浆塞在吴世勋手里。<br/>“看你那个小惨样儿，太没用了。”朴灿烈一脸嫌弃。<br/>吴世勋吸了一大口，沁凉直通心脾。他扒住朴灿烈：“灿哥灿哥，我要尝尝你的。”<br/>朴灿烈给他喂了一口，吴世勋就把煎饼果子占为己有了。<br/>“你还真是不客气啊……”朴灿烈无奈地叉着腰，张艺兴憋笑要憋死了。<br/>吃完了早饭，三人决定去一中外面踩踩点，看看有什么好吃的。他们选择的交通工具是，地铁。<br/>学校离家超近的朴灿烈和张艺兴基本没怎么坐过地铁，出门基本都有车接送，今天不知是中了什么邪，要体验一下北京的地铁。<br/>没有一个人意识到，这是北京，今天是星期一，现在是早上八点半。<br/>三人拿着崭新的地铁卡，跟随着人流，刷卡进了站，下到站台全都傻眼了。每一扇门前面都排着长长的上班族队伍。<br/>“要不……”朴灿烈犹豫了。<br/>“不行，世勋要体验一下，真实的北京。”张艺兴斩钉截铁，可是他自己都没有体验过。<br/>他们硬着头皮排上了看起来少一点的一队，不一会儿地铁就进站了，门一开，就跟筛豆子似的倒出来不少，可是还有更多人要塞进狭窄的车厢。<br/>秉承着“挤挤还会有”的原则，处于进退两难境地的难兄难弟被后面的人推挤着上了车，张艺兴感觉自己的脸都要被挤变形了，更别提比他还矮的吴世勋，简直就是要窒息了。<br/>朴灿烈这一刻又感觉到了个儿高的好处，上面的空气还是不错的。<br/>但是他一转头，张艺兴和吴世勋却不见了。<br/>“张艺兴，张艺兴！”朴灿烈大嗓门儿地喊起来。<br/>“大兄弟，别喊啦，丢不了。”站在他旁边的大妈安慰道。<br/>朴灿烈很急，他当然知道挤成这样连挪动的空间都没有，没人会丢，他是怕张艺兴和吴世勋没能挤上车！<br/>一只白白的手臂伸到了空中，朴灿烈一下就辨认出来是张艺兴的，他猿臂一伸，捉住张艺兴的手臂，把他往自己这边拉。<br/>周围的人都很不耐烦地让道，张艺兴牵着吴世勋小声说着抱歉，终于千辛万苦回到了朴灿烈的身边。<br/>朴灿烈低头说：“吓死我了你们。”他的手还没有从张艺兴的手臂上松开。<br/>“我没事，灿烈，手，疼。”张艺兴几乎是紧贴着朴灿烈在站着的。<br/>“哦、哦。”朴灿烈这才意识到，一下子松开了张艺兴，他的嘴正对着张艺兴的鼻子，随着地铁的波动，他就像是在点吻着张艺兴的鼻尖。朴灿烈的脸烧了起来。他的心脏离张艺兴太近了啊，会被听到的。<br/>地铁到站了，虽然提前减速，但是刹车时还是有些唐突，人群都倾斜了。<br/>朴灿烈伸出手搂住了张艺兴的腰，把他紧紧扣在自己的怀里。张艺兴的嘴碰到了朴灿烈的下巴，软软的，温热的，朴灿烈闭紧了双眼，他要默念清心咒一百遍。<br/>吴世勋虽然被张艺兴紧紧牵住，但是他太瘦了，根本站不住，基本就是在人群里被当面团揉捻。他内心都快哭死了。灿哥……你倒是也照顾一下我好不好……<br/>好不容易到了站，兄弟仨走出地铁站的时候，就像经历了一场战争。张艺兴的后背都汗湿了一片，朴灿烈的白鞋上多了好几个脚印，吴世勋，他差点就想马上买机票回美国。<br/>他们走到一中外面，随便找了一家奶茶店，进去就摊在椅子上。<br/>“我的天哪，这可能是这辈子我离死亡最近的一次了。”朴灿烈抹了一把汗。<br/>张艺兴把纸巾递给他，又抽出一张给小脸煞白的吴世勋擦汗。<br/>吴世勋还沉浸在刚才的地狱中缓不过神来。<br/>朴灿烈决定眼不见为净，他站起来，问：“世勋你喜欢什么口味的奶茶？”<br/>听到有喝的，小白久精神了些，他说：“巧克力。”<br/>朴灿烈去柜台点了两杯原味和一杯巧克力味的奶茶。<br/>吴世勋捧着奶茶，吸溜吸溜，眼睛都要笑不见了，张艺兴觉得好笑，小孩子恢复能力真强，刚刚的事件已经抛在脑后了。吴世勋把奶茶递到张艺兴前面，张艺兴摆摆手，他不喜欢巧克力的。<br/>吴世勋又递到朴灿烈嘴边，朴灿烈喝了一口，咳了半天。<br/>世界上怎么会有人喜欢这么甜的东西啊！！！他的嗓子都被甜的发疼了。<br/>休息好了，三个人在学校外面逛了一上午，摸清了各个小吃的位置，张艺兴在书店帮金珉锡买了几本参考书，学校周边探索任务就算完成了。<br/>中午饭他们去了一家在一中附近的烤鸭店，名叫旮旯。<br/>朴灿烈的爷爷朴建国是那儿的熟客，几十年如一日光顾，按朴建国的话说，就是，全聚德和旮旯没有可比性。<br/>店子在胡同的深处，大门已经很是破旧，但是一走到门口就能闻到诱人的香气。<br/>老板一看推门进来的人，就熟络地走过来拍拍朴灿烈和张艺兴的肩膀：“诶？今天老朴没来啊？”<br/>“没呢，我们带弟弟过来尝尝北京最正宗的烤鸭！”朴灿烈走到固定的座位，坐下就倒了杯凉茶，递给张艺兴。吴世勋默默地自我服务。<br/>“这小哥儿是生面孔啊？”老板看了看吴世勋。<br/>“吴世勋，金家三兄弟的表弟。”朴灿烈简单介绍，他看向张艺兴，“就点平时吃的？”<br/>张艺兴点头。老板就转身进厨房准备了。<br/>朴灿烈给吴世勋讲解：“这家店，超级老字号，烤鸭只用枣木，鸭皮薄脆，鸭肉鲜嫩，鸭架汤鲜美。”<br/>看朴灿烈把吴世勋唬得一愣一愣的，张艺兴说：“我以前怎么没发现你还有这个口才呢？”<br/>“哼，你不知道的东西还多着呢，知道多了怕你爱上我。”朴灿烈耍嘴皮子。<br/>张艺兴和朴灿烈讲了些纽约的事情，烤鸭就端上桌了。<br/>枣红色油润的烤鸭被片成不多不少正好90片，堆叠在盘中，旁边的小蒸笼上放着先烙后蒸的面皮，甜面酱每个人面前都上了一小碟。<br/>张艺兴用筷子挑一点甜面酱，抹在面皮上，夹几片烤鸭片盖在上面，放上几根葱条和黄瓜条，卷起来，放在吴世勋的盘子里。<br/>朴灿烈又不满意了，他说：“吴世勋有手，也有眼睛。他可以学着你包。”<br/>“你又怎么了？”张艺兴算是服了朴灿烈了。<br/>“我也要你给我包一个。”朴灿烈彻底没脸没皮了。<br/>张艺兴无奈，又卷了一个，朴灿烈直接张开嘴，就着张艺兴的手把烤鸭给吃了，一脸满足。<br/>“你俩一人一个，平了，再吃自己包，别找我。”张艺兴终于能自己吃一口了。<br/>吴世勋愤愤不平地喝了一口凉茶，这两个人今天到底是带他出来逛吃逛吃的，还是出来秀恩爱的啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>带着吴世勋吃吃玩玩，时间过得飞快，晃眼间就开学了。<br/>朴灿烈起了个大早，都暻秀开车把金珉锡和金俊勉接上，一中上课时间早，路上倒不是很堵，只是朴灿烈特别亢奋，吵个不停。现在他长得比都暻秀还高，都暻秀感觉自己的威慑力都有些不足了。他捶了朴灿烈肚子一拳，说：“你再闹，我就把你绑在车尾吸霾。”<br/>车里顿时陷入了一片死寂，都暻秀十分欣慰，他目前还是能震住朴灿烈的。<br/>金珉锡看朴灿烈低垂的脑袋，有些不忍，开口问道：“灿烈你在哪个班？”<br/>“我在六班，”朴灿烈想了想，“好像是实验班？”<br/>“嗯，一到四班是火箭班，五六七实验班，八九十平行班。”金俊勉比朴灿烈了解多了，他和张艺兴都被分在一班。<br/>金珉锡点点头，说:“那你在二楼，俊勉艺兴在三楼。哦，还有，食堂的C套餐比较好吃。”<br/>金俊勉和朴灿烈都被这强行转换的话题噎了一下，正不知道怎么答话，车就到了一中，三人跟都暻秀道别，下了车。<br/>朴灿烈仗着身高优势左拥右抱两个哥哥，自从他长高了之后，就特别喜欢搂着他们的脖子走路。<br/>金珉锡敏捷地钻出了朴灿烈的胳膊肘，说：“我们班有晨会，先走了，拜拜。”剩下金俊勉一个人苦苦支撑着朴灿烈的重量。<br/>在路口等了两分钟，张艺兴也到了，边伯贤跟他一起下了车，他手里拿着一个摄像机。<br/>还是熟悉的配方，熟悉的味道，只不过变得更夸张了，小学初中开学时，边伯贤都只是拿手机拍照片，这次他直接买了最新的设备，不准备放过一帧这个值得纪念的日子。<br/>张艺兴朝马路对面的金俊勉朴灿烈挥挥手，又转头无奈地说：“阿爸……”<br/>“兴兴儿，你穿校服的样子实在是太可爱了……”边伯贤看着屏幕里的张艺兴，想起飞逝的时光间，他抱在怀里的小豆丁已经长成清秀的少年，就有些热泪盈眶。<br/>“阿爸，绿灯亮了。”张艺兴提醒道，率先迈开了脚步。<br/>三人并肩走在一块儿，引得上学的学生频频侧目，加之边伯贤的跟拍，更是回头率爆表。朴灿烈在镜头下，老实了许多，放开了金俊勉和张艺兴。他们走到校门口，边伯贤抹着眼泪跟张艺兴挥别，一直目送他们到看不见为止。<br/>朴灿烈找到六班，一走进去，教室里的同学就都朝他看过去，特别是女生们，目光都固定在他身上。<br/>从来没收到过这么多关注，朴灿烈还以为自己脸上有东西，自觉在教室最后面找到座位，摸了半天脸。等待上课时间的这么一会儿，老有女生偷偷回头瞟他，还凑在一块儿窃窃私语。朴灿烈好别扭，他干脆趴在桌子上，头枕在手臂上，看窗外的风景。其实根本没什么好看的，都被一棵巨大的树挡住了。<br/>趴了几分钟，他的肩膀被人拍了一下，朴灿烈回头，是聂坚。<br/>“灿哥，太巧啦，我们又同班！”聂坚疯玩了一个夏天，晒得跟个煤球似的，不过个子也拔高了，突破了一米八大关，看起来像是一个细长的竹竿。他在朴灿烈旁边坐下。<br/>“你知道你有多黑吗？晚上打着灯笼都找不着的那种。”朴灿烈把手臂放到聂坚的手臂旁边。他忘了曾几何时他也是一名到夜晚就自带隐身技能的男子。<br/>聂坚不以为意，他摊摊手：“真男人就是要黑一点。”<br/>“真男人个头！看你手臂细的，跟筷子一样，像我这样有肌肉的才是真男人。”朴灿烈撸起短袖，秀了一下自己暑假打篮球练出来的肱二头肌。<br/>聂坚羡慕地捏了捏。他从进教室就注意到了那些若有若无的视线，朴灿烈不懂，人精聂坚可是懂得很，他揶揄地看了朴灿烈一眼，说道：“灿哥，你人气很不错哦。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“我觉得不假时日你就能收到人生的第一封情书了。”聂坚露出神秘的微笑。<br/>“……”朴灿烈其实已经收到了第一封情书，只不过聂坚的嘴巴跟大喇叭一样，他才不想整个大院儿都知道这茬儿呢，顿了一下，他说，“再调侃我把你的嘴撕咯。”<br/>两个人打闹了半天，上课铃响了，一个带着眼睛的盘发女人走进教室，聂坚小声说：“这可是学校有名的灭绝师太，我爷爷特地打听过才把我放进这个班，就是为了制住我。”<br/>朴灿烈白了聂坚一眼，说得像什么值得得意的事……高一这一年算是毁了。<br/>灭绝师太果然不一般，把这开学典礼前的十分钟发挥到了极致，颁布了数条规定，不准带手机，不准带电子产品，不准迟到早退，不准迟交作业，不准逃晚自习，不准……还有，根据月考成绩重新排座位。<br/>跟六班不一样，一班的座位是已经排好了的，贴在门上。<br/>金俊勉和张艺兴同桌，坐在第三排的正中间，金俊勉一头黑线，真是极品的座位。张艺兴没什么感觉，他坐哪儿都一样。书都还没发，班上竟然已经有同学在做习题集了。<br/>班主任是个很慈祥的中年大叔，说了几句话，有点笑里藏刀的意味，更要命的是，班主任是语文老师……<br/>张艺兴有点头疼。<br/>高中部开学了没几天，初中部也开学了。<br/>金钟仁自从开学每天都哭嚎着要上吊自杀，他在家吃早饭，一个人穿着十中红白相间的校服坐在一堆一中的蓝白校服中间，实在是很心塞，有一种被全世界背叛的感觉。比起金俊勉手忙脚乱的安慰，金珉锡淡定得多，他说：“等你到了高三，可就没人住在家里了。”那时候他们就全都去上大学了。<br/>这下可好，金钟仁真的哭了。<br/>除开住校的金珉锡，吴世勋初三的晚自习和高一的竟然是同一时间下课，他自然就是跟几个哥哥一起回家了。<br/>虽说当时立下了永不坐地铁的誓言，可是在试过一次搭公交车之后，谁都再没有提起过这个毒誓，自觉地开始挤地铁。<br/>吴世勋特别喜欢张艺兴，每天回家的路上都会变身成为手臂挂件，抓着哥哥不放，朴灿烈每次都要费老大劲儿才能把他给拉开，地铁里还挤得不行，到了站整个后背都是汗湿的。<br/>聂坚十年来虽然习惯了朴灿烈和张艺兴的亲密，可是出现第三人的情况他还从来没有见过，很是新奇，朴灿烈脸上酸酸的表情，也是少见。<br/>可是五个人一起回家的日子并没有持续多久。<br/>因为长高，朴灿烈的世界发生了翻天覆地的变化，他偶然一次在体育课上打篮球被校队教练看中，把他拉进了队，队里都是高高帅帅的男生，本身就都是学校的知名人士，朴灿烈一加入，知名度也水涨船高，一时在全年级的女生里人气无它。<br/>校队在晚自习后有训练，朴灿烈不想让几个人等他，一班的作业量不是开玩笑的，最后就变成了他训练完一个人回家。经常有女生在篮球场边偷偷等着，有时候教导主任还会来抓人。朴灿烈在某次训练完毕之后，竟然真的应了聂坚的话，被递了情书。<br/>队员们都围上来调笑，朴灿烈对这样的人气仍然没有什么实感，他把情书随便往包里一塞就回家了。女生真是麻烦，朴灿烈才不想和她们谈恋爱。<br/>十一长假的最后一天是张艺兴的生日，朴灿烈五号和六号要和校队的队员出去玩，说是什么为了加强球队的默契，其实就是变了相的找机会恋爱，十一个人，有六个都带了女朋友……留下五个单身狗面面相觑。奇怪的是，还有一个女生也来了，队长说：“这是我表妹，陆栩，她在家无聊就过来一起玩，她在高一四班。”<br/>陆栩朝瞪大眼睛的朴灿烈一笑，说：“嗨，灿烈。”<br/>“你们俩认识啊？那就拜托灿烈照顾一下我表妹了。”队长如释重负，女朋友都不高兴半天了。<br/>朴灿烈都来不及拒绝就被推上了车。<br/>这次的活动是爬山，他们选择了六号凌晨就开始夜爬，爬一整晚上就能看见山顶的日出，有女生在，严重拖慢了速度，最后连拖带抱勉强看到了一半的日出。陆栩没让朴灿烈帮忙，还能跟上他的速度，朴灿烈这才心情好了一些。<br/>但是很快他的好心情就被毁光了，他们错过了回北京的火车。第二天的票最早也是下午四点的了，这意味着朴灿烈七号晚上十点才能回到北京。<br/>而张艺兴的生日会在晚上六点半点就会开始，像往常一样，就邀请了金家三兄弟和他到家里去吃饭，今年多了个吴世勋。<br/>朴灿烈躺在酒店的床上辗转反侧，他不知道怎么跟张艺兴开口，就这样睁眼到了零点。朴灿烈拨通了张艺兴的电话。<br/>“喂？”过了半响才接起，张艺兴的声音迷迷糊糊的，应该是在睡觉。<br/>“生日快乐呀，张艺兴，”朴灿烈说，“我是不是第一个跟你说生日快乐的？”<br/>张艺兴半天没说话，朴灿烈很耐心地等待着他的反射弧上线。<br/>“……是啊，除了你一般也没有人零点就送祝福。”张艺兴从床上坐起来，拿起水杯喝了一口。<br/>“不管，总之我是第一名，”朴灿烈犹豫了一会儿，他开口道，“张艺兴啊，那个……我明天可能不能去参加你的生日会了，我错过了回北京的火车，明天晚上十点钟才能到火车站。”<br/>张艺兴的声音有点遗憾：“啊……”<br/>“对不起……”朴灿烈更内疚了。<br/>“没关系，”张艺兴这次回答得很快，“你路上注意安全，我挂了，晚安。”<br/>朴灿烈都还没来得及回一句晚安，就被挂断了电话。他又发了好几条信息，张艺兴都没有回复。他安慰自己，没事，张艺兴只是睡了。后天再把礼物给他就好。<br/>七号一大早，边伯贤就把张艺兴给捞起来吃爱心早餐，父子俩又出去逛商场给张艺兴买礼物。<br/>张艺兴对电子产品一点兴趣都没有，他手机用的还是几年前的超级老款，边伯贤实在看不下去，给他新买了一个。张艺兴摆弄了两分钟，就放弃了，他对这方面是一窍不通，再高级的手机也只用短信电话闹钟微信这几个应用。<br/>与其说是张艺兴在挑东西，不如说是边伯贤在疯狂给挑，买的尽是些粉粉嫩嫩的少年感十足的衣服裤子。虽然张艺兴平时也是一副什么都不太在意的模样，边伯贤还是敏感地察觉到他今天的情绪有些低落。直到晚上朋友们一个接一个地现身，边伯贤才大概知道是为什么了。朴灿烈没来。<br/>张艺兴说他今天不会来了，还在路上。<br/>几个男孩子笑闹着，张艺兴也一点点活跃起来，他暂时忘记了朴灿烈不在的事实，和大家一起吃东西聊天。<br/>过去的十年里，每一个生日会，都是这些朋友。张艺兴很慢热，不喜欢改变，朴灿烈不在，总感觉缺了点什么。这样的感觉在大家离开之后，明显了许多。<br/>张艺兴坐在书桌前，打开最底下的柜子，里面是好几个玻璃罐，装的都是大大小小的纸兔子。<br/>朴灿烈每年都会送他纸兔子做生日礼物，还说这是他一个大老爷们儿做过最娘们儿的事。可是不知怎么的就变成了一个传统。张艺兴打开其中一罐子，拿出一只。<br/>这只是粉色的，屁股上的毛球是用蓝色的彩笔画的。<br/>张艺兴的手机震动了一下。他划开屏幕查看。<br/>『real__pcy：我在你家楼下。』</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张艺兴过了生日，就意味着朴灿烈的生日也接近了。<br/>都暻秀不像边伯贤那么热衷于开生日趴，往年都是生日前一天让朴灿烈和朋友们出去过，生日当天去老爷子家吃饭。朴灿烈通常也就和金家三兄弟还有张艺兴聂坚出去玩一天，他坚信一个糙汉子过生日应该一切从简。<br/>天算不如人算，球队的几个兄弟给他来了个生日惊喜。<br/>他们把朴灿烈五花大绑到KTV里，一进去，里面已经坐了几个别校的美女，桌上摆满了酒，啤的白的洋的，应有尽有，可怜的生日蛋糕被挤到了角落里，散发着哀切的光芒。架着朴灿烈的是球队队长，人称大风，身高一米九五，另一边是球队的中锋，昵称狗蛋，身高一米九，两个人不留缝隙地夹着朴灿烈，蚊子都飞不过这堵人墙，更别提逃跑了。<br/>“这不是KTV吗？”娇小的朴灿烈在中间，脸不知道是羞红的，还是憋红的，“你们怎么整的跟声色场所似的？”<br/>大风一掌拍在朴灿烈的后背上，内力堪比金家爷爷的铁砂掌，朴灿烈差点把昨夜喝的养乐多都给吐出来了。<br/>“你小子怎么说话的呢？这可是我们狗蛋费了老大劲儿才请来的外校的美女，她们听说有新帅哥，才来的，你给我表现好点儿啊。”队长亲切地搂过朴灿烈的脖子，附在他耳边云淡风轻地说出了可怕的威胁。<br/>朴灿烈总算是懂了，合着给他过生日就是个噱头！明明是这帮饥渴的毛头小子要联谊！他代表国家代表人民代表党，强烈谴责这些不安好心的老司机！<br/>可还没等他开口，队长就把他推到了沙发上，完美地降落在了两个长发美女中间。<br/>不像一中肥大的蓝白运动服，再好的身材也遮了个严实，外校的校服是合身剪裁的西装和短裙，女生们为了好看还会把裙子改短，坐下来也就将将遮住大腿根部。包间不小，可是队员们都故意挤在一张沙发上，腿贴着腿，隐约有热度隔着布料传来，朴灿烈不安地抓紧了牛仔裤。<br/>难怪队长硬是把他踹回家换下了校服，另外几个人也都打扮得人模狗样儿的，朴灿烈一开始还以为是他们特别重视自己的生日才盛装打扮的呢。真是瞎了他的钛合金狗眼。<br/>朴灿烈左手边卷发大眼睛的女生对他很是感兴趣，问完名字问年级，朴灿烈老实回答，右边的女生长相更清纯，她一听朴灿烈是一年级的，对卷发女生眨了眨眼睛：“你的菜哦。”<br/>“？？？”朴灿烈都懵了，什么菜不菜的？高中生过生日都是这个节奏？<br/>还不如去金家跟金俊勉打游戏。<br/>天知道金俊勉有多手残。<br/>朴灿烈的小表情反倒让卷发女生更加兴奋，她拍了拍他的大腿，说：“对的对的，我就喜欢年下。”<br/>你喜欢年下，我还不喜欢年上呢！朴灿烈格外想念金俊勉在游戏手柄上无处安放的手指。<br/>他又往后缩了缩，卷发学姐很是喜欢他青涩的反应，随便抓了一个瓶子就给朴灿烈倒上了一杯酒，她把杯子塞到朴灿烈的手中：“听说今天是你的生日？上高中第一个生日要好好庆祝一下哦！”<br/>朴灿烈想要推拒，学姐背后的队长向他投来了杀人的目光。他在热切的注视下，仰头灌下了一整杯金色的液体，辛辣的气泡在他的喉咙里跳舞，在他的胃里翻腾，酒精进入了他的血液，流窜到全身，涌入他的大脑。朴灿烈感觉像是被谁闷头打了一棒。<br/>狗蛋的歌声响彻了整个包间：“欠下了欠下了3.5个亿，带着他的小姨子跑了……统统统统统统20块……”<br/>什么玩意儿这是……？皮革厂……倒闭了？朴灿烈听着这迷幻的节奏，对人生产生了极大的怀疑。<br/>聂坚过了一会儿也来了，他明明不是球队的，竟然混得比他还熟，连大风家的狗刚做了绝育手术都知道。不愧是天赋异禀的民间114总台。他一到包间，二话不说点了一首滑板鞋。<br/>朴灿烈刚被皮革厂给摧残了好半天，又来了一首时尚时尚最时尚的炫酷洗脑之歌，他抓起酒杯仰头就吹了。入口尽是小麦甘甜的味道，带着一丝火焰烤过的碳味，滑到喉咙深处。挺好喝的，朴灿烈因为眩晕感眯起了眼睛。<br/>鬼哭狼嚎的聂坚被众人拖下来猛灌了一番，以防他又上去点神曲。<br/>包间里很热，朴灿烈卷起袖子，身边女孩儿的发丝在他的手臂上若有若无的划过，那轻微的痒意蔓延到了心里。他被推到台上，球队的兄弟们都起哄让寿星唱歌。朴灿烈是个音痴，又到了变声期，唱什么都是公鸭嗓。他硬着头皮点了一首与刚刚的氛围格格不入的《阴天快乐》。<br/>大概是酒精的作用，唱前还有些放不开手脚的朴灿烈，一开口就沉浸在了歌里，陶醉地飙着根本不存在的高音。场面一度很尴尬，见者沉默，听者流泪。<br/>他一唱完，就跟聂坚一样被夺走了话筒。狗蛋又强行灌了他一杯。<br/>学姐又凑过来，但是朴灿烈已经没有阻挡的力气了，他瘫软在沙发里，努力适应着天旋地转的世界。<br/>披着生日会羊皮的联谊会进行到了最后，大家才想起角落里的蛋糕，大风推开歪歪扭扭切蛋糕的聂坚，抓了一手奶油就朝朴灿烈的脸招呼过去。队长的行为一呼百应，房间的男男女女都开始攻击朴灿烈，可怜的寿星毫无还手之力，被涂成了花白的老爷爷。朴灿烈朝天花板翻了一个白眼。<br/>本来他还指望聂坚把自己给扛回去，可是聂坚已经光荣牺牲了，在地板上不省人事地呼呼大睡。<br/>朴灿烈从学姐手里抽出自己的手机，用仅剩的最后一丝理智拨通了张艺兴的电话。<br/>“喂？”张艺兴的声线如同清甜的山泉，浇灌了他灼烧的心脏。<br/>“喂？喂！”朴灿烈已经有些大舌头了，他说，“你……来接我！”<br/>张艺兴听着这人反常的声音，有些搞不清状况：“……灿烈？”<br/>“在、在……”朴灿烈想了半天，脑袋一片空白，他转头朝吼着苦情歌的大风吼道，“诶，大风！我们在哪啊！”<br/>大风还不太醉，囫囵着说了KTV的地址。朴灿烈照葫芦画瓢给报了过去。<br/>张艺兴说：“你等着，我一会儿就到。”<br/>朴灿烈撂了电话。他稍微安心了一些。<br/>大风狗蛋几个人还在商量着下一轮要去哪里浪，学姐侧过说：“灿烈跟我们一起去吧？”<br/>朴灿烈摆摆手，虽然他已经不清醒了，但是本能推使着他拒绝这个邀约。<br/>“我不、不行了，你们去喝吧……”<br/>学姐涂得艳红的双唇开开合合，朴灿烈盯着看了一会儿，觉得胃里有酒精大军在起义。都暻秀跟他说过，要对女孩子绅士一点。对的，吐在她的裙子上就不好了。他扶着沙发背站起身，歪歪扭扭地走出了门。好不容易才找到卫生间，朴灿烈冲进去就是一顿好吐。<br/>果然，昨夜的养乐多通通都吐了个干净。<br/>不知在地上瘫坐了多久，朴灿烈终于恢复了一点力气，他来到水池边，拿纸杯倒了漱口水，又是一口闷。还好薄荷的辛辣味道让他没有敢喝掉。<br/>朴灿烈甚至都没有注意到镜子里的自己有多么滑稽，白色奶油布了满头满脸，黑色卫衣上也是大片大片的渍迹。<br/>他似乎是飘在云端，踩着松软的棉花糖，在昏暗的过道里缓慢地行走。<br/>远远的，有一个人在向他靠近。几乎是瞬间，朴灿烈就辨认出，是张艺兴。<br/>看到他脚步虚浮的样子，张艺兴有些急了，他小跑过来，扶住朴灿烈的手臂，脸上浮现出一点焦急的神色。木讷的张艺兴，也会有这样的表情啊，朴灿烈想。<br/>可是他却听不见张艺兴在说什么，他的世界像是被静音了，耳朵里填满了嗡嗡的白噪音。<br/>只能看见变换形状的唇齿。<br/>生日蛋糕还没有吃呢。<br/>朴灿烈把手心覆盖在张艺兴的后脑勺上，把他拉向自己，吻了上去。<br/>张艺兴柔软丰润的下唇天生就适合接吻。有奶油掉落在他们贴合的双唇间，在高温的熨烫下迅速融化，甜腻的味道滑到朴灿烈的舌尖，他更用力地舔咬张艺兴的下唇，微凉的，香甜的，比蛋糕还要美味一百倍。<br/>张艺兴震惊到连推开都忘记。狼狈的朴灿烈，一身酒气的朴灿烈，对自己做了只有恋人之间才会做的事情。<br/>鲜奶油的甜香，威士忌的醺醇，让他睁大了双眼。他们之间的距离，近到张艺兴能看见朴灿烈睫毛上沾着的奶油颗粒。<br/>旁边的某个包间里，有人点了一首很老的韩语歌，撕心裂肺地唱着。<br/>张艺兴听过，叫《醉中真谈》。朴灿烈身上的酒气让他也有些醉了。<br/>大概过去了一个世纪那么久。张艺兴还是没有推开朴灿烈，可是朴灿烈却倒在了地上。他彻底断片了。<br/>张艺兴这才回过神，他捂着胸口，往后倒退了一步。<br/>扑通，扑通，扑通。<br/>是木头开出花朵的声音。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张艺兴在沙发上睡了一晚上，他睡得不太安稳，清晨醒来的时候，被子已经掉在了地上，软软地堆成一团。阳台的门被他在睡前打开了一条缝，经过一晚上客厅里的酒气已经很淡了。他缓缓坐起身，太阳穴有些刺痛，凉风从浅蓝的黎明钻进房间，让他清醒了一些。<br/>似乎是做了一晚上的梦。什么都不记得了。<br/>他的视线落在了门口。<br/>白色的一脚蹬和黑色的运动鞋乱七八糟地散落在地上。<br/>昨天张艺兴把朴灿烈带回了家，送他回自己家屁股肯定要被都暻秀给打开花，正好边伯贤出差了，家里没人。<br/>在出租车里，断片的朴灿烈还是很不老实，一直扭来扭去，额头上全是细密的汗珠，司机大概是觉得两人很奇怪，往后视镜里看了好几次，张艺兴无暇顾及，他觉得自己要心脏病突发了。他把车窗开到最大，凌晨的夜风很清冷，灌入他的衣领，却也平复不了他的心跳。<br/>朴灿烈在旁边扭动让他更加心烦，张艺兴把这个大傻个摁在自己的腿上，向上仰躺着，这才安静了些。他的呼吸很烫，浓重的酒精气味攻击着张艺兴的嗅觉。窗外的一声鸣笛把朴灿烈惊醒，他似乎还停留在半梦半醒的混沌状态。<br/>张艺兴低头看见朴灿烈直勾勾的盯着自己，表情很是迷茫。<br/>忽然，他宽大的手掌覆在了张艺兴的左胸口，手心滚烫的热度隔着衣衫传入扑通作响的心脏，车外掠过的灯光照进他大大的杏眼里，醉意在瞳仁里染上了氤氲的色彩。<br/>朴灿烈说：“好吵。”<br/>张艺兴的脸燃烧起粉色的火焰。可是下一秒朴灿烈又睡去，像是陷入永眠的精灵。<br/>下了车，张艺兴费了吃奶的劲儿才把朴灿烈拖到电梯里，他感觉腰都要被朴灿烈给压折了，歪在他身上的人却浑然不觉，睡得特别香。按亮了十楼，张艺兴抓紧了身旁的扶手，他为了支撑朴灿烈，全身都是紧绷的。此时此刻只有楼层变换的“嘀”声和此起彼伏的呼吸声。<br/>朴灿烈的脑袋正好卡在张艺兴的脖颈间，弧度契合得十分完美。红色的数字跳跃到“7”，朴灿烈微微偏过了头，他的鼻息喷在张艺兴敏感的耳后。<br/>“8”，“9”，“10”，他们跌在了地上，张艺兴浑身都在发软。门开了，他猛地推开伏在自己身上的朴灿烈，捉住他的手腕，将他拖出了电梯。<br/>最终把朴灿烈给摔在自己的床上时，张艺兴背上的单衣已经汗湿了，他的汗水顺着刘海滴落在朴灿烈的脸上。<br/>睡着的朴灿烈和醒着的朴灿烈像是两个全然不同的人。<br/>从小他就是个多动症儿童，让他在桌子前面安静三十秒就几乎是要了他的命，就连中考前他们一起复习时，朴灿烈虽然专注着写题，腿却是一会儿叠着，一会儿放下，一会儿抬脚，一会儿又玩儿拖鞋。<br/>可是睡着的朴灿烈却安静得不像话。这是张艺兴时隔很多年再次这样专注地看着他的睡颜。朴灿烈的睫毛很长，闭着的眼睛弯成了好看的弧度，他左脸上的酒窝微微陷下，和张艺兴的遥相呼应，张艺兴伸出手指戳了戳。朴灿烈的嘴唇不厚不薄，此刻像是玫瑰的花瓣，在小夜灯下散发着莹润的光泽。<br/>上一次这样看他，还是在乡下的某个早晨，张艺兴和朴灿烈十指相扣面对面睡了一晚上。他醒来时，手掌心全都是粘腻的汗液，朴灿烈的手指紧紧扣住他的，隔了一整夜花露水的清凉香味仍然环绕在鼻间。其它的记忆都已经很模糊，唯独那个味道，张艺兴一直一直，都没有忘记。<br/>原来时间已经过去那么久，而他们也已经长大了。<br/>而他却好像不能再和朴灿烈十指相扣安然入睡。<br/>张艺兴站起身，走进浴室，打湿了毛巾，回到床前给朴灿烈擦脸。<br/>他擦得很仔细，发际线，额头，鼻梁，脸颊，下颌线，耳廓，耳垂。似乎是有人在他的心里灌上了桃子味的汽水，又酸又甜，嗞嗞地冒着气泡。张艺兴不能再承受这样的情绪，它们都太过陌生，让他陷入了极度的恐慌中。<br/>他走进浴室，看见了镜中的自己。暂且不说飞红的双颊，他的下唇才是重灾区。大概真的被亲了很久，唇瓣已经肿了起来，上面还有很明显的齿印。张艺兴用手指抚过那道痕迹。心跳又加速了。<br/>他不知所措地蹲下身，环抱住自己。<br/>最后怎么洗完澡，怎么在沙发上睡过去的，他通通都不记得了。<br/>茶几上的手机发出“叮”的一声，张艺兴这才回过神。天知道他盯着那两双鞋子想了多少事情，想了多久。他伸手拿起手机，屏幕上写着：6:00 AM，事件-朴灿烈生日。<br/>今天是十一月二十六日，按照惯例应该是金家的几兄弟和他给朴灿烈庆祝生日，明天朴灿烈要去老爷子家。<br/>卧室里，朴灿烈已经睡成了大字型，枕头都被他拱得掉在地板上，张艺兴走过去，捡起来放在床头，把窗帘拉上，隔绝了渐亮的天光。<br/>朴灿烈是在头痛欲裂中醒来的。<br/>他眼前一阵阵发黑，嗓子干得要冒烟，试着动了动手臂，关节都是酸痛的。好不容易适应了黯淡的光线，朴灿烈瞬间就辨认出这是张艺兴的房间。他……怎么在这儿？<br/>昨天……他被灌了很多酒……然后，他去卫生间吐了……之后……<br/>好像是张艺兴来了？<br/>既然他现在睡在张艺兴的床上，那就是顺利把他接到了。朴灿烈在心底给张艺兴点了一个赞，没有把他给送回家，不然他现在应该是在客厅跪搓衣板，或者昨晚就已经被都暻秀给锁喉致死了。<br/>朴灿烈走出房间，客厅餐厅都没人，厨房里有叮叮当当的响声，走过去就看见张艺兴背对着自己在榨汁。早晨的阳光打到他的背上，可以透过单薄的白色衣衫看见张艺兴腰际的线条。朴灿烈斜靠在门框上，说：“早上好啊。”<br/>张艺兴往杯子里倒西芹汁的动作一震，绿色的汁液洒在了料理台上。他不自觉地咬紧了下唇。<br/>“张艺兴？”朴灿烈又换了一声。张艺兴不回应也不回头，让他觉得奇怪。<br/>张艺兴端着杯子转过身，递到朴灿烈面前。<br/>“喝吧，醒酒。”<br/>朴灿烈接过来，不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，说道：“昨晚真的谢谢啦，那么晚还喊你来接我，本来我是准备让聂坚扛我回家的，没想到那小子先倒了。幸亏你到得及时，不然我今天可能在某个酒店里醒过来，少了一个肾，身边还放着五万块钱，哈哈。”<br/>张艺兴总算是听出来，朴灿烈是什么都不记得了。他松了一口气，可是，明明朴灿烈在打趣，他却笑不出来了。<br/>朴灿烈喝了一口西芹汁，那个刺激的味道直通大脑，他差点给吐出来。张艺兴的脸色有点不好，朴灿烈以为他是因为自己喝酒的事生气，不敢反抗，捏住鼻子仰头把西芹汁全喝了。<br/>“喝完了？”张艺兴接过杯子，“去洗澡吧，你这样子回家，暻秀叔可能会把你大卸八块。”<br/>朴灿烈看他又恢复了神色如常的样子，这才露出了平时厚脸皮的本性，他问道：“你不跟我一块儿回去吗？今天不是要给我过生日吗？礼物呢？”<br/>这一连串的问题把张艺兴都给弄懵了，他反应了半天，才回答：“去啊。还得喊上俊勉他们。”<br/>只回答了前两个问题，朴灿烈发挥锲而不舍的精神，追问：“那礼物呢？我可是折了一百零七个小兔子给你。”<br/>这人还蹬鼻子上脸了，自卖自夸的功力日益增长。张艺兴无奈地推了他一把：“赶快去洗澡。”<br/>洗完了澡，两人一起走路去大院儿。<br/>张艺兴提了个袋子，朴灿烈好奇得不得了，问了一路，把张艺兴都给问烦了，干脆装作听不到，不理这个烦人精。<br/>“张艺兴，张艺兴，张艺兴……”朴灿烈在张艺兴身边转来转去，像一只小蜜蜂。<br/>终于走到了大院，金家四兄弟已经在等着了，张艺兴如释重负地朝他们招手。<br/>金俊勉挑眉，张艺兴这么高兴这么积极打招呼，好像是头一回。<br/>吴世勋一下子就缠到他的艺兴哥身上，变成了一个大型挂件，嘟嘟囔囔地说着什么一天没见好想哥哥。<br/>朴灿烈努力拨开如同口香糖一般的吴世勋，嘴里还说着：“你都一个多星期没见我，怎么就不想我？”<br/>吴世勋撇撇嘴，年糕音奶味十足，说出来的话倒是十分打击人：“咦兴身上软软的好好抱，你一身腱子肉，硬邦邦的，有什么好想的？”<br/>朴灿烈差点一口气没顺过来，三个月前这小奶包还软萌好捏，跟同龄人混了一段时间，补刀能力直逼他舅舅。<br/>真是心塞啊。<br/>几个人打打闹闹到了朴灿烈家，都暻秀一大早就去部队了，不在家。<br/>他们进了屋，就把礼物递给朴灿烈。朴灿烈也不跟几个好哥们儿客气，直接开拆。<br/>金珉锡送的是新款的手柄，金俊勉和金钟仁都送的是新出的游戏，吴世勋也很上道，送了一套《海贼王》的典藏版漫画。朴灿烈笑开了花，拉着他们就要坐下来打游戏。<br/>六个人四个手柄，张艺兴不爱玩儿，吴世勋去厨房找吃的了，剩下的四个人正好分两队。<br/>金珉锡和金俊勉作为大哥，自然是各自带队，朴灿烈和金钟仁为了跟金珉锡一组几乎是打了一架，最后猜拳输掉的金钟仁百般不愿意地去了金俊勉那边，委屈到变形。<br/>金俊勉自信地拍拍金钟仁的肩膀：“钟仁，相信我，我现在打得可好了。”<br/>“哥，我跟你住在一起，我昨天才看你打游戏了。”金钟仁生无可恋。<br/>“你不要不信，”金俊勉很是笃定，“等会儿他们被打哭的时候你不要太崇拜我。”<br/>金珉锡和朴灿烈在一边看得目瞪口呆，金俊勉睁眼说瞎话的实力又在他们不知道的地方增长了不少。<br/>十分钟之后。<br/>屏幕上红队的小人一个在地上躺尸许久，一个被枪子儿打得漏风，LOSER几个大字浮现在眼前，金钟仁跳起来，把手柄摔到沙发上。<br/>“我不要跟金俊勉组队！”他气死了，金俊勉技术那么差还非要砍人，让他当奶妈，关键时刻又把他推出去挡枪。什么猪队友啊这是！<br/>吴世勋边吃零食边看他们几个吵架都乐死了，张艺兴在一边两耳不闻窗外事看着漫画。<br/>朴灿烈过了一会儿也退出了战局，拉着金珉锡坐到一边，观看金俊勉和金钟仁据理力争这盘打输了是谁的错。<br/>专注地观战，朴灿烈的手却习惯性地去摸张艺兴的耳垂。<br/>还没摸几下，张艺兴突然跳起来，拉着吴世勋上楼去了。朴灿烈丈二和尚摸不着头脑，他干啥了？？？张艺兴咋回事儿？？？<br/>张艺兴耳朵都烧成粉粉的颜色了，吴世勋好奇地摸了摸，温度高得吓人。<br/>“咦兴你还好吧？”吴世勋跟在张艺兴后面进了朴灿烈的房间。<br/>张艺兴没回答，因为他不知道怎么回答，他不好，他才不好。但是他又不懂到底是哪里不好。<br/>他把袋子里的夜光贴拿出来，转头对吴世勋说：“你一会儿帮我扶着梯子，我要给朴灿烈贴生日礼物。”<br/>六个人打了一下午游戏，晚上又出去吃了个饭，就散了，朴灿烈到最后都没有得到张艺兴的生日礼物，最开始提着的袋子也不翼而飞。分别过后，朴灿烈有点失落。<br/>以前虽然张艺兴送的礼物都很奇怪，大多数都和兔子有关，兔子贴纸，兔子头套，兔子睡衣……总之不是他一个糙老爷们儿能带出去的东西，但是好歹有礼物啊！今年算什么……亏他还拼死赶回来把兔子折纸给他……<br/>朴灿烈回到家，委屈地和都暻秀打了招呼，委屈地回到房间打开灯，委屈地进浴室洗澡刷牙，委屈地躺上床，委屈地关上灯，委屈地闭上眼睛。<br/>他越想越气，决定不能让这事儿就这么过去，他睁开眼，摸到手机，想要给张艺兴打电话。<br/>睁开眼睛的那一瞬间，他愣住了。<br/>整个天花板都填满了大大小小的星星，在寂静的黑暗里发着莹白的光。<br/>那些星星包裹着一个星球，星球上站着一个小王子，他穿着长长的披风，捧着一朵玫瑰。<br/>朴灿烈忽然想起那本书里的一句话。<br/>“如果有人爱上了在这亿万颗星星中独一无二的一株花，当他看着这些星星的时候，这就足以使他感到幸福。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴灿烈晃神间，连电话接通都没有注意。<br/>“喂？”<br/>张艺兴清亮的声线经过电流，在漆黑的深夜里，带上了朦胧的磁性，让朴灿烈心跳空了一拍。他的大脑一片空白，满眼都是星空和那朵玫瑰。<br/>空气中都弥漫着还未绽放的玫瑰的青涩气息，一丝被雨水湿润过的土地味道，一丝绿色根茎的清香，一丝从花苞钻出的甜蜜香气。朴灿烈瞬间失语，他像是流浪在宇宙中孤单的小王子，四周都是真空，屏蔽了所有的声音。<br/>那头的张艺兴又“喂”了一声。<br/>朴灿烈最终还是什么都没能说出来，他面对着闪耀的天花板，有一种想哭又想笑的心情。<br/>张艺兴听见朴灿烈平稳而悠长的呼吸，猜想那人大概是睡着，不小心拨出了电话。<br/>他把手指移到挂断键上，却在按下的前一秒移开了指尖。此时此刻，朴灿烈的呼吸声，弥足珍贵。张艺兴蜷缩在厚厚的棉被里，像是搭建了一个堡垒，藏起了他最深最深的秘密。<br/>朴灿烈疑惑地看着还没有被挂断的电话，按照张艺兴的性格，没有回应该是迅速挂断了。<br/>张艺兴的呼吸有些急，带了一点点的鼻音，朴灿烈听着，竟听出了催眠的效果。十年的相互陪伴，让他捂住耳朵都能听出张艺兴的声线，现在，依然是熟悉的声音，却莫名带着新鲜而陌生的感觉。<br/>星空渐隐在他沉重的眼皮里，手机轻轻地从他的手心滑落到枕边。<br/>可惜朴灿烈的美梦时间短得就像都暻秀的温柔。他第二天到了老爷子家，例行过生日，等待他的却是老爷子黑如煤炭的扑克脸。<br/>“臭小子给我滚过来！”老爷子从背后拿出了一根看起来年代久远的棍子。<br/>都暻秀站在朴灿烈身后挑了挑眉，这根棍子可是他们朴家的传家宝，人送昵称“紧箍棒”，专门用来打皮猴儿的。朴灿烈小时候可没少挨打，每次都嗷嗷嗷的，时间久了，都不知道是真疼还是条件反射。<br/>本来为了中考，朴灿烈老实了很长一段时间，许久未见他的老朋友紧箍棒。重逢的瞬间，他全身的汗毛都竖起来了，嗓子眼儿都痒痒的，想要哀嚎。<br/>“爷爷……今天是我生日！”朴灿烈回头看了一眼都暻秀，企图用可怜的眼神寻求帮助。他那十五年专注坑儿子的爸爸，却已经退开三步，站在一边准备看好戏了。<br/>朴建国瞪着朴灿烈，说：“你过来，不要让我说第三遍。”都暻秀和朴灿烈都是大大圆圆的眼睛，就是遗传老爷子的，这会儿瞪大了，尤其的瘆人。<br/>朴灿烈像是一朵被艳阳晒蔫儿了的小花儿，垂头丧气走到朴建国面前，他自觉地背过了身。<br/>朴建国照着他的屁股就是一脚，紧箍棒根本没派上用场。<br/>“啊！！！！！！！！”朴灿烈是真疼，但是他的反应比起他的疼痛程度，大概是沧海一粟。<br/>朴建国看他的那个怂样儿，气都不打一处来，拿着棍子就是猛敲。<br/>朴灿烈被追着满屋子乱窜，嘴里还嚷着：“爷爷你好歹让我知道我犯什么事儿了啊！”他才是委屈得要命呢。<br/>“你知道你月考多少分儿吗！”老爷子精神矍铄，追着身高一米八二的朴灿烈都不喘气，“你把我的老脸都丢光了！”<br/>全年级五百个人，朴灿烈考了四百七十名，正好四百七十分。朴灿烈的狗腿子聂坚考了四百六十九名。朴建国差点没被聂老炫耀的眼神给气晕过去。金家的爷爷金钢更是过分，一副很烦恼的样子，跟他说：“哎呀，俊勉又考了年级第一，已经没有进步的空间了好担心。”<br/>想到这里，朴建国更是怒火中烧，基本要把朴灿烈的屁股打开花了。<br/>用了全力的一棍子下去，却被都暻秀半路拦截了，他接住棍子，说：“爸，可以了，朴灿烈知错了。”<br/>朴灿烈如同一个奸臣，见风使舵，附和着大王：“对对对，我知错了，我一定好好学习，报效国家。”<br/>老爷子也知道自己用力过头，清了清嗓子，收手。<br/>“你可上点儿心吧，”他恶狠狠地警告道，转念一想，朴灿烈的成绩可是张艺兴一手奶起来的，他又说：“让艺兴给你补补。”<br/>朴灿烈这么一听不乐意了，张艺兴又不是他的保姆，更不是他的家教，他凭什么让人儿给自己补课？况且自己还有篮球队训练，这会儿一个星期都见不上两次呢。朴灿烈翻了一个吴世勋牌大白眼，说道：“人儿张艺兴作业多着呢，别烦他。”<br/>“那你就想这么浑水摸鱼？”要不是紧箍棒在都暻秀手上，朴建国真得再抡他一棍子。<br/>“好好好好好，我自己认真学行了吧？”朴灿烈现在只想让张艺兴从老爷子的脑海里消失。<br/>但是，很显然，老爷子并没有相信朴灿烈的话，更没有把张艺兴忘记。<br/>深秋的校队训练移到了室内，朴灿烈挥汗如雨，他打球从来不穿清凉的背心，现在整个后背都汗湿了。今天球队状态不佳，训练时间被队长延长了。鞋底在地板上刮蹭，发出尖锐而激烈的声音，朴灿烈跳跃起身，投了个三分球，篮球绕着篮筐打了几转，穿过网落了地。大风终于松口，说今天就到这儿吧。朴灿烈走到椅子边，“唰”的脱下上衣，拧了一把，全是水。<br/>他用毛巾随便擦了擦头发，挂在脖子上，换上干爽的黑色长袖单衣，跟队员挥手打了招呼，就走出了体育馆。<br/>深秋的空气一下子灌入领口，冻得朴灿烈一个冷颤，他身上的汗都还没干透呢。<br/>“灿烈。”<br/>朴灿烈猛地回过头，张艺兴站在门旁边，穿着校服的单衣，等着他。<br/>一阵风沙沙地吹来，翻起张艺兴的刘海，露出白净的额头，掀起他的衣角，少年站在风中，两手抓着书包的背带，声线却冷得颤抖：“今天的训练加长了吗？”<br/>朴灿烈快步走过去，他高大的身躯为张艺兴遮挡了一部分的冷风。<br/>“你怎么在这里！等我多久了？”<br/>张艺兴摇摇头：“没多久，都弄完了吧？那我们走吧。”<br/>朴灿烈摁住他的肩膀，不让他移动，非得问个明白：“你等我是有什么事情吗？”他的内心升起了一丝莫名的期待。<br/>张艺兴奇怪地看着他：“你不知道吗？我从今天开始等你一块儿回家写作业。”<br/>“什么？！”朴灿烈诧异，转念一想就明白了，果然是那个固执的老头子，“那怎么行！这结束都快九点了，你一个人等我就是浪费时间，你们班作业太多了！”<br/>张艺兴自顾自地往前走，他留给朴灿烈一个背影：“没关系，我在家是写作业，在学校也是写，反正等你的时间写了一半，回家正好跟你一块儿写完剩下的。”<br/>朴灿烈叹了口气，张艺兴固执起来，跟老爷子是一个级别的，他大跨步追上张艺兴，和他并排前进。<br/>“你不用听我爷爷的，我会跟他说的。”朴灿烈侧过脸低头去看张艺兴，那人脸上没什么表情，嘴唇却是抿紧的。<br/>张艺兴却停了下来，他转身正色对朴灿烈说：“即使不是你爷爷，我也会和你一起写作业。我不能让你的成绩变成那样。”<br/>朴灿烈不知道张艺兴这种奇怪的使命感是从何而来，但是他说得那么严肃，几乎就要把朴灿烈给唬住了。朴灿烈还想再说点什么来说服张艺兴，可是那人已经又开始走路了。<br/>回身的那一瞬间，张艺兴冰凉的手背擦过朴灿烈的指节。朴灿烈被这冰块一样的温度给震住。<br/>果然，张艺兴还是在体育馆外边等了很久。<br/>他组织的那些长篇大论顷刻间都烟消云散，脑袋里只剩下张艺兴很冷，也许会感冒，这件事。他迈开大步追上张艺兴，和他贴得很近很近。<br/>学校周围都是社区，这个点已经是寂静一片，没有什么人在外面活动了。<br/>朴灿烈深吸了一口气，他抓住张艺兴的手，放在了自己的口袋里。他的动作很快，几乎就是在一瞬，比他的理智要快得多。<br/>张艺兴僵了一下，想要抽回手，嘴里还说着：“没事……别这样。”<br/>“老实点，”朴灿烈目视前方，一本正经的样子，“你要是感冒了，我爸伯贤叔都得要我的小命。”<br/>张艺兴感受着口袋里的温度，还有朴灿烈温湿的手心，最终还是放弃了抵抗。<br/>路灯在水泥路上投下他们的影子。<br/>拉得好长好长。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>明明走在这样清冷的夜风中，张艺兴却感觉冻僵的身体从内里暖了起来。朴灿烈的体温很高，像是一个小暖炉，在谁也看不见的口袋里，紧紧扣住了他的手。他甚至能感觉朴灿烈骨节的形状，和刻痕般的掌纹。<br/>偶尔有路过的行人，朴灿烈也不甚在意。张艺兴偷偷抬头去看他的侧脸，以前圆润的线条已经消失殆尽，只剩下棱角分明的弧度，大大的眼睛上覆盖着长而卷翘的睫毛，耳尖藏在微湿的头发中间。发丝上的水珠折射着路灯的暖光，变成了闪亮的钻石。<br/>黑夜的精灵，大概也不会比朴灿烈更好看。<br/>张艺兴被自己的想法给吓住，又想要抽回手，朴灿烈突然加重指间的力道，把修长的五指插入张艺兴纤细的指缝间。他们十指相扣，连手腕上的脉搏都贴合在了一起。<br/>“你就不能乖一点吗？”朴灿烈侧过脸，很是严肃。<br/>张艺兴拗不过他，只好作罢。在过去的十六年里，他从来没有在意过这些事，别人的眼光，对于他来说，根本不重要。可是，现在，他像是机器人被升级，加入了新的程序，还未能和老旧的零件配对，全身上下所有的关节都不像是自己的了。<br/>尤其是他的心。<br/>大概是，有谁把机械的内核，悄悄换成了鲜活跳动的心脏吧。<br/>他们就这样慢慢慢慢，拖着手，走到地铁站。<br/>这一次张艺兴顺利抽出了手。敞亮的，人来人往的，喧嚣的地铁站，与想要藏起来的秘密，太不适合了。<br/>他们在站台上等车，这个点人已经不多了。朴灿烈背靠着墙壁，斜斜地站着，手插在裤子口袋里。张艺兴站在他的斜前方，扯玩着长长的书包带，脚尖有一下没一下地踢着地。<br/>朴灿烈拿出手机心不在焉回了几条信息，抬起头想看看张艺兴，却把转头看他的人逮了个正着。<br/>张艺兴迅速转过脑袋，盯着发亮的广告牌，他都不知道自己为什么要这么做，心里虚得很。他甚至能感觉朴灿烈视线固定在自己的后脑勺上，让他整个人都要烧着了。<br/>还好，地铁的车灯亮起在黑暗的隧道里。<br/>张艺兴默默倒数。<br/>五，地铁进站了。<br/>四，慢慢刹车。<br/>三，车停了。<br/>二，门缓缓打开……张艺兴松了一口气。<br/>一，朴灿烈从后面勾住他的脖子，朝着他的耳根吹了一口气，张艺兴一下子软了脚跟，被朴灿烈半拖半抱地带进了车厢。<br/>这节车厢一个人都没有，张艺兴跌坐在座位上，白皙的脸上飘着红晕，他一把推开贴着他坐下的朴灿烈。<br/>“你干嘛？！”张艺兴真的很生气。<br/>朴灿烈没脸没皮地又贴上来，他说：“我看你今天特别反常，就开个玩笑啊！”<br/>张艺兴脸色都沉下来：“我不喜欢这样的玩笑。”<br/>之后朴灿烈再怎么逗他，他都不再回应。朴灿烈觉得实在是太奇怪了。从小到大他和张艺兴都是这么玩儿的啊，为什么这次反应这么大？难道是他们俩平时上学见不到面，生疏了？<br/>张艺兴觉得自己的心情已经不受控制了，起起落落的，像是在坐过山车，他的脑子里一团乱，而这堆理不清的情绪的源头朴灿烈还在他身边吵闹。<br/>一直吵闹到了朴灿烈家。<br/>都暻秀在楼上写报告，他们俩在楼下餐厅写作业。<br/>张艺兴一到家，一言不发就开始写物理卷子，朴灿烈也拿出英语周练报纸，摊在桌上，可是心思全然没在那上边儿，他光在想着怎么逗张艺兴开心了。<br/>“张艺兴……张艺兴……张艺兴啊……”朴灿烈趴在桌子上，用笔在草稿纸上画着圈圈，眼睛却瞅着张艺兴的脸，看他抿起的嘴唇，微微皱起的眉头，还有右脸上的梨涡。<br/>张艺兴艰难地做完了选择题，双选多选都是瞎选的，根本没看进去，到了大题，没办法水过去，最近学的又是万有引力，公式特别多，需要替换计算。张艺兴胡乱列了两个公式，就写不下去了。<br/>他无奈地把笔放下，看向朴灿烈。<br/>“干嘛？”<br/>如果朴灿烈有尾巴，现在一定会摇起来，张艺兴终于理他了！<br/>“你还在生气吗？”朴灿烈睁着水汪汪的眼睛，朝上看着张艺兴，像是一只大狗狗，这是他的绝招，屡试不爽。<br/>果然，张艺兴一看朴灿烈这个表情，就没办法板着脸了。<br/>“没生气。”<br/>“那你为什么不理我！”<br/>“我现在不是理你了吗？”<br/>朴灿烈知道张艺兴是在绕开话题，他也不恼，继续说：“那你笑一个。”<br/>张艺兴拿笔敲了一下朴灿烈的脑袋：“我又不是卖笑的，你让我笑就笑啊。”<br/>能说出这样的话，心情应该是变好了一些，朴灿烈得寸进尺，坐到张艺兴身边。<br/>“那我给你笑一个好不好？”他露出一排大白牙，张艺兴失笑，于是朴灿烈侧身用长臂圈住张艺兴的肩膀，用毛绒绒的脑袋在他的颈窝蹭来蹭去。<br/>张艺兴被他蹭的痒，连连推拒，还说：“喂，你打完球还没洗澡，别搞我了。”<br/>朴灿烈一听，搂得更紧了，嘴上嚷嚷着：“我爸我爷爷已经嫌弃了我十五年了！我不准你嫌弃我！”<br/>“我永远不会嫌弃你。”张艺兴说得很轻很轻。<br/>多动症发作的朴灿烈却没听清，他问：“你说什么？”<br/>张艺兴摇摇头：“没什么。”<br/>第一个学期结束的时候，朴灿烈的名次已经上升到了三百名，将聂坚远远地甩在了后面。朴建国笑开了花，在聂老面前趾高气扬扬眉吐气了一回，气得聂老回家把聂坚一顿好打。聂坚泪流满面地打电话给朴灿烈，说他也要和张艺兴一起学习，朴灿烈义正言辞地拒绝了他并推荐了年级第一金俊勉。<br/>聂坚真的信了朴灿烈的话，寒假跟着金俊勉想要补补习，坚持了三天，不堪其扰，决定自己在家发愤图强。<br/>他的原话是：“我从未见过如此啰嗦之人。”<br/>金俊勉表示很委屈，毅然决然去找亲哥金珉锡，金珉锡拍了拍他的肩膀，微笑着把这个话题给混过去了。<br/>第二学期一开学，就要体检，补打疫苗。<br/>整个体育馆都吵吵闹闹的，被一年级给占领了，朴灿烈被体育老师拉过去维护秩序，冬天大家都穿得鼓鼓囊囊的，显得特别挤。朴灿烈在人群中艰难地移动，有不少女生都故意往他那边挤，让朴灿烈的行动一度停滞。他四处张望着，找到一班，把几乎要缺氧的金俊勉拉出来。<br/>“哎呀朴灿烈，还算你有点良心……没白吃我家的饭……”金俊勉拍着胸口顺气，他们班不知道什么时候混进了好多别的班的女孩子，本来就很挤的队伍基本上成了沙丁鱼罐头。<br/>朴灿烈才没时间和金俊勉废话，他问：“张艺兴呢？怎么没看到他？”<br/>金俊勉简直想咬断自己的舌头，合着这人只是为了找张艺兴顺便把他拉出来的。敢情张艺兴在这，他喊破了嗓子朴灿烈也不会救自己。<br/>“天天就知道张艺兴张艺兴，你还知道什么别的？”金俊勉翻了一个白眼。<br/>“快告诉我啊，张艺兴被挤死了怎么办？”朴灿烈回翻了一个白眼。<br/>金俊勉妥协了，他生无可恋地说：“他被带去医务室打针了。”<br/>这下朴灿烈急了，他紧紧抓住金俊勉的手臂：“哎呀你怎么不陪他去？他最怕尖尖的东西你不知道啊！”<br/>金俊勉彻底无话可说。张艺兴是个大男人，这点小事也要人陪？朴灿烈真是反应过度。<br/>他还没来得及吐槽，朴灿烈已经跑远了。<br/>跑到医务室门口，朴灿烈扒着上面的小窗户往里一看，张艺兴果然坐在里面，一个长头发的女医生坐在旁边。他们说了些什么，张艺兴就开始脱衣了。他脱掉校服外套，又脱掉毛衣，剩了一件贴身的长袖，张艺兴试着挽了挽袖子，只能挽到手臂，他摇了摇头。<br/>医生姐姐又说了一句，张艺兴干脆直接把上衣给脱了。大片白皙的裸背暴露在空气中，张艺兴很瘦，蝴蝶骨展翅在他圆润的双肩下，微微突出的脊椎骨连绵着隐入裤子的边沿。因为打篮球的关系，他的手臂并不细瘦，而是带着好看的肌肉线条。<br/>朴灿烈惊得的眼珠子都要掉下来了，他想到医生看到的是张艺兴的裸露的正面，就心塞得紧。<br/>他推开门走进去。<br/>张艺兴听见动静，回过头，看到是朴灿烈，有些诧异：“你怎么来了？”<br/>“我来看看你。”<br/>张艺兴更奇怪了：“看我做什么？”<br/>“打针啊！”<br/>医生姐姐看他们都聊上了，轻轻拍了拍桌子，对朴灿烈说：“这位同学，你就算想妨碍我打针，也得考虑一下你的朋友吧，他可是在大冬天里光着身子呢。”<br/>朴灿烈二话不说，把张艺兴的单衣披上了他身子的一侧，还裹了裹，只露出注射疫苗的大臂。<br/>医生姐姐笑了一下，拿起消毒棉球，在皮肤上擦了擦，拿起针推进血管，一点点把疫苗推进去。张艺兴稍微有点紧张，伸手抓住了朴灿烈的手腕。朴灿烈看着他的下目线，魔障了似的，安抚地摸了摸张艺兴的头，黑色柔软的发丝从他的指缝间滑过。<br/>“好啦，穿衣服吧。”医生姐姐收起针筒。<br/>张艺兴想要直接在原地穿，被朴灿烈推到了隔间里，还拉上了帘子。<br/>医生姐姐意味深长地看了他们一眼，转身在体检表上记录。朴灿烈靠着桌子，他这才回想起刚才的一系列动作，从推门到摸头，老脸一红。他感觉空气里都弥漫着尴尬的气息。<br/>那位姐姐放下笔，撩了撩波浪卷的长发，看向朴灿烈。<br/>她勾起嘴角，说：“你知道吗？人有两件事藏不住，第一件是打喷嚏。”<br/>这突如其来的话题让朴灿烈摸不着头脑，他问：“那第二件呢？”<br/>“对啊，是什么呢？”<br/>朴灿烈看进她的眼睛里，那里面狡黠的光芒，似乎已经说明了一切。<br/>人有两件事藏不住，第一件是打喷嚏。<br/>第二件，是喜欢啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴灿烈感觉脑袋里，炸开了一道惊雷。<br/>一直在蠢蠢欲动的什么东西，就要喷涌而出。<br/>隐藏不住的，是什么呢？<br/>他瞪大了眼睛，腿都有点发软了，用手扶住了一边的桌子。<br/>张艺兴接过体检表，转身看见朴灿烈，不由得吃了一惊。刚刚进去穿衣服的时候还好好的，现在朴灿烈的脸由热烫的红晕渐渐转变成惊慌的煞白。他有些担心，伸手去扶朴灿烈。<br/>“你怎么了？”<br/>在张艺兴的指尖触碰到朴灿烈手臂的那一刻，他像是被电到了一样，迅速倒退了三步，踉踉跄跄的，几近跌倒。朴灿烈说话都结巴了：“我、我、我还有事，先走了！！”<br/>说罢，他逃也般的用力拉开医务室的门，疯跑了出去。他奔跑的双脚击打在走廊的地板上，脚步声混乱又沉重。他的心扑通扑通地狂跳，风穿过他的耳际，不断让他回忆起刚才被彻底看穿的感觉。<br/>教导主任在他的身后大喊：“喂，同学！不要在教学楼里跑来跑去的！”<br/>朴灿烈却什么也听不见。<br/>张艺兴站在原地拿着体检表，不明所以。<br/>医生姐姐站起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，感叹道：“年轻真好啊。”<br/>张艺兴不知道这姐姐在打什么哑谜，他好像越长大，不懂的事情越变越多，有时候连自己都理解不了了，何况朴灿烈这样的四次元抽风男。<br/>他慢慢走回人声喧嚣的体育馆，问了好几个同学才找到了一班，金俊勉一看他来了，赶快把他拉到自己身边，挡了一波别班的女生。<br/>“朴灿烈找到你了吗？”金俊勉问。<br/>张艺兴点点头：“找到了啊。”<br/>顿了两秒，他才发现话中的不对劲：“你怎么知道朴灿烈去找我了？”<br/>金俊勉眼冒精光，他终于逮住了一个倾诉对象：“你是不知道朴灿烈有多狗，我被挤得都喘不过气了，他突然出现，我还以为他良心大发要救我，没想到只是问我你在哪里，我说你去打针了，他还凶我！问我怎么不去陪你！你不是怕尖尖的东西吗？哎呀可是把我气死了，不就打个针吗？你评评理啊张艺兴，我从小到大哪有不关心你，朴灿烈把我说得那么穷极凶恶……”<br/>张艺兴被周围的人挤得站都站不稳了，金俊勉还在他的耳边念叨着，可是他的脑海里只剩下了一个事实。<br/>朴灿烈是担心他害怕打针，才火急火燎地去找他的。<br/>金俊勉发表了两千字的演讲，才注意到身边的张艺兴脸颊红扑扑的，他赶紧捉住张艺兴的手臂：“哎呀艺兴，你是不是被挤缺氧了？”<br/>张艺兴把手上都攥皱了的体检表抚平，摇了摇头。<br/>他大概是病了，得了一种听到朴灿烈就脸红心跳的病。<br/>即便是再迟钝，张艺兴也知道，吃再多的药，打再多的针，也不会好了。<br/>朴灿烈跑出了教学楼，直到上气不接下气，才在某个拐角急刹车停下，他往肺里吸入大量的冷空气，弯下腰猛烈地咳嗽。<br/>“朴灿烈？”<br/>一个人站在他的面前，挡住了投射在他身上的阳光。他抬起头，是陆栩。<br/>“你还好吧？”陆栩抱着一摞练习册，关切地看着朴灿烈。<br/>惊慌的大男孩突然想起这个女孩曾经给他递过一封情书。<br/>“陆栩，喜欢一个人是什么感觉？”他不知道自己为什么会问出这样的问题，可是说去的话就像泼出去的水，再也收不回来了。<br/>陆栩的脸一下子变得通红，她紧紧圈住胸前的作业本。<br/>看到陆栩的样子，朴灿烈这才意识到自己说错话了，他连忙摆手，说：“你不要在意，当我什么也没说过。”<br/>陆栩叫住了转身的朴灿烈。<br/>“喜欢一个人，就是，想要对他好，他生气的时候逗他开心，他失落的时候陪在他身边，你舍不得他受一点委屈，害怕他受到伤害，他笑的时候你会感到幸福，他难受的时候你会觉得心疼。”面对着朴灿烈的背影，陆栩这样说道。<br/>朴灿烈的血液都凝滞了。<br/>这本就不应该是他应该问出口的话。<br/>张艺兴感觉到最近朴灿烈变得神经兮兮的。<br/>平常晚上一起写作业的时候，朴灿烈时不时就要撩他一下，有时候是拿胳膊肘顶他的腰上的痒痒肉，有时候是踢他的脚尖，有时候是用手指拨弄他的笔，让他无法演算。如果朴灿烈有不会算的题，他就会紧紧贴住张艺兴，两个人的距离近到能感觉到对方说话时胸膛的共鸣。<br/>可是现在朴灿烈却是避之不及。<br/>他的座位变到了张艺兴的对面，两人隔着一张餐桌，以前闹腾的气氛都安静了许多。<br/>偶尔张艺兴会勾着身子教朴灿烈做辅助线，可是朴灿烈不仅不认真听，还把僵直的身体使劲往后靠。<br/>有时候学得太晚，张艺兴就干脆睡在朴灿烈家，朴灿烈早晨会叫他起床，两人再一起站在卫生间里面对同一张镜子刷牙。最近的几次留宿，朴灿烈都是先起床洗漱，再叫张艺兴，尽力地避开了这些气氛暧昧的瞬间。<br/>张艺兴虽然一直是被动的那一个，可是不代表他不在乎，朴灿烈的改变太大了，让他的心都沉了下来。这周五没有晚自习，朴灿烈让他不要等了，他早早就回家，趴在书桌上，把纸兔子都摊开，一个接一个戳着圆滚滚的肚子，把它们都掀翻。<br/>朴灿烈大傻瓜。<br/>手机亮了。<br/>『real__pcy: 八点到xxKTV61号包间，发小聚会。』<br/>发小聚会？那他不太熟吧……<br/>朴灿烈像是知道他在想什么，又发了一条信息过来。<br/>『real__pcy: 珉锡哥他们都来。』<br/>张艺兴叹了一口气，还是决定赴约。<br/>聚会是聂坚组织的，朴灿烈到的时候，已经有不少人来了，都是小时候在大院儿里一起玩的男生。这些年很多家都陆陆续续搬出了大院，很多人都失去了联系，聂坚能把他们都组织到一块儿着实不容易。<br/>朴灿烈扫了一眼，真的是鱼龙混杂，什么人都有，有些染了黄毛，有两个甚至掏出烟开始吞云吐雾起来，把纨绔子弟的模样表现了个淋漓尽致。<br/>他们互相开着嘴炮，又时不时装作不经意炫耀一下自己的生活。好几个小时候跟在朴灿烈屁股后头打打杀杀的小猴子，女朋友都换了好几拨了。<br/>朴灿烈坐在包厢里，觉得他已经跟不上世界的变化了，自己怎么就长成了根红苗正的好少年呢？<br/>话题慢慢地转移到了他的身上。<br/>“灿哥，你变化也太大了吧，现在完全是玉树临风一表人才啊，”一个黄毛的发小朝他比了个大拇指，邪恶地挑挑眉，“女朋友都能整出一个后宫了吧？”<br/>聂坚抢着替朴灿烈回答了：“灿哥是这种人吗？我们灿哥学习忙着呢，根本没时间找妹子。”<br/>“那可不行啊，灿哥，”黄毛坚持不懈，“你这到了高中毕业还是个小处男，出去可就丢脸了。我认识很多优质的妹子，给你介绍几个？保证技术好。”<br/>朴灿烈都懵了，一言不合就开黄腔？<br/>聂坚又抢白：“哎呀，你就别搅浑水了，我们灿哥才没时间呢。他一门心思都在张艺兴身上。”他还记着朴灿烈把金俊勉推荐给他的仇呢，口无遮拦起来。<br/>朴灿烈大骇，聂坚说什么玩意儿呢！<br/>“我警告你别搬弄是非啊！什么叫一门心思都在张艺兴身上？！”朴灿烈现在不想听到张艺兴的名字。<br/>聂坚却像来了劲儿似的，一脸“我都看穿了”的八卦表情，说道：“灿哥，都十多年了，你对谁有比对张艺兴上心啊。喜欢你的女孩子，你正眼都没给过一个。”<br/>“操，你们皮痒了吧，我怎么可能喜欢张艺兴？他是男的，我也是男的，就算世界上只剩我和他，我也不可能喜欢他！”朴灿烈被调侃得有些心慌，又没来由的烦躁，口不择言起来。<br/>屋子里嘈杂的人声突然静下来，朴灿烈转过头，张艺兴正站在门口。气氛一时间有些窒息。<br/>张艺兴听到了吗？朴灿烈不安地想。<br/>似乎是没有听到，张艺兴神色如常地走进房间，坐在离朴灿烈最远的沙发角，拿起杯子喝了一口，才说话：“聊什么呢？怎么我来了就不聊了？”<br/>众人这才松了一口气，又闹腾起来，闭口不提刚才的话题。<br/>朴灿烈偷偷拿眼睛去瞅张艺兴，发现他正盯着放mv的屏幕，小口小口的嘬着酒。一如平常灵魂出窍的样子。<br/>朴灿烈内心仍旧忐忑，聂坚跟他说话都左耳朵进右耳朵出，心思全都落在了张艺兴身上。<br/>张艺兴似乎感应到他偷偷摸摸的视线，转过头来，对他露出了一个笑，似是安抚，又带着飘渺。<br/>朴灿烈赶紧移开了视线，连余光都不敢再瞟。<br/>过了一会儿金家三子带着吴世勋也来了，跟众人打了招呼，吴世勋一屁股就坐在张艺兴的旁边， 长臂搂住张艺兴的肩膀，在巨大的音乐声下凑近张艺兴的耳根，说了些什么。<br/>张艺兴听了，笑着侧头回应吴世勋，还点了点头，脸上的酒窝凹陷下去。<br/>直到聚会结束，朴灿烈都没能和张艺兴说上一句话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴灿烈和陆栩在一起了。<br/>按照朴灿烈的话，就是，她告白了，他想了想也没理由拒绝，虽然对陆栩没感觉，但是试试也没什么不好。<br/>而张艺兴是在刷牙的时候得知的。<br/>朴灿烈的闹钟都还没有响，就醒了过来。天花板上的星星，在天光大亮的清晨，隐去了形状，朴灿烈愣愣地盯着那片空白，灵魂出窍了半天，直到床头柜上的闹钟尖叫起来，他才坐起了身。<br/>他缓慢地拖着步子走到张艺兴的房门口，轻轻推开了门。<br/>这是专属张艺兴的房间，从他六岁来北京，借住在朴灿烈家时，就被都暻秀改成了浅紫的基调。<br/>小小的儿童床早在初中张艺兴开始长个子时，就换成了普通大小，是原木的材质，朴灿烈挑的，他觉得不经粉饰的木材，很适合张艺兴。事实证明的确如此，现在的张艺兴陷在柔软的床垫里，沉沉地睡着，他的头发经过一夜，变得蓬松而凌乱，有几撮儿都卷翘在了空气里。他的睫毛在下眼睑投下了一片浅灰的阴影，嘴唇无意识地嘟起，如同带着露水的玫瑰花瓣。<br/>朴灿烈看了他安静的睡颜几秒，伸手推着张艺兴的肩膀把他摇醒。<br/>张艺兴迷茫地睁开眼睛，就看见站在床边的朴灿烈。<br/>朴灿烈昨天晚上心不在焉的，怎么也背不下来课文，折腾到了凌晨一点才睡觉，张艺兴也有一篇散文分析要写，憋了仨小时，才勉勉强强写完六百字。熬夜直接导致了严重的睡眠不足，张艺兴有些烦闷地把被子拉过脑袋。<br/>闭上眼睛还没两秒钟，就整个被朴灿烈掀开。<br/>“张艺兴，你都多大了还赖床？”朴灿烈催促着，“快点起来刷牙洗脸。”说完他就自个儿去了浴室。<br/>张艺兴走进卫生间的时候，朴灿烈正把牙刷放到嘴里，看到他来了，把兔子图案的水杯往他手里一塞，含糊不清地说：“赶紧的。”<br/>朴灿烈穿着灰色的T恤，张艺兴穿着白色的兔子睡衣，两人并肩站在镜子前刷牙。<br/>这个场景已经很久没有出现过，张艺兴看着镜子里一高一矮的两个少年，竟然看出了些新鲜感。<br/>可是朴灿烈接下来的话，让他好不容易拼回来的心，又被重击了一下。<br/>“张艺兴，我谈恋爱了。”<br/>薄荷味的泡沫在嘴里变得又涩又苦，刺痛了他的喉咙，张艺兴机械地拿起水杯，弯腰把泡沫涮掉。<br/>他直起身，对朴灿烈露出一个笑容，酒窝深深地陷入脸颊。<br/>“是吗？恭喜你了。”<br/>朴灿烈看见张艺兴笑得这么灿烂，原本想象中的宽慰并没有出现，心口反倒有些堵了起来。<br/>“你都不好奇是谁吗？”他问用凉水洗脸的张艺兴。<br/>张艺兴拿过毛巾擦脸上的水珠，他避开了朴灿烈的视线：“你喜欢就好啦。”<br/>朴灿烈到了嘴边的话，就这样硬生生地吞回了肚子里，张艺兴，是真的，不在意吧。<br/>两人各怀心事，一路上竟然一句话都没有说，地铁里挤到没有呼吸的空间，张艺兴却隔着一臂的距离，留给朴灿烈一个冷漠的背影。<br/>张艺兴不想说话，他没有心情说话。<br/>他是朴灿烈最好的朋友，应该真心为他高兴，可是他无法让自己开心起来。<br/>那天在KTV的门口，朴灿烈那样大声地宣誓，如同一把坚硬的锤子，敲在他的心上，碎了满地。他不明白，为什么这样的玩笑话，多么明显的口不择言，能让他这样的伤心。大概是他那恼人的病症，让他变得不像自己了。<br/>之后他努力粉饰太平，回家一片一片粘好了自己的心，重新出现在朴灿烈的身边，他们还是像过去一样，一起回家，一起写作业，偶尔留宿，并没有什么不同。<br/>张艺兴想，自己的病是一点一点好起来了吧。<br/>可是，今天早上，朴灿烈的一句话，就向他证明了，病没有好，而是变得更加严重。<br/>到底是谁，他想知道，又不想知道。这样复杂的感情，让他想要逃跑到一个没人的角落，什么也不管，什么也不想，大睡一场。<br/>张艺兴拿出手机，给吴世勋发了一条信息。<br/>『努力努力再努力x：世勋 一起去吃好吃的吧』<br/>那天在KTV，吴世勋跟他说，最近找到了很多好吃的甜品店，撒娇让张艺兴陪他去吃。张艺兴那时心思全然没在他的话上面，只是笑着敷衍说，让他考虑考虑吧。<br/>现在，他的确需要分散一些注意力。<br/>吴世勋很快就回复。<br/>『oohsehun：好呀好呀，艺兴我太爱你啦！』<br/>张艺兴跟着吴世勋开始了甜品店之旅，吴世勋是嗜甜狂人，大有翻遍整个北京城的架势，一到周末就拉着张艺兴整天在外面跑，连远郊都不放过。<br/>吴世勋尤其喜欢巧克力的甜食，总是要摆满整个桌子，一口一口尝过去，笑弯了月牙眼。<br/>张艺兴看他那么幸福的样子，心情也会变得雀跃起来，久而久之，他原本轻微的嗜甜也加重了。<br/>用糖填满胃，他的心好像就不会那么难过了吧。可是为什么看见朴灿烈的时候，还是会咕嘟咕嘟，冒起酸涩的泡泡呢。<br/>朴灿烈就算再迟钝，也发现张艺兴的心不在焉了，他们的交流越来越少，晚上一起做作业，有时候，一句话都不会说。张艺兴总是在神游，眼神都是飘忽的。周末更是见不着人，被吴世勋拉着满城跑。<br/>他很奇怪，心里也不太舒服，但是恋爱的大小事，让他自顾不暇。<br/>陆栩的信息，他必须要耐下性子回复。<br/>他们要定期见面，增进感情，还要记得大大小小的纪念日。<br/>这些当然不是朴灿烈自我领悟的，而是金珉锡教他的。<br/>金珉锡说：“你既然和她在一起了，就要好好对待人家。”<br/>朴灿烈感觉恋爱成了烦扰他的一门学科，他循规蹈矩，得不到一点快乐。<br/>可是陆栩却是很乐在其中的样子。<br/>她经常去看他打球，还时不时给他烤饼干，写小纸条。<br/>朴灿烈时常为她的认真而感动，可是他的心却不会因此而悸动。<br/>而他一天最放松的时刻，就是和张艺兴肩并肩走回家，哪怕现在他们变得无话可说。<br/>朴灿烈觉得他的生活，好像变成了乱糟糟的一团。明明，是那么的简单啊。<br/>安静的日子没过多久，朴灿烈的恋情就被校队的众人发现了。陆栩抱歉地看着他，说，不好意思啊灿烈，我跟大风聊天的时候说漏嘴了。朴灿烈都没来及说没关系，就被大风从后面搂住脖子，大风大大咧咧地紧了紧手臂，说，你小子，泡我表妹还想搞地下恋情？<br/>八卦的队员们也一下子围上来，嚷嚷着让朴灿烈请客。<br/>其实请客，也不过是在学校外边的奶茶店一人点一杯罢了。<br/>朴灿烈被簇拥着，揶揄着，无奈地付了钱，又被拉到奶茶店的角落里，让他和陆栩讲他们是怎么勾搭上的。<br/>他无奈地笑笑，却讲不出个所以然来。本来，就没有勾搭啊。<br/>陆栩倒是很有话说，害羞地讲了两分钟，脸都要烧着了。<br/>狗蛋却突然看向门的方向，说：“诶，那不是张艺兴吗？”<br/>朴灿烈毫无波动的内心突然开始狂跳，他看见张艺兴和吴世勋走进来，他们聊着天，吴世勋手舞足蹈，张艺兴脸上带着微笑。他想要阻止狗蛋，但是已经晚了。<br/>“张艺兴！”狗蛋站起来，大喊。<br/>张艺兴循声望过来，看见人群中心的朴灿烈和陆栩，笑容都有些凝固了。<br/>他迈动沉重的脚步，一步一步走去。<br/>狗蛋亲切地拉着张艺兴坐下来，他问：“作为朴灿烈最好的朋友，跟我们分享一下陆栩和朴灿烈的腻歪日常吧？”他如同一个八卦的社区大姐。<br/>张艺兴张了张嘴，却不知道要说什么，他极力避开的两人，现在正坐在他的面前。高大的朴灿烈，和娇小的陆栩，真的是很相配。<br/>朴灿烈终于开口，他说：“喂，你们不要像一群八卦的小女生一样好不好，张艺兴学习那么紧张，哪有时间管这些！”<br/>陆栩默默在一边把吸管插进朴灿烈还没喝的巧克力奶茶里，递给朴灿烈。<br/>众人又一阵起哄，叫嚣着好贴心哦好肉麻哦。<br/>朴灿烈不喜欢甜的，更不喜欢巧克力奶茶。张艺兴想。<br/>可是那个人却接了过去，喝了一大口，还笑着对身边的女孩说：“谢谢。”<br/>张艺兴再也无法看下去了，他站起身。<br/>“对不起我突然想起来还有急事，先走了。”<br/>他慌张地连吴世勋都撇在了奶茶店。<br/>他下了地铁一路疯跑回家，倒在床上，把被子蒙过头。<br/>寂静而狭窄的黑暗让他安心了一点点。<br/>手机有信息进来的提示音。<br/>『real__pcy：张艺兴，我以后都得送陆栩回家，不能和你一块儿写作业了，抱歉！』<br/>张艺兴胸口的痛意让他视线都模糊了。<br/>他费了好大好大的力气，才打下了一个字。<br/>『努力努力再努力x：好』<br/>喜欢你，就是捧着满是裂痕的心，还要给你全部的全部的全部。<br/>哪怕是要远离你。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>边伯贤回家的时候，客厅里一片漆黑，一盏灯都没开。<br/>他以为张艺兴是去朴灿烈家写作业了，可是打开灯，却发现鞋子在玄关，凌乱地摆放着。<br/>边伯贤敏感地觉察到一丝不对劲。<br/>他快步走到张艺兴的房间门口，门没关，床上的被子鼓起成一团。<br/>张艺兴的书包歪歪扭扭地躺在地上。<br/>边伯贤大骇，想着张艺兴该不是生病了吧！他走过去掀开了被角。张艺兴满脸都是眼泪，外套都没脱蜷缩在床上，哭得气儿都快喘不上来了。<br/>“我的宝贝儿，你怎么了！！！”边伯贤差点被吓得心跳停止，他赶紧把手放在张艺兴的额头上，试了试温度，“你是不是哪里不舒服！告诉阿爸啊！！！”还好，不烫。<br/>张艺兴看见是边伯贤，本来已经收住的眼泪彻底决堤了，他伸出手拉住边伯贤的衣角，断断续续地说：“阿爸……好…好疼……”<br/>边伯贤一听，急得跳脚，他跪在地上，紧紧握住张艺兴冰凉的手，语速很快：“哪里疼？告诉阿爸好不好？”<br/>张艺兴却不说话了，他蜷缩得更厉害，几乎是要回到在母亲肚子里的婴儿状态。<br/>“是不是胃疼？”边伯贤要崩溃了，张艺兴难受的样子，让他觉得无比的心疼，恨不得把所有的疼痛都转移到自己的身上。<br/>张艺兴摇摇头。<br/>“腰疼？头疼？”<br/>张艺兴还是摇摇头。<br/>不行了，边伯贤站起身，要把张艺兴抱起来，送到医院去。<br/>张艺兴却在边伯贤扶他起来的一瞬间，紧紧抱住了边伯贤的脖子，他喃喃地说：“阿爸……我的心好痛……”他滚烫的眼泪顺着边伯贤的脖颈滑落，浸湿了衣领。<br/>边伯贤真的被吓到了，他的兴兴儿不会是心脏病吧？<br/>“兴兴儿乖哈，阿爸现在就带你去医院。”他摸摸张艺兴的后脑勺。<br/>张艺兴却在他的怀里挣扎了一下，说：“阿爸……我病了……呜呜呜”<br/>边伯贤越听越不对劲。<br/>张艺兴怎么知道他自己病了？还是心痛？唇红齿白的样子也不像是心脏病发作，就是眼睛哭得通红，嗓子也哑了。通透如边伯贤，他稍稍一想，就差不多明白了，大概是，相思病。<br/>边伯贤看见儿子这个样子，心疼是当然的，可是又觉得有些宽慰，从小到大张艺兴都是满不在乎的性格，虽然不至于疏离他人，但是总是和人亲近不起来，边伯贤一度很担心他以后是不是能正常在社会上生活，毕竟张艺兴总像是缺失了一部分感情，感受事物与情绪的能力很低下。即使作为最亲近的父子，边伯贤也是花了相当多的时间与精力，才让张艺兴能够对自己敞开心扉，去相信，去依赖。<br/>所以张艺兴能够喜欢一个人到落泪的程度，是很不容易的。这无形中向边伯贤证明了他的兴兴儿并没有情感上的缺陷，他可以感受，可以爱，可以像一个正常的青春期少年一样拥有起起落落的心绪。<br/>边伯贤终于放松下来，他一下下地抚摸着张艺兴的头发，另一只手在他的背上轻轻拍打，给他顺气。<br/>“是哪家的小姑娘伤了我们兴兴儿的心呀？”边伯贤的语调很温柔，让张艺兴更是泪意汹涌。<br/>“呜呜呜……”张艺兴揪住边伯贤胸口的衣服，说：“是朴灿烈……”<br/>边伯贤还以为自己听错了，谁？？？<br/>“阿爸，我得了病……看到朴灿烈就会心痛的病……”张艺兴的声音闷闷地从边伯贤颈窝里传来。<br/>边伯贤觉得这一瞬间他要心肌梗塞驾鹤西去了。他抓住张艺兴的肩膀，把他扶正，强迫他与自己对视：“你再说一遍？谁？”<br/>张艺兴睁大了哭成兔子一样的眼睛，表情很是无辜，他呆呆地又说了一遍：“朴、朴灿烈。”<br/>边伯贤看着张艺兴一张一合的嘴唇，发出他熟悉的三个音节，就感觉眼前一黑，他还不死心，又问：“你们学校还有叫朴灿烈的女孩子？”<br/>“就是……就是那个灿烈啊……”<br/>“……都暻秀的儿子朴灿烈？”<br/>“对啊……”<br/>边伯贤不知道到底是儿子喜欢的是个男孩子更让他震惊，还是喜欢的人是朴灿烈更让他震惊了。<br/>似乎后者更打击人一些。<br/>可是他还没来得及翻白眼，张艺兴又扁扁嘴，眼泪一滴滴从脸颊滑落。<br/>边伯贤在心里给朴灿烈来了个千刀万剐剥皮下油锅。<br/>“阿爸，为什么看见他和女孩子在一起就会心痛？”<br/>泪眼朦胧的张艺兴很无助，他什么也不懂，就被狠狠地伤害。原本深埋在心底的秘密，此刻毫无保留地展现在了边伯贤的面前。<br/>边伯贤问道：“是不是朴灿烈靠近你，你就会紧张地心跳加速，他对你做什么，你就会脸红害羞，他说的话，换做以前的你根本不会记得，现在却特别在乎？”<br/>张艺兴像是看大魔头一样盯住了边伯贤，他连眼泪都忘了掉：“你怎么知道？”<br/>这下是没跑了。边伯贤叹了一口气，他抬手把张艺兴脸上挂着的泪珠拂去。<br/>“傻宝宝，这就是喜欢啊。”<br/>张艺兴张大了嘴，原来，这就是喜欢。<br/>也许是在数着那一百零七只纸兔子的时候，也许是在朴灿烈醉酒亲吻的时候，也许是在偷偷听着朴灿烈呼吸的时候，也许是在他牵住自己的手揣在口袋里的时候，也许是在朴灿烈抱着他的脖子撒娇的时候，某一个瞬间，他就喜欢上了朴灿烈。或者又是，过去十年里的每一个感动的，快乐的，悲伤的，心动的瞬间累积起来，就演变成了喜欢。<br/>他不知道。<br/>边伯贤看着张艺兴被雷劈中一样的表情，不由得担心起来，这样的直白到底是不是个好决定。<br/>“因为喜欢上他，你的心才会被他牵动，他的一举一动，都会改变你的心情啊。”边伯贤给张艺兴捋顺了凌乱的刘海。<br/>“这不是病？”<br/>边伯贤失笑：“这怎么会是病呢？小傻瓜，这是每个人都会有的感情呀。”<br/>“那……我可不可以不喜欢朴灿烈？”张艺兴问，他实在太讨厌心痛的感觉了。<br/>边伯贤又心疼起来，他沉默了几秒，说：“兴兴儿，你知道吗？人是不能控制喜欢的。你不知道自己某个瞬间会喜欢谁，就像你永远不会知道你怎么才能不喜欢那个人。”<br/>张艺兴颓丧地垂下了头。<br/>边伯贤把小兔子一样的儿子圈进怀里，吻了一下他的额头。<br/>“如果你真的很喜欢很喜欢他，就要记住，这是你的事，与他无关。找自己喜欢的事做，和俊勉他们一起出去玩，有时候，不见他，这样的心情就会慢慢淡去，”边伯贤顿了顿，像过去的无数次一样，说道：“阿爸永远都在这里陪着你，爱你从这里到月球再回来那么多。”<br/>张艺兴的眼泪再次浸湿了边伯贤的衣襟。<br/>好不容易帮张艺兴洗完了澡，吹干头发，把他哄睡了，边伯贤带上门，露出了狠绝的神色。<br/>好你个朴灿烈啊，臭小子，竟然把我家的兴兴儿给拐走了。<br/>拐走了还不好好珍惜，真是找打。<br/>小小年纪，竟然还敢谈恋爱，最过分的是，还要伤他最爱的宝贝的心。<br/>边伯贤掏出手机，拨通了都暻秀的电话。<br/>疲惫万分的朴灿烈回到家的时候，发现都暻秀坐在沙发上，神色晦暗不明。然后他看见了都暻秀手上的紧箍棒。<br/>他心里咯噔一下，都暻秀打人比老爷子疼多了，徒手就能把他打残，何况是拿着传家宝。<br/>不管做错了什么，先道歉。<br/>“爸，我错了……再也不敢了。”朴灿烈站在门口，不敢往前进一步。<br/>都暻秀一声冷笑。<br/>“你过来。”<br/>朴灿烈老老实实走到客厅中间，面对都暻秀站好。<br/>“做错了什么，说说吧？”<br/>朴灿烈想，我做的错事太多了，你倒是给我个提示好让我具体招供啊？他犹豫了一会儿，说：“我……抄班长的英语作业被李老师发现了。”<br/>都暻秀不说话。<br/>看来不是这件事。朴灿烈又憋了一会儿，说：“我前两天训练的时候，不小心用篮球砸中一个队员的脸……不过他说没事的！所以就没告诉你……”<br/>都暻秀还是不说话。<br/>“……我一个月迟到了十五次……被记过了……”朴灿烈实在想不出来了。<br/>都暻秀不说话，脸色倒是沉了下来。<br/>朴灿烈就差给都暻秀跪了，到底是什么事儿啊！！！<br/>“爸，你给我个痛快好不好，我真的想不出来了！”<br/>都暻秀终于缓缓站起身，他说：“要不你就详细说说你谈恋爱的经过吧？”<br/>虽然都暻秀跟校队说了一样的话，但是根本不是调侃的语气，朴灿烈浑身的汗毛都竖起来了。<br/>“看把你能的，毛都没长齐就谈恋爱？”都暻秀一棍子就招呼在朴灿烈的屁股上。<br/>朴灿烈这次倒没嗷嗷叫了，他痛得失声了。<br/>接下来他经历了一场残暴的男子单打。<br/>选手是北京军区的近身搏斗冠军都暻秀上校，战无不胜，独孤求败。<br/>都暻秀最后把半死不活的朴灿烈甩在床上，轻飘飘地丢下了一句话：“你再给我拈花惹草试试看？再被我知道一次你跟哪个小女生暧昧不清，就不是我来打你这么简单了，你就等着去老爷子家领死吧。”<br/>朴灿烈疼得连哭的力气都没了。<br/>可是奇怪的是，他的心里却是长长地松了一口气，像是一种解脱了的感觉。<br/>他用最后的力气拿出手机给陆栩发信息。<br/>『对不起啊陆栩……我和你的事儿被我爸发现了，这事儿不能再继续下去了，不然我就要被我爷爷甩到山西去挖煤了。』<br/>于是，朴灿烈的恋情，在虚无中开始，在虚无中结束了。<br/>短暂的如同漫长的一瞬。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴灿烈觉得从他分手开始，好像他生活中的一切都变得不顺利起来。<br/>他被都暻秀打得满地找牙，在床上像一具死尸一样躺了三天才勉强能下床。陆栩始终没有回他的信息。等他一瘸一拐地到了学校，想正式找到陆栩说清楚，等待他的却是大风的黑脸和拳头。<br/>虽然比不上都暻秀下手轻重的十分之一，但是朴灿烈还是被一拳打懵了。大风咬着牙说：“我那天怎么跟你说的？你转身就伤陆栩的心？”<br/>朴灿烈不知道要怎么跟大风说，他也不想再跟无关的人谈这个话题。<br/>“我会自己去跟陆栩道歉。”朴灿烈垂着眼，不看大风。<br/>大风看他谦逊的态度，也软了语气，说：“情侣间小打小闹，你道歉我相信陆栩会原谅你的，你们还可以好好在一起。”<br/>朴灿烈摇了摇头，他说：“我不是要追她回来，我只是想对她说声抱歉，当初草率地答应了她。”<br/>大风恼了，他推搡了朴灿烈一把。<br/>“你什么意思？你玩儿陆栩呢？”<br/>朴灿烈全身都紧绷起来，他真的不想再跟大风说这些了。<br/>“大风，这是我跟陆栩之间的事儿，我会跟她说清楚，你别掺和了。”朴灿烈全身上下都隐隐作痛，他的火气也有点冒上来了。<br/>“我怎么能不掺和？她是我表妹！你知道她有多伤心吗？！”<br/>朴灿烈用仅剩的耐心说：“队长，长痛不如短痛，我和她没感情，我们这样下去总有一天会分手的。”<br/>大风是个暴脾气，朴灿烈在他眼里就像一颗石头，根本讲不通道理，干脆拳脚招呼。朴灿烈这次没再忍气吞声，他和大风缠打在了一块儿。<br/>两个人迅速引来了一大群围观群众，朴灿烈大伤初愈，面对一米九五的大风，基本处于弱势。但是他倔劲儿也上来了，绝对不是吃素的，专找最疼的地方攻击。大风疼得直龇牙。<br/>最后两人是被训导主任和体育老师给分开的。<br/>都暻秀黑着脸从部队请了假到学校。<br/>他走进办公室，大风的妈妈已经到了，看见他进来，站起身来。看她一脸无奈的样子，都暻秀估摸着大风平时也不是个安分的主儿，他朝她点点头，问道：“弄清楚打架的原因了吗？”<br/>训导主任说：“这两个孩子怎么都不肯开口。”<br/>大风妈赶紧说道：“肯定是我们家大风闹的，他就是皮痒了，灿烈爸，对不住啊。”<br/>都暻秀摇摇头：“您别急着打，咱们先分别问问孩子再说。”<br/>他走进禁闭室，朴灿烈鼻青脸肿好不狼狈，嘴角还有没擦干的血迹，看见来人是都暻秀，风尘仆仆的样子，连常服都没来得及换，虎躯一震，抿着嘴别开了头。<br/>都暻秀拉开桌子对面的椅子坐了下来，他说：“怎么着？这么不愿意看见我？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>“那你跟我说说前因后果呗？”都暻秀一反常态地温和。<br/>朴灿烈嘴唇抿得更紧了，他沉默了好一阵，才说：“你再打我一顿算了。”<br/>“让我猜猜，”都暻秀的手指扣在桌上，轻轻敲打着桌面，“你是抢了大风的女朋友吧？”<br/>朴灿烈转头愤怒地看向都暻秀：“才不是呢！大风为陆栩出头，要我把陆栩追回来，我不愿意他就打我，我怎么可能就这么受着？！”<br/>都暻秀微微一笑，他太了解朴灿烈了，轻轻一刺激就倒豆子似的全招了。<br/>朴灿烈也不傻，看都暻秀的表情就知道自己被下套了，他更愤怒了，站起来：“爸你怎么可以用激将法？”<br/>“那你一开始乖乖说出来不就好了。”<br/>朴灿烈无力地坐回椅子上。<br/>反观都暻秀，一如既往的淡定，他既然弄清楚了原因，就不会不分青红皂白让朴灿烈受到惩罚，他稍稍思量了几秒，说：“且不说谁对谁错，你和大风是一个球队的兄弟，为了一个女孩子闹得不愉快，是不是太不够意思了？”<br/>朴灿烈低下头，声音越说越小：“又不是我先动的手……”<br/>“那你就没有错吗？”<br/>尽管朴灿烈很不情愿，但是他不是没有担当的人：“我有。”<br/>“那你是不是应该道个歉？”<br/>朴灿烈抬起头，他还是有点生气：“那大风不道歉怎么办？我不是输了？！”<br/>都暻秀严肃起来，他说：“谁说先道歉的人就输了？你作为一个男人，要能承认错误，承担责任，无愧于心。大风道不道歉是他的事儿，首先你得做好你的事儿，与输赢无关。”<br/>朴灿烈深呼吸了好几次，才艰难地开了口：“好，我去道歉。”<br/>父子俩走出禁闭室，大风和大风妈已经在外面等着了，朴灿烈走上去，酝酿了半天，才缓缓对大风说：“大风，对不起。”<br/>大风本来看见朴灿烈接近自己，都做好再打一架的准备了，没想到朴灿烈直接道了歉。他明明比朴灿烈大两岁，还是他先动的手，却让朴灿烈反过来给自己道歉，他的脸一下子红了，感觉自己特别没担当。他别扭地说：“灿烈，这都是我的错，我太冲动了，你不需要跟我道歉，是我要说对不起。”<br/>朴灿烈摇摇头，说道：“你也是为了关心的人出头，我太不地道了。”<br/>大风笑起来，他拍拍朴灿烈的肩膀：“是我被愤怒冲昏了头脑，现在冷静下来，想想，的确不关我的事，让你们俩自己去解决反倒更好。”<br/>最终两家子在一片平和的氛围中离开了办公室。训导主任长舒了一口气，他刚才看见都暻秀的肩章，心里就咯噔一下，幸亏这事儿和平解决了，不然他得减寿十年了。<br/>朴灿烈和都暻秀并肩走在校园里，学校已经放学了，路上学生零零星星的。<br/>突然他停下了脚步，陆栩站在离他三米远的地方。<br/>都暻秀一看就明白了，他看了朴灿烈一眼，说：“把事情去说清楚，我在车上等你。”<br/>朴灿烈等到都暻秀走远了，才走近陆栩。<br/>陆栩大概是哭过了，眼睛还是红的，她说：“灿烈都怪我，你没被处分吧？”<br/>朴灿烈觉得很疲惫，又是打架又是道歉，现在还要面对陆栩，但是该说的还是得说。<br/>“不怪你，我和大风已经和好了，”朴灿烈言简意赅，他迅速转到正题，“当初是我太轻率了，没有好好考虑就接受了你，这段时间你这么认真我很感动，但是我还是不喜欢你，我不想耽误你了。对不起。我前几天也不应该用我爸爸来搪塞你。”<br/>朴灿烈把话说圆了，态度也很好，歉也道了，陆栩没有任何办法，只能咬着唇低下头。<br/>“陆栩，希望你能遇到一个真心喜欢你的人。”朴灿烈真诚地祝福。<br/>都暻秀跟边伯贤发了两条信息，朴灿烈就拉开车门坐上了副驾驶。<br/>“说清楚了？”都暻秀发动车子。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“那我们回家吧，今晚想吃什么？”<br/>朴灿烈看到都暻秀闭口不提今天的事儿，还问自己想吃什么，以为自己在做梦，他问：“爸你真的不打我了？”<br/>“你不是做得挺好的吗？为什么要打你？”都暻秀开始打方向盘，“我再怎么打你，你也不会学到一个男人的担当。”<br/>朴灿烈转头看都暻秀的侧脸，果然是他一如既往崇拜的真男人。<br/>他打开窗户，不顾夜风把脸上的伤口吹得刺痛，大声说：“我要吃糖醋排骨！”<br/>高一学年结束后，是为期一个月的军训。<br/>带六班的王教官感受到了前所未有的压力，他极其罕见地同时收到一位上校，一位中校的信息，让他对一个叫朴灿烈的学生，能有多粗暴就多粗暴，能有多严格就有多严格，多晒太阳，多体罚，绝不能心软。<br/>这段时间朴灿烈过得并不好。<br/>虽然他的乌龙恋情是解决了，可是他突然一下失去了张艺兴。<br/>发出的信息不可能撤销，说去的话更不可能收回，张艺兴真的不再和他一块儿回家一起写作业了。而这个举动就像被拨动的第一块多米诺骨牌，似乎将他和张艺兴所有的关联都切断了。<br/>明明他有无数个机会可以去找张艺兴的，任何一个不训练的夜晚，任何一个闲下来的周末，张艺兴的号码在他的手机里存着，他甚至都不用翻阅联系人名单，按下过无数次却没有拨出去的数字早已经铭记于心。<br/>在学校有极少的几次遇见，张艺兴迎面走来，朴灿烈都不知道作何表情，却不想那人淡然一笑，就擦肩而过。朴灿烈觉得，还不如让张艺兴狠狠打自己一顿呢，这样不咸不淡像是陌生人一样的感觉，让他郁结到晚上睡不着觉，只能盯着那片莹白色星空中的小王子和玫瑰发呆。<br/>偶尔从金家三子和吴世勋的口中听到张艺兴的名字，他的心就会变得皱巴巴的，像是泡进了酸涩的液体里又拿出来被烈日晒干，紧得发麻。<br/>军训的高强度训练反而让他轻松了起来，他累得什么都不用再想，倒头就能睡过去。<br/>可是惩罚未免也太多了，朴灿烈都怀疑教官是故意的了。站军姿的时候别人都抬起手擦汗了，教官就像看不见似的，而他因为刘海上的汗珠摆动一下脑袋，就会被拎出来做俯卧撑。<br/>到了晚上还会用千奇百怪的理由让他罚跑。<br/>今天又是五千米加练。<br/>朴灿烈白天被晒得几乎要中暑，中午又被罚去打扫卫生没能吃上饭，现在步伐是无比的沉重。<br/>他跑得头晕目眩，都数不清自己跑了多少圈了，只是在机械地迈步。<br/>极度疲惫的后果就是他自己把自己给绊倒了。<br/>训练场的砂石地摔上去特别的疼，一颗尖锐的石子划过朴灿烈的小腿，他疼得蜷缩在了地上。<br/>身体与心理上的双重打击，终于在这一刻爆发出来，朴灿烈躺在地上，被抽干了力气，小腿上的伤口疼到了心里。<br/>漫天的星光让他想起自己房间的天花板，想起张艺兴，他紧紧地闭上眼睛。<br/>不知道躺了多久。<br/>他感觉有人站在了自己的身边。<br/>朴灿烈艰难地睁开眼睛。<br/>竟然是，他想了千百万次的那个人。<br/>他大脑一片空白，直直地盯着这个白净的少年，看他蹲下身，握着自己的手臂，把自己扶着坐起来。<br/>“还能走吗？”张艺兴问，他捏了捏朴灿烈的小腿。<br/>朴灿烈忽然想起很久很久以前，张艺兴受伤进手术室的那一天。<br/>他在手术室外惊慌地问都暻秀，张艺兴是不是会死。<br/>而现在他小腿上的伤口是那么的疼。<br/>张艺兴却在手术之后笑着跟他说：“亲亲就不疼啦。”<br/>此时此刻，看着张艺兴查看他伤口的认真神情，朴灿烈突然红了眼眶。<br/>他说：“对不起。”<br/>对不起，对不起。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴灿烈一瞬间泪如雨下，泣不成声。<br/>这一句对不起，真的来得太迟了。<br/>他好恨自己，为什么要任性地推开张艺兴，为什么要慌张而又草率地做决定，为什么要那样傻傻地去伤害他最珍惜的朋友。<br/>朴灿烈越想越伤心，干脆把脸埋进了膝盖里，嚎啕大哭。他又愧疚又后悔又难受，陷入了自我厌弃的情绪里无法自拔。<br/>夏夜的暖风吹在他湿透的衣服上，带来了一丝凉意。张艺兴温热的手掌覆上他的后颈，拍了拍他的后脑勺，就像小时候那样。<br/>“小哭包。”张艺兴说。<br/>朴灿烈听见他又宠溺又无奈的语气，变得更加孩子气了，他埋着脸说：“你让我哭死好啦，别管我……”<br/>张艺兴一听，松开他的手臂，作势要站起来走人。<br/>朴灿烈慌了，赶紧抬头一把抱住半转身的张艺兴，却发现那个人的眼睛里盛着闪亮的星光，又淘气又温柔，看见他哭得乱七八糟满是泪痕的脸庞，噗嗤一声笑了出来。<br/>“丑死了你，又黑又丑。”嘴上这么说，张艺兴却没有挣开朴灿烈的拥抱。<br/>朴灿烈什么面子都不要了，他收紧手臂，说：“你别不要我，我再也不任性了。”<br/>张艺兴的手环上他的腰，捏了一把，很是无奈：“到底是谁不要谁啊。”<br/>“都是我的错，对不起……”朴灿烈把头埋在张艺兴的颈窝里，他吸了一口气，是张艺兴的味道。<br/>那是一种他无法描述可是早已经深深印刻在嗅觉中的味道，他可以被蒙住眼睛在千万种香水中毫不犹豫地找到，是那样的令人安心，让人在失去之后无比的想念。<br/>张艺兴听着朴灿烈带着鼻音的道歉，他的胸膛紧紧贴着自己的，能感觉到心脏扑通扑通地跳动，一下，一下，敲击在心房上。这一刻，他感觉到那颗慢慢失去活力的机械之心，又被注入了新的能源。<br/>他说：“朴灿烈是大傻瓜。”<br/>朴灿烈又想哭了，他把手臂收得更紧：“对我就是大傻瓜，从现在起只看张艺兴一个人的大傻瓜。”<br/>都没来及细想朴灿烈这句惊人的话，张艺兴就听见贴在他身上的大狗狗虚弱地说：“我的腿好疼啊……”<br/>张艺兴紧张地把朴灿烈推开，查看被他们俩冷落许久的伤口，是一道七八厘米的划伤，不深，但是流了不少血，地上的灰尘和小沙粒都粘在了伤口周围，再不处理可能会发炎。他撑住朴灿烈，让他站起来。<br/>朴灿烈把手臂搭在张艺兴的肩上，一瘸一拐地往医务室走。<br/>他想，他大概永远不会忘记这一秒，深夜的训练场，他俩，星星，和夜风。<br/>还有，他有多幸运，又有多庆幸。<br/>医务室有些远，张艺兴撑着朴灿烈这个大傻个走到的时候，呼吸都有些不稳了。<br/>门没锁，但是里面没有人，医师好像已经下班了。<br/>张艺兴把朴灿烈扶到床边坐下，让他把腿在床上放平，自己转身去找药水和纱布。他回身的时候就看见朴灿烈直勾勾地盯着自己。<br/>他走过去，面对朴灿烈坐在床上，说：“干嘛那个表情？”<br/>“怕你消失了。”<br/>张艺兴笑起来，亏朴灿烈还自称真男人呢，这么小言的话都能脱口而出，不是个少女是什么。<br/>“你笑什么呀？我是真心的。”朴灿烈觉得张艺兴太敷衍了。<br/>张艺兴把蘸了酒精的棉球按在朴灿烈的伤口上。<br/>“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”要不是张艺兴的另一只手摁着他的腿，他能跳起来撞破天花板。<br/>那液体渗入伤口，让朴灿烈疼痛难忍，他又不敢乱动弹，只能疯狂摇着头。<br/>张艺兴才不管朴灿烈有多痛，他只关心伤口能不能处理好，消完了毒，他迅速把药水涂在伤口上，朴灿烈又在地狱走了一遭。<br/>“你就不能轻一点儿吗？”朴灿烈疼得眼泪都要出来了，张艺兴怎么这么粗暴啊！<br/>张艺兴微笑道：“不能。”<br/>其实他也可以温柔一点上药的，但是他就是想再小小地惩罚一下朴灿烈，那时让他的心那么疼。<br/>在边伯贤告诉他那样的感觉就是喜欢之后，张艺兴意外的直面了自己的心。<br/>可的确如边伯贤所说，这与朴灿烈无关。<br/>他也没有时时刻刻看向朴灿烈的必要，不过是徒增烦恼罢了。<br/>想通了的张艺兴，重新开始和金俊勉还有吴世勋一块儿回家，周末三个人还会约上金钟仁一起出去玩，他们去远郊爬山，去胡同巷子里寻找小吃，有时候也会在金家打一整天游戏，杀得金俊勉怒摔手柄。<br/>对于他来说，这些并不是转移了注意力，而是以另一种方式填满了他的心，将他从那些自怨自艾，费心劳神的情绪中解救了出来。<br/>虽然并没有如边伯贤所说，喜欢朴灿烈的心情会慢慢淡去，但是他已经能够坦然面对了。<br/>当然，朴灿烈和大风打的那一架，全校都知道了，张艺兴也有所耳闻。大家都在猜测他们打架的原因，张艺兴也止不住地去想，是不是为了那个女孩子。<br/>闲不住嘴的聂坚马上为他们揭露了所谓事实，他的原话是：“我们灿哥是那种为了女人打架的人吗！他是为了自己的自由而战！”<br/>在一边吃瓜看戏的金俊勉一声冷笑：“战个屁，小屁孩儿谈恋爱谈崩了而已。”<br/>聂坚一脸你怎么知道的表情，他以为金俊勉就是个啰嗦的学霸，没想到竟然这么有深度。<br/>金俊勉给了聂坚一个关爱智障的眼神：“朴灿烈三天没去上课，铁定是被暻秀叔知道了打了一顿，回到学校打了一架必然是陆大风为陆栩出头，两人谈崩了呗。”<br/>聂坚再不敢瞎怼金俊勉了，学霸的智商他必须跪服。<br/>玩家金俊勉，拾获物品[一个崇拜者]，成就达成。<br/>朴灿烈看张艺兴想事情想得出神，举起手在他眼前晃了一下。<br/>“那个，”朴灿烈知道这也许不是最好的时机，但是他必须要说出来，“我和陆栩分手了。”<br/>张艺兴点了点头，说：“我知道。”<br/>朴灿烈瞪大眼睛：“你怎么知道的！”<br/>“我阿爸说的。”<br/>其实是阿爸说漏嘴的。<br/>“你阿爸又是怎么知道的？！”朴灿烈觉得自己可能玩脱了，事情到底是怎么传到边伯贤那里的？！<br/>张艺兴摇摇头，其实他也不是很清楚。<br/>朴灿烈低下头，用手去撕贴在腿上的胶带，他说：“我做了错事，可是我不想失去你，你能原谅我吗？”他的声线都有点颤抖了。<br/>没有听见张艺兴的回答，朴灿烈感觉心上像是被开了一道口子，风呼呼地往里灌，吹得生疼。<br/>他大颗大颗的眼泪坠落在洁白的床单上。<br/>“你不要讨厌我好不好？”<br/>张艺兴看朴灿烈又哭了，心道，真是个傻乎乎的小哭包。<br/>如果讨厌你，如果没原谅你，怎么又会偷偷地来看你跑步，看你一动不动躺在地上的时候，心跳都要停止了。<br/>“抬起头看着我，”张艺兴叹了一口气，等朴灿烈睁着水汪汪的大眼睛看向自己，他说，“你让我不准嫌弃你的那天晚上，我说了一句话，你没有听见。”<br/>“现在我再告诉你一遍。”<br/>那是朴灿烈第一次看见张艺兴那样的表情。<br/>张艺兴说：“我永远都不会嫌弃你，永远都不会讨厌你，永远都不会不要你。”<br/>朴灿烈愣住了，又有温热的液体从他的眼眶汹涌而出，不断滑落。<br/>张艺兴拿纸巾给他擦了又擦，怎么都擦不完，最后放弃了，敲了一下朴灿烈的脑门：“你怎么这么难搞啊？不说话哭，说了还哭？”<br/>朴灿烈扑上去紧紧抱住张艺兴。<br/>“艺兴，谢谢你。”<br/>朴灿烈说得很真挚，却不料张艺兴的脸一下子变得通红。<br/>这好像是第一次，朴灿烈叫自己，艺兴。<br/>张艺兴觉得自己可能又要“犯病”了。<br/>一种叫“喜欢”的病。<br/>更加神奇的是，朴灿烈这次竟然没有如往常一样迟钝，他灵光一闪，好像明白了张艺兴为什么脸红。<br/>“张艺兴，没想到你这么害羞啊，”朴灿烈起了坏心，“一句艺兴就能让你脸红成这样？”<br/>张艺兴捂住了脸，他觉得自己已经毫无尊严可言了。<br/>朴灿烈却不准备放过他。<br/>他越说越亲昵，唇角的笑意越来越深：“艺兴？艺兴？兴兴？兴兴儿？兴儿？”<br/>兴儿是什么鬼啊！除了阿爸极偶尔这么叫自己，没人这么叫过了。<br/>此刻从朴灿烈的嘴里说出来，简直就是要命。<br/>张艺兴全身都染上了粉红色，他把脸埋进了掌心，任凭朴灿烈怎么逗他都不抬头了。<br/>朴灿烈觉得张艺兴实在是太可爱了，好想要咬一口啊。<br/>事实上他也这么做了。<br/>他在张艺兴的侧脸上咬了一口。<br/>不过与其说是咬，更像是轻轻的一个吻。<br/>张艺兴猛地抬起头。<br/>朴灿烈笑得很灿烂：“我的腿好疼，要亲亲你才不痛。”<br/>张艺兴气呼呼地对朴灿烈使出了降龙十八掌，朴灿烈配合地连喊大人饶命小的再也不敢了。<br/>陆栩站在门外，看着打闹的两人，脸色惨白地捂住了嘴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>其实收到了严加管教指示的教官不只六班的王教官，还有一班的林教官。<br/>林教官和王教官聊天的时候是这么说的：“金参谋长特意派李副官去我们队里，叮嘱我要好好‘关照’他孙子金俊勉。我还以为金俊勉是什么放荡不羁的纨绔子弟，到了一看，才发现是个乖宝宝学霸。那个体能啊……惊天地泣鬼神。”<br/>体能惊艳四座的金俊勉在床上辗转反侧，连着几天暴晒，他的皮肤虽然没有变黑，但是被晒伤了，手臂上一片通红，脸上也火辣辣的，疼得他根本睡不着。<br/>巨大的宿舍里，此起彼伏的鼾声，让金俊勉更是难受，而旁边床的张艺兴一直没有回来，他又有点担心了。他干脆翻身下了床，拿着膏药走出了宿舍楼。<br/>随便找了一个地儿坐下来，金俊勉用指尖把膏药抹开，清凉又刺痛的刺激得他直抽气。<br/>忽然一阵风从他面前刮过，他抬头，只看见一个跑远的背影。<br/>虽然夜色将她的身形隐去了大半，金俊勉还是瞬间就认了出来。是陆栩。<br/>这么晚了陆栩在干什么呢？跑那么快难不成是因为查寝？<br/>金俊勉想了想，发现自己得不出答案，只好继续涂药，越涂越委屈，他金俊勉什么时候这么凄惨过？上午站军姿站到腿发软，中午热得什么都吃不下，下午竟然还被罚去负重跑。他想偷点懒，林教官就马上看过来，像是后脑勺长了眼睛似的，眼神特别凶狠。他跟爷爷打电话，爷爷还骂他怂，一点男子气概都没有。男子气概是这么衡量的吗？那他练成超级肌肉男算啦！<br/>想着想着，手下的力道就重了起来，金俊勉疼得一激灵。张艺兴大晚上的浪到哪里去了？！还不赶快回来帮他上药！<br/>说曹操曹操就到，不远处传来说话的声音，金俊勉一看，这不是朴灿烈和张艺兴么？<br/>张艺兴用肩膀架着朴灿烈的长臂往前走，两个人一高一矮，看起来好像是朴灿烈在搂着他，都没放多少重量在他身上。朴灿烈心猿意马，完全没看路，脸一直扭着看张艺兴的头顶。<br/>金俊勉翻了个白眼，他从这儿就闻到了恋爱的酸臭味儿。<br/>他站起来，看着迎面走来的俩人，把手臂抄在了胸前：“哟，和好了？”<br/>张艺兴搂在朴灿烈腰上的手紧了紧，他说：“是啊，某人哭瞎了眼求我原谅呢。”说罢他还抬头揶揄地瞟了朴灿烈一眼。<br/>朴灿烈转头看金俊勉一副吃瓜看戏的八卦模样，一时间有些脸红，幸亏他晒得黝黑，现在还是深夜，谁也看不出来。他凑近张艺兴的耳边：“喂你别这样揭穿我啊。”<br/>张艺兴因为他的鼻息往旁边缩了脖子，嘴上却还不饶人：“刚才哭的时候怎么不觉得丢脸啊？”<br/>朴灿烈恼羞成怒，往张艺兴的耳根直吹气。张艺兴还撑着朴灿烈，不敢松开手躲闪，被逗得反往人儿怀里钻，朴灿烈都快乐死了。<br/>金俊勉在一边看得内心郁闷得不行，一和好就打情骂俏，真是瞎了他的钛合金狗眼，真是不知道是该高兴还是该心烦。他站在旁观者的角度，看他们闹矛盾，张艺兴把朴灿烈从自己的生活里剥离，虽然和他们几个在一起时也能跑能笑，可是那笑容总感觉有些空洞，酒窝陷进了脸颊，也没有像以前一样盛着甜。有时候吃着东西就会神游，问他想什么也不说。<br/>其实大家也心知肚明，可不就是想着那个任性跑去谈恋爱的家伙嘛。<br/>还好有吴世勋和金钟仁两个活宝在，哥俩儿一唱一和演双簧，还时不时配合金珉锡怼怼金俊勉，也时常能帮张艺兴找回笑容。金俊勉看在张艺兴的份儿上，也就忍了，可是他知道，他们到底不是朴灿烈。虽然说不上来具体的，可是朴灿烈对于张艺兴，是不一样的朋友。<br/>大概是，友达以上，恋人未满？金俊勉转念一想，觉得很是可怕，经过这两个人十多年如一日在他身边亲亲我我的浸淫，他竟然不觉得两个男孩子在一起有什么不对？金俊勉又想象了一下吴世勋和金钟仁在一起的画面，他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，搓搓手臂，果然还是因为，朴灿烈是朴灿烈，张艺兴是张艺兴啊。<br/>正在他放飞思想之时，张艺兴已经被朴灿烈吹得快背过气去了，他使劲儿捶了朴灿烈胸口一拳，虽然没用上全力，但是一个定期锻炼的男生力道还是不小的，捶得朴灿烈咳了半天。<br/>“你就是活该知不知道？”张艺兴嘴上这么说，撑着他的手却没有放开。<br/>金俊勉真想起立鼓掌，张艺兴总算说了一句大实话，朴灿烈就是该，自作自受，这么轻易就原谅了真的是不合常理。可是张艺兴的下一句又把他给啪啪啪打脸了。<br/>“你能不能别闹了？我还得给你洗澡呢，一身臭汗，难闻死了。”<br/>金俊勉差点没被自己的口水给呛死。<br/>他迅速逃离了这个桃色的现场。<br/>张艺兴看着金俊勉狂奔而去的背影，很是疑惑，罚跑的时候怎么没见他跑这么快？<br/>朴灿烈勾起了嘴角，他说：“走啊，兴兴，不是说要洗澡吗？还愣在这儿干嘛？”<br/>张艺兴的耳朵又爬上了粉红，他不顾朴灿烈的腿，搂住他的腰就往前拖。<br/>“哎哎哎，慢点儿啊，腿疼腿疼……”<br/>“烦死了你……”<br/>深夜的澡堂一个人都没有，张艺兴打开灯，把朴灿烈推进了一个单间。澡间儿不大，两个人将将有个转身的位置。<br/>张艺兴很干脆，时间已经晚了，明天还有训练，他不想多废话，言简意赅：“脱。”<br/>朴灿烈单腿站在地上，把短袖给脱了，躬下腰。<br/>又是多年未见的夹心奥利奥。<br/>张艺兴努力憋笑，把喷头拿下来，调好水温，将朴灿烈的头发打湿。毛绒绒又乱糟糟的头发，马上就结成一缕一缕的，水顺着发丝浇在瓷砖上。朴灿烈能感觉到张艺兴的指尖拨弄着他的头发，细心地把后颈的头发也淋上水。水珠顺着他拱起的背脊滑落，打湿了裤腰边缘。<br/>朴灿烈有些不舒服地扭了扭身子，张艺兴已经在给他用洗发水打泡泡了，牛奶味盈满了整个空间。<br/>“乖一点，别乱动。”张艺兴搓揉着泡沫间滑溜的发丝。<br/>朴灿烈觉得自己最近真的是经常想起从前，那时在乡下，张艺兴也是这样，给自己洗头，水还流进了眼睛里，张艺兴就捧着他的脸，仔细查看。他扶住张艺兴的腰，维持平衡，气息有点不稳，问：“张艺兴，你那个时候，手臂是不是特别疼？”<br/>“什么时候？”<br/>“就是被划伤缝了五针的那次。”<br/>张艺兴想了想，实在是没什么记忆了，他只好说：“不记得了，可能很疼吧。”<br/>“当时我真的吓坏了……”<br/>“怎么说起这件事？”<br/>“只是想起来了。刚刚腿特别疼的时候。”<br/>我刚刚才是吓坏了好吗？还以为你休克了。张艺兴想。但他什么也没说，只是重新打开了喷头，给朴灿烈冲洗掉泡沫。<br/>洗完了头，就该洗澡了。<br/>朴灿烈在张艺兴的注视下，把手移到了裤腰上，他犹豫地一点点往下褪，水珠顺着发稍滴在肩背和胸膛上，又顺着肌理线条缓缓滑下。<br/>空气中带上了一丝不明的暧昧。<br/>此刻裤子都褪到了胯骨，人鱼线慢慢现形了，朴灿烈又给一把提回了腰际。<br/>“干嘛？脱啊你。”张艺兴无奈地偏了一下头，他的脑袋里只有“赶紧洗完澡回去睡觉”这件事。<br/>朴灿烈可不这么想，他们显然已经不是那个时候的小孩子了，坦诚相见，不，是他裸着，张艺兴穿着衣服，真的好奇怪。<br/>“你出去，我要自己洗。”朴灿烈脸上飘起可疑的红晕。<br/>张艺兴皱了眉：“你腿伤着怎么自己洗？”<br/>朴灿烈已经把他在往外推了：“我说能洗就能洗！我手又没伤！”<br/>“我刚才给你洗头你怎么不说这句话？”张艺兴觉得朴灿烈真是别扭得很，两个大男人洗个澡也要忸忸怩怩的。<br/>拗不过朴灿烈突如其来的固执，张艺兴只好说：“你别锁门儿，我在外面等你。”<br/>朴灿烈用抛出来的裤子和水声代替了回答。<br/>其实他一个人洗澡还是挺艰难的，得把腿抬高才能让水不碰到伤口，支撑着全身重量的右腿也隐隐发紧，朴灿烈小心翼翼地冲洗着。沐浴露也是张艺兴的，依然是熟悉的牛奶味儿，朴灿烈止不住地想，张艺兴的味道，现在也染在了他的身上。<br/>这么一想，有一阵儿酥麻的电流顺着他的尾椎直窜头顶。<br/>朴灿烈被这个陌生的感觉给吓到，他全身都紧绷起来，负担过重的右腿竟然抽筋了。<br/>他疼得直抽抽，虽然不想外面的张艺兴担心，可是这也不是他能控制的情况了，受伤的左腿也放了下来，水浸透了纱布，渗进伤口，朴灿烈一声痛苦的呻吟，他蹲了下来，用手撑着地，努力放松右腿。<br/>张艺兴听见澡间里的痛呼，急了，推了门进去，就看见朴灿烈蜷缩成了一团，手抱在右腿。<br/>他慌得连水都忘了关，也蹲下身，扶住了朴灿烈的肩膀。<br/>“怎么回事？腿抽筋了？”张艺兴捏了一下朴灿烈的小腿，里面的肌肉都扭在了一块儿。<br/>朴灿烈哼哼了一声，算是肯定的回答。<br/>张艺兴有些生气了：“你干嘛不让我帮你洗！”<br/>朴灿烈在细密的水丝中睁开眼，就看见被淋得透湿的张艺兴。<br/>卷曲的刘海一缕缕贴在他的额头上，水流从他的脖颈流进了衣领，嘴唇被水汽蒸得润湿嫣红。<br/>我大概是疼疯了。<br/>才这么想吻他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴灿烈感觉整个世界只剩下水声，淅淅沥沥地浇在湿滑的瓷砖上，发出噼里啪啦的音节。<br/>张艺兴终于找回了一点理智，伸手把水给关掉了。<br/>澡间里寂静得可怕，朴灿烈靠在墙壁上，赤裸着身体，他的胸口剧烈地上下起伏着，心脏快要冲破胸膛变成满天绚烂的烟火。<br/>张艺兴一只手扶着他的肩膀，一只手给他按摩着右腿，把扭在一起的筋块给舒展开。<br/>未能收住的水珠滴答滴答掉在地上，溅起细小的水花。<br/>张艺兴的衣服变成了半透明的，贴在了身上，那股酥麻的电流又蹿了出来，朴灿烈想，这样明明穿了却什么都遮不住，还不如什么都不穿呢。<br/>感觉到朴灿烈一点点放松了下来，张艺兴也松了一口气。他这才后知后觉地发现朴灿烈未着寸缕，他一低头就能看见朴灿烈的……<br/>张艺兴的脸瞬间充血，耳朵都快要冒蒸汽了。他赶紧避开视线，扶着朴灿烈站起来，把外面放着的浴巾拿过来给朴灿烈裹上。<br/>“快、快点穿衣服，我给你检查一下伤口。”张艺兴把衣服一股脑都抛给朴灿烈，逃也似的飞奔出了澡堂。<br/>朴灿烈也没时间去注意张艺兴的反常，他的脑子里全是张艺兴嫣红而丰润的嘴唇，闪着诱人的水光，让人想要咬上去，细细品尝。他缓慢地擦干身体，套上T恤和短裤，沉浸在挥之不去的心跳与口干舌燥里。<br/>刚穿好衣服，张艺兴就推门进来了，他已经换好了衣服，手里还拿着两把牙刷。<br/>他们再一次像从前的很多次一样，站在镜子前，一起刷着牙。<br/>张艺兴脸上的红晕褪得差不多了，可是眼神还是躲躲闪闪的。他的头顶刚好与朴灿烈的眼睛齐平，朴灿烈叼着牙刷有一下没一下地刷着，通过镜子直勾勾地盯着张艺兴看，那人的视线却是飘忽的，像一只忙碌的小蜜蜂。<br/>不满足于镜像，朴灿烈干脆侧过脸，从上往下看，张艺兴的睫毛浓密而卷翘，像是振翅的蝴蝶，扑闪着一下又一下，轻轻击打在朴灿烈的心脏上。<br/>他们一起弯腰合着水吐掉了薄荷味的泡沫。<br/>白色的泡沫顺着水流打着旋儿消失在下水口。<br/>张艺兴扶着朴灿烈回到了宿舍的床边，幸好朴灿烈的床是在下铺，不然可又得一番折腾了。宿舍里除了他们俩没人醒着，张艺兴拿着手电筒打着光给朴灿烈看伤口，刚刚淋了水，纱布已经湿了，只能换新的。<br/>怕吵醒熟睡的同学们，两人别提说话了，连呼吸都小心翼翼的。<br/>张艺兴好不容易给朴灿烈换好了纱布，一抬头，就对上了朴灿烈超近距离的大脸。<br/>一时间两人都僵住了，朴灿烈黑白分明的大眼睛在手电筒微弱的光下反而显得尤为的闪亮，张艺兴一口气憋在嗓子里，牙齿不自觉的咬紧了下唇，朴灿烈专注的眼神让他无法再挪开目光，黑亮的眸子里似乎有暗涌的什么情绪。<br/>张艺兴的喉结上下动了动，朴灿烈却开始靠进他，五厘米，四厘米，三厘米，两厘米，一厘米……<br/>寝室的门被推开，是查寝的教官。<br/>朴灿烈一瞬间就关掉了手电筒，他把张艺兴按在自己的胸口，两人倒在了床上，然后扯过被子盖住了张艺兴和自己。<br/>他能感觉到张艺兴紧张地揪住了他胸口的衣服，贴着他胸膛的呼吸也变得急促了起来。<br/>朴灿烈轻轻拍着张艺兴的背，其实他也很紧张，现在两个人明明没做什么，可是万一被捉住了真是跳进黄河也洗不清了。<br/>教官的手电筒灯光打过来，朴灿烈闭紧了眼睛，他发誓张艺兴一定被自己的心跳给吵死了。<br/>不过灯光并没有停留太久就移开了。直到听见了门被关上的声音，朴灿烈才睁开眼睛。<br/>张艺兴说：“幸好……”没有被发现。<br/>朴灿烈也说：“幸好……”被阻止了。<br/>对于朴灿烈的特别关照，因为他的腿伤，就此打住。朴灿烈难得享受了几天清闲的日子，坐在树荫下指手画脚，一会儿逗逗站军姿的聂坚，一会儿嘲笑一下金俊勉有气无力的跑步姿势，活像一个退休的老大爷。<br/>一到中间休息，他就屁颠屁颠跑到一班去找张艺兴，又是擦汗又是递水的，一来二去，一班都认识他了，朴灿烈在校队打球，算半个名人，没过几天，全年级都知道张艺兴和朴灿烈是好朋友了。<br/>奇怪的是，突然出现了一群女生，总是远远地围观他们俩，两人一有什么肢体接触，就兴奋地窃窃私语。朴灿烈想不通这群人到底是怎么回事儿，张艺兴更不会知道，他们去找金俊勉答疑，金俊勉只是叹了口气，说，你们还是不知道的好。<br/>军训结束后，朴灿烈在家养好了腿伤，老爷子像是意犹未尽一般，跟金家老头儿商量后，组织了一次野营。金家三子，吴世勋，朴灿烈，还有张艺兴被打包扔到了某大山里，老爷子说：“三天两夜，自己想办法吧。”<br/>边伯贤本来是不同意的，他才不想那个伤了他家小宝贝的心的家伙靠近张艺兴呢，奈何张艺兴自己坚持要去，拗劲儿上来了谁也拧不过，他只好无奈放行，临行前叮嘱了张艺兴一万遍有什么事就放他塞在包里的信号弹。<br/>张艺兴结结实实地给他翻了一个大白眼。<br/>还信号弹呢，他家阿爸就是嫌自己还不够夸张。<br/>老爷子也不算太狠，山上有溪水，包里的食物也充足，几个人纯粹当是出来玩儿的，打打闹闹的。<br/>朴灿烈本来想跟张艺兴一块儿走，可是吴世勋和金钟仁像两只护食的小狼崽，展开了铜墙铁壁的防御，一左一右把张艺兴给挡了个严实，朴灿烈见缝插针的机会都没有，只能心塞地走在队伍的最后面。<br/>这个情况到了晚上分帐篷的时候变得更加严重。<br/>三个人几乎为了要和张艺兴睡一块儿打了一架，直到金珉锡忍无可忍：“你们都给我闭嘴，抓阄，不服的就给我睡外面。”<br/>朴灿烈说：“我势在必得。”<br/>吴世勋说：“我抓阄没输过。”<br/>金钟仁说：“呵呵，你们不知道了吧，我的名字叫锦鲤。”<br/>最后金俊勉获得了跟张艺兴同寝的机会，外加六道杀人的目光。<br/>吴世勋和朴灿烈分到了一顶帐篷里。<br/>六个人都不会做饭，味同嚼蜡地吃了一顿压缩饼干，聊了几句，就回帐篷躺下了。<br/>朴灿烈从小到大除了和张艺兴在乡下睡过一张床，就再也没和谁分享过房间，听着吴世勋的呼吸，他一时间有些难眠。他睁着眼盯着帐篷顶半天，都没睡着，手臂上还被毒蚊子咬了两个包，又疼又痒。<br/>吴世勋翻了个身，叫了一声“灿哥”。<br/>朴灿烈回了个“嗯”。<br/>“你知道我和钟仁为什么今天要那么防你吗？”<br/>朴灿烈没想到吴世勋这么直接，他愣了一下，回答道：“不知道。”<br/>“因为我们怕你再次伤害咦兴。”<br/>“我……”朴灿烈想说什么，可他突然梗住了。<br/>“那天咦兴把我扔在奶茶店，我发了好多信息他都没回，第二天就来和我们说要一起回家，每天都跟丢了魂一样。”<br/>朴灿烈惊讶地睁大了眼睛。<br/>他一直以为，张艺兴根本不在乎，那天发完短信，也只是平淡地回了一个“好”字，朴灿烈还想，是他巴不得赶紧脱身呢，而自己刚好给了这么一个完美的机会。<br/>“后来我们知道你谈恋爱，打架，分手的那些事，才想到，是你自己弄丢了咦兴。”<br/>朴灿烈不知道吴世勋是中文不好随便用词还是本意如此，这句弄丢了让他心头一紧。<br/>“现在你们虽然和好了，但是你如果再要丢掉他，那不如把你隔得远远的，这样就不会伤咦兴的心了。”<br/>朴灿烈坐起身，把帐篷拉开，爬了出去。<br/>吴世勋疑惑地跟着坐起来，问道：“你干嘛？我跟你说事儿呢。”<br/>“我保证，我从来都没有丢掉他的想法，以后也不可能丢掉他，因为我和他之间，由他来掌握主动权，”朴灿烈拍了拍小孩儿的头，“现在，小朋友该睡觉了。”<br/>吴世勋嘟囔着：“我才不是小朋友呢……”可是朴灿烈已经拉上了帐篷，离开了。<br/>他来到金俊勉和张艺兴的帐篷前，小声地叫着张艺兴的名字。<br/>里面一阵窸窣，张艺兴就出来了。<br/>“你也没睡？”朴灿烈看他一脸精神的样子，问道。<br/>“嗯，俊勉拉着我聊了好久，他刚睡着，我还不困。”<br/>两人边说边往小溪那儿走。<br/>“聊什么？”<br/>“也没什么，你也知道俊勉，废话太多，闲不住嘴。”<br/>他们走到了小溪边，张艺兴脱了鞋子，把脚放到清凉的溪水里。朴灿烈也照做。<br/>潺潺的水声配合着夏夜的虫鸣，让躁动不安的心都平静了下来。<br/>朴灿烈双臂向后撑着自己，抬头仰望星空。<br/>他说：“张艺兴，咱们能做一辈子的好朋友吗？”<br/>张艺兴说：“应该能吧，咱们都做了十年兄弟了。”<br/>“可是我好像不能。”<br/>张艺兴疑惑地看向朴灿烈。<br/>如果你以后结婚生子，我大概无法再和你做朋友。朴灿烈想。<br/>因为想到那样的场景，我的心就生疼生疼的，想要逃跑到地球的另一边。<br/>“哎呀，夜里就是容易多愁善感，毕竟没有什么东西是永恒的嘛，”朴灿烈拍了拍张艺兴的肩膀，他转移了话题，“你想好要选文科还是理科了吗？”<br/>张艺兴撇撇嘴：“你觉得我可能选文科吗？”<br/>朴灿烈笑了一声。<br/>“那你呢？”<br/>“我啊，”朴灿烈其实想选文科，但是话到嘴边却变了，“也理科吧。”<br/>我就还想要靠近你一点点，一点点，就好。<br/>回到家，都暻秀都被朴灿烈的干劲儿给吓到了。<br/>这傻小子从来没有这么勤奋地学习过，埋头苦读了一整个月，立志要考进理科火箭班。<br/>理想很丰满，现实很骨感，朴灿烈最后并没有进入火箭班，他的努力也不算白费，进了实验班，他失落地移动着手指，查看本班的名单。<br/>最后他目瞪口呆地停在了一个再熟悉不过却不应该出现在这里的名字上。<br/>张艺兴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴灿烈一点也没觉得高兴。<br/>张艺兴的名字不应该出现在这里。<br/>名单的附近挤了很多人，他凭借着身高优势四处张望。<br/>在分班考试之后就没有再见过张艺兴，打电话喊他出来玩儿也给拒绝了，说是病了在家休养。朴灿烈一听，担心得不行，张艺兴小病几乎不生，过去的几次生病都是大病。朴灿烈当即就提出要去看他，张艺兴说什么也不肯，后来干脆直接让边伯贤接电话。边伯贤说，重感冒容易传染，不要来了，开学见吧。朴灿烈不知怎么的，竟然听出了点敌意。<br/>他急切地寻找着张艺兴的身影，还好老天爷没有故意为难，他看见张艺兴一个人静静地站在人群边缘，耐心地等待着他们散开。他垂着眼的样子，让朴灿烈觉得胸口发紧。<br/>“张艺兴！！”他伸长手臂逆着人群走向张艺兴。<br/>周围的同学都被这大高个儿给挤开，有些甚至发出了不满的抱怨，可是朴灿烈丝毫不在意。<br/>张艺兴听到朴灿烈喊自己的名字，他似乎被吓到，把右手背在了身后，才抬起头看向声音的来源。朴灿烈正努力朝他走来，书包的背带被挤得滑落在手肘，校服也很是凌乱。他的表情严肃而焦急，目不斜视地盯着自己，黑白分明的大眼睛几乎要喷射出炽热的火焰，将张艺兴燃烧殆尽。<br/>“嗨。”张艺兴抬起左手，挥了挥。<br/>“都什么时候了你还有心情嗨？”朴灿烈看他一脸淡然，更急了。<br/>张艺兴一看朴灿烈的样子，以为是朴灿烈没考好，他问：“分班结果怎么样？”<br/>朴灿烈终于挤出了人群，他一把拽住张艺兴的手腕。<br/>“你怎么回事儿？为什么会被分到实验班？是不是卷子批错了？我和你一块儿去教务处吧？”朴灿烈跟连珠炮似的抛出了一连串问题，把张艺兴问得一愣一愣的。<br/>他稍微反应了一会儿，避开了朴灿烈的视线，说道：“没批错，我发挥失常了。”张艺兴不想再多说了，他好不容易做好的心理建设又会坍塌的。<br/>朴灿烈骤然收紧了手指，把张艺兴疼得一缩。<br/>“为什么发挥失常？你从来不会失常的。”朴灿烈紧紧地盯着张艺兴咬住的下唇，没有听见回答，他皱紧眉头，说道，“我跟我爷爷去说。”说罢就要拿出手机给老爷子打电话。<br/>张艺兴迅速抬起右手制止了朴灿烈的动作。<br/>朴灿烈这才看见了张艺兴手腕上缠绕的胶布。<br/>“你的手腕怎么了？！”他的声音不自觉地提高，引来了不少侧目。<br/>张艺兴赶紧拉着朴灿烈走到一边，朴灿烈捧着他的手腕翻来覆去，恨不得揭开胶布看个仔细。张艺兴有点好笑，生物实验观察细胞膜的时候，也没看你这么仔细啊。<br/>听到张艺兴的轻笑声，朴灿烈真是气都不打一处来，他语气也严厉了起来：“你还笑？知不知道现在情况很严峻？你什么时候伤的？是不是因为这个分班考试才没考好？”<br/>“……”张艺兴阻止了一下语言，说，“是的。”<br/>“那你这不是发挥失常，是不可抗力的因素，我让爷爷去和学校说。”<br/>张艺兴把右手抬到朴灿烈的眼前，转动了一下腕关节，表示他已经没事了，说道：“你先别急，你在哪个班？”<br/>朴灿烈这才想起来这茬儿，他说：“我跟你同班。”<br/>张艺兴本来有些黯淡的神色，忽的一下亮了起来，他笑弯了眼睛，眸子里都填上了细碎的朝色与星光。朴灿烈的心脏怦怦击打着胸膛，这个笑容，几乎让他失了魂。<br/>“那还不好吗？”张艺兴问。<br/>“啊、啊……当，当然好，”朴灿烈都语无伦次了，但是马上他又找回了理智，“什么好啊！你不应该在实验班的知不知道？”<br/>张艺兴却不甚在意：“不管是什么原因，总归来说，就是没考好，不要搞特权。”<br/>“不是的啊！你不在火箭班，怎么考清华？”<br/>张艺兴又被朴灿烈给逗笑了。<br/>“谁跟你说我要上清华了？我可从来没说过，”张艺兴顿了顿，左手覆上了朴灿烈紧握自己手腕的手掌，“再说，如果我想考，在哪个班都会考上的。”<br/>这话说得不无道理，成绩由张艺兴一手带起来的朴灿烈再清楚不过，张艺兴本来就不爱跟着老师教的方法走，上课也听得有一搭没一搭，他更喜欢自己看书总结，所以很多解题方法，都是另辟蹊径。虽然张艺兴有时候讲题，朴灿烈很难跟上他的思路，但是张艺兴的确是把知识点都给融会贯通了，理解得很深刻，所以一两句话就能解释清楚朴灿烈不懂的地方。<br/>张艺兴的数学和理科，排名一直高居不下，和金俊勉不分伯仲。英语是靠着良好的记忆力，也没什么难的。奈何语文是需要理解作者感情和抒发自我的学科，是张艺兴难以翻越的一座大山。<br/>其实成绩两天前就出了，边伯贤当即就接到了高一班主任的电话，说张艺兴这次的成绩很反常，数学和理综卷子都没有做完，想安排重考。边伯贤问张艺兴怎么决定，张艺兴考虑了两分钟，就说，火箭班太压抑了，而且给的作业量非常大，他课后都找不到总结知识点的时间，希望能够有更自由的学习环境。<br/>边伯贤一听，儿子的身心健康最重要，而且高二结束还会再次分班，也不必太担心，就给婉拒了。<br/>朴灿烈不知道这些，他就是着急这实验班把张艺兴给耽误了，现在冷静一点再想想，也能理解了。<br/>“让你说大话，”朴灿烈轻轻敲了一下张艺兴的脑门，“你倒是考一个给我看看啊？”<br/>张艺兴看朴灿烈软了态度，笑得更开心了，圆圆的酒窝深陷入脸颊，他说：“我们终于同班了。”<br/>朴灿烈一瞬间眼眶都有点发热了。<br/>这个同班的场景，他想象了十年。<br/>他低下头，张艺兴左手腕上还有他留下的淡红的指痕，他拿起来吹了吹：“疼不？”<br/>张艺兴赶紧抽回手，往旁边看了看，发现没人注意，松了一口气。他推了朴灿烈一把：“要迟到了，快走。”<br/>到了班上，朴灿烈和认识的人一路打招呼，领着张艺兴走到教室最后一排靠窗的位置。<br/>“你坐里面吧。”朴灿烈让出了自己最喜欢的座位，他太好动了，一下课就要起身活动，要是想让张艺兴安静学习，还是坐靠走廊比较好。朴灿烈觉得既然张艺兴选择了实验班，两个人又同班，他就背负了让张艺兴好好学习的职责，谁打扰他都不行，自己也不行。<br/>张艺兴不知道朴灿烈的心思早就千转百回了，他坐下整理了上课要用的书，就把学校发的文言文小本儿拿出来背，阅读理解不行，作文儿不行，总得把能得的分尽量得到吧。<br/>朴灿烈倒是没什么事儿可做，他才不想第一天就学习呢，他单手撑着头，看张艺兴默背课文的样子，粉红的嘴唇被摆弄出好看的形状，怎么都看不厌。<br/>张艺兴很想要集中，可是朴灿烈的视线实在是太让他分心了，背着背着脸越来越红，耳廓也染成了粉色，都不知道自己在背什么了。<br/>“贺卿得高迁！磐石方且厚，可以卒千年；蒲苇一时纫，便作旦夕间。卿当日胜贵，吾独向黄泉！”张艺兴背书的声音越来越飘，他掌心的薄汗濡湿了书页。<br/>朴灿烈唇边的笑意渐渐扩大，他以前怎么没发现逗张艺兴这么好玩儿呢？<br/>张艺兴怎么也想不起来下一句了。<br/>“兴兴，你这样可不行哦，”朴灿烈缓缓接了下一句，“何意出此言！同是被逼迫，君尔妾亦然。黄泉下相见，勿违今日言！”<br/>张艺兴啪地一下合上了书：“……不背了。”<br/>坐同桌的日子让朴灿烈觉得人生都明亮起来。<br/>每天都能见到张艺兴不说，还能和张艺兴说一整天的话，晚上回家还能不时借着问作业的理由，跟张艺兴打个电话聊聊天。<br/>以前朴灿烈一说完再见，就撂电话，偶尔听到认识的情侣打电话，来来回回百八十遍“你先挂”“不，你先挂”，就觉得腻味得慌。现在养成了和张艺兴打电话的习惯，竟然品出了点挂电话的乐趣。<br/>那天他躺在床上，和张艺兴有一搭没一搭聊着，等困意一点点涌上来，张艺兴在那头说：“都转钟了，快点睡吧，晚安……”<br/>朴灿烈已经意识模糊了，懒得动手，等着张艺兴给挂断。<br/>张艺兴迟迟没挂，过了几秒，朴灿烈觉得奇怪，强撑着又问了一句：“你不挂？”<br/>“不是一直都是你先挂吗？”<br/>“那今天你挂。”<br/>“……”张艺兴沉默了一下，“还是你挂吧，有点不习惯。”<br/>朴灿烈突然清醒了过来，他盯着还在记秒的屏幕，说道：“以后都你来挂断。”<br/>那头突然没了回答。<br/>“兴兴？”朴灿烈唤了一句。<br/>低沉的声音穿过漆黑的夜色，震荡着张艺兴的鼓膜。<br/>“灿烈晚安。”张艺兴慌忙地按下了红色的挂断键。<br/>他的心被渍在了糖罐子里。<br/>又有细微的疼痛像经络一样覆盖在上面。<br/>我好喜欢你。<br/>是只属于我的秘密。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两人同桌的日子，像是在无数的作业和考卷中间，塞上了牛奶草莓味的软糖。<br/>朴灿烈最喜欢看张艺兴自习课每周一次憋作文的样子。<br/>遇上议论文张艺兴勉强还能诌出几个背好的素材，套用几句名言，可是一中毕竟不是一般的学校，针对学生的文辞文采进行了大量的训练，要求写叙事文和抒情散文的时候也很多。<br/>比如这一周，老师给的题目是《人生若只如初见》。<br/>张艺兴看到这个题目的时候都傻眼了，这算是什么命题？他哪知道什么人生什么初见？而且这诗不是写爱情的吗？<br/>朴灿烈看见张艺兴抱着脑袋陷入了痛苦的沉思中，都要乐死了，英语报纸写一半儿给撂在一边，歪着头就欣赏同桌绝望的表情。<br/>张艺兴感觉到两道灼热的视线，心里更烦躁了，他侧头给了朴灿烈一个大白眼：“你作文写完了吗？报纸做完了吗？我的脸上有答案吗？”<br/>朴灿烈露出一排大白牙：“没有，没有，没有。”<br/>“那你还不快写！”张艺兴拿笔敲了一下朴灿烈的脑袋，“不然又要回家熬夜。”<br/>“你看哥给你露一手啊。”朴灿烈从抽屉里找出作文纸，在张艺兴面前晃了晃。<br/>不到一个小时他就洋洋洒洒写了八百字，完成了任务。他把纸拍在张艺兴桌上，就抱着篮球出去了。<br/>张艺兴才不知所云的写了一百个字，他目瞪口呆地看着朴灿烈走远的背影，拿起了那张纸。<br/>朴灿烈虽然人毛毛躁躁的，字倒是很大气，笔锋隐隐的有些凌厉，大略读了读，就是大量的描写和抒怀，一个遗憾的瞬间，给朴灿烈写成了，又是心痛又是头痛又是悔不当初，生生扯了两百字。张艺兴又看看自己的作文，先不说那小学生字体，遗憾的瞬间，他就只写了一句话。<br/>啊，真的是太后悔了啊。<br/>张艺兴感觉到了思想的枯竭。<br/>朴灿烈回到教室的时候，就看见张艺兴趴在他的桌子上。他走过去，发现张艺兴睡着了，换了座位应该是为了避开西晒。<br/>他小心地翻进座位，前面两个男生还在叽叽喳喳讨论题目，朴灿烈踢了一脚前座的椅子，对那两个人比了一个噤声的手势。<br/>张艺兴从臂弯里露出了半张脸，耳垂在暖橙的阳光下通透润白，鼻尖的线条被光影展现得流畅而自然，羽睫投下的阴影都根根分明，暮色填满了他发丝间的缝隙，将它们变成浅淡透明的颜色。<br/>朴灿烈伸手把张艺兴压住的右手给抽出来，避免压到伤过的手腕。<br/>然后他侧过身，背靠着窗户，为张艺兴挡住了阳光。朴灿烈拿出英语课本，默背课文。<br/>张艺兴醒来时，看见的就是这样的场景，夕阳的暖光将背光的朴灿烈勾勒出高大的轮廓，将张艺兴隐在阴影中，他低着头仔细地在书上勾画重点，认真的神情让张艺兴的心跳扑通扑通个不停。<br/>桌子上并排摆着两个一样的作业本。<br/>姓名：张艺兴。<br/>姓名：朴灿烈。<br/>朴灿烈听到动静，抬起头，问：“醒了？”<br/>“嗯。”张艺兴回答。<br/>他真想让时间停留在这一刻再也不要向前。<br/>月考之后的国庆假期，金家朴家边家的孩子们哪儿也没去，被淹没在了作业里。朴灿烈虽然每天都和张艺兴见面，可是活动也不外乎就是做卷子，讲题，晚上忙里偷闲能打个篮球什么的，回家就得准备张艺兴的生日礼物，十月七日马上就要来临了。<br/>这是他每年一度的糙老爷们儿变身手工少女的时刻。<br/>回到学校上课之后，朴灿烈捡到了一个奇怪的本子。<br/>里面记录的竟然是他和张艺兴的日常互动。明明没写什么出格的东西，但是让他感觉到了毛骨悚然。<br/>“九月十二日，灿温柔地摸了一下兴的头，兴笑得跟小天使一样！！！”<br/>“九月十九日，两人吵架了，兴不理灿，灿一直撒娇哄兴，像大型宠物犬一样趴在兴的身上！！！！！兴最后憋不住笑，两人和好。”<br/>“九月二十日，灿在上学的路上遇见兴，背后拥抱！！！！！兴被吓到，还反手打灿！！”<br/>……<br/>朴灿烈的脸越看越黑，这都是什么啊……到底是谁这么痴汉，密切地注视着张艺兴的一举一动……不行，太可怕了，他必须要保护好张艺兴，张艺兴这么可爱，有人觊觎也是无可厚非的，一定不能让这只单纯的小兔子被痴汉给骗走了。<br/>虽然把本子给扔了，里面的内容却神奇地留在了朴灿烈的脑海里，困扰了他好几天，他和张艺兴有这么亲密吗？那些记录怎么看怎么有一种粉色的氛围。<br/>这一直将他困扰到了张艺兴的生日前一天晚上。<br/>这一晚朴灿烈睡得很不安稳，他很热，不是夏日里被骄阳炙烤的烫，而是怎样都无法抒发的内心的燥。<br/>他紧闭着双眼在床上辗转。<br/>从这一侧翻滚到另一侧，用空调冷气下带着凉意的被子卷住身体，渐渐地陷入了浅淡的梦境。<br/>木制地板的空房间，有微风贯穿，驱散了他身上的躁动不安，落地窗被打开了一扇，有阳光斜斜洒下，在地板上投射下不对称的光影。<br/>薄透的白纱盈盈垂落，被风轻轻扬起一角，朴灿烈站在这样的景色里变得昏昏欲睡起来。<br/>忽然，风力渐强，纱帘被吹得飘飞在半空里，这才露出了后面站着的人。<br/>最先注意到的是一双裸足。珠圆玉润的脚趾，白皙光滑的脚背上覆盖着青蓝的血管，纤细的脚踝上突起的骨节泛着粉。<br/>视线一路上移，少年穿着宽松的白衣，衣摆也被风吹起，露出一截莹白的腰间，若隐若现，更添一丝纯真的风情。<br/>领口松松地悬在胸口，线条优美的锁骨一览无遗，仿佛是清晨绵延不绝的青葱山脉，又似是苍色海面的微澜。<br/>挂在右肩上的领口最终还是抵抗不住地心引力，将将滑落，如同一滴水珠，拂过圆润的肩头，少年忙不迭用手去扶住衣袖，手指修长，拱起的骨节让人止不住想去亲吻。<br/>那扰人的白纱变换着角度遮挡着少年的面容，忽隐忽现的下颌骨线条，一闪而过的殷红唇色。朴灿烈感觉胸腔里像是有一根羽毛，拂过他的心脏，带起一阵无法刮挠的痒。<br/>他快步走进那少年，一把握住他纤细的手腕。<br/>肌肤的触感，凉，滑，嫩，若是不紧握便会从手心溜走，那触感传过脉搏直抵心脏，疏解了一丝痒意。<br/>朴灿烈再也忍不了了，他一把抓住那纱帘，想要看清少年的面孔。<br/>他愣住了，这分明就是，张艺兴啊。<br/>贝齿咬着红唇，下垂眼睁得大大的，露出兔子一样微惧的神情，我见犹怜的眼角还挂着一丝泪珠。<br/>这是朴灿烈从没见过的表情，如同一星火苗，落在几近熄灭的灰烬中，一瞬间燃起不可抑制的熊熊烈火，将他燃烧殆尽。<br/>朴灿烈在未亮的天光中醒来，他失神地望着天花板，张艺兴给他贴的星星们还在淡薄的夜色中发着光。<br/>他的身下一片潮湿粘腻。<br/>朴灿烈抬手捂住了脸。<br/>都暻秀发现朴灿烈一早上都魂不守舍的。先是慌慌张张地冲进卫生间洗内裤，还遮遮掩掩的，都暻秀瞟一眼都明白是怎么回事了。然后又在吃早餐的时候，把盐当做了糖放进牛奶里，还面色自若地喝了下去。<br/>到底是梦到了谁，才让他丢了魂儿，都暻秀很好奇。<br/>朴灿烈如同一缕游魂飘到了学校。<br/>尽管他控制着不去想，可是梦里彻底揭开白纱的那一幕在他的脑海里挥之不去，怎么就是张艺兴了呢？他好像越来越不懂自己的心，想要靠近又害怕靠近。<br/>今天起得早，到学校也早，朴灿烈进教室的时候，里面还没几个同学，他慢慢走到座位边上。<br/>一个扎眼的粉色信封躺在张艺兴的桌子上。<br/>朴灿烈动作都凝滞了。<br/>这不就是传说中的情书嘛。<br/>努力不去在意这个小信封，朴灿烈打开书包，抽出作业和卷子，一张张整理好，平时他看都不看就交的作业，竟然翻阅着看有没有做漏的题。翻了三遍，发现没有，朴灿烈只好拿出八百年都没动过的错题本，开始复习。<br/>他一页一页地翻着，感觉本子上的字全变成了“张艺兴”。<br/>朴灿烈自暴自弃地合上错题本，他咬咬牙，伸手拿过了那封信。<br/>反面还细心地贴上了爱心的贴纸，看起来很可爱。<br/>朴灿烈猜想着，里面写的是“生日快乐”呢，还是“我喜欢你”。<br/>不管哪一句，都会让他很郁结。<br/>他抽出了里面的纸。<br/>上面用红色的马克笔写着。<br/>“同性恋！去死吧！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴灿烈忍住将纸条撕烂的冲动，把它紧紧地攥在手心里。<br/>薄薄的纸片几乎要碎成了粉末，朴灿烈气得全身都在发抖，他费了好大的劲儿才重新展开手掌。<br/>那鲜红的字体刺痛了他的眼睛，让他想要把写这张字条的人揪出来碎尸万段。<br/>到底是什么人，这样的恶毒，竟然诅咒张艺兴去死？！<br/>还好是他看见了。朴灿烈甚至不敢想象，如果张艺兴打开这封信，会有什么样的反应，会受到什么样的伤害。只是想到这个场景，他就快要窒息了。<br/>朴灿烈盯着纸条，将那六个字，两个感叹号反反复复看了无数遍，他突然意识到另一个问题。<br/>“同性恋”又是什么意思呢？<br/>张艺兴怎么会被人当成同性恋？<br/>他和张艺兴朝夕相处，从来没有说过这个话题，虽然没见过张艺兴和什么女生来往，但是他也绝不会往另一个方向想。在他心里，张艺兴与恋爱这种事一点边都沾不上，一直都跟一个机器人一样，对几个亲近的朋友都不指望他有什么反应，更别提不熟的女生了。而现在，张艺兴却被直接指控成了同性恋。是不是在他不知道的地方，发生了他不知道的事情？<br/>朴灿烈忽然想起开学那天，张艺兴的手伤。<br/>他至始至终，都没能问清楚那手腕是怎么弄伤的。话题总是被张艺兴给偷偷转移掉，而在好得差不多了之后，两人就没再提起过。他当初以为是不小心给扭了，如今想来，似乎也没有那么简单。<br/>朴灿烈眉头紧锁，苦苦思考着，却得不到答案。这时张艺兴已经慢悠悠地走进了教室。他赶紧把纸条踹进了兜里，又把信封揉成一团，投射进了教室后面的垃圾桶。<br/>管理了一下自己的表情，不想让张艺兴看出任何端倪，朴灿烈傻笑道：“嘿！艺兴，生日快乐！”他站起来，让张艺兴坐进里面。<br/>张艺兴的嘴角不自觉地勾起，他侧头用手撑住脸，说道：“昨天晚上不是说了嘛。”<br/>朴灿烈侧过身趴在桌子上，头枕着大臂，长长的手臂抻到桌子外面，都能碰到前座的椅子了。他露出一个慵懒的表情：“那是在电话里，我还没有面对面说过呢。”<br/>“那就再次谢谢你咯。”张艺兴歪着头，眼睛都笑成了月牙，早晨细碎的阳光洒落在他的桌子上，安静灵动，好像什么都没有发生过。<br/>朴灿烈拍拍他的头，起身把两个人的作业都交了，回来坐下又问：“你确定今年不要过生日了？”<br/>“嗯，大家都太忙了，阿爸也要出差。”张艺兴觉得生日实在是没什么好过的，又麻烦又费神。<br/>“那周末和俊勉他们一起出去吃个饭？至少要纪念一下啊，一生只有一次的十七岁？”朴灿烈劝说，最后张艺兴被他磨得受不了，只好答应下来。<br/>朴灿烈一早上的课都没有听进去，只要张艺兴不跟他说话，他就无法克制地去想那张纸条。上面的诅咒让他心惊肉跳，而且他隐隐感觉，这只是一个开始。<br/>下午的体育课，张艺兴被同上体育课的高一生吴世勋拉去打羽毛球，朴灿烈心不在焉地打了一会儿篮球，就说要回教室。那张纸条被他放在外套的兜儿里，他要回去再揣摩一下。<br/>朴灿烈急匆匆地推开门，径直朝自己的座位走过去，走到最后一排，却觉得有些不对劲。<br/>教室最后的储物柜，有一个没有关好，塞在里面的袖子垂下来了一只。那不是张艺兴的柜子吗？上面还有一个被朴灿烈嘲笑了很久的兔子贴纸。<br/>朴灿烈的预感很不好，他一步步走近，缓缓拉开了柜门。<br/>里面是被剪得破碎的校服外套，被胡乱地揉成了一团，他猛地抽出外套，后背上的布料都被剪成了凌乱的布条，胸口的名牌被涂黑了。<br/>朴灿烈一拳打在旁边的柜子上。<br/>这绝对不是一般性质的恶作剧，他一定要把始作俑者找出来。然而，对于事件的始末，他毫不知情，根本无从查起。<br/>下课铃响起，朴灿烈还拿着衣服站在原地，他慌张地关上张艺兴的柜门，把衣服放到自己的储物柜里锁上。不能让张艺兴看见这件衣服。<br/>张艺兴运动完，在回教室的路上又吹了凉风，觉得有点冷，拉开自己的储物柜却没有看见外套。他又到书包和抽屉了翻了翻，没有外套的踪影。正好朴灿烈从后门进来了。<br/>“灿烈，你看见我外套了吗？”<br/>“没有，”朴灿烈看了他一眼，“你不记得放哪了？”<br/>“应该是放储物柜里了吧。”<br/>“没有吗？”<br/>“没有……”<br/>“你要不要这么冒失，连外套都能丢。”<br/>朴灿烈装作责怪的样子，把手上的外套扔给了张艺兴：“喏，我大发慈悲借你穿。”<br/>张艺兴套上朴灿烈的大号校服，衣服非常宽松，将他整个人都罩在里面，显得小小的一只，手掌被长长的袖子盖住了大半，只有纤细的指尖露在外面。<br/>朴灿烈脸唰地一下红了，他想起了早上的那个春梦。<br/>而现在春梦的主角正穿着他的外套，胸口的名牌上写的是他的名字。<br/>朴灿烈别开脸，装模作样地咳嗽了两声，说起正事：“你今天晚上陪我去训练，训练完了我有东西要给你。”他的书包里还装着他费尽心思折的一百零七只兔子呢。<br/>更重要的是，他已经不敢放着张艺兴一个人回家了，最好要无时无刻盯着他才行，这件事交给谁来做他都不放心。<br/>下了晚自习去训练，校队正好有个队员请假，大风干脆让张艺兴也一起打，还特意把朴灿烈和张艺兴分到两个队里，可惜今天朴灿烈没有比赛的心情，被对手抢了好几个篮板，一点斗志也没有。<br/>回家的路上，朴灿烈也在走神，张艺兴喊了好几声才答应。<br/>张艺兴奇怪地看着他：“你今天到底怎么了，魂不守舍的？”<br/>朴灿烈怎么想都没有头绪，明明就是有什么自己不知道的事情。他深吸一口气，说：“你是不是瞒了我什么事情？”<br/>张艺兴愣了一下，有点紧张地揪住了书包带子，语气如常：“没有啊。”<br/>“没有？”朴灿烈盯着张艺兴攥着背带的拳头，脸色沉了下来。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>朴灿烈的猜想在脑海里渐渐成型。<br/> “你……是不是有喜欢的人了？”朴灿烈犹豫了很久，才问出这句话。<br/>两人走在寂静的街道上，尚且宽敞的人行道此刻却是如此的狭窄，路灯在水泥地上投射下昏黄的光晕。朴灿烈的话一说出口，气氛变得又冷又滞。<br/>张艺兴没说话，他感觉脚上有千斤重，迈步都变得艰难。<br/>“你、你可以跟我说的……”朴灿烈咬咬牙，其实，他一点也不想知道张艺兴喜欢的人是谁，可是他想要保护张艺兴，他也不想两人之间有秘密。<br/>“我不想说。”张艺兴生硬地蹦出四个字。<br/>朴灿烈急了，他停下来，提高了音量：“你什么样子我都会接受，为什么要瞒我？”<br/>张艺兴全身都绷紧了。<br/>什么样子你都能接受吗？<br/>那，我喜欢的人是你，你也能接受？<br/>我的秘密都被揭露，所有人都对我和你指指点点，你也能接受？<br/>他痊愈的手腕，开始隐隐作痛。<br/>分班考试前，陆栩和张艺兴进行了简短的谈话。<br/>陆栩问的很直接：“你是不是喜欢朴灿烈？”<br/>张艺兴答的也很直接：“是。”他不想和陆栩多费口舌。<br/>陆栩脸上的表情瞬间就变了，又是愤恨又是厌恶：“你喜欢男人？”<br/>“我喜欢朴灿烈。”张艺兴不懂这跟喜欢男人扯上了什么关系，他只是单纯的喜欢着一个人而已啊。<br/>陆栩捂住了嘴：“你是同性恋。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>面前的女孩子情绪崩溃地哭了出来：“你这个变态……竟然喜欢男人……还喜欢灿烈……”<br/>张艺兴错愕地看着她，他一字一句说道：“你喜欢他，我喜欢他，我们的喜欢，有什么不一样吗？我怎么就是变态了？那你也是变态吗？”<br/>陆栩大概是恨到了极致，她很快止住了眼泪，抬起了头。<br/>“我们当然不一样，你喜欢他，你能保证他知道了，不会讨厌你吗？”她知道，最大的变数就是朴灿烈，而张艺兴的弱点也是朴灿烈，“倘若你有自信，你为什么不告诉他？”<br/>张艺兴说不出话来，他倒退了一步，可是陆栩又逼近了一步：“因为你害怕他知道了，你们就连朋友都做不成了。”<br/>“他……不会讨厌我的。”张艺兴咬住了下唇。<br/>“哦？是吗？你还妄想他会接受你？做一个不可能的假设，他接受了你，那他面对的，就是和你一样被千夫所指，你忍心让他这样在学校里做人人喊打的过街老鼠吗？”<br/>张艺兴从来没想过这么多，就像阿爸说的一样，喜欢是他一个人的事情，他没想告诉朴灿烈，更不想让他受人所指。更让张艺兴慌张的，却是，他从未在意过的性别，竟然变成了受到指责的根源。<br/>张艺兴闭了闭眼睛，他说：“陆栩，请你走开。我不想再看见你。”<br/>陆栩脸上的表情已经变得十分凶狠，她愣了愣，又笑出声来。什么都没有再说，就离开了。<br/>张艺兴在原地站了很久，他不想连累朴灿烈，所以这样的喜欢，他要一个人承担，绝不能给朴灿烈造成困扰。他越想越是心烦意乱，心脏像是被割了一道口，痛里混杂着绝望，在去考场的路上，还不小心绊倒，扭伤了手腕。伤痛固然是没写完考卷的原因，可是更加拖慢速度的却是他纷乱的思绪，连题目都读不进去。<br/>他回家之后就生病了，身心俱疲，手腕疼，头也疼，胸口也疼。<br/>在家整理了很久自己的情绪。<br/>张艺兴发现，他不可能不喜欢朴灿烈。<br/>但是，他不能让朴灿烈变成被人指指点点的对象，这样他更加不会快乐。<br/>他想了很多，要保持距离，要收敛自己的感情，要保护朴灿烈……<br/>然而他做的这些心理建设在朴灿烈的面前都化作了云烟。<br/>只要朴灿烈在他身边，他就无法隐藏自己的喜欢，哪怕是朴灿烈无意识地摸摸他的头，捏捏他的耳垂，他都能开心一整天。<br/>而此时此刻，朴灿烈却问自己有没有喜欢的人，还说什么都能接受。<br/>张艺兴转过身，望进朴灿烈的眼睛里：“我是有喜欢的人，但是这不关你的事。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴灿烈觉得，他好像突然掉进了冰冷的海水里。<br/>咸涩的液体将他严实地包裹住，只穿着单衣的他几乎在一瞬间，就得了重感冒。闭目塞听。<br/>张艺兴僵直地站在他的面前，两盏路灯交互着投下了左右两道深浅的影子，一个向左，一个向右。<br/>哪一道跟朴灿烈都没有关系了。<br/>掌心被攥得通红，他却毫无察觉。<br/>朴灿烈费了好大的劲儿才找回自己的声音，沙哑得不像话，似乎喉咙里被填满了细碎而尖锐的沙石：“跟我没关系？是不是我不问，你就永远不准备告诉我？”<br/>他往日里时时刻刻都填满神采的大眼睛，现在是黯淡而幽深，像黑洞一样把折射进去的光通通吞噬。<br/>张艺兴觉得自己再看下去，就要情绪崩溃了，他转开了头，说：“对。”<br/>这个举动对于朴灿烈来说，无疑是毫不掩饰的回避，话都说到了这个份儿上，张艺兴还不想告诉他，这让他有一种被全世界抛弃的感觉。<br/>那张承载着鲜红字迹的字条，还在他的裤兜里。<br/>轻于鸿毛，重于泰山，快要将他压垮。<br/>“所以，你为了保护他，受到再多的指责也没关系是吗？”朴灿烈艰难地问出了这句话。<br/>张艺兴穿着朴灿烈宽大的校服，四周都充斥着朴灿烈的味道，让他安心的，让他无所畏惧的，让他可以宁愿一个人承受千夫所指也还是想要守护他的。<br/>张艺兴像是领悟了什么一样，脸色突然变得很苍白。<br/>“是不是有人跟你说了什么？”他缩在袖子的手指骤然搅紧。<br/>朴灿烈全身的神经都绷紧了，像弓弦被拉扯到极致，再施加一丁点力气就会彻底崩盘。<br/>“说了什么？”他的表情瞬间阴沉了下来，一字一句吐出对张艺兴最后的判决，“你是同性恋？”<br/>朴灿烈想，也许今天的那封信根本不是开端，也许张艺兴早就被欺负了无数次，他只是偶然发现了其中区区两次。这个可能性让他的心脏上满是裂纹。<br/>严寒侵袭了张艺兴的血管，渗入他的皮肉骨血，他紧咬住下唇，想要维持最后一丝支撑自己的力气。<br/>寂静无人的长街上刮来一阵风，将心思迥异的两人都吹得摇摇欲坠。<br/>张艺兴沉默的每一秒，都在朴灿烈的心上多添上一刀。<br/>“你说啊！”朴灿烈向张艺兴走近一步，“你是吗？”<br/>这是最严酷的拷问。<br/>张艺兴第一次有了如此强烈的恐惧感，苦涩的液体从他的喉咙涌向了鼻腔，直逼眼眶。<br/>他一步步朝后退着，朴灿烈却不放过他，亦步亦趋，目光几乎将他灼出一个洞，让他所有的秘密都一览无余。<br/>最后终于无路可退，张艺兴的后背抵上了凹凸不平的砖石墙壁。<br/>朴灿烈高大的身影投下的阴影把他笼罩在了黑暗里，手上力道大的要将他的肩膀捏碎。<br/>张艺兴挣扎了一下，他已经不敢看朴灿烈的眼睛了，里面一丁点的厌恶都会让他失去所有的勇气。<br/>“回答我！你是吗？！”<br/>张艺兴自暴自弃地抬起头：“对！我就是！”这个回答抽干了他所有的力气。<br/>朴灿烈什么话都没有说，他的脸逆着光，看不清表情，张艺兴只是感觉到了隐忍的颤抖。<br/>他努力想要挣脱朴灿烈的钳制：“好了现在你知道了，放我走可以了吧？”<br/>朴灿烈从裤兜里掏出那张纸条，展开在张艺兴面前。<br/>“这不是你第一次收到了吧？”<br/>张艺兴一看就别开了脸，又是沉默。而这是多么显而易见的回答。<br/>朴灿烈心上的裂痕殷殷地冒着血，他眼睛都红了，又是心疼，又是埋怨自己的神经大条，更是自责明明在张艺兴的身边却没有保护他。<br/>“你为什么不跟我说？！我保护你就好了啊！”<br/>张艺兴一把推开朴灿烈。<br/>“谁要你保护！你不要管我的事！”<br/>只要朴灿烈还不知道他最后的秘密，他就还能撑下去。<br/>朴灿烈彻底爆发了，他力道大得惊人，把张艺兴推回去，一拳砸在他耳侧的墙壁上。他的眼睛瞪得浑圆，想要看穿张艺兴的脑袋，看看他到底在想什么。<br/>“你再说一遍？”<br/>张艺兴的眼泪终于被朴灿烈逼出来了，一滴又一滴，从眼角滑落。<br/>“不，关，你，的，事。”他咬着牙憋出这几个字。<br/>朴灿烈的胸膛猛烈地上下起伏着，他努力克制着自己的情绪，昏黄的路灯下，张艺兴挂着泪的脸颊，还有咬到泛白的下唇，让他产生了想要不顾一切吻上去的冲动。把张艺兴吻到不能再说出这些任性的话，吻到乖乖接受他的保护。<br/>忽然，混乱的片段在他的脑内闪过，昏暗的灯光，铺天盖地的醉意，张艺兴紧闭的双眼，嘴唇上柔软的触感。朴灿烈错愕地盯着张艺兴的唇。<br/>这是梦？还是真实发生过的事情？<br/>为什么他一点印象都没有了？<br/>张艺兴已经看不懂朴灿烈的表情了，实际上他也无法思考了，他很害怕，也很无望。<br/>他哭得吐出的词句都支离破碎：“你…别问了好不好…”<br/>朴灿烈还是妥协了。他根本不忍心看见张艺兴哭的样子，这些眼泪重重敲击在他已经碎得不成样子的心房上，好疼好疼。<br/>他说：“好。”伸手轻轻拂去张艺兴脸颊上的泪滴。<br/>然后他做了一个自己都不能理解的动作。他把脱力靠在墙壁上的张艺兴搂进了自己的怀里。<br/>肩膀马上被浸得透湿。<br/>张艺兴压抑的低泣，让朴灿烈一颗心的碎片漂浮在潮湿的海水里。<br/>不知道过去了多久。<br/>朴灿烈听见张艺兴很小很小的声音：“不要讨厌我……好不好？”是近乎乞求的语气。<br/>一滴眼泪从朴灿烈的眼角坠落在冰凉的空气里：“我怎么会讨厌你…傻瓜……”<br/>我……喜欢你啊……<br/>而你……又喜欢着谁呢？<br/>被张艺兴喜欢，大概是世界上最幸运的人吧？那样即使面对千军万马也要踏尸而过的固执与勇敢，让他羡慕又失落。而他现在也要去为张艺兴阻挡千军万马了。<br/>以前他不明白这样的心情。<br/>现在他领悟了，是即使只看张艺兴的背影，也想要去守护的勇气。<br/>朴灿烈回到家，把头埋在枕头里，他感觉到无比的疲惫，可是又充满了力量。已经是深夜了，他却一点困意都没有，只要想起张艺兴，他就似乎能听到自己扑通作响的心跳声。<br/>他试图回忆那个闪回的亲吻，却只有混乱的片段。<br/>上一次喝酒……好像还是去年生日吧……<br/>朴灿烈猛地坐起身来，张艺兴的生日礼物，还在他的书包里。<br/>他翻身下床，冲过去把罐子拿出来。<br/>浅紫色的胖乎乎的兔子们拥挤在透明的玻璃罐里。<br/>朴灿烈坐到桌前，把它们全都倒了出来。他一只一只地拆开。<br/>一笔一划，“我喜欢你”。然后将它们重新折好。<br/>现在这一百零七只兔子，终于也有了喜欢着张艺兴的内心与灵魂。<br/>朴灿烈盖好罐子的时候，天色已经破晓。<br/>他摇了摇这些滚圆的兔子，说：“我的秘密，就交给你们了。”<br/>那晚之后，两人的关系像是拉近了，却更像是远离了。<br/>张艺兴的坦白与保留，还有朴灿烈的领悟，让他们各怀心思，变得拐弯抹角起来。<br/>生怕被朴灿烈看出端倪，张艺兴彻底收敛了自己的心意，他避开了一切可能的接触，几乎是到了朴灿烈一碰他就要跳起来的程度。朴灿烈从第一天就敏感地察觉到了这改变，他只当是张艺兴不喜欢自己，才要保持距离，什么都没说，回家却黯然神伤了好些天。<br/>更让他难受的是，他只要仔细一点观察，就能发现那些对张艺兴的报复。<br/>而从前的他像是瞎了一样，根本没有发现过。<br/>比如说今天。<br/>他打完球回到教室，张艺兴正往抽屉里塞什么东西，他视力好，大老远就看见是被撕掉的作业本。<br/>朴灿烈大步走过去，摁住张艺兴的手臂，把作业本给拿了过来。<br/>整洁的封面已经被涂画得一塌糊涂，内页也被撕成了碎片。<br/>这可是数学作业本啊，每一道题都可以用来做范例的张艺兴的数学作业本。朴灿烈气极，也舍不得把已经破烂的作业本给揉皱。他的内心已经烧起了熊熊大火。<br/>一定要找到那个人，把他给痛揍一顿，撕掉他所有的作业，剪烂他所有的衣服，把他的丑照放大成海报挂在校门口，给张艺兴出气。<br/>张艺兴看着朴灿烈无法隐藏的愤恨表情，不禁莞尔。<br/>他重新拿出了一个作业本，写好自己的名字。<br/>“喂，你都不生气啊？！”朴灿烈看他那么淡定的样子，真是觉得一颗真心喂了狗，“只有我一个人提心吊胆生怕你被劫持了？”<br/>张艺兴开始做题了，头都没抬：“对啊，只有你一个人。”<br/>他顿了一下，又说：“我不生气，也不害怕，这点伎俩根本不算什么。”<br/>因为喜欢你，所以给了我披荆斩棘的勇气，让我一路向前，无所畏惧。<br/>朴灿烈都气绝了。<br/>你就那么喜欢那个人啊？他愤愤地想。<br/>回到家，他把星星砂拿出来，对着灯光看它们在玻璃上折射出的五彩的光痕。<br/>瓶子上有一道浅浅的裂纹。<br/>是他小时候气到极点扔到垃圾桶里摔裂的。<br/>可是马上又捡了回来。<br/>朴灿烈拿出手机照了一张，发给了张艺兴。<br/>『real__pcy：记得这是什么吗？』<br/>张艺兴马上就回复了。<br/>『努力努力再努力x：当然了』<br/>『努力努力再努力x：为什么有裂痕？』<br/>『real__pcy：生你的气了呗。』<br/>『努力努力再努力x：？』<br/>『real__pcy：笨蛋。』<br/>那是他再伤心再生气，也不会放下的心。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴灿烈想破了脑袋，也无从得知张艺兴喜欢的人到底是谁。他首先排除了普通同学，张艺兴跟他们接触都很少，产生感情基本不可能。他仔细地想过，张艺兴也不可能认识什么他不知道的人，他的生活圈就那么小，朴灿烈可以说是了如指掌。<br/>所以他把目光转向了另一边。<br/>关系最亲近的朋友们，一定是其中的某一位。<br/>金珉锡是他从小就敬仰的大哥，魅力自然是不用多说，不仅是个帅哥还是个学霸，还非常会照顾人，朴灿烈亲眼见过金珉锡情人节的课桌，简直让他大开眼界。所以，张艺兴喜欢金珉锡，也是无可厚非的吧？<br/>转念一想，金俊勉的人气也是很高的啊？虽然他知道这位小哥哥光鲜亮丽的表面下乱糟糟的内里，但是金俊勉长得一表人才，张艺兴喜欢长得好看的人，这两个人又一直同班还同桌，没有点暧昧可能真的说不过去了。<br/>朴灿烈忽然想起了小学演的话剧，当时也是张艺兴主动提出来要让金俊勉演公主，还在几百双眼睛的见证下亲了他一下。虽然两人都解释过是表演，但是朴灿烈现在一想，不会……张艺兴那个时候就已经倾心于金俊勉了吧？<br/>那……他大概是无法打败这样的情谊了。<br/>金俊勉纵然嫌疑很大，但是金钟仁的威力也是不可忽略的。这小子从小就爱争宠，只会说叠字的时候就天天要“兴兴亲亲抱抱”，仗着张艺兴的弟控属性，不知道揩了多少油。更过分的是，他明明在学校走的是高冷路线，出去玩却撒娇打滚让张艺兴喂他吃东西。那个场景，见者作呕，闻者扎心，朴灿烈用尽洪荒之力也无法拦住。<br/>所以……张艺兴喜欢着这个心机boy也不是不可能？<br/>还有半路杀出的奶包吴世勋，整天咦兴咦兴，叫的不知道有多亲热，一见到张艺兴，就变成了一个软骨动物，走到哪里都挂在他哥身上，软软糯糯的小嗓子一叫，就把张艺兴给迷晕了。这个奶包人设卖得好，可是上次去野营，跟他义正言辞的样子，男人味也是满满的，可甜可盐，张艺兴不喜欢都难吧？<br/>都暻秀路过朴灿烈的房间，看他拿着笔写写画画抓耳挠腮的样子，透着一股子要考北大清华的气势。<br/>什么时候朴灿烈变得这么刻苦了？都暻秀还以为自己在做梦。<br/>朴灿烈在纸的中间写上了“张艺兴”，又在旁边写上了“金珉锡”“金俊勉”“金钟仁”“吴世勋”，将这些名字和“张艺兴”连起来。他又在张艺兴的名字上打了好几个圈。<br/>没有头绪。<br/>朴灿烈嗷呜一声，抱住了头。他好希望自己有读心术，要么就是个数学天才，写个算法，把每个人的优点都汇集起来，算出一个概率来。<br/>可惜他没有超能力，脑子也不好使。<br/>今天是星期五，球队不训练，朴灿烈张艺兴下了课就和金俊勉吴世勋合流，一块儿回家。<br/>朴灿烈保持半步的距离，跟在三个人后面。他要好好看看张艺兴和他们的互动。<br/>吴世勋一如既往是一个手臂挂件，走到奶茶店旁边就挪不动脚，下巴搁在张艺兴的肩膀上撒娇：“咦兴咦兴，我想喝巧克力奶茶！”<br/>张艺兴被他的鼻息吹得脖子发痒，却也没有避开。<br/>“你不是中午才喝过吗？”张艺兴有点犹豫，万一长蛀牙就不好了吧。<br/>“我还想喝嘛……”吴世勋含糊不清的发音让他听起来更奶了。<br/>金俊勉也决定一起搅浑水，他挂在了张艺兴的另一边：“艺兴，我也要喝！”<br/>张艺兴被两个人缠得没有办法，被半拖半架着进了奶茶店，朴灿烈黑着脸跟在他们后面。张艺兴点好了巧克力和原味的两杯奶茶，又转过头，问：“灿烈，你要喝吗？”<br/>朴灿烈想，你可终于注意到我了，不然我还以为自己是隐形的呢。<br/>“我不喝，太甜了。”他说，把双臂架在胸前。<br/>店员十分没眼力，说：“这位帅哥，我们有不加糖的奶茶哦。”<br/>张艺兴知道朴灿烈不爱喝甜的，一听还有这个选择，又转头看朴灿烈。<br/>“我不喝。”朴灿烈再次拒绝。<br/>哼，他才不要和这些潜在情敌们一起喝奶茶。<br/>拿到了奶茶，几个人一路打打闹闹地走到地铁站，朴灿烈数过了，短短十分钟的路程，金俊勉和张艺兴相视而笑五次，肢体接触十二次，张艺兴言语调戏金俊勉三次，金俊勉恼羞成怒两次……吴世勋呢，肢体接触，数不清，撒娇卖萌，数不清，张艺兴宠溺微笑，数不清。<br/>终于看到了地铁站，朴灿烈如获大赦，再这样下去他可能会吐血。气到吐血。<br/>地铁站依旧是人潮汹涌，挤得挪不开脚。四个人费了吃奶的劲儿才把自己给塞进极度饱和的车厢。<br/>朴灿烈经过一年多的训练，一上车就把张艺兴拉到自己面前，他凭借着身高优势，在拥挤的人群中为张艺兴营造出一方小小的空间。<br/>张艺兴以前没什么感情的时候，和朴灿烈离得再近也不觉得什么，可是现在他喜欢的人，几乎把他搂在了怀里，只要一抬头就能对上鼻尖。张艺兴不敢看朴灿烈，明明已经深秋，他全身都在发热，呼吸也变得有些急促。<br/>朴灿烈也不好受，张艺兴没有扶的地方，只能拽着他的衣角，刹车的时候会轻轻搂一下他的腰，这样若有若无的触碰，让他心脏狂跳。而且，张艺兴的额头就在他嘴唇前方一厘米，他稍微凑近一点点，就能亲上去。朴灿烈的鼻间都是甜甜的奶香味儿。<br/>张艺兴就不能换一个洗发水儿？朴灿烈一瞬间有点儿愤怒。<br/>这简直就是赤裸裸的勾引。<br/>不管张艺兴喜欢的人是谁，都会让他嫉妒到发狂的。<br/>好不容易熬到了下车，张艺兴的额头上都是细汗，朴灿烈也是忍得十分疲惫。<br/>几个人分开的时候，金俊勉说：“你们明天都来我家打游戏吧，再给灿烈简单过个生日。”<br/>第二天下午，其他人都说了好一会儿话了，张艺兴才姗姗来迟，他抱了一个巨大的盒子，气喘吁吁地走进来，朴灿烈站起身过去把盒子接过，顺势就要打开。张艺兴按住他的手，说：“你回家再看吧。”<br/>朴灿烈的期待值一下子冲到了历史新高。<br/>张艺兴到底会送什么呢？<br/>游戏已经加载好了，金俊勉催促道，朴灿烈拉着张艺兴过去，张艺兴带了一本书，准备在他们打游戏的时候看。坐到沙发上，一翻开，里面的书页就唰唰掉了下来。<br/>朴灿烈刚想转身去打游戏，就看见这一幕，他僵直地弯下腰把散落在地的书页都捡了起来。<br/>张艺兴看见他在身侧攥紧的拳头，默默叹了一口气，把那挞纸接过，小声说：“没事，你打游戏吧，我按页码重新排好就行了。”<br/>朴灿烈深呼吸了好几次，夺过书和纸，胡乱地夹好，说道：“排什么排，我给你重新买一本。你老看书太不合群了，过来和我们一起打游戏。”说罢就硬把张艺兴拽到电视机前面，抢过吴世勋的手柄递给张艺兴。<br/>“哇天上掉馅饼啦，艺兴竟然要打游戏？”金俊勉夸张地惊呼。<br/>“那我要和艺兴一组！”金钟仁马上说。<br/>“哈哈哈今天就是我洗地的日子！”金俊勉非常自信，他至少能赢过张艺兴吧！<br/>五盘过后。<br/>金珉锡把手柄递给朴灿烈：“我不玩了。”<br/>连输五把，金俊勉不好好当一个奶妈，一定要用唯一的攻击技能去打血厚攻高的战士张艺兴。张艺兴虽然没玩过，但是头脑好，摸清楚技能，两刀就把金俊勉给砍倒了。剩下的金珉锡两拳难敌四手，迅速战死。<br/>金钟仁一雪前耻，非常满足。<br/>偏偏金俊勉就是不死心，非要开发奶妈的潜力。最后被大家用叠罗汉压了个半死，一个人默默地缩在角落里疗伤。<br/>晚上吃饭，大家又不去攻击寿星，把他糊成了一个雪人。<br/>为什么受伤的总是他？？？<br/>朴灿烈心情大好地抱着箱子回到家，里面沉甸甸的重量让他迫不及待地坐在客厅里就打开。<br/>他目瞪口呆。<br/>里面整整齐齐码着二十本参考书和习题册。<br/>数学物理化学生物应有尽有。<br/>朴灿烈一声哀嚎，他跌坐在地上，拨通了张艺兴的电话。<br/>“你是不是在整我？快点把我真正的生日礼物交出来！”朴灿烈拒绝面对事实。<br/>张艺兴在电话那头笑眯眯的，说道：“前两天是你自己说想要好好学习的。”<br/>“不是……我……”朴灿烈有口也说不清了，他是看到张艺兴和他的小考卷子放在一起特别辣眼睛才一时冲动……<br/>“你知道的嘛，我对你，有求必应。”张艺兴嘿嘿一笑。<br/>朴灿烈却是一愣。<br/>那你……可不可以喜欢我呢？就像我喜欢你一样。<br/>没听见朴灿烈的回应，张艺兴又说：“咱们要是还能一起上大学，也挺好的。”<br/>朴灿烈呼吸一滞，随手抽出一本练习册，翻开，里面有的题目被圈了出来，标上了重点。<br/>他又拿起一本参考书，竟然是张艺兴的旧书，里面甚至连编写错误都细心地注明。<br/>“灿烈？”<br/>“我会努力的。”朴灿烈说。<br/>努力学习。<br/>也努力让你喜欢我。<br/>朴灿烈对待学习的态度变得认真了起来，以前听一会儿走神一会儿的他，现在整节课都能跟着做笔记了。平时随便敷衍背诵的英语课文，准确度也大幅度提高。<br/>化学周测破天荒地上了八十。<br/>晚自习课间休息，张艺兴拿过他的卷子，眼睛都笑成了月牙。<br/>“你就这么高兴啊？”朴灿烈看张艺兴的样子，嘴角也跟着上扬了。<br/>张艺兴点点头：“当然啦，八十分也是很不容易的。”<br/>朴灿烈默默地看了一眼张艺兴九十八分的卷子。<br/>一个女生走到两个人桌子旁边：“张艺兴，物理老师让你过去一趟。”<br/>朴灿烈等张艺兴走了，从桌子伸出找出好久都没翻开过的文言文小册子，随便一翻就有一张小纸条掉了出来。是陆栩以前写给他的，朴灿烈不是扔了就是随手一放。<br/>他随意一瞟，却浑身都僵硬了，朴灿烈毛骨悚然。<br/>跟他反复看了千万次的字条上的六个字，是极其相似的写法。<br/>将陆栩和张艺兴联系起来的朴灿烈手剧烈地颤抖起来，这不是真的吧……陆栩……<br/>这时，物理课代表抱着卷子走了进来，他说：“老师今天不舒服提前回家了，等会儿有代课老师过来照顾自习。”<br/>朴灿烈猛地站起身跑出了教室。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张艺兴不断与同年级的学生们擦肩而过，物理老师的办公室在另外一栋教学楼，要过去再回来可能会迟到，他微微加快了脚步，选择了抄近道，是教学楼背后的小路。<br/>现在已经是晚上了，小路上空无一人，十二月的夜风已经有些刺骨。<br/>“张艺兴。”<br/>听到有人在叫自己，张艺兴回过头，他的脸色一下子沉了下来。<br/>那人的身形在夜色中只剩下了模糊的轮廓，但是张艺兴还是立刻就认出。<br/>“陆栩，”他顿了顿，“我说过不想再看见你。”<br/>陆栩低下头，她的声音里听不出任何情绪：“我想和你谈谈。”<br/>“我跟你无话可说。”张艺兴抬腿欲走。<br/>“我想要道歉。”<br/>张艺兴又停了下来，他诧异地转身。有那么一秒钟，他甚至怀疑自己的听力出现了问题。<br/>“你，要跟我道歉？”<br/>陆栩朝张艺兴走近一步，她说：“对，所以，和我谈谈吧？”<br/>张艺兴垂在身侧的指节攥紧，他心里填满了陌生的情绪，让他想要生气，又想要冷笑。<br/>最后还是跟着陆栩走到了一个空着的教室，两人一路无话，张艺兴只觉得冷风呼呼地灌进领口，让他全身发冷。<br/>陆栩不紧不慢地跳坐在一张桌子上，教室里一盏灯都没开，只有远处教学楼的灯光和路灯远远照进来，将她的面孔隐在昏暗里，显得更加深沉。<br/>“你知道那些，都是我做的吧？”陆栩双臂撑在桌面，小腿在空中晃荡，一副人畜无害的样子。<br/>张艺兴没有答话。<br/>陆栩根本没有一点要道歉的意思，她继续说：“如果你收敛一点，主动离灿烈远一点，我也不会做出那么多讨厌的事了。”她又开始摆弄自己的指甲，抬头看了张艺兴一眼，一脸无辜。<br/>说着说着，陆栩的声音都变了调，越来越尖锐：“你怎么这么不要脸？你是不是想把同性恋传染给灿烈？你就是想让他变成跟你一样的人！”<br/>张艺兴原本冷漠的神情渐渐变成了同情，陆栩演独角戏的样子，在他看来，实在是可怜得很。<br/>一个不愿意面对现实，活在自己的世界里的可怜人。<br/>“既然你不道歉，那我也没什么好说的，你想要做什么都无所谓，但是你没有资格要求我。”张艺兴觉得陆栩已经无可救药了，他转过身，却被门口站着的人吓到，那人咔哒一下把门落上了锁。<br/>陆栩从桌子上跳下，她轻笑了一声：“既然你这么顽固，又听不懂人话，那我只能用别的方法，让你就范了。”<br/>张艺兴看着那个人一步步朝自己走来，是个不认识的男生，穿着别的学校的校服，身高和他差不多，染着金黄的头发，看不清面孔。<br/>“刘哥，拜托你了。”陆栩退开了几步。<br/>张艺兴咬咬牙，他没想到陆栩一个小女生能做到这个地步，果然人心难测。<br/>他面前的男生开了口，声音很沙哑，吐息间全是浓浓的烟味，他说：“细皮嫩肉的，我都不好意思打了。”<br/>说完拳头就招呼上来，一点也没有不好意思。张艺兴反应很快，抬起手臂挡了一下，他并不想在学校打架，过了好几招，只是在招架，没有攻击。<br/>门突然被大力拍响。<br/>朴灿烈急切的声音隔着门传来：“张艺兴？！张艺兴你是不是在里面！！开门！！！！”<br/>攻击的人一晃神，被张艺兴一脚绊倒在地上，张艺兴飞跑到门口，打开了门。<br/>朴灿烈满头大汗，喘着粗气，他的眼睛瞪得浑圆，看到张艺兴有些凌乱的头发和衣服，急了，一把 拍开旁边墙上的开关。<br/>“你没事吧？！”朴灿烈上下扫视了一下张艺兴，没看到有什么伤口，呼吸才稍微平稳了一些。<br/>大亮的灯光将教室里的另外两个人暴露得无所遁形。<br/>朴灿烈这才看到了坐在角落里脸色苍白的陆栩。<br/>还有从地上爬起来的金发混混。<br/>“陆栩，”朴灿烈看到她并不惊讶，但是他心里已经全是震怒与失望，“你在这儿干嘛呢？”<br/>陆栩还沉浸在朴灿烈找来的震惊里，她结巴了起来：“灿烈，我、我……”<br/>“你是在找张艺兴的麻烦吗？”这是陆栩第一次听到朴灿烈用这么生硬而冷漠的语气跟她说话。<br/>陆栩说不出话。<br/>“你还带人来，准备教训他是吗？”朴灿烈瞟了一眼男生的面孔，记了下来，他又问陆栩，“那你不如跟我说说，张艺兴怎么惹你了？”<br/>陆栩听到这句话，脸上又多了一丝凶狠，她说：“灿烈，张艺兴是个同性恋，我不想让他影响你。”<br/>朴灿烈像是听到了天大的笑话一样。<br/>“你凭什么决定谁能在我身边？”<br/>陆栩没想到朴灿烈是这个反应，她委屈地红了眼睛：“我这是为了你好！”<br/>“陆栩，我们已经分手了，”朴灿烈陈述着事实，“张艺兴怎么样也不关你的事。”<br/>“朴灿烈！你怎么可以这么说我！同性恋是病！你怎么可以把这么恶心的人留在身边！”陆栩已经歇斯底里了，她彻底失去了理智。<br/>“你闭嘴！！”朴灿烈也生气了，他不允许任何人这么说张艺兴。<br/>陆栩被朴灿烈的表情唬住，瞬间失语。<br/>朴灿烈顿了顿，又说：“原来都是你做的，诅咒，撕书，剪衣服。”<br/>“你太恶毒了，陆栩。同性恋又怎么样，张艺兴是我的朋友，他什么样子我都能接受。我不需要你在这里多管闲事。”<br/>陆栩尖锐的笑声响起在空旷的教室里。<br/>“你知道他是同性恋，那你知不知道他喜欢的是谁呢？你知道了还能这样说吗？”<br/>一言不发站在朴灿烈身后的张艺兴突然变了脸色。<br/>他想要做些什么阻止这一切，可是什么都做不了。<br/>朴灿烈说：“我不在乎，他喜欢谁都没关系。”<br/>“他喜欢的是……”<br/>“因为我喜欢他，”朴灿烈打断了陆栩，“怎么样都会喜欢。”<br/>他反手牵住了张艺兴。<br/>掌心全是温热的薄汗，也不知道是谁的。<br/>张艺兴盯着朴灿烈的背影发愣，他缓慢地消化着朴灿烈刚才的话语。<br/>陆栩彻底崩溃了，她泪如雨下，用近乎尖叫的声音指着朴灿烈：“你被他传染了！你也是同性恋！都怪你！张艺兴！！”<br/>朴灿烈收紧了手掌，他对无可救药的陆栩说：“滚。”<br/>陆栩哭着跑了出去。<br/>站在一边的混混看陆栩跑了，耸耸肩，说：“我也是奉命办事，别太记恨。”说完便拉开门走了。<br/>敞亮的教室里只剩下朴灿烈和张艺兴。<br/>他们的手还紧紧相牵。<br/>朴灿烈僵硬地转身，看见的是表情呆滞的张艺兴。<br/>他很清楚刚刚自己说了什么，他的秘密就在冲动间全部交付了出去。他不想听陆栩告诉自己张艺兴怎么样，更不想她不断去诋毁自己喜欢的人。<br/>“艺兴……”朴灿烈叫了一声，却不知道要怎么继续说下去。<br/>他整颗心都酸胀着，冒着气泡，咚咚撞击着胸膛。<br/>“如果你感觉困扰，就忘了我刚才说的话吧……”朴灿烈低下头，手上就松了劲儿，哪怕他是那么的舍不得。<br/>张艺兴的手从他的掌心一寸寸滑落，朴灿烈感觉到指尖轻轻划过自己的指节，像是握不住的流沙。<br/>原来喜欢是这么心酸的事。<br/>他们之间只剩了指尖相连。<br/>突然张艺兴回握住了朴灿烈，他的声音发哑，缓慢却清晰：“你能再说一遍吗？”<br/>朴灿烈愣了一下，他有些摸不清张艺兴的情绪了，再说一遍什么？<br/>难道是……<br/>“我喜欢你，”朴灿烈真挚地说，“怎么样都会喜欢。”<br/>张艺兴低下头。<br/>他的心上开着漫山遍野的花朵，又好似填满了整个宇宙的星光。他喜欢的朴灿烈，他想保护的朴灿烈，给他勇气的朴灿烈，竟然对着他说喜欢。他好像一个得到了全世界的糖果的小孩，喜悦蜂拥而至，将他冲击得头昏脑涨，无法思考。只想要落泪。<br/>朴灿烈看见豆大的泪珠一颗接一颗坠落在地。<br/>他慌了神，张艺兴突如其来的眼泪让他心脏缩紧，他以为是张艺兴被陆栩的话给伤害，赶紧说道：“是真的，不管怎么样都会喜欢你，我只听你说的，只看向你，别人怎么说我都不在乎。”<br/>张艺兴踮脚抱住了朴灿烈，他的手臂紧紧圈住朴灿烈的脖子。<br/>“我喜欢你，朴灿烈。”张艺兴说。<br/>朴灿烈傻了。<br/>这是怎么回事？<br/>张艺兴刚刚对自己说了什么？<br/>所以，张艺兴喜欢的不是金珉锡不是金俊勉不是金钟仁不是吴世勋，而是朴灿烈？他想破了脑袋，嫉妒到疯狂的人，竟然是他自己？<br/>突然许多细节都涌入了他的脑海，张艺兴对他的温柔，对他的无条件，烧红的耳尖，被逮住就马上移开的视线，对他说“我永远不会不要你”。张艺兴的感情昭然若揭，他却至始至终都没有看见。<br/>朴灿烈懊恼地搂住张艺兴的腰，把他紧紧圈在怀里。<br/>“我怎么这么傻呢？”他喃喃自语。<br/>张艺兴抽噎着，汽水音都不自觉地带上了一丝娇意：“对，你就是一个大傻瓜。”<br/>“那你喜欢大傻瓜，你也是个小笨蛋。”<br/>缩在朴灿烈怀里的张艺兴不乐意了，松开手臂，和朴灿烈对视，想要反驳，却被他眼睛里深邃的情意给淹没，一瞬间什么都忘了。<br/>朴灿烈就想好好看看张艺兴，这张他看了十多年的面孔，现在还哭成了小花猫，却都不妨碍他成为全世界最好看的人。这样的眉眼，这样的鼻子，这样的嘴唇，不会再有第二个人让他这样心动，心动到想要给自己所拥有的全部。<br/>两人对视良久，张艺兴的脸越来越红，朴灿烈一直盯着自己的嘴，他再迟钝也知道了……<br/>张艺兴推开朴灿烈，说：“我们快点回去吧，晚自习都过了大半了。”说完转身就跑。<br/>但是他哪里跑得过朴灿烈的大长腿，刚到门边就被扣住肩膀转过身。<br/>朴灿烈把他摁在尚未拉开的门上，伸手拍熄了灯，明亮的教室陷入了黑暗里。<br/>“再迟一点也没关系。”朴灿烈覆在他敏感的耳边低声说。<br/>张艺兴都来不及瑟缩，嘴唇就被擒住。<br/>鼻间全是朴灿烈的气息。<br/>柔软的唇瓣被轻轻吮吸，转而变成忽轻忽重的啃咬，虽然毫无章法也毫无经验，但是两人都沉浸在了这个吻里，谁也无法抽身。<br/>不知道吻了多久，分开时张艺兴都快穿不上气儿了。<br/>“那天我也是这么吻你的，是吗？”<br/>朴灿烈终于想起来了那个，被醉意浸染的初吻。<br/>而小王子终于将木头上开出的玫瑰采撷。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张艺兴的脸上因为呼吸不顺而爬上的红晕，迅速扩散到了耳根，脖颈，蔓延至全身。<br/>那个吻，终于成为了他们共同的记忆。<br/>他仍然清晰的记得那一天，朴灿烈突然吻住自己的时候，奶油的香甜味道。那种甜腻，似乎成为了他的心理暗示，每每被朴灿烈牵动着心情时，就萦绕在鼻间。<br/>曾经酸楚，曾经苦涩，曾经怯懦，但是喜欢一个人的心不会说谎。<br/>朴灿烈舔了一下嘴唇，仿佛尝到了草莓奶油的酸甜，让不喜欢吃甜的他欲罢不能。<br/>他把手掌垫在张艺兴的脑袋后，还想再亲一个，这次张艺兴反射弧终于上线，摸着黑捂住了他的嘴。<br/>“唔唔……”让我亲你！<br/>炙烫的气息喷在张艺兴的掌心，让他像是全身都通电了似的，脸更红了。<br/>“不准亲了，”张艺兴哼哼唧唧的，像一只受到惊吓的小兔子，“再亲都肿了……”<br/>他可没有忘记那天在镜子里看到的双唇红肿的自己，等会儿回去让全班同学都瞧见了他真是要丢死人了……<br/>朴灿烈挣扎了一下，可是张艺兴还是没有松手。<br/>“不准亲，你答应了我再松开。”张艺兴知道朴灿烈有多么没脸没皮。<br/>朴灿烈想了想，还是点点头，却在张艺兴松劲儿的时候舔了一下他的掌心。<br/>“啊！”张艺兴被温湿的舌尖给吓了一跳，把手蜷成团捂在了胸口。<br/>朴灿烈轻笑一声，又把他圈在了怀里，把张艺兴的头按在左胸膛上。<br/>一下又一下的心跳，急促而有力，震荡在张艺兴的鼓膜上。<br/>“听见了吗？”朴灿烈说，“它在想你的时候，就是这样跳动的。”<br/>张艺兴捶了一下朴灿烈的后背，不买账：“你怎么这么油嘴滑舌的，不想我的时候难道就不跳啦？”<br/>朴灿烈清了清嗓子，正色道：“我说的是真的，它一直在想你呀。”<br/>张艺兴感觉自己的心跳骤然加快，以前他怎么没发现朴灿烈这么会说话？只觉得他傻乎乎的……<br/>“怎么样？是不是觉得你男朋友特别棒？”朴灿烈没听到回答，开始了言语调戏。<br/>男、男朋友？！<br/>张艺兴烧成了一只煮熟的大虾。<br/>他恨不得在朴灿烈的胸口挖个洞钻进去躲起来。<br/>朴灿烈感觉到张艺兴往自己怀里钻，就知道是害羞了，笑得停不下来。<br/>“兴兴？兴儿？害羞鬼？”他还恶劣地去挠张艺兴腰上的痒痒肉。<br/>张艺兴躲闪着：“哎哟哈哈哈哈你别弄了……”<br/>“那你让不让我亲？”<br/>“不、不让！哈哈哈哈……”<br/>朴灿烈挑眉，还这么嘴硬，那他就要使出绝招了。<br/>张艺兴被朴灿烈扣住肩膀，怼在角落里，耳根和侧颈立刻就遭到了吹气攻击，这回他彻底软了腿脚，沿着墙壁就往下滑，无处可逃。<br/>朴灿烈最后还是善心大发搂住他的腰把他给捞了起来。<br/>“亲吗？”朴灿烈凑在张艺兴的耳根又问了一遍。<br/>张艺兴妥协了，他扶正朴灿烈的脑袋，捧着他的脸，快速地亲了一下。<br/>安静的教室里只听见“啵”的一声。<br/>下课铃响了。<br/>他们慢慢走回教室，赶着回家的同学们都已经走光了，一节晚自习没上，两个人的桌子上已经堆了好几张卷子。<br/>朴灿烈一股脑的都塞进书包里，然后用手撑着头侧过身子看张艺兴一张张分类整理好。<br/>“兴兴，你知道我为什么学习不好吗？”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“因为你。”<br/>张艺兴失笑，他看了朴灿烈一眼，说：“我怎么了？”<br/>“你影响我学习了，”朴灿烈唇边的笑意收都收不住，“我看见你，就只能想着你，什么别的都想不了了。”<br/>张艺兴唰地一下拉上书包拉链，踹了朴灿烈的凳子一脚：“快点闪开，别赖我头上，我不接受这个指控。”<br/>“凄凄惨惨戚戚！我的男朋友不疼我也不爱我……”朴灿烈就是不让开。<br/>张艺兴无奈抱臂，怎么坦白了心意之后朴灿烈比以前更难搞了？<br/>“那你想怎么样吧？”<br/>“你得交过路费。”<br/>朴灿烈撅起嘴，用手指点点嘴唇。<br/>这个不要脸的！张艺兴好不容易褪下去的红晕又冲了上来。<br/>朴灿烈闭上眼睛。<br/>过了好几秒，张艺兴轻轻在他的额头上落下了一个吻。<br/>他湿软温热的唇瓣将温度传递给朴灿烈光洁的额头，像是温柔道了一声晚安。<br/>朴灿烈的脸也红了，亲在嘴上他只是觉得甜，亲额头怎么让他觉得这么害羞呢？<br/>他捂着脸乖乖地起开身，让张艺兴走出来。<br/>走到地铁站的这段路，对着风口，十二月的北京很冷，两人走了一会儿，天上竟然开始飘起了大雪。张艺兴穿得不多，他脖子怕痒也不爱带围巾，冰凉的雪花亲吻着他的肌肤，张艺兴被凉得一个激灵。<br/>朴灿烈把围巾解下来，给张艺兴系好，大红色的粗针毛线围巾和大片晶莹的雪花，将张艺兴的小脸衬得更加白净，他被亲到嫣红的嘴唇哈着白气，像是冬季限量的小精灵。<br/>“痒……”张艺兴不舒服地动了动脑袋。<br/>“不准解开，乖。”朴灿烈又给张艺兴拉上了外套拉链。<br/>张艺兴把脸埋在堆起的围巾里，他深吸一口气，依旧是他喜欢的朴灿烈的味道。<br/>像是带着一点柑橘的酸甜，又有山泉的清凉凛冽，合起来却是十分温柔的气味。<br/>看张艺兴跟个小狗似的嗅来嗅去，朴灿烈都被逗乐了，他摸了摸张艺兴的脑袋：“干嘛呢？”<br/>“闻你味道呢。”张艺兴很坦白。<br/>朴灿烈都笑出了声：“哪有什么味道？”<br/>“有啊，好闻。”张艺兴又嗅了嗅。<br/>“小狗狗。”朴灿烈牵起张艺兴冰凉的手，自然地揣在了兜里。<br/>他的大手暖融融地包裹着张艺兴细长的指节，纷飞的大雪也不能阻挡他喜欢着张艺兴的心。<br/>朴灿烈又感觉到自己的心跳加快了。<br/>张艺兴在他身边，他也在想着他。<br/>喜欢大概就是，站在我面前，也想念你。<br/>张艺兴一进门就喊阿爸阿爸，边伯贤刚刚做好了汽水肉端上桌，一转头就看见儿子带着一条他没见过的大红色的围巾，眼睛都笑成了月牙。<br/>“我的兴兴儿大宝贝儿回来啦！你这个围巾……”<br/>话都还没说完就被张艺兴一个飞扑抱住了脖子。<br/>边伯贤赶紧反手抱住张艺兴，向后退了两步维持住了平衡。<br/>“哎哟喂我们宝贝儿今天怎么这么主动啊？阿爸好幸福啊~”边伯贤露出了痴汉一般的笑容，张艺兴情绪这么高涨的时候，可以说是极其稀有，基本没有过。<br/>张艺兴用毛绒绒的还带着雪水的脑袋蹭着边伯贤的颈窝，他太开心了，迫不及待想要和阿爸分享这份快乐。<br/>“阿爸，朴灿烈说他喜欢我！”<br/>边伯贤差点没吐血。<br/>敢情儿子对他这么主动是因为另一个男人？！<br/>“什么？你再说一遍？”每每遇到朴灿烈的事儿他都要反复确认才能相信自己的耳朵。<br/>张艺兴松开边伯贤的脖子，跟他对视，说：“灿烈今天跟我告白了。”<br/>边伯贤努力忍住夺门而出去都暻秀家暴打朴灿烈的冲动。<br/>“那……那你俩……”边伯贤都不知道怎么问了。<br/>“嗯！”张艺兴一脸明朗，使劲点点头，“在一起了！”<br/>边伯贤真不知道应该是为张艺兴这样普通的少年心性感到高兴，还是应该为他的宝贝兴兴儿已经把自己给交付出去而悲伤。<br/>张艺兴看着边伯贤变幻莫测的神色，笑容突然黯淡了几分，他问：“阿爸？你不高兴吗？”<br/>边伯贤在心里给了自己一拳，他怎么一不小心表情管理都做不好了。<br/>露出一个温柔的安抚笑容，边伯贤动作轻柔地一圈圈解开张艺兴的围巾：“兴兴儿的幸福就是我的幸福，你喜欢的灿烈也喜欢你，阿爸当然为你高兴了。”说完他就把围巾毫不留情地甩到了沙发上。<br/>“来，阿爸做了宵夜，边吃边说。”边伯贤领着张艺兴坐到餐桌前。<br/>张艺兴挖了一勺汽水肉，放进嘴里，幸福地闭上了眼睛。<br/>太好吃啦。<br/>边伯贤看着已经能自然表达情绪的张艺兴，嘴角忍不住牵起。<br/>“你们进行到几垒了？”边伯贤努力让自己听起来淡定一点。<br/>张艺兴被呛到，咳了半天，脸都烧红了。<br/>“什、什么啊……阿爸……”干嘛问得这么直接啊！<br/>边伯贤一看张艺兴这个样子，心里咯噔一下，不会该做的都做了吧？<br/>“拉小手？”<br/>张艺兴点点头。<br/>“抱抱？”<br/>张艺兴点点头。<br/>“……亲亲？”<br/>张艺兴的脸更红了，恨不得要埋到碗里去，他艰难地点点头。<br/>边伯贤扶住后颈，他感觉气血直冲天灵盖儿，可能马上就要爆血管了。<br/>“你们不会……”<br/>张艺兴疑惑地看着欲言又止的边伯贤，突然他醒悟了一般，放下勺子就捂住了脸。连手肘都染上了粉红色，全身通红。<br/>“没有啦！！！！！阿爸你想到哪里去了！！！”他可能马上就要炸成一朵烟花绽放在夜空里。<br/>边伯贤如释重负地拍拍胸口，还好还好。<br/>不然他真的拿起菜刀就去把朴灿烈给大卸八块了。<br/>边伯贤一脸严肃，他问：“兴兴儿，你知道男孩子之间怎么做吗？”<br/>张艺兴真的一口汽水肉都吃不下了，他家的阿爸为什么这么这么这么直白啊？？？<br/>“阿爸，我们真的没有到那一步啦……”<br/>“你现在不知道，以后总是要知道的。我们兴兴儿必须要当上面那一个。”边伯贤咬紧了牙关。<br/>“什么上面？”张艺兴不懂边伯贤在讲什么。<br/>边伯贤在接下来的四十五分钟里发表了一万字性知识科普教育。<br/>期间张艺兴不断捂嘴，捂脸，埋头，甚至堵住了耳朵。<br/>最终张艺兴身心俱疲地回到房间，精神出窍地洗完澡，倒头就睡了过去。<br/>他今天得到的信息量实在是过于巨大，已经无法消化了。<br/>边伯贤却失眠了。<br/>他的心情很是复杂，高兴，生气，欣慰，担心，应有尽有。<br/>拿起一边的手机，他划开屏幕，打开联系人列表，找到都暻秀。<br/>这次的信息却不像之前那次一样，迅速就能编辑好。<br/>『来自兴兴的阿爸：暻秀啊……』<br/>『都暻秀_dks：干嘛。』<br/>『来自兴兴的阿爸：我跟你说个事儿啊……』<br/>『都暻秀_dks：什么？』<br/>『来自兴兴的阿爸：就是……』<br/>『都暻秀_dks：你能不能快点说？』<br/>『来自兴兴的阿爸：算了……』<br/>『都暻秀_dks：……』<br/>边伯贤锁上了屏幕。<br/>还是等等吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从确定了关系，张艺兴觉得朴灿烈比从前更加厚脸皮了，简直不要脸到了吃了熊心豹子胆的程度。<br/>朴灿烈就如同一只超大型犬，外表像是一只温柔可爱的金毛，智商却是哈士奇级别的。好好地走着路呢，就要扑上来在张艺兴的颈窝里蹭个舒服，路人回头率百分之三百。<br/>张艺兴以前没发现自己喜欢朴灿烈，再怎么亲密接触也面不改色。如今他的感情一点点丰富起来，脸皮薄得跟纸似的，力气又不如朴灿烈，怎么都扒拉不下来这个大型挂件，连走带拖的，每天都要闹好几次大红脸。<br/>朴灿烈在这两年里又长高了四五厘米，张艺兴跟挤牙膏一样勉强长了两厘米，他无比怀念以前能凭借身高就把朴灿烈往死里欺负的日子，而现在呢，时不时就背朴灿烈从背后圈住，偶尔也有温情的感觉，但大多数都是赤裸裸的调戏，不是朝他耳朵吹气就是咬他耳朵尖。<br/>张艺兴曾经正色警告朴灿烈：“你不要乱来，不然我生气不理你了。”<br/>很显然这没有任何说服力，朴灿烈马上就做委屈状，扁扁嘴，大眼睛里都闪着泪花了，活脱脱一个戏精。<br/>“兴兴，你不爱我了吗？我的心好痛啊……”<br/>张艺兴想着，这话，这表情，怎么这么熟悉呢？<br/>回到家，被他家的阿爸扑在身上，边伯贤的下垂眼里泪光闪闪，他就明白了……<br/>“兴兴儿，你不能因为跟朴灿烈在一起了就不爱阿爸了哦……阿爸的小心心会碎成玻璃渣的……”<br/>好不容易哄完了边伯贤，张艺兴回到房间刚坐到椅子上，朴灿烈的信息又进来了。<br/>『real__pcy：兴兴，你到家了吗？』<br/>『real__pcy：兴兴，你说到家就给我打电话的……』<br/>『real__pcy：兴兴，你是不是不喜欢我了……』<br/>张艺兴差点把手机给砸碎了。<br/>『努力努力再努力x：你给我适可而止！！！！！』<br/>临近高二上学期期末，朴灿烈停了校队训练，想要好好准备考试，可是年级里渐渐出现了一些风言风语。<br/>下课他一个人走在走廊里，就有人对他指指点点的，跟张艺兴走在一块儿的时候，那些窃窃私语更是变得大胆起来。朴灿烈虽然神经大条，但是那些眼神里的好奇，探究，甚至厌恶反感，他还是能注意到的。<br/>可是他更在意的是张艺兴。<br/>他个儿高，看起来没那么好欺负，但是张艺兴就不一样了，那么软萌那么可爱，有人直接上去辱骂也不是不可能。<br/>这样一来，朴灿烈更担心了，他几乎变成了张艺兴的小尾巴，走到哪儿跟到哪儿。<br/>张艺兴昨晚窗子没关严，受了点风寒，下课去打热水，朴灿烈就亦步亦趋地跟在后面，一路把那些探究的眼神都给瞪回去了，张艺兴有些无奈，笑着回头看了朴灿烈一眼：“打个水也要护送？”<br/>“我乐意。”朴灿烈双手插在口袋里装酷。<br/>“我不乐意，烦死了你。”张艺兴把水杯放到出水口下面，按下了开关。<br/>朴灿烈夸张地捂住心口，靠在墙上：“哇，你无情你无意你铁石心肠。”<br/>“得了吧你，我看你以后当演员挺适合的。”张艺兴关上热水，把杯子盖好。<br/>“哟，朴灿烈。”<br/>朴灿烈转过身，是以前同班的同学，他举起手打了个招呼。<br/>“最近有些很有趣的传言啊，”那人看了一眼旁边的张艺兴，挑了挑眉。<br/>朴灿烈被这个打量的眼神给弄得有些烦躁，他扒拉了一下头发：“那种屁话你也信？”<br/>“本来是不信的，”那人顿了顿，笑得很灿烂，“现在看看反倒觉得不是空穴来风呢。”<br/>朴灿烈翻了个白眼：“你们这些人就是思想有问题，打个水也能带上滤镜，你怎么不怪自己的眼睛呢？”<br/>“诶朴灿烈你怎么说话的呢？”<br/>“我怎么说话了？那种话你都信，说不定是耳朵不好听错了。”朴灿烈冷哼一声。<br/>那个同学更是怒了，抬手就要揍朴灿烈，旁边沉默的张艺兴抓住了他抬起的手臂。<br/>“在走廊里打架不太好吧。”<br/>那人气红了脸，想要挣脱张艺兴的手，手腕被捏得嘎吱作响，慢慢地痛感袭来，表情都有些扭曲了。<br/>预备铃响了，张艺兴才松开手，他又说：“有这个时间听八卦，你不如多背背单词。灿烈，我们回去吧。”<br/>朴灿烈看了一眼那个人发红的手腕，赶紧跟上了已经走出好几步的张艺兴。<br/>张艺兴一直到晚上自习，都没怎么说话，脸色也有些沉郁，朴灿烈以为是他被流言影响了心情，一时间不知道怎么安慰，他知道张艺兴之前一直隐藏自己的心意也是与这个有关。<br/>朴灿烈冥思苦想了大半节晚自习，到底是要撒娇卖萌逗张艺兴开心，还是回家路上直接压在小角落里亲一顿更好，他苦恼得连数学卷子都是瞎写了一通。<br/>张艺兴已经快速写完了所有的作业，他从朴灿烈的手臂底下抽出那张敷衍的试卷，从笔盒里拿出了一支铅笔。<br/>朴灿烈目瞪口呆地看张艺兴一道接一道地把他的错题给圈出来，最后在卷子顶上写了一个61/150。<br/>“错这么多也不容易，辛苦了。”张艺兴把卷子推回去。<br/>“你……”朴灿烈此刻有点失语，他感觉自己有很多想问的，又问不出口。<br/>张艺兴脸色还是有点苍白，表情却已经如常，他看朴灿烈支支吾吾半天，只好问：“怎么了？”<br/>“你害怕吗？”<br/>张艺兴开始整理自己的课本作业卷子。<br/>“怕什么？”<br/>“所有人都用异样的眼光看你，看我们。”<br/>张艺兴的手顿了一下，还是继续着手上的动作，却没有立刻回答。<br/>朴灿烈突然觉得被关进了一间窄小的小黑屋里，他有些窒息。<br/>“……你后悔了吗？”朴灿烈犹豫了好久，问道。<br/>张艺兴的脸色彻底沉了下来，他抿紧了嘴唇，右脸上的酒窝陷下，却没有一点笑意。<br/>他真的生气了。<br/>回家的路上，张艺兴走得很快，朴灿烈只能迈着大步跟在后面。<br/>又是大雪，张艺兴又没有戴围巾，这一次，朴灿烈却不敢解下自己的给他围上了。<br/>忽然，张艺兴一个急刹车，转身对上了朴灿烈的眼睛。<br/>朴灿烈使了老大的劲儿才稳住自己没撞到张艺兴身上。<br/>“你凭什么觉得我会后悔？”<br/>“我……”<br/>“你凭什么不相信我？”<br/>朴灿烈面对这样的指控，心里闷疼着，别开了头：“我没有……”<br/>“好，那你听好了，”张艺兴扶正朴灿烈的脸，逼他看着自己，“我不怕，我从来没有后悔过，我不开心不是因为那些传言，更不是因为谁的眼光，而是我不能保护你。”<br/>朴灿烈看着张艺兴澄澈的眼睛，鼻尖有酸意聚集。<br/>“如果要说我有什么害怕的，那就是你被伤害，”张艺兴说着说着，眼角突然红了，“但是即使这样，我还是想和你在一起，不想假装不熟，不想装作陌生人。”<br/>这是张艺兴第一次这么直白地对朴灿烈表达自己的想法。<br/>不会说情话的人，只是坦白，就足够动人。<br/>朴灿烈紧紧抱住张艺兴。<br/>“对不起。”<br/>抱了好一会儿，张艺兴才把朴灿烈的胸膛隔开，抬手把朴灿烈刘海上的雪花都拂去，然后把他的围巾扯住，让他低下头。<br/>张艺兴微微踮脚，在朴灿烈唇上印下了一个吻。<br/>朴灿烈瞪大了眼睛，他惊得连旁边有没有路人都顾不上了。<br/>“走啦，大眼仔。”张艺兴又拉了拉围巾。<br/>本来朴灿烈好好计划了和张艺兴的新年要怎么过，可是都暻秀一整个寒假都有一个重大的军事演习，刚考完试就把朴灿烈扔到了老爷子家。<br/>老爷子见不得朴灿烈好吃懒做，管他过年过节劳什子的，随便找了个训练营就把朴灿烈给丢进去。<br/>朴灿烈只在去训练营的路上才得空给张艺兴打了个电话。<br/>他委屈得不行，絮絮叨叨地跟张艺兴撒娇，张艺兴在电话那头都要笑岔气了，不愧是老爷子的作风，这么一比，都暻秀真是对朴灿烈太好了。<br/>“你就好好训练吧，咱们过年后再见也没事儿。”张艺兴虽然有点失落，但是他觉得，以后还有很多时间，不差这一点。<br/>朴灿烈可不这么想：“你能不能上点儿心？这可是我们在一起之后的第一个新年。”<br/>“……那我偷偷去训练营看你？”<br/>朴灿烈转头看了看这荒山野地，他可舍不得张艺兴来受罪：“还是算了，你乖乖等我回去吧。”<br/>于是两个人寒假过了大半都没能见上面。<br/>更惨的是，朴灿烈到了营地手机就变成了砖头，爬到屋顶上都接收不到信号。<br/>朴灿烈急得跟热锅上的蚂蚁一样，同被聂老扔进来的聂坚看他每天火烧屁股的模样，感觉朴灿烈中邪了。<br/>“灿哥，你就接受命运吧，这地儿就是故意不给信号的。”<br/>“我知道啊……”朴灿烈有气无力地趴在豆腐块的被子上，把边角都给压塌了，“可是我急啊……这都快年三十儿了……”<br/>“都叔叔不在家，跟老爷子过年不如训练，你还是一只单身狗，急什么？”<br/>“谁说我单身狗？”朴灿烈斜瞟了一眼聂坚。<br/>“不是吧？！灿哥你……不是被揍得三天下不了床，还敢撩妹？”<br/>朴灿烈哈哈一笑，做了个美人侧卧：“没有撩妹。”<br/>“那你不是单身狗？”聂坚疑惑，但是他马上就领悟了，震惊地捂住了胸口，“你不会是……撩汉吧？”<br/>“嗯哼。”<br/>“你到底祸害了哪个纯良的小男生？”<br/>“天机不可泄露。”朴灿烈把食指放在嘴唇上。<br/>尽管聂坚疯了似的想知道是谁，朴灿烈守口如瓶打死也不说，他只好把好奇心放下帮朴灿烈出主意。<br/>最后朴灿烈在聂坚的帮助下，翻墙出了营地，走了几里地才搭上车，在历经了千辛万苦后终于回到了北京城，他直奔张艺兴家楼下。<br/>他划开手机，点开和张艺兴的对话框，上面都是张艺兴的信息，他在车上收到信号了之后都看了。<br/>无非就是一些日常的报告，今天干了什么，吃了什么，朴灿烈却津津有味地反复读了七八遍。<br/>已经十一点五十七了，朴灿烈看着张艺兴房间还亮着的灯，拨通了电话。<br/>响了一声就被接起来。<br/>“灿烈？”张艺兴有些吃惊。<br/>朴灿烈听到张艺兴的声音，都有点哽咽了，他本来不觉得有什么，可是听到的这一刻，他才惊觉自己的想念，他深吸了一口气：“兴兴，你猜我在哪儿？”<br/>“训练营？”张艺兴知道这个变态训练营过年也不放人的。<br/>“再猜。”<br/>“……我不知道。”<br/>“你往楼下瞅一眼呗。”<br/>张艺兴从椅子上弹起来，他飞奔到窗前把窗子拉开，冷风忽的灌进他单薄的睡衣，他全然顾不上。<br/>朴灿烈正站在楼下，单手插兜里，看见他，抬起手大力挥了挥。<br/>“你……”张艺兴紧紧握着手机，生怕眼前的是幻觉。<br/>“这是我们过的第一个新年。”朴灿烈说。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“记得那天回家你跟我说了什么吗，你怕我受伤，要保护我。我这几天在训练营，想了很多，那天没能好好给你回应。”<br/>远处已经有烟花开始绽放，朴灿烈的声音带着电流，混着风声，传到张艺兴的耳朵里。<br/>“我不会受伤，除了你，任何人都不能伤害我。”<br/>“你的喜欢就是我的铠甲，时时刻刻都在保护着我。”<br/>“别人说什么我都不在乎，只要不影响到你，我说过，你听你的，只看向你，只相信你。”<br/>“所以，从现在起，我来保护你，好吗？依靠我，依赖我，也没关系的。”<br/>张艺兴看着楼下抬头看向自己的朴灿烈，酒窝深深地陷入了脸颊。<br/>“好。”<br/>转钟时分，新的一年到来，烟火铺满了他们头顶的夜空。<br/>朴灿烈按住自己快要跳出胸口的心脏。<br/>你大概不知道，我有多喜欢你。<br/>每一天，都比昨天更加喜欢。<br/>每一秒，都比上一秒更加喜欢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>开学之前，朴灿烈把金家三子和吴世勋都约到一块儿，几个人如同往常一样打打闹闹的，讨论着最近的新游戏，还调戏了一番吴世勋，这个开始抽条的小奶包已经在年级里积聚了不少人气，隐隐有要赶超金珉锡的趋势，金钟仁在一旁嘲笑，说什么校草啊，校霸还差不多。<br/>吴世勋翻了一个白眼，说，你这个初中生没有资格跟我们讲话。<br/>金钟仁跑到角落里种蘑菇。<br/>为什么他明明早上一年学还要受到这样非人的对待？<br/>过了一会儿张艺兴也来了，他脖子上围着朴灿烈的那条大红色的围巾，充满了少年的朝气。<br/>金俊勉感慨道：“艺兴啊，你真是越长越好看了，要是我是个女孩子，一定会追你的。”<br/>朴灿烈站起身，一脸正色，把张艺兴牵到自己身边。<br/>“不好意思，俊勉哥，你没有机会了。”<br/>四道目光齐齐聚集到他们相扣的双手上。答案已经呼之欲出了。<br/>张艺兴脸又唰地一下红了，他把脸深深地埋进围巾里，指尖却将朴灿烈的指节扣得更紧。<br/>朴灿烈似乎感觉到他的紧张，轻轻回握了一下，掌心也是一片温湿。<br/>“我们，在一起了。”朴灿烈说得如同宣誓，每一个字都掷地有声。<br/>客厅里一时间很安静，大家都听着彼此的呼吸声不说话，心思各异。<br/>最后还是金珉锡叹了一口气，开了口：“你们俩真的想好了？”他早就看出了朴灿烈和张艺兴之间的那些亲密，明显超越了普通朋友的互动，但是没想到两人这么快就戳破了那层窗户纸。<br/>“想好了。”朴灿烈答道。<br/>金珉锡显然对朴灿烈放不下心，他又看向张艺兴。<br/>张艺兴虽然害羞，但是还是坚定地点点头，说：“嗯，想好了。”<br/>金珉锡有些头痛地扶额，他又叹气：“哎，你们啊……”<br/>金钟仁也跟着他哥一起扶额：“哎，你们啊……”<br/>本来有些沉重的气氛一下被这古灵精怪的模仿给打破了，金俊勉噗嗤笑出声，敲了一下金钟仁的脑袋：“你哎个什么劲儿？”<br/>金钟仁很不满，他怎么就不能哎了？他扑过去搂住金俊勉的脖子：“现在艺兴哥不是大家的了，我还不能伤怀一下了吗？”<br/>吴世勋却没有在这个气氛中放松下来，他站起身，虽然身高不比朴灿烈高，但是他身上的气势一点也不输给对面的人，他说：“朴灿烈，你能承诺你永远不再伤害咦兴吗？”<br/>听到吴世勋直呼自己的大名，问出了这样的话，朴灿烈原本放松下来的表情又变得严肃了，他把张艺兴的手握得更紧了一些：“我能。”<br/>张艺兴转过头看朴灿烈的侧脸，他左脸上的酒窝微微下陷，眼睛黑得发亮。<br/>朴灿烈察觉到张艺兴的视线，侧头对上张艺兴闪着光的双眼，两个人相视而笑，酒窝对酒窝，很是相配。<br/>吴世勋看到这两个人之间旁若无人的气氛，勉强决定相信朴灿烈，但是以后如果张艺兴因为朴灿烈掉一滴眼泪，他都不会放过朴灿烈的。这可是大家都爱着宠着的张艺兴，朴灿烈可能是上辈子拯救了全宇宙才换来的运气吧。<br/>“啊！”金俊勉突然恍然大悟，“所以学校里才会有你俩的传言吗？”<br/>金珉锡拉着朴灿烈和张艺兴坐下来，这些传言连高三备考生都有所耳闻，应该不能当做小事来对待了。<br/>“一中这么好的学校，大家也都天天聊八卦吗？”金钟仁有些奇怪。<br/>这么一说，倒是提醒了金俊勉，一中并不是课业轻松的学校，每个人都有着明确的升学目标，能分心出来这样聊八卦的时间，可以说是没有。如果能传到这种程度……那是不是说明，有人从中作梗呢？<br/>虽然平时被弟弟们欺负是日常，但是金俊勉毕竟是个高智商的学霸，稍稍一想就察觉到其中的不对劲。他话都到嘴边了，但是看见张艺兴和朴灿烈你侬我侬的样子，他硬是吞回了肚子里。<br/>这俩人儿已经经历了不少事儿了，他还是给他们省省心吧。<br/>高二下学期开学没两个星期，下课正专心写作业的朴灿烈就被聂坚的突然出现吓了一跳。<br/>“灿哥！！”<br/>耳边降下一道惊雷，朴灿烈就差从座位上跳起来了。<br/>“干嘛呢你？！叫魂呢？？？”<br/>“张艺兴呢？”<br/>“你管他干嘛？他去数学老师办公室拿奥赛的报名表去了。”<br/>聂坚拉完了家常，露出了他标志性的八卦笑容，凑近朴灿烈：“灿哥，你知道嘛，陆栩转学了。”<br/>朴灿烈放下笔，看向聂坚：“什么意思？”<br/>“我妈说，表面上是转学，其实是校方强制性退学的……”<br/>“你妈怎么什么都知道？”朴灿烈扶了一下额头，这一家子真是……<br/>聂坚的笑容变得更神秘了，他的声音越说越小，害得朴灿烈不得不往他嘴边凑了凑，聂坚说：“那是因为陆栩退学跟李建之有关……你知道吧，李建之，就是那个……”<br/>“我知道是谁！你快说重点。”朴灿烈的耐心几乎被耗尽，上课铃快响了，这意味着张艺兴也快回来了，他可不想张艺兴听到陆栩的名字，影响一天的心情。<br/>李建之这个名字他当然不可能忘记，这可是他童年里里程碑式的人物，虽然犯事儿了之后也消失得无影无踪，连带着全家都搬离了大院儿。<br/>“据说，陆栩和李建之在一起玩儿的照片被拍到了，拍到不是什么大事儿，但是照片里李建之在溜果子……”他话音刚落，预备铃就响了，张艺兴从教室前门踏进来，聂坚赶紧溜了。<br/>朴灿烈还在聂坚提供的情报里惊得回不过神来。<br/>“怎么还发愣呢你，这节是英语老太的课，等会儿进来看你发呆没在背单词，肯定得点你起来背课文了。”张艺兴敲了一下朴灿烈的脑袋。<br/>朴灿烈机械地把英语书打开，机械地阅读着，都不知道自己读了些什么。<br/>陆栩怎么会跟李建之混到一起去？李建之又怎么会变成那样？<br/>那天……陆栩找人来想教训张艺兴，那个黄毛，不会跟李建之就有些关系吧？黄毛走的时候说了什么来着？奉命办事……？<br/>朴灿烈越想越觉得毛骨悚然，而且又是谁去举报的呢？<br/>“朴灿烈，起来报一下完形填空的答案。”英语老太终于发现了走神了半节课的朴灿烈。<br/>朴灿烈拿着空空如也的报纸站起来，就差和老师大眼瞪小眼了，他用手拉了拉张艺兴的袖子。铁石心肠的张艺兴根本不理他，拿出了另一张英语报纸做了起来。<br/>“我没做。”朴灿烈一副视死如归的表情。<br/>“你下课来我办公室再拿三份儿报纸，明天交。”<br/>朴灿烈颓丧地坐下来，气鼓鼓地盯着专注写作业的张艺兴。<br/>“干嘛？”张艺兴都不用思考就知道朴灿烈在指控自己什么。<br/>“有你这么见死不救的嘛？”朴灿烈委屈脸。<br/>“我提醒过你了，让你集中点，谁让你自己走神了。”张艺兴一到学习上，就跟个老干部似的，不苟言笑，严格遵守原则，绝对不允许朴灿烈抄答案抄作业，他宁愿朴灿烈空着不做，也比假装会做要好。<br/>朴灿烈泄气地趴在课桌上，想，说到底，走神还不是为了你啊！<br/>虽然朴灿烈到最后都没有想明白到底发生了什么，但是陆栩转学无疑是解决了最大的问题，流言就这样自然而然消失了，大概是失去了传播的源头吧，大家都一心投入了分班考试的准备中。<br/>高二结束的分班考试是张艺兴重新回到火箭班的最后机会，朴灿烈生怕张艺兴考不进去，被自己给影响，一下子把他毛手毛脚的那一套都给收起来了，连带着言语调戏也少了很多。本来晚上打电话不说上个一小时不罢休的人，现在说了十分钟就找理由要洗澡，要睡觉。<br/>朴灿烈感觉自己都要给憋坏了，恋人在眼前，不能碰不能摸，每天除了克制就是克制。<br/>张艺兴的心里也很不好受。<br/>他不知道朴灿烈怎么回事儿，平常天天腻歪到不行的大狗狗，突然有一天不亲了不抱了不理人了。<br/>他晚上给朴灿烈发信息，以前都是秒回一大段儿，现在隔二十分钟半个小时才回几个字。<br/>张艺兴很不高兴，他难受，他心塞，他还有点儿害怕。<br/>分班考试在七月，五月的时候，朴灿烈就抓着金俊勉把写作业的场地搬到了他们家，他想要张艺兴和金俊勉一块儿做火箭班的卷子，这样考进去的几率就会更高了。<br/>张艺兴不这么想。<br/>之前和朴灿烈一块儿写作业是他们俩人一天为数不多的单独相处的时间。<br/>现在，全都没有了。<br/>朴灿烈是不是觉得两人相处已经变得尴尬了呢？张艺兴不安地想。<br/>他忍了又忍，终于在六月的某个晚上忍无可忍。<br/>朴灿烈在路口等他一起去金家写作业。<br/>“朴灿烈。”两人并肩走着，张艺兴闷闷地喊了一声。<br/>一听张艺兴叫自己的全名，朴灿烈停了下来，他侧过身：“怎么了？”<br/>“你……”张艺兴不会拐弯抹角，他要么就沉默，要么就直话直说，“你是不是不喜欢我了？”<br/>朴灿烈吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，他组织了半天语言，才问出了一句：“你怎么会这么想？”<br/>张艺兴低下了头，他咬住嘴唇酝酿了一会儿，塌下了肩膀。<br/>“算了，走吧。”<br/>朴灿烈才不会就这么算了，他摁住张艺兴。<br/>“说啊，为什么这么想？”<br/>张艺兴脸上随着夕阳染上了一层红晕：“你……不亲我了，也不抱我了，还不回我的信息，电话说两句就挂了，阿爸说过，这就是感情变淡的征兆。”<br/>朴灿烈觉得自己要委屈死了，他不亲不抱不说都是为了谁啊！！<br/>“你这个小傻瓜就是不懂我的用心良苦，”朴灿烈长臂一身，把张艺兴的肩一揽，往前迈开步子，“我还不是怕影响你学习。”<br/>张艺兴懵了，这跟学习又有什么关系？朴灿烈不会在敷衍自己吧？<br/>可是他们已经走到了金家，张艺兴也没机会再往下问了。<br/>金俊勉觉得今天的气氛可奇怪了，朴灿烈和张艺兴不跟对方说话，只跟他说话，偶尔要交流，张艺兴就跟他说：“俊勉，你让朴灿烈把单词给复习一下。”<br/>他只好转头跟朴灿烈说：“灿烈，你复习一下单词。”<br/>朴灿烈无奈，张艺兴是铁了心不要理他，他只好对金俊勉说：“那你告诉张艺兴，要他把语文阅读再仔细看一遍。”<br/>金俊勉气得把笔一放：“你们自己说！我不是传话筒！”他气得出了房间到楼下狂灌凉水。<br/>突然，灯光一闪，整间屋子都暗了下来。<br/>电闸跳了。<br/>金俊勉任命地打开手机的手电筒，摸索着去重新打开闸门。<br/>楼上，张艺兴正气鼓鼓地写作业呢，房间里就陷入了一片黑暗，他下意识地叫了一声：“灿烈？”<br/>没有适应黑暗的眼睛看不见任何东西，张艺兴也没有听见回答。<br/>他有点慌了，又唤了一声：“……朴灿烈？”<br/>空气里只剩下了一片寂静，电扇停了，夏夜的热风灌进窗户，张艺兴站起身，他不安地在虚空中抓了一把。<br/>下一秒，他就被捉住了腰提起来坐在了桌子上，根本来不及惊呼，就被堵住了嘴。<br/>朴灿烈炙热的唇瓣覆上了他的，温柔而热烈地碾压着，然后用牙齿轻轻摩挲他丰润的下唇，似乎是在细细品尝一道美味的大餐。<br/>张艺兴被亲得浑身发软，手慌乱地无处安放，却被朴灿烈一把捉住圈在了他的脖子上。<br/>他能感觉到朴灿烈后颈上滑腻的汗液。<br/>好热。<br/>趁着张艺兴恍神，朴灿烈挤进了他的双腿间，一只手扣住了张艺兴的后脑勺，紧接着就用舌头撬开了他的牙关。<br/>这是他们第一次如此深入地亲吻。<br/>张艺兴感觉朴灿烈灵活的舌头带着烫人的体温，在他的口腔里肆意作乱，将酥麻的电流传送到了全身的每一个角落，让他连尾椎骨都酥软了。<br/>肺里的空气都要被朴灿烈夺走了。<br/>那人还坏心地在他的腰上捏了一把。<br/>张艺兴想要躲开，却更加缩进了朴灿烈的怀里。<br/>灯亮了。<br/>张艺兴全身都染上了樱粉，清澈的眼睛里闪烁着潋滟的波光，被亲到嫣红的嘴唇微微肿起，他还不自知地伸出舌头舔了一下。<br/>朴灿烈感觉自己要爆炸了，他的腰还被张艺兴的腿勾着呢，嘴里都是甘甜的滋味。<br/>“你现在知道我的感情有没有变淡了吧？”他稳了一下呼吸。<br/>“……”张艺兴的脸更红了，两只耳朵都要冒烟儿了。<br/>“再怀疑我，我就把你亲到相信为止。”<br/>张艺兴望进朴灿烈的眼睛里，那里面都是真挚和满得要溢出来的喜欢，他抿起了圆圆的酒窝，里面像是填满了世界上最香甜的蜂蜜。<br/>书房外传来脚步声，两人迅速分开。<br/>金钟仁推开门，看见两个人，觉得奇怪：“你们两个人的脸为什么都那么红？”<br/>张艺兴和朴灿烈装作什么都没有发生的样子。<br/>金钟仁瞬间就明白了。<br/>空气里都是恋爱的酸臭味儿。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>高二下学期的期末考试根据排名会重新分班，考前一个星期，整个年级都弥漫着沉重而紧张的氛围。<br/>实验班和平行班的学生们都对上位虎视眈眈，而火箭班的末位们也开始拼命地学习，想要保住那宝贵的一席之地。<br/>朴灿烈感觉他都要神经衰弱了，小小年纪就落得个夜夜失眠的境地，一闭眼就是张艺兴落榜的情形，他可忘不了手指移到张艺兴名字上的那一刻的心情。<br/>想想，张艺兴掉到实验班，也有他的一份责任，朴灿烈的内心就堵得慌，生怕考前被整出点什么幺蛾子，重蹈覆辙。<br/>这会儿，物理课代表抱着周测的卷子一走进班里，朴灿烈就冲上去，把一整叠卷子都抢过来，在里面翻找。<br/>朴灿烈在班里霸道惯了，课代表也不跟他急，抱臂在一旁调侃：“朴灿烈，你什么时候变得这么好学了？迫不及待想知道自己考了多少分儿？”<br/>“……”朴灿烈没时间分神回答，他先找到了自己的卷子，随意抽出来放到旁边的桌子上，又往下翻，最底下是张艺兴的卷子。<br/>他先看了一眼分数，104/110，脸色稍霁，这才把剩下的卷子交还给课代表，拿着自己和张艺兴的回到了座位上。前面的选择题和多选题都没有问题，朴灿烈把卷子翻到反面，发现大题被扣了过程分，张艺兴的过程推导都非常的简略，一次就跳了好几步，不被扣分才怪呢。<br/>朴灿烈把卷子卷成一个长条，轻轻在埋头做题的张艺兴头上敲了一下。<br/>“你怎么就不听话呢，嗯？”他都有点儿咬牙切齿了。<br/>张艺兴呆滞地转头，反应了两秒，才慢悠悠说：“什么？”<br/>朴灿烈恨铁不成钢地叹了一口气：“反应这么慢，做题那么快？”<br/>“快还不好啊？”张艺兴露出一个小小的微笑，脸上的酒窝微微凹陷下去。<br/>“你还笑！我没在夸你啊！你这么爱省过程，扣的全是不必要的分数，”朴灿烈虽然自己成绩一般，但是说教起来可是头头是道，“你这样子，怎么能补上语文的分数啊？”<br/>张艺兴一听又是这事儿，他捂住耳朵趴在桌子上：“你别说啦，我耳朵都要起茧子了，我阿爸都没你这么唠叨的……”<br/>他算过了，考个620分儿就能进火箭班，他又不争第一，就算语文只考及格也没问题的。<br/>朴灿烈一看张艺兴这么抗拒，就更急了，他知道张艺兴打的什么算盘，擦着边儿也是进，考第一也是进。但是这不一样啊！吊车尾收到的关注哪有前几名多啊！<br/>他倾身拱到张艺兴耳边，使劲掰开他的双手：“你知道我有多着急吗，小祖宗？你不能这么随便的，万一又考不进我真的只能去给我爷爷跪下让他把你弄进火箭班了……”<br/>“啊，啊，啊，我不听我不听我不听。”张艺兴做出一副灵魂出窍的表情。<br/>“不！行！”朴灿烈跟张艺兴的耳朵凑得更近了，“你不答应我好好写过程我就一直说一直说，上学说，放学回家说，晚上打电话说。”<br/>张艺兴钻出朴灿烈的钳制，把头埋进臂弯里，只露出一对儿耳朵尖。<br/>朴灿烈拿他没办法，看着在乌黑细软的发丝间露出的耳尖，心生一计，他迅速往四周一看，大家都在做自己的事，没人注意他们。他快速叼住了张艺兴的耳尖，用舌尖抵着耳廓刮过。<br/>张艺兴猛地抬起头，他惊慌地往四周张望，小脸以肉眼可见的速度涨红，他耳朵上还残留着朴灿烈舌尖的余温，接触到空气变得微凉，带起一阵细微的战栗。<br/>“不是说好不在学校耍流氓的吗？”张艺兴的声音变得蚊子一样。<br/>朴灿烈看他哼哼唧唧的委屈表情，下垂眼的眼角都泛着点儿粉红，皓齿咬着下唇，满脸都是对他恶劣行径的控诉，心情就好得不要不要的，就差上天了。<br/>“你好好做题，我就不耍流氓了。”朴灿烈笑眯眯的，一副好商量的模样。<br/>张艺兴又气又羞，说不过这个大流氓，只好转过头，重新拾起笔，埋头狂写。朴灿烈被张艺兴萌的想捶地，他忍不住想要乱撩，但是自习课的铃声已经响了，他只好在桌子下面搞小动作。<br/>他勾着指尖去戳张艺兴的腰上的痒痒肉，软绵绵的腰身马上变得紧绷，张艺兴铁了心不理他，但是憋着痒也不好受，笔尖的力道都要把纸给划破了。<br/>“忽略电子所受重力……”<br/>朴灿烈放过了他的腰肌，一点点往下移动。<br/>“求电子射入偏转电场时的初速度v0……”<br/>摸到胯骨，转了个方向，滑到了大腿上，朴灿烈立起两根手指，像是小人的双腿，行走在张艺兴的腿面。<br/>“和从电场射出时沿垂直板面方向的偏转距离Δy……”<br/>张艺兴的题目都读不下去了。<br/>他一把抓住朴灿烈的手，手上加了力道，警告朴灿烈不要再捣乱。<br/>朴灿烈反手把五指插入张艺兴的指缝间，十指紧紧相扣，他的指肚把身上温烫的体温隔着手背传入张艺兴流动的血液中，循环至跳动的心脏。砰砰，砰砰，张艺兴紧紧盯着卷子。<br/>他不敢看朴灿烈，怕看到他眼睛里的调笑。<br/>讲台上还坐着看管自习的老师，全班都在埋头学习，而他们俩，在课桌下偷偷牵手……<br/>张艺兴想要抽出手，反而被朴灿烈拉着放到自己的腿上。<br/>“干嘛呢……要写作业……”张艺兴的脸又红了。<br/>“你写你的，我牵我的，不影响。”朴灿烈面不改色地说。<br/>张艺兴拿这个歪理一套套的大流氓彻底没辙了。<br/>期末考试前一天，朴灿烈不出所料地失眠了，转了钟，他拿出手机，傻盯着手机。<br/>张艺兴肯定睡了，他不能打扰，但是他真的好紧张。<br/>一个界面突然跳出来。<br/>『来电：兴兴』<br/>朴灿烈傻了好几秒，才摁下接通。<br/>“你、你怎么还没睡？”<br/>张艺兴在那边笑了一声：“因为你没睡啊。”<br/>“你怎么知道我没睡？”<br/>“我就是知道。”<br/>“那你知道我为什么睡不着吗？”<br/>“知道。”<br/>“那你答应我明天字写好，别连笔，这样作文儿分高点儿，数学物理过程都别省，不要提前交卷，多检查两遍……”朴灿烈又开始唠叨了。<br/>“好，都听你的。”张艺兴难得耐心了一回。<br/>“你一定要考进去哦……”<br/>朴灿烈伸出手，去抓天花板上的星星和玫瑰。<br/>“你相信我就好。”张艺兴的声音让他安心了下来。<br/>对啊，相信张艺兴。<br/>张艺兴说：“晚安，阿灿。啾。”然后迅速挂断了电话，像是做贼心虚一样。<br/>什么什么？！阿灿！！！啾！！！！<br/>朴灿烈翻过身，把脑袋埋进了枕头里。<br/>这回真别想睡了啊！<br/>期末考试张艺兴果然正常发挥，回到了一班，重新和金俊勉坐上了同桌。朴灿烈也考得不错，跟着张艺兴努力学习，竟然擦着边儿进了四班，也是火箭班。<br/>老爷子喜得开了花儿，这个暑假竟然没有把朴灿烈扔到训练营去，不过几个准高三生也没能休息几天，火箭班的学生都得提前开始补课。<br/>金珉锡早在三月就拿到了藤校的offer，他暑假带着中考结束的金钟仁还有高一放假的吴世勋去美国了，游学顺便拜访舅舅一家，剩下金俊勉朴灿烈张艺兴天天聚众……写作业。<br/>金俊勉每天都要打电话跟他哥哀嚎。<br/>“你不知道我过得有多苦，他们俩天天亲亲我我的，眼睛都要瞎了，哥你什么时候让钟仁和世勋回来啊，大家一起吃狗粮多好……”<br/>“你去举报的时候，怎么没想到这一点呢？”金珉锡一点也不同情弟弟。<br/>金俊勉气死了：“对对对，都是我的锅。”<br/>“对，就是你的。”<br/>金俊勉气得挂断了电话。<br/>世界上有他这么惨的吗？又操心又被虐，比狗过得还不如呢。<br/>金钟仁和吴世勋回来没几天，一中就正式开学了。<br/>骄傲地把红色校服换成蓝色校服，金钟仁想，我终于可以融入大家了！然而，校服胸口的名牌儿根据年级分了颜色，吴世勋还是一如既往地嘲笑他，活脱脱一个校霸。<br/>张艺兴和朴灿烈不再同班，相处的时间大大减少，晚上一起写作业也没精力闹，卷子摞成了山。国庆放假三天，发了三十张卷子，还要写一篇周记，这显然是不可能完成的任务，即使勉强写完了，正确率也不高。张艺兴只好快速把重难点题目都圈出来，让朴灿烈先做那些。<br/>朴灿烈不仅要写题，总结错题，写作文儿，他还得折兔子，经常晚上趴在床上折着折着就睡着了。<br/>张艺兴今年十八岁生日，爷爷奶奶从湖南来北京给他过，自然就不能和朴灿烈一块儿庆祝。<br/>朴灿烈本来想亲手把礼物交给张艺兴，可是老爷子临时把他拉去参加一个什么聚会，整个周末都不在家，他只好让张艺兴去家里拿。<br/>张艺兴进了朴灿烈房间，直奔书桌，朴灿烈说放抽屉了，但没说是哪一个。<br/>他随手拉开一个，里面空空如也，只有一个小小的玻璃瓶。<br/>是星星砂。<br/>张艺兴的酒窝抿了起来，他刚想关上抽屉，却想起照片里，玻璃瓶上的裂痕。<br/>他把瓶子拿起来，果然那道裂纹在阳光下更加明显了。<br/>张艺兴想了想，把瓶子揣进了兜里。<br/>朴灿烈一回家就发现了。<br/>他的星星砂，不见了。<br/>『real__pcy：坏蛋！』<br/>『努力努力再努力x：？』<br/>『real__pcy：星星砂！』<br/>『努力努力再努力x：^^』<br/>『努力努力再努力x：过两天再给你^^』</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说是两天，朴灿烈心焦地等了一个月也没音讯。<br/>他每天都要拿出来看两眼的星星砂被张艺兴拿走了，他心里就像缺了一块儿似的，一天要问八百遍张艺兴什么时候把星星砂还给他。<br/>张艺兴不想说的事情，谁也问不出来，朴灿烈感觉他快被好奇心给吞噬了。<br/>现在不跟张艺兴在一个班了，朴灿烈每天都生活都变得无趣起来，他习惯了两个人即便是什么都不说，各自做题，也甜得冒泡泡的氛围。明明只同桌了一个学年，朴灿烈却觉得，似乎他们这么细水长流地过了许多年，其间发生了很多事情，吵架过，冷战过，还好后来终于在一起，偷偷牵手，悄悄亲吻，亲密无间。这直接导致了朴灿烈对于新同桌的极度不适应。<br/>他有时候会下意识地把同桌的卷子拿过来比对答案，看到字迹的瞬间才发现张艺兴已经不在身边。<br/>这样子过了一个多月，朴灿烈还是把同桌给调开了。<br/>他一个人坐在教室的最后面，守着一个空位，想起快乐的高二，心里难免空落落的。<br/>晚上和张艺兴一块儿回家，朴灿烈就变本加厉地欺负他，他们每天都要走过一条狭窄的胡同，里面有许多岔道儿，朴灿烈最爱干的事儿，就是突然把张艺兴拉进岔道里，把他摁在墙上亲到喘不过气来。<br/>身在黑暗的巷子中总能滋生出许多陌生的情绪和冲动。<br/>朴灿烈亲着亲着，反倒更觉得不满足起来，他仿佛一条溺水的鱼，亲吻只是一粒小小的水滴，让他更加渴求一场淋漓尽致的大雨。<br/>张艺兴慢慢学会了回应这样暴风雨般的亲吻，起初他害羞而迟钝，只会傻傻地打开牙关让朴灿烈肆虐，被夺走所有的空气，现在他也会了点儿推拉，能用舌尖抵住朴灿烈的，让他慢点儿缠吻，还能边吻边呼吸，不至于回回都感觉到窒息。<br/>但是这样的进步，似乎只是助长了朴灿烈的欲望，让朴灿烈欺负他的时间越来越长。<br/>“嗯嗯……”张艺兴费了老大的劲儿才把朴灿烈给隔开，这人的嘴唇就跟涂了强力胶似的，根本分不开，张艺兴喘了半天，才说，“你别太过分了……！”<br/>朴灿烈借着极其微弱的灯光，看张艺兴上下起伏、若隐若现的轮廓，觉得心脏都要爆炸了，他真的好喜欢张艺兴……喜欢到想把他吃掉。<br/>“那你把我的星星砂还给我。”朴灿烈身无分文还要讨价还价。<br/>张艺兴被他问烦了，干脆说：“什么你的，都是我捡的。”<br/>“你送给我就是我的了，你偷走我的心不够，还要偷走我的星星砂，你就是个小坏蛋。”朴灿烈的情话张口就来，张艺兴严重怀疑，这人儿是不是报了一个恋爱补习班。<br/>“反正我会还给你的，别问了，快点回家写作业。”<br/>张艺兴说完就往外钻，他走得飞快，生怕朴灿烈又把他拉回去一顿亲。<br/>果然，朴灿烈跟在他后面，走了两步就把他拖进了另一个巷子……<br/>这条胡同为什么这么长啊？啊？啊？张艺兴感受着嘴唇上的温热，想着。<br/>朴灿烈的生日终于到了。<br/>他们正好月考结束得了难得的空闲，金俊勉竟然识趣地带着吴世勋和金钟仁消失了，美其名曰“有急事”，给了两个人宝贵的单独相处时间。<br/>一个没有学习和作业的夜晚，朴灿烈突然不适应起来，他都不知道要做些什么了。<br/>张艺兴似乎已经计划好，他说：“咱们去看星星吧？”<br/>朴灿烈挑眉：“你认真的？在北京？”<br/>“你别不信我啊，走吧走吧。”张艺兴拖着朴灿烈搭上了车。<br/>两个人到了景山公园已经九点多了，朴灿烈看着紧闭的大门转身就要走，张艺兴又拉着他绕到一个小门儿，轻轻一推，就开了。<br/>应该是做过功课，张艺兴轻车熟路地牵着朴灿烈的手，两人摸着黑爬到了顶。<br/>朴灿烈虽然是个土生土长的北京人，但是他从来没来过景山公园，也没有见过这样的景色。<br/>深秋的晚风带着微微湿润的凉意，将他的燥热都抚平，放眼望去，紫禁城里亮着几盏夜灯，围绕其建造的北京城，是一片灯火通明，城市流光溢彩的夜景，让朴灿烈紧绷的神经放松下来，他把手撑在古老的石墙上，静静欣赏这一番景致。<br/>“怎么样，好看吗？”张艺兴站在他身边，问道。<br/>“好看。”虽然他是个糙老爷们儿，但是美是共通的，朴灿烈露出了大白牙。<br/>他们两个大男生，不是会尖叫感慨的女孩子，也不是什么文人墨客，就这么静静地看了一会儿。<br/>“你不是要给我看星星吗？在哪儿？”朴灿烈想起张艺兴的话。<br/>张艺兴从背后掏出两根仙女棒，点燃递给朴灿烈：“对啊，看兴兴嘛。看我。”<br/>“……”朴灿烈看闪烁的白光映照着张艺兴的脸颊，小兔子突然变成了小狐狸，笑得十分奸诈。<br/>“好啊你，敢骗我！”朴灿烈把仙女棒当剑，和张艺兴打起来，火花四溅，两个人在远处的灯火的映衬下，笑闹着。<br/>最终以仙女棒燃尽，朴灿烈捉住张艺兴强行索要了一个深吻作为结束。<br/>朴灿烈有些微喘地一跃而起坐上了石台，他朝张艺兴伸出手：“我的星星砂。”<br/>张艺兴这次竟然没有再推脱，他从口袋里拿出一个透明的兔子，递给朴灿烈。<br/>朴灿烈把兔子举起来仔细查看，以前那个带着裂痕的玻璃瓶已经被换掉了，取而代之的是一只吹制的玻璃兔子，长长的耳朵上被点上了一抹粉色，脖子上系着一根浅紫色的丝带，身体里面装着他的星星砂，变换角度就能折射出彩色的光晕。朴灿烈把兔子翻过来，两只脚掌上分别刻了字。<br/>“灿”和“兴”。<br/>“是我做的哦。”张艺兴也跳坐上石台，一脸骄傲。<br/>朴灿烈很惊讶，他不知道张艺兴还会做这些，他侧过头看张艺兴。<br/>“玻璃可难吹了，失败了很多次，”张艺兴说着，他笑起来，“但是我想给你一个完美的没有裂痕的礼物。”<br/>就像我的心，我的喜欢一样。<br/>朴灿烈把兔子握在掌心里，他好想把张艺兴也放在掌心，变成独一无二的珍宝。<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>谢谢你让我变得更加完整。<br/>一束光打到他们身上，上来巡查的保安喊道：“诶！那边那俩人儿！你们干嘛呢？！”<br/>张艺兴拉着朴灿烈的手跳下石墙，飞跑起来，保安的声音越来越远，他们跑得上气不接下气。<br/>“甩掉了吗？”张艺兴往后瞧了瞧。<br/>朴灿烈轻轻敲了一下他的脑门儿。<br/>“以后不准再做这么危险的事儿了，做遵纪守法的好公民，知道吗？”<br/>张艺兴笑成了月牙眼，他主动伸手和朴灿烈十指相扣：“今天是特殊的日子嘛。”<br/>“那也不行。”朴灿烈严肃地说，嘴角却悄悄勾起来。<br/>过了些天，张艺兴和朴灿烈就迎来了一周年纪念日。<br/>可惜两个高三生没有任何浪漫可言，前一天晚上还一起做作业到半夜，朴灿烈还因为犯了低级错误被张艺兴敲了好几个爆栗。张艺兴也因为时间太晚而不得不留宿。<br/>边伯贤在电话里问了好几遍张艺兴还记不记得他科普过的性知识。<br/>张艺兴欲哭无泪，他家阿爸以为他和朴灿烈精力是有多好，写作业写到这么晚还……而且，都暻秀还在家呢！真是服了脑洞大开的阿爸，张艺兴无语地睡去。<br/>一大早朴灿烈就推开了张艺兴的房门。<br/>他悄悄走近还在熟睡的恋人，张艺兴身上穿的是都暻秀送的十八岁生日礼物，一件兔子睡衣，发丝蓬松凌乱，刘海都翘了起来，他两手搭在肚子上，是很乖的睡相。<br/>长长的羽睫随着呼吸上下起伏，翩跹着投下淡淡的阴影。<br/>朴灿烈凑过去偷了一个浅浅的吻。<br/>张艺兴如同睡美人一般悠悠转醒，眼前横亘着的就是大眼仔黑溜溜的眼睛。<br/>朴灿烈看他醒了，又要亲，张艺兴捂住嘴：“没刷牙呢，你这个大流氓。”<br/>“我也没刷，你也没刷，我们都一周年了，还介意什么？”<br/>张艺兴坐起来，把朴灿烈踹到一边：“起开，没正形儿的家伙，去漱口。”<br/>他们站在镜子跟前用同样的频率刷着牙。<br/>朴灿烈觉得自己在这个特别的日子里情感格外地丰富，这个场景在过去的十多年里重复了无数次，可是似乎每一次都被赋予了不一样的意义，他们并肩带着满嘴的泡沫，他的心境从讨厌变成了懵懂，懵懂变成了不安，不安变成了喜欢。<br/>不知道张艺兴又是什么样的心情呢？<br/>希望从今以后，都只有同样的心境了。朴灿烈出神间，张艺兴已经刷完了牙洗完了脸出了卫生间。<br/>再次进入张艺兴房间的时候，他手里拿着一条薄薄的浅色牛仔裤。<br/>“你不会就准备穿这个吧？”朴灿烈质疑，现在可是冬天。<br/>张艺兴点点头：“对啊。”<br/>“不行，你得穿秋裤。”朴灿烈话里透着坚决。<br/>“秋裤？我不要穿秋裤。”张艺兴才不喜欢腿上穿两层的感觉呢，“你快出去，我要换裤子。”<br/>朴灿烈架起手臂，抱在胸前，挑了挑眉：“你真不穿？”<br/>“我不穿。”张艺兴不知道朴灿烈为什么要反复确认。<br/>下一秒他就知道了。<br/>朴灿烈扑过来，把他按在床上，开始扒他的裤子。<br/>“穿不穿？”朴灿烈又问。<br/>张艺兴抓紧自己的裤腰带：“不穿！”<br/>嘴硬的人就要用不讲理的方法对待，朴灿烈继续扯：“那我，帮你穿！”<br/>张艺兴拼死守护的睡裤还是被力大无穷、铁了心要他穿秋裤的朴灿烈给扒了下来，褪到了小腿。他的脸腾地一下红了，两条细白的大腿慌张地并拢，想要遮住一览无余的春光。<br/>朴灿烈做完了之后才意识到自己的行为有多么暧昧，张艺兴白色的内裤在腿缝间若隐若现，并拢的膝盖跟手肘一样是粉嫩的颜色，手掌握住的小腿皮肤细腻滑嫩……朴灿烈想起了那个春梦，梦里白衣的少年，光滑的裸肩，莹白的腰间。<br/>他眼前的少年表情害羞而慌张，双瞳剪水，唇瓣嫣红湿润，开了扣子的领口凌乱地搭在锁骨上，修长而敏感的脖颈让人想要扑上去舔舐啃咬。<br/>两个少年就这样重合起来。<br/>张艺兴惊慌地看进朴灿烈的眼睛里，那里面仿佛有巨大的旋涡，顷刻间就能将他吞没，又像是烧起了炽热的火焰，只是一点火星迸发出来，就能将他点燃。<br/>“我……”<br/>朴灿烈的喉结动了动，他的声音低沉暗哑。<br/>“你……”<br/>张艺兴也没比他好多少。<br/>汽水音里都是不知名的陌生欲望。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张艺兴觉得，朴灿烈的掌心的温度就要把他给灼伤了。火舌顺着他们贴合在一起的肌肤烧到了全身，他赶紧别开了头，避开朴灿烈要吃人的眼神，把视线固定在窗帘上。<br/>房间里一时寂静得可怕。<br/>初冬的空气接触到皮肤，张艺兴也感觉不到寒冷，他无暇顾及。<br/>“朴灿烈！你快点儿行不行？麻溜儿地叫艺兴起床啊你！”都暻秀的声音从楼下传来，大概是等得不耐烦了拿着锅铲到楼梯口嚎了一嗓子。<br/>张艺兴大梦初醒，明明离得那么远，却像是被都暻秀站在门口见着了在做什么见不得光的事情，慌忙地要抽出小腿。<br/>朴灿烈的手掌锁得很紧，怎么都抽不出来，张艺兴像一只误入狼窝的小兔子一样，虽然在挣扎着，却随时可能浑身瘫软脱力晕过去。<br/>“诶，你放开呀……”张艺兴弓起腰去推朴灿烈的手。<br/>朴灿烈的胸膛起起伏伏好几次，这才松开了手，白皙的小腿上已经有了五指的红痕，他盯着那痕迹看了几秒，起身走到柜子前拿出了一条秋裤，都不敢转头，就往后递。<br/>“……快点穿上吧。”<br/>张艺兴慌忙接过来，拼命想要蹬掉牛仔裤，却缠在脚腕上，他急的跳脚，伸手粗暴地扯了半天才脱下来。然后他胡乱地套上了秋裤，甚至连正反都没空注意，再重新拾起牛仔裤套在腿上，跳下床，站起来扣扣子，指尖都是颤抖的，扣了好几次都没对准扣眼儿。<br/>背对着他的朴灿烈也没好到哪去，体内一把邪火烧到了心里，脑子里，全身上下，没有一处是完好的。他像一尊巨石，不敢轻举妄动，生怕做出什么让自己让张艺兴都后悔的事情，可是手心还留有张艺兴皮肤冰凉滑腻的触感，如同月光下一汪清涧的泉水，渗入他的毛孔与骨血，让他欲罢不能。朴灿烈悄悄握紧了拳头。<br/>“好、好了，我们下楼吧。”<br/>张艺兴的声音在他的背后响起，说完就跟一只小兔子似的，迈着小碎步溜得飞快，明明什么也没做，背影却里透着昭然若揭的心虚，朴灿烈在他后面追都追不上。<br/>走下楼的时候，都暻秀已经在玄关换好鞋准备出门了。<br/>本想嘱咐两句就走，看着一前一后沉默走进餐厅的两人，他嗅到了空气中漂浮的尴尬。<br/>“你俩吵架了？”都暻秀问。<br/>张艺兴低头拉开椅子坐了下来，朴灿烈也没答话，但是眼睛是跟着张艺兴跑的。<br/>都暻秀痛苦地扶额：“朴灿烈！你是不是又欺负艺兴了？你是不是又皮痒了？”<br/>三天不打，小狮子就要欺负小兔子。<br/>朴灿烈憋屈死了，自从张艺兴来了他们家，他爸的胳膊肘就没向他拐过，两个人吵架一定是朴灿烈被锁喉之后率先道歉，要是张艺兴露出一丝委屈的表情，他就免不了一顿胖揍。<br/>“爸！我俩没吵架！我也没欺负张艺兴！我俩好着呢！”<br/>都暻秀看看张艺兴的样子也不像受了委屈，带着怀疑的眼神盯了朴灿烈两秒，决定勉强相信儿子。<br/>“那你们吃完饭就去俊勉家学习吧，中午就在他们家吃饭。我走了。”<br/>今天领导约了他谈话，耽搁不得，他也来不及深究，只能晚上再回家问清楚了。<br/>门咔嚓一声被合上，朴灿烈不知怎么的，长舒一口气瘫倒在椅子上，一副半死不活的表情。他爸那个圆溜溜黑白分明的大眼睛一瞪，他就腿软想什么都招了。在亲爸眼皮子底下和张艺兴顶风作案这么久，朴灿烈说不心虚那是假的，但是他哪有那个胆子跟都暻秀坦白啊，想想那次谈个乌龙恋爱，就被打得三天下不了床，这次不仅是谈恋爱，还是跟竹马玩伴张艺兴，他爸偏心偏到地球另一边儿去的张艺兴，肯定又得免不了一顿好打。<br/>只要能跟张艺兴在一起，朴灿烈挨多少打都愿意，在床上躺三年都没关系，可是他害怕的是……一旦都暻秀知道了，他和张艺兴就再也不会有在一起的机会了……<br/>纵然他可以不管不顾带着张艺兴私奔，可是他也舍不得他爸，他爷爷，更不想害得张艺兴抛下那么爱他的阿爸。得不到家人的祝福的恋情……最后真的会幸福吗？<br/>朴灿烈靠在椅子上陷入了沉思。<br/>张艺兴也没动盘子里的三明治，他不知道在想什么，红晕都冒上耳朵尖了。<br/>“……”他小声地嘀咕了一句。<br/>朴灿烈回过神，他问道：“你说什么？我没听清。”<br/>“你……我。”<br/>朴灿烈凑近了一点儿，张艺兴的声音太小了，跟蚊子哼哼一样。<br/>张艺兴的脸更红了，他自暴自弃地捏住朴灿烈的耳垂，把他拉到自己跟前，带着害羞的气音儿对着他的耳朵孔说：“我说！你骗人！你欺负我了！”<br/>小兔子甜甜热热的气息喷洒在耳窝，朴灿烈被他撩得脚趾都蜷缩了。<br/>但是他可不接受这样堂皇的指控！朴灿烈抬起头，愤懑地看向张艺兴：“我哪里欺负你了？”就差把你捧在手心里给你呼呼了。<br/>张艺兴给他飞了一个白眼，因为太害羞，更像是抛了一个媚眼。<br/>朴灿烈虎躯一震。<br/>“还说没欺负……就、就刚才……你扒我裤子……”张艺兴感觉自己都要喘不上气了，他脑子里都是他家阿爸给他描述的旖旎画面，不想歪都不行。都怪边伯贤！！！<br/>朴灿烈的脑袋里盖上了五个大字——“你、扒、我、裤、子”。<br/>他想站起身反驳张艺兴的话，他那么纯洁的举动可不能就这么被误读了，可是突然眼前又浮现了那次春梦的场景，不觉又有些口干舌燥。他大概也没资格指控张艺兴了……朴灿烈抓起牛奶灌了一大口。<br/>两人又陷入了无言。<br/>金俊勉觉得今天的气氛可奇怪了。<br/>上次他俩不说话，他知道他们是吵架了，闹脾气呢。可是今天，不像是吵架……偶尔还很正常地递个橡皮草稿纸什么的，可是就是不说话，就是不说话……<br/>氛围却格外地虐狗。<br/>金俊勉夹在中间，焦躁不安，他生怕俩人干柴烈火在他面前就抱着亲起来。<br/>他掏出手机咔哒咔哒给远在美国的金珉锡发信息。<br/>金珉锡回了他一个翻白眼的表情。<br/>金俊勉挫败地放下手机。<br/>这种好像要发生点什么却什么都没发生的感觉太折磨人了！还不如眉来眼去呢。金俊勉丝毫没有意识到自己的三观已经发生了天翻地覆的变化。<br/>都暻秀敲响了宋上将办公室的门。<br/>他行了个军礼，宋上将和善地示意他不用拘谨，坐下来说话。<br/>宋上将和老爷子很是相熟，曾经两人也是一起摸爬滚打的兄弟，不过老爷子后来转去从政了，都暻秀就很少再见到他。想想他小时候还经常去宋上将家里玩儿呢。<br/>“暻秀啊，好久不见了。”<br/>都暻秀点点头，有些犹豫，他不知道宋上将突然把他叫过来有什么事儿。<br/>宋上将酝酿了一下，开了口，这一讲就是二十分钟。<br/>都暻秀有些头晕地拉开门走了出来，连军礼都忘了敬。他回到自己的办公室，深吸了一口气，整理了一下思路。宋上将拐弯抹角说了半天，就是暗示了他晋升大校的可能。<br/>他去年在联合演习里带兵立了一等功，背后又有位高权重的老爷子支持，再过些时日，摘下大校军衔也不是不可能。<br/>但是从十八岁进入军校，二十年一步步走到这里，其实从来没有仔细思考过关于自己的人生。好像从一开始就已经注定了，子承父业，为国家尽一份责任。唯一做出的任性决定就是改姓和朴灿烈。母亲的去世，让他固执地把自己的姓氏改成了都。迟来的叛逆期，让他选择了最极端的方式反抗老爷子的婚姻安排，找了个代孕母就把孩子给生了。<br/>可是说到底，他的人生轨道并没有因为这两件事而发生任何改变。<br/>老爷子从来没问过他想要做什么，他也从来没有问过自己这个问题。<br/>升了大校，又要做什么呢？继续晋升少将，中将，上将？要坐到什么位置才可以呢？参谋长？总司令？<br/>都暻秀不知道。<br/>他还没有想明白自己想要什么。<br/>这时手机上进来了信息，边伯贤约他下班后喝一杯。<br/>平时都是和金钟大一块儿，三个人喝喝酒聊聊天儿，今天倒是奇了怪了，边伯贤还神神秘秘地说，不带金钟大。<br/>晚上下了班，边伯贤一路上都叽叽喳喳的，东家长西家短讲了一大堆，都暻秀还以为他是朴灿烈的发小聂坚附身了。<br/>两人坐下，等酒上来，都暻秀也不跟边伯贤废话了，他给边伯贤倒了一杯，说：“你到底想说什么？别绕弯子了。”他可不想再来一次跟宋上将的对话。<br/>边伯贤一反常态地沉默了。<br/>他的神色变得有些复杂，想了半天，干脆干了面前的酒，把揣在肚子里憋了一年的话说了出来。<br/>“你儿子和我儿子，在搞对象。”<br/>都暻秀喝到嘴里的酒又吐回了杯子里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>边伯贤平时天不怕地不怕的人，这会儿心里也没底儿了，毕竟这事儿关乎他儿子的幸福，他儿子的交往对象还是都暻秀的儿子……这让他俩的关系从战友变成了亲家，怎么想都觉得奇怪和尴尬。<br/>空了的玻璃杯在他的手心里从冰凉变得温热，内壁结了一层薄薄的水雾。<br/>都暻秀也攥紧了手里的杯子，好像是在努力消化这个突如其来的消息。小小的店面里坐满了吃夜宵的人，拥挤嘈杂，空气里满是孜然和辣椒浓郁的香气，可是无论如何也打不破这里凝滞的气氛。<br/>沉默了很久，都暻秀才抬起手，朝服务生招了招手。<br/>“再给我一个杯子，还加两瓶酒。”他说。<br/>边伯贤看他顾左右而言他的样子，心里更是咚咚咚打鼓，都暻秀脸色并不算太难看，表情也很淡然，但是真正在想什么，饶是作为一起玩了二十年的老铁，这一刻边伯贤也猜不透。<br/>啤酒马上就上来了，都暻秀拿起开瓶器，轻轻一翘，瓶口发出“呲——”的一声，铝制的瓶盖就啪嗒掉在了桌上。都暻秀先给呆滞的边伯贤斟满了酒，又给自己倒了一满杯。白沫溢出了杯口，又慢慢消失，留下了金黄色的液体，里面冒着细密的气泡。<br/>“那个，”边伯贤更加坐立不安了，“暻秀，你倒是说句话啊。”<br/>雷厉风行的边伯贤中校，从来没觉得自己这么怂过。都是为了儿子。他安慰自己。<br/>都暻秀喝了一口啤酒，微微辛辣的液体刺激了他的喉咙，他开了口：“你开什么国际玩笑？是不是欠抽？”<br/>“我又不是傻，没事找打干嘛？！”边伯贤听到都暻秀这么半天酝酿了这么一句话，快要气晕了。<br/>“那你说的搞对象，是我认为的搞对象吗？”都暻秀又喝了一大口。<br/>边伯贤啪地一下放下杯子，酒液溅到手背上都没发觉，他愤怒地说：“你别逃避了！搞对象还能怎么搞？可不就是拉手亲嘴谈恋爱吗？我看你才是傻啦吧唧的！”<br/>都暻秀也不傻，他马上就想到一年前，朴灿烈有天回家，围巾也没带，脱了鞋就在沙发上拱来拱去，像一条大毛虫，还不断发出“呵呵呵”的笑声。他觉得扎眼，过去踹了一脚朴灿烈的屁股，那小子竟然也没有夸张地喊疼，还腻歪地扑上来抱住他，说：“爸，我太幸福了！”<br/>他那个时候只是以为朴灿烈是日常抽风，没有在意，晚上收到边伯贤的信息，也以为是他在故意逗自己，第二天到训练场用“男人的方式”给解决了。<br/>想到这里，他紧紧皱起了眉：“你一年前就知道了？”<br/>边伯贤虎躯一震，刚刚因为愤怒积攒起来的一点气势又烟消云散，他缩了缩肩膀，点点头。<br/>“然后你就让他俩在我眼皮子底下谈了一年的恋爱？”都暻秀不知怎么的，生出了一股子背叛感。<br/>边伯贤又仰头干了剩下的啤酒，说：“他们都还没全垒打呢，这个你不用担心，我盯着呢。”<br/>都暻秀真想一口老血喷在边伯贤的脸上：“这是上没上垒的问题吗？！他俩知道自己在干什么吗？小小年纪谈什么恋爱！”<br/>边伯贤一听他这么说，不乐意了。<br/>“他们怎么能不知道自己在干什么？你看着他俩长大，你还不清楚他们是什么样子吗？别觉得他们年龄小什么都不懂。”<br/>“……”都暻秀被边伯贤噎的无语，他虽然是大人，可是恋爱经历基本为零，和正经谈过恋爱结了婚的边伯贤比不了。他能够判断的，只有两个孩子一块儿长大，关系好得能穿一条裤子。可是怎么就……变成这样的感情了呢？<br/>边伯贤哼了一声：“你家朴灿烈跟你一个样儿，木得不行，还是我家兴兴儿先开的窍，朴灿烈跟那个小女生谈恋爱的时候，他回家都哭得背过气去了。”<br/>都暻秀这才恍然大悟，为什么边伯贤会给他发信息，告诉他朴灿烈恋爱的事儿，说什么小小年纪不学好，严重影响学习，必须好好教训一顿。对比他瞒着张艺兴和朴灿烈的事儿，都暻秀不得不感叹一句边伯贤严重的双标。<br/>合着他这是给人当枪使了。<br/>可是听着边伯贤讲张艺兴喜欢上朴灿烈，两人在一起的故事，都暻秀再也气不起来了，他好像连反对都没有立场，两个小孩儿一起长大，相互陪伴，相互扶持，张艺兴帮了朴灿烈多少，他再清楚不过。他的职业决定了他分给朴灿烈的时间，少得可怜，若不是有金家的几个孩子和张艺兴，朴灿烈早就变成了一个纨绔子弟，也许更严重，走上歪门邪道也不是不可能。<br/>他甚至可以说，没有张艺兴，就没有今天的朴灿烈。<br/>两个爸爸一直聊到了凌晨，烧烤店都打烊了，他们才起身，桌上七八只酒瓶，点的烧烤却没动几口。<br/>边伯贤推开门，一阵冷风灌进领口，他缩了缩脖子，都暻秀已经走到旁边避风的地方，摸出一包烟，叼在嘴里点燃了。他蹲在路边，猛抽了一口，吐出白色的烟雾，一下子就被风吹散了。夹在指尖的烟，在黑夜里，忽明忽暗地亮着红色的火光。<br/>边伯贤走过去，接过一根，点燃，也吸了一口。很多年不抽，呛得咳了一声。<br/>“那你现在告诉我了，想让我怎么办？”都暻秀望着空无一人的街道，思绪都是一团乱。<br/>“这是你的事，我告诉你，不是要让你怎么做，而是想让你知道，他们在一起，不是轻率的决定。两个人也很清楚现在什么是重要的，不然灿烈也不会考进火箭班了。”边伯贤还是觉得抽不惯，把烟扔在地上，碾灭了。<br/>都暻秀点点头，他是明事理的人，不至于又回家把朴灿烈打个三天下不了地。<br/>“让我想想吧。”他说。<br/>结束了谈话，都暻秀回家仔细观察了几天，得到的结果是震惊的。这两个小男生谈恋爱谈得是多么显而易见的事儿啊，他之前怎么跟瞎了似的？<br/>他俩一起回家做作业，进了门到了玄关了，张艺兴的手都还放在朴灿烈的口袋里呢。人儿张艺兴要抽出手，他那傻儿子还不让，两人在玄关闹两三分钟才进屋。<br/>做作业倒是安分，偶尔会抬头说说话，讲个题什么的，只不过两个人那个气场，像是形成了一个结界，都暻秀没谈过恋爱的大老爷们儿都感觉到了那种若有若无的暧昧。<br/>若是结束得早，朴灿烈就会火急火燎地换上鞋，推着张艺兴回家，一直把人儿送到大院门口，眼睛里的舍不得都要溢出来了。若是留宿，各自洗完澡，就要一块儿刷牙，都能听见从浴室传来的笑闹声。<br/>都暻秀觉得自己不仅是瞎了，还聋了。<br/>可是给他吃了定心丸的是，朴灿烈的期末考成绩，竟然到了班上的中游。<br/>老爷子开心得不得了，又正逢都暻秀的生日，听说都暻秀已经预定了大校的位置，更是锦上添花，喊父子俩来吃饭。<br/>朴灿烈有晚自习，都暻秀提前去了老爷子家，让朴灿烈等会儿自己过来。<br/>一推开门，就感觉到了不同寻常的气氛，老爷子家的保姆叶妈正在玄关换鞋，看见都暻秀来了，赶紧把他拉到一边，说：“老爷子在楼上书房呢，刚才一回家就关门在里面摔东西。”<br/>都暻秀安抚了叶妈两句，让她回家了。<br/>他一步步走上楼，脑内想了一万种可能，最不济……大概是……都暻秀不敢再往下想了，他轻轻扣响了厚重的木门。<br/>“进来。”朴建国说。<br/>都暻秀转了一下门把，往里一推，入眼的就是满眼狼藉，老爷子收集的清末瓷瓶碎成了渣渣，书架上的书歪歪扭扭地散落了一地，书桌上的笔墨纸砚都被挥落在地上。<br/>“爸，您有气不能这么出啊，这瓷瓶一碎，十几万可就没有了。”都暻秀试着缓和了一下气氛。<br/>奈何朴建国一点也不买账。<br/>“刚才我去学校接朴灿烈，你知道我看见什么了吗？”<br/>都暻秀感觉到一股凉意从脊椎爬到后颈，他全身都僵住了，老爷子背对着他拄着拐杖站在窗前，散发着压抑的怒气。<br/>没听见都暻秀的回答，朴建国转过身，眼睛都气得通红，他重重地用拐杖敲击地面：“那个混账东西，竟然和边家的小子……”朴建国都不知道怎么往下说了，他难以启齿。<br/>他想要给儿子和孙子庆祝一番，决定去学校接朴灿烈，让他翘了晚自习，给爸爸一个惊喜，没想到，到了学校门口，看见朴灿烈和张艺兴并排走出来，有说有笑的，应该是去吃饭。两人亲密的样子，对比旁边其他的学生，显得格格不入，让朴建国觉得奇怪，心里发虚，他不动声色地跟在后面，没想到两个人走到巷子里，就亲到了一起。<br/>朴建国不敢相信自己的眼睛，他又惊又怒，可是他内心的一丝恐惧和犹豫，又让他无法上前分开两个人，转身就回了家，一路上越想越是震怒，坐在书房里，看哪都不顺眼，干脆全都砸了。<br/>都暻秀小心翼翼地呼吸了几次，他飞快地在脑子里构想着解决的方案。<br/>可是他却忘记了，这不是一个不知情的人应有的反应。朴建国看都暻秀一点惊讶的神色都没有，脸上的表情都扭曲了：“你早就知道了？！”<br/>“爸，您先冷静一下。”都暻秀想要好好和朴建国谈谈。<br/>朴建国怒火攻心，丧失了理智：“好啊！你们俩父子，联合起来骗我一个老头子！你看看你养了个什么儿子，小小年纪不学好，去和男生搞对象！我看就是你把他教坏的！这么多年，让你给他找个妈，你非不，生生把儿子教成了一个同性恋！”<br/>都暻秀被雷劈了似的站在原地，满脸的错愕。<br/>“您说什么呢？”<br/>“我哪句说得不对？”朴建国气疯了。<br/>“哪句都不对。”都暻秀一字一句地说。<br/>下一秒，桌上的黄花梨木镇纸就擦着他的耳侧砸在了身后的门上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>老爷子平时最宝贝的镇纸，击打在红漆木门上，又掉落在地，发出一声闷响。天知道朴建国用了多大的力气，门上被砸出了一个不浅的凹陷。都暻秀知道，老爷子是故意砸偏的，一个军人怎么可能连这点距离都瞄不准呢。<br/>刺痛一点点从耳廓升起，唤醒了他沉睡的记忆。朴建国从来就不是一个好脾气的父亲。都暻秀小的时候，但凡犯了一点小错，就是一顿好打。他的性格沉闷又倔强，再疼也忍着不会喊疼，更不会示弱认错，朴建国就会更加生气，导致小伤变成大伤。他的妈妈都清悠身体不好，无法时刻护着他，况且老爷子真的生气起来，是到了六亲不认的地步。<br/>毋庸置疑，他的事业是成功的，好军人，好干部，立过战功，娶了名门闺秀，政途一帆风顺。可是他对于家庭的经营却是彻底失败了，都暻秀从军校毕业那年，母亲因病故去，朴建国却因为有所谓的重要会议，连最后一面都没有见上。<br/>都清悠奄奄一息之时，拉着都暻秀的手，似乎是用尽了全身力气，对他说：“暻秀，不要做一个只爱自己的可怜人，你永远都不会快乐。”<br/>从那之后，都暻秀和老爷子的关系彻底恶化，他改了姓，带着逆反心理，抱回了朴灿烈，把朴建国气得几乎休克。早先的那几年，都暻秀一个人拉扯朴灿烈长大，除了逢年过节该尽的礼数，几乎和朴建国成了陌生人，直到后来朴灿烈要提前上小学，他没有那样神通广大的关系网，为了儿子厚着脸皮去找交恶的父亲，本来是不报希望，没想到老爷子竟然尽心尽力地找了许多熟人，给朴灿烈弄来了入学的机会。<br/>那时候，他和父亲的关系才缓和了下来，他想，至少他们为了灿烈好的心，是相同的。<br/>都暻秀挺直了腰板，他对着喘着粗气的朴建国说道：“我不觉得喜欢同性有什么错的。”<br/>“你他妈说的是人话吗？！”朴建国撑着拐杖稳住了身形，桌上已经没有东西可以砸了。<br/>“我不指望你理解朴灿烈的感情，但是请你不要用你的方式去毁了他的人生。”<br/>朴灿烈哼着歌到达老爷子家时，都暻秀和朴建国已经坐在餐桌前等他了。<br/>桌上的菜还冒着热气，是都暻秀刚刚在厨房里加热过的，朴建国脸色非常难看，但是什么话都没说。朴灿烈兴高采烈地坐下，他从书包里掏出一个盒子，递给都暻秀。<br/>“爸，生日快乐！”<br/>都暻秀忍着后背的疼痛，把简陋的包装拆开，发现是一把双立人的菜刀。<br/>“谢谢你把我含辛茹苦地喂大，希望都上校能够再接再厉，再喂三十年。”朴灿烈笑得没心没肺的。<br/>都暻秀被他给逗笑了：“你还想让我像个老妈子一样给你再做三十年的饭？想得倒挺美。”<br/>“那可不，我爸可是米其林三星主厨的水准啊。”<br/>“别耍嘴皮子了，”朴建国不想再听朴灿烈插科打诨，他拿起筷子，“吃饭。”<br/>爷俩吃完饭就告辞了，朴灿烈再大大咧咧也看出来了老爷子不在兴头上，甚至有种不想见到他的感觉，他丈二和尚摸不着头脑，都暻秀装作不知道，把他给拉走了。<br/>回到家，朴灿烈上楼就跟张艺兴打电话去了。都暻秀听着房间里时不时传来的笑声，叹了口气，走进浴室，把上衣给脱了。他的背上有一道青紫的痕迹，是朴建国用拐杖打的。<br/>他说完那句话，朴建国就晃了两下，要摔倒的样子，他赶紧过去扶，没想到朴建国缓过了劲儿，反手就是一棍子，差点没把都暻秀给疼晕过去。接着他被朴建国口不择言地大骂了半个小时，最后老爷子跌坐在椅子上，扶着后颈大口喘气。<br/>都暻秀看他骂得差不多了，才把准备好的说辞给拿了出来。<br/>朴建国最在意的就是朴灿烈的成绩，他说，你现在把他们强行分开，以朴灿烈那个倔脾气，肯定是要马上撂挑子不干了，绝食逃课离家出走，什么都干得出来，高考不用说了，黄了。<br/>这一下把朴建国给噎住了。朴灿烈虽然性格比都暻秀开朗得多，但是内在是一模一样的，真的被逼到绝境，是要走极端的。<br/>老爷子握着拐杖神色晦暗不明，最后勉强让了步，说他暂时不找朴灿烈的麻烦，但是两个人绝对不能再有私下的交集。朴建国想到当时自己给张艺兴打电话，让他带着朴灿烈学习，就气不打一处来，敢情他还在里面推波助澜了一把。<br/>都暻秀试图进一步沟通，解释道，朴灿烈的成绩是张艺兴一手带起来的。<br/>老爷子根本不松口，他说，你要是不想我现在就把朴灿烈打断腿送到大西北去，你就让他高考前都别再跟张艺兴来往，来我这里住，我给他请最好的家教。<br/>最后两个人艰难地达成了协议。都暻秀从来没这么服过软，低声下气也是头一回，但是他也顾不上这些面子里子的，想到朴灿烈心里就隐隐作痛。<br/>过了两天，都暻秀背上的伤不那么痛了，他组织好了语言，把朴灿烈给叫了过来。<br/>“没几个月就要高考了。”<br/>朴灿烈一听，拍拍胸脯，自信满满地说：“爸，你信我，我现在学得可努力了。”<br/>“……”都暻秀当然知道，这放了假朴灿烈还天天都和张艺兴一块儿学习，像变了个人似的，但是他必须要亲手来结束朴灿烈的快乐了，“你马上就要进入冲刺阶段了，晚上回家很远，这几个月就去爷爷家住吧。”朴建国家离学校只有十分钟的脚程。<br/>朴灿烈当然不愿意跟张艺兴分开了，他飞快地拒绝：“我不嫌家远。”<br/>“你这样早上也可以多睡一会儿。”<br/>“我不怕早起。”<br/>朴灿烈百毒不侵的样子让都暻秀头痛，他干脆抛了个直线球。<br/> “老爷子已经帮你找了最好的家教，你过两天就过去。”<br/>朴灿烈又急又气，一下就炸毛了：“你们都不跟我商量一下！！我不去！！”<br/>都暻秀难得耐着性子跟他好说歹说半天，朴灿烈就是不听，还捂住了耳朵。都暻秀从来没这么耐心过，他越说心里越烦，现在左右为难，里外不是人的感觉，要把他给折磨疯了。<br/>连着失眠了好几夜的都暻秀终于爆发了，他一把拽下朴灿烈捂着耳朵的手，恶狠狠地说：“你他妈别闹了，给我马上收拾东西，滚到老爷子家里去学习。”<br/>朴灿烈的火气也冲了上来：“你别管我行不行！烦死了！！！”<br/>都暻秀不说话了，他沉下了脸。<br/>朴灿烈这会儿怒火攻心，察言观色的能力等于零，继续大吵大闹：“你们干嘛老想控制我！我又不是没在学习！能不多事儿吗！爸我对你很失望你知不知道！！”<br/>都暻秀盯着朴灿烈，幽幽地说：“你是不想和张艺兴分开吧？”<br/>朴灿烈瞬间静音。<br/>都暻秀的眼睛黑得可怕，让朴灿烈觉得，他好像什么都知道了。<br/>寒意侵袭了朴灿烈的全身。他朝后退了两步，没想到都暻秀也站起了身，朴灿烈心慌得不行，转身就跑，连外套都没穿就飞奔出了门。<br/>他一口气跑到了张艺兴家的楼下。<br/>朴灿烈摸了摸口袋，他慌得手机都没带出来，现在他特别害怕，连张艺兴家的门铃都不敢按。他还没想好怎么面对他爸呢，之前走一步看一步，能瞒就瞒，逃避都逃成习惯了。刚才都暻秀的态度，让他越想越觉得可怕，那爷爷是不是，可能也知道了呢？<br/>他不怕那些学校的风言风语，反正那些人跟他非亲非故，只要不伤害张艺兴，他都能视而不见。可是都暻秀和朴建国不一样，是他的家人……他们不能接受，甚至讨厌他的话，他真的……<br/>深冬的冷风呼呼刮着，像是刀子一样刻在朴灿烈的皮肤上，他只穿了单衣，蹲在张艺兴家楼下的路边。怎么想也想不出对策。<br/>“灿烈？”<br/>朴灿烈猛地回过头，竟然是张艺兴，手上还提着一袋糖。<br/>他一瞬间有大哭的冲动，但是风吹的他眼睛干涩，根本流不出一滴泪，朴灿烈站起身，紧紧抱住了张艺兴。<br/>“我爸好像知道我俩的事儿了……”<br/>张艺兴被他抱得要窒息，又感觉到了朴灿烈的颤抖，他只好抬起手，给朴灿烈拍背顺气。<br/>“他让我高考前都去爷爷家住……让我不要和你一块儿学习了……”<br/>张艺兴一听，也有些紧张了，他见过朴建国，绝对不是像他家阿爸那么开明的人，而都暻秀……他也摸不清态度。<br/>朴灿烈的声音说着说着都带上了哭腔：“我不想跟你分开……”他更害怕的是，这一分开，就是永远地分开了……<br/>两个人就这么抱了很久。<br/>最后张艺兴叹了口气，摸摸朴灿烈的脑袋，说：“你还是别跟暻秀叔犟了，现在不是什么都不能确定吗，也许真的只是想让你好好学习呢，你这样拒绝，反倒更是要暴露自己，最后事情闹大了，被老爷子给发现了，暻秀叔也不会救你的。”张艺兴估摸着老爷子可能还不知道，不然不可能这么平静，朴灿烈还完好无缺活蹦乱跳。<br/>“可是我……”朴灿烈就是舍不得张艺兴，特别舍不得，特别特别舍不得。<br/>“别可是啦，现在什么是最重要的，你还不知道吗？考好了才能有底气坦白呀。”张艺兴给朴灿烈一下一下地顺毛。<br/>“嗯……”朴灿烈被张艺兴这么一说，也想通了，他靠在张艺兴的颈窝里，鼻间都是牛奶沐浴露的甜香，他不由自主地蹭了蹭，“那你亲亲我。”<br/>张艺兴脖子敏感，把朴灿烈推开了一点。他知道现在朴灿烈心里特别不好受，捧着朴灿烈的脸，踮脚在他嘟起的嘴唇上啄了一下，朴灿烈的杏眼一眨也不眨，张艺兴只好又亲了一下。<br/>朴灿烈仍然不为所动。<br/>张艺兴无奈地往周围看了看，抬手勾住了朴灿烈的脖子，紧紧贴上他的唇，还把舌头也送了上去，朴灿烈有点儿闹脾气，还不给打开牙关，张艺兴只好像小猫舔牛奶似的，一次又一次轻轻划过朴灿烈的唇缝。朴灿烈也不是柳下惠，美色当前，他也忍不了了，张嘴的瞬间就把张艺兴的舌头给缠住，扫过他口腔内壁上敏感的位置。<br/>张艺兴被他反亲的直哼哼。<br/>朴灿烈回到家的时候，门没锁，虚掩着，但是家里一片漆黑，都暻秀没在屋子里。沙发上搭着一件羽绒服，是都暻秀给他放那儿的，朴灿烈鼻头一酸，走过去穿上。<br/>他走到院子里，都暻秀坐在木质的长椅上，指尖有明灭的红色火光。朴灿烈走近一看，旁边的桌子上堆积了不少烟头。<br/>“爸。”<br/>都暻秀“嗯”了一声，吐出烟雾，把剩下的半根烟给摁灭，说：“过来坐。”<br/>朴灿烈老实地坐下了。<br/>两人又陷入了沉默。<br/>朴灿烈再次开口的时候，声音干涩得尾音都要裂开了：“我明天就搬到爷爷家去。”<br/>都暻秀盯着不远处被风吹得摇曳的干秃树枝。<br/>“高考之后，你想做什么，就没人能管得了了。”<br/>朴灿烈拼命克制着即将超速的心跳。<br/>“嗯，我知道。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴灿烈在老爷子家过得苦不堪言，虽然吃没少他的，住得也舒服，但是他就是觉得跟少管所似的。平时回到家，书包随便一扔，就能歪在沙发上，毫无形象地吃吃喝喝一通。他在朴建国眼前可不敢这么造作，以前过节的时候来老爷子家，有一次疯闹了一点，朴建国就指责他：“你爸怎么教你的？”一副恨铁不成钢的表情。<br/>朴灿烈听不得别人说都暻秀的不好。他的爹哪哪都好。<br/>所以更要做给朴建国看看，都暻秀教得有多好。<br/>但是朴灿烈的天性就爱放飞自我，都暻秀也由着他，说分清场合就行了，平时还跟在他后面捡个袜子什么的。老爷子这儿虽然有叶妈，但朴灿烈知道，叶妈就是个安插在他身边的眼线，一举一动都要报告给朴建国。他可不想使唤眼线。<br/>住进老爷子家，朴灿烈才开始有了备考的实感，每天上完课回家，就有家教等着他陪他写作业，一周六天，每天晚上都是不同的科目。这样折腾得朴灿烈每次洗完澡，躺在床上，一沾枕头就睡过去，经常早上起床，手机界面还停留在张艺兴的联系人界面，拨都没能拨出去。<br/>星期天好不容易能喘口气，朴灿烈不敢明目张胆出去见张艺兴，只能用手机聊聊天，这种时候朴建国就神不知鬼不觉地出现了。他心虚得很，只能收了手机，和朴建国大眼瞪小眼。<br/>偶尔能回趟家，都暻秀好像是知道他过得惨又不能说，总是准备一大桌菜，都是朴灿烈爱吃的。朴灿烈提起筷子就吃个天昏地暗，把肚子撑得溜圆。<br/>“你爷爷是克扣你的口粮了吗？每次回家都吃相都跟个非洲难民一样。”都暻秀终于忍不住吐槽。<br/>朴灿烈把红烧肉塞了满嘴，一脸委屈，含糊不清地回答：“爸，你不懂，我这填满的不是胃，是我的洪荒之力。”只有吃饱了，才能面对这一切啊。<br/>都暻秀也知道朴灿烈的心理压力，但是这么做是唯一的权宜之计，两个人至少在学校里还能见面，不然把朴建国给逼急了，直接把朴灿烈给送到西北去备考，两个孩子要见面就比登天还难了。<br/>其实朴灿烈在学校里见到张艺兴的时间也少得可怜，而且周围那么多同学，能看不能吃，只是助长了他的思念。<br/>高三生有强制性跑操，为了让大家得到日常的锻炼，最后的几个月，体育老师也不喊口号了，平时那些倒计时，励志名言已经把考生们弄得焦头烂额，大课间权当给的放松时间，规定只是必须到操场上活动活动。<br/>每次有老师在大课间拖堂，朴灿烈就坐立不安，心里的计时器“滴滴滴”倒数他和张艺兴宝贵的相处时间。飞奔到操场上，朴灿烈几乎是一眼就能定位张艺兴，那个瘦瘦白白的小人儿总是很乖地在跑道上慢跑。转暖的天气让风变得不那么刺骨了，朴灿烈跟在还没察觉他来了的张艺兴后面，看他在风中一跳一跳的呆毛，心都要融化了，只想把张艺兴捧在手心里啊呜一口吃掉。<br/>“兴兴，兴儿。”朴灿烈用气音叫着张艺兴。<br/>张艺兴被他逗弄惯了，敏感地回过头，就看见朴灿烈笑得跟一朵太阳花似的。<br/>“想我吗？”朴灿烈迈开步子，跑到张艺兴身边，跟他并排。<br/>张艺兴嘿嘿一笑，眉眼间填满了少年的朝色，他抿起酒窝：“你猜。”<br/>朴灿烈有些吃惊地挑了挑眉，此时此刻的张艺兴，给以前的朴灿烈看到，肯定会紧张地问他是不是摔坏了脑子，机器人竟然也会调戏人了？<br/>但是现在的朴灿烈也比从前更加厚脸皮了，他拉长了音调：“我猜兴兴肯定是超——想我的。”<br/>张艺兴抬起手，把大拇指和食指环成一个圈，留了豆粒大小的缝隙，他说：“大概想你这么多吧。”<br/>“但是我想你有这么多。”朴灿烈突然变得真挚起来，他展开手臂，努力伸到最远的地方。<br/>奔跑的少年抱了满怀的风。<br/>张艺兴感觉到有什么酸酸的情绪骤地从胸腔涌入他的每一条血管，让他的呼吸都带上了涩意，他轻轻别开头，看操场上正在伸展手脚的高三生们，却无法忽视朴灿烈几乎要让他燃烧的视线。<br/>“我刷牙的时候想，走路的时候想，做题的时候想，睁眼的时候想，闭眼的时候更想。”<br/>朴灿烈说的很慢，每一个字都印刻在了张艺兴的心上。<br/>“你知道我什么时候最想你吗？”<br/>张艺兴转过头，看朴灿烈温柔的笑，桃花瓣一样的眼睛里，盛满了只为他一个人汹涌的海。<br/>“什么时候？”<br/>“你在我面前的时候。”<br/>张艺兴突然拉住朴灿烈的手，改变了方向，他跑得飞快，若不是他们紧紧相牵的手，朴灿烈都要跟不上了。春日的阳光暖融融的打在身上，将两人蒸出了薄汗。<br/>他们跑到了不再投入使用的老教学楼，张艺兴一把掀起“禁止进入”的隔条，牵着朴灿烈在长长的走廊上飞奔，阳光里的浮尘跳跃着，庆祝着陌生人的来访。<br/>朴灿烈的心都要跳出嗓子眼儿了，他的张艺兴，竟然会做出这么大胆的事情。接下来会做什么呢？他像是一个拆着糖果的小孩，一层层揭开五彩的玻璃纸，不断好奇着里面的那颗糖会是怎样的滋味。<br/>跑到走廊的尽头，张艺兴猛地推开教室的门，发出“砰”的一声，他转过身就把朴灿烈摁在了门上。朴灿烈被他激的想抬手抱他，张艺兴两手把他的手腕按在身侧，微微踮起脚，把嘴唇贴在了他的耳边。<br/>“我也是。”<br/>朴灿烈大脑一片空白，是我也超——想你，是我也想你有这么多，是我也每分每秒都在想你，还是你在我面前我最想你？<br/>可他已经无法思考了，因为张艺兴在向他索吻。黑发红唇的少年下垂的眼角染上了奇异的色彩，像是在海上歌唱的塞壬，令人石化的美杜莎，将朴灿烈的心锁得死死的，无法挣脱。哪怕是献上生命也心甘情愿。<br/>朴灿烈低头狠狠擒住了张艺兴柔软的嘴唇。<br/>他像是要把两个月来的思念都统统发泄，如同小兽一般撕咬着美味的猎物，唇齿间都满溢着独属于张艺兴的清甜滋味。他剥开的这颗糖，大概是掺了罂粟，才会让人如此欲罢不能吧。<br/>张艺兴努力回吻着，试图从朴灿烈那里夺回一点氧气，他的双手也从朴灿烈的手腕移到了脖子上，他被亲得腿软，需要一点支撑。失去了束缚，朴灿烈鬼使神差地挑起了张艺兴的衣角，把手摸到了他的腰上。<br/>掌心的肌肤柔滑饱满，朴灿烈用指尖抚过腰侧的线条，张艺兴的喉间发出了一声嘤咛。<br/>预备铃的音乐从遥远的教学楼传来。<br/>朴灿烈恋恋不舍地松开了已经被他亲到满脸通红的张艺兴。<br/>“张艺兴，我喜欢你。”他脱口而出，如同宣誓一般，代替了他想要向全世界宣告的心。<br/>张艺兴的脸颊又覆盖上了一层嫣色，他说：“我也喜欢你。”<br/>亲吻事件后，朴灿烈躁动不安的心，竟然平静了下来。他变得沉稳了许多，似乎能更专注地投入到学习去。第二次的告白，像是他们决定一起努力的契约，为朴灿烈摒除了杂念，一心向前。<br/>夏天很快就来临了。<br/>都暻秀忙得不可开交，他这一两个月，一直在为晋升大校做准备，朴建国比他看得更远，给他凑了好多饭局，为以后将军的头衔铺路。大校到少将是一个坎，没有背景是无论如何也升不上去的。<br/>边伯贤都暻秀金钟大偶尔得了空就出来喝喝酒聊聊天。<br/>都暻秀和金钟大是光着屁股一起长大的发小，边伯贤又和金钟大臭味相投，年轻时都是玩咖，夜店小王子那一挂的，一来二去，三人都熟悉了，时不时就出来唠嗑唠嗑，谁说男人不需要排忧解难呢。<br/>他们进来的话题都跟升职有关。<br/>都暻秀苦恼是否要晋升，他不确定自己还想不想继续下去。<br/>而边伯贤苦恼的却是无法再往上。他是农村出身，家里没有任何背景，现在中校升上校，已经是很不错的成绩，可是也就到此为止了。部队里给他提供的是转业的机会，到武警当大队长。<br/>金钟大是情报科的文职，比两人都清闲得多，没什么野心，是很顾家的人。<br/>“你们啊，就是想得太多了，”金钟大说，“人生就是要做自己想做的，才不会后悔，你们看我，当时我们家老头子，还要我从政，我抵死不从，现在不也过得好好的吗，特开心。”<br/>都暻秀叹了一口气，如果真的有那么简单，就好了。<br/>改变的勇气，全身而退的勇气，不是信手拈来的呀。<br/>空气里渐渐添上了一丝暑气，高考倒计时的牌子也翻到了最后。<br/>张艺兴和自己分在了同一个考场，得知了这个消息的朴灿烈，顾不上注意形象，在老爷子家手舞足蹈，就差上天了。朴建国皱皱眉，问：“你嘚瑟什么呢？北大清华势在必得了？”<br/>“爷爷，咱就别痴人说梦了，我就是拼了命，也进不去的。”朴灿烈收敛了笑容，端坐在沙发上。<br/>朴建国一听，觉得来气，临近考试了说什么丧气话呢，他说：“你好好考，别的都好说。”<br/>朴灿烈听出来话里有话，眼睛瞪得滚圆：“爷爷，我考成什么样就是什么样，您可别到处拉关系，我受不住。”<br/>“行行行，考生最大。”朴建国一反常态的好说话，朴灿烈奇怪地看了他两眼。<br/>朴建国是只老狐狸，葫芦里卖得什么药，朴灿烈道行浅，猜不出来。<br/>而且他现在只想好好把考试给完成。<br/>高考的这一天。<br/>二零一七年。<br/>张艺兴十八岁，朴灿烈十七岁。<br/>他们相识十二年。<br/>六月七日。<br/>张艺兴坐在第一排，朴灿烈坐在最后一排。<br/>他们相隔着一个教室的距离。<br/>九点整，考试开始。<br/>张艺兴转过头，对朴灿烈说了一声。<br/>“加油。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安静的教室里，朴灿烈奋笔疾书，他心无旁骛，集中在试卷上。<br/>他边读题边把每一个条件都打上圈，读到熟悉的题型，他就忍不住想起曾经张艺兴凑在他旁边，握着笔给他画图讲题的样子。张艺兴握笔的姿势不太标准，拇指和食指错开，把中指侧面都磨出了一层薄薄的茧，朴灿烈牵他的手时，总爱用指尖去摩挲那一小块皮肤，久而久之，就演变成了一个小小的习惯，去爷爷家之前，茧都被他摸得平滑了。<br/>不知道现在，是不是又覆盖了新的茧呢。<br/>一滴汗从鼻尖落到答题卡上，朴灿烈才猛然回过神，他慌忙去擦被洇湿的纸张。一阵忙乱过后，朴灿烈终于写完了整张卷子，他抬头看了一眼表，还剩了四十分钟。<br/>他有些疲倦地趴在了桌子上，用手背蹭了蹭额头渗出来的细汗，紧紧盯着第一排张艺兴的背影。张艺兴应该是在检查，他用手撑着头，很悠闲地阅读着题目。似乎是感觉到了他的视线，张艺兴微微侧过头，和朴灿烈对上了眼，他露出一个浅浅的微笑，又把头转了回去。<br/>朴灿烈有点空落的内心一下被填满了。他打起精神，直起身，开始检查自己的试卷。<br/>象征高中生活结束的最后一道铃声终于打响，考生们飞奔出教室，有的欢呼雀跃，有的埋头疾走。<br/>朴灿烈走到张艺兴身边，两人谁都没有开口，随着拥挤的人潮往外走，校门口全是人，张艺兴一眼就看见了端着单反的边伯贤。毕竟没有谁能比自家的爸爸更夸张了。<br/>边伯贤伸长手臂大力挥了挥，他身边站着都暻秀也露出了一个浅浅的微笑，抬手打了招呼，两个人虽然都没穿军装，但是身上坚毅的气质很出挑，在人群中非常打眼。朴灿烈刚想抬起左手，就被张艺兴紧紧牵住。<br/>朴灿烈惊讶地看向张艺兴，张艺兴的手心干燥柔软，贴着他的，不留一丝缝隙。<br/>他……知道自己在做什么吗？<br/>张艺兴感觉到朴灿烈濡湿的掌心，转过头，看向他的恋人，他说：“没关系，相信我。”<br/>这六个字一瞬间像是把朴灿烈包裹在了柔软的棉花里，四周笑闹着的人群都被屏蔽了，他的世界里只剩下眼前的酒窝少年。<br/>出了校门，人群散开，两个人牵着手，一步一步，走到了边伯贤和都暻秀的面前。<br/>朴灿烈离都暻秀越来越近，又紧张了起来，张艺兴捏了捏他的手，安抚他的情绪。<br/>边伯贤几乎是立即就注意到了两个人相牵的手，他放下相机，无力地往都暻秀身上一靠，哀嚎着：“暻秀你看看，这两个娃，一考完就放飞了，跑到爸爸面前来秀恩爱呜呜呜……”他埋脸在都暻秀的肩膀上假哭。<br/>朴灿烈万万没想到边伯贤是这个反应，他僵硬着身体，看向了没有推开边伯贤的都暻秀。<br/>“是啊，儿大不由爹了。”都暻秀直视朴灿烈。<br/>明明是在回答边伯贤的话，朴灿烈却觉得都暻秀说得别有深意。<br/>张艺兴无奈道：“阿爸……”<br/>两位爸爸的反应，无疑让两人有些措手不及，饶是早就跟边伯贤出柜的张艺兴也有些受不住，但是他却感觉到，朴灿烈紧绷的指尖松了劲儿。<br/>朴灿烈是万万没有想到，爸爸的反应是这样的，平时连一个笑容都吝啬的都暻秀，现在脸上竟然挂着一丝淡淡的微笑，眼睛里的情绪也是淡然而温柔的，仿佛朴灿烈和张艺兴在一起是再正常不过的事情。他的出柜过程，跟想象中的画面几乎是两个极端，朴灿烈还以为都暻秀会马上分开他和张艺兴，拎着他的耳朵，回家暴打一顿，然后让他再也不要和张艺兴见面……<br/>刚刚短短的几步距离，朴灿烈已经做好了翻窗从二楼爬下去偷偷找张艺兴的准备了……<br/>都暻秀当然知道儿子在想什么，朴灿烈走到他面前的时候，虽然没有避开他的视线，但是和他对视的两只大眼睛，像是在悬崖边缘的小兽，填满了怯生生的雾气，可是那雾里又透着一种他从未见过的坚定，是他想要守护这段感情的勇气。<br/>这个眼神，让都暻秀觉得，他这半年来的忍辱负重，心里承受的压力，顷刻间都消失了。他作为一位父亲的责任，不就是要为儿子的幸福扫除一切障碍吗？<br/>边伯贤演完了戏，直起身，整理了一下头发，对两个紧张感还没有完全消除的小孩说道：“我们去吃饭吧！我定了餐厅！好好犒劳一下两位战士！为一个考试奋斗了三年太不容易了！”他说完就和都暻秀一块儿转身走在了前面。<br/>张艺兴抬手帮朴灿烈擦了擦额角的汗，大眼仔还有点儿没缓过劲儿，消化着刚才发生的一切。<br/>“我说了，相信就我就好。”张艺兴又捏捏朴灿烈湿润的掌心，“我们走吧。”<br/>朴灿烈被他拉着，往太阳落山的方向走去，两个爸爸走在前面，都暻秀的背挺得笔直，一身正气，边伯贤把手插在裤兜里带着点儿痞气，他们聊着天，轮廓融在了暖橙的夕色里。<br/>张艺兴感觉到松松地牵着他的朴灿烈，突然把他的手，握得很紧很紧。<br/>边伯贤选的餐厅并不高级，只是一家在胡同里的湖南菜馆，都暻秀昨晚打电话时本来提议要带孩子们去吃法国菜，被边伯贤义正言辞地拒绝了，几个大老爷们儿，大眼瞪小眼，对着一个大盘子里面一小坨又贵又不好吃的劳什子玩意儿，明明一口就能吃完，还要拿刀装模作样切来切去，实在是没什么意思。他是个粗人，就喜欢大口吃肉大口喝酒，放飞天性。<br/>都暻秀无奈，随他去了。<br/>边伯贤随便点了几个下酒菜，就把菜单递过去让张艺兴和朴灿烈自己点，朴灿烈一看，这个也是辣椒，那个也是辣椒，就点了个清炒白菜，看得他未来的老丈人直摇头。<br/>下酒菜上得很快，都暻秀把啤酒起开，自己一瓶，边伯贤一瓶。<br/>边伯贤看了一眼张艺兴，说：“你也来一瓶吧。”<br/>张艺兴：“……”<br/>边伯贤只当张艺兴默认了，他拿过玻璃杯，给张艺兴倒上一满杯，笑得高深莫测：“成年了，毕业了，算个大人了，喝吧。”说罢还拿起自己的杯子，撞了一下张艺兴的，金黄色的酒液溅到桌子上。<br/>“那我也要喝。”朴灿烈看大家的面前都摆着酒，就他没有，心里有点不平衡，伸手去拿张艺兴的酒瓶。<br/>都暻秀抬手就给了他一个爆栗：“喝什么喝，你成年了吗？小屁孩儿。”<br/>朴灿烈深深地觉得自己被孤立了。他什么酒没喝过啊！他、他还，喝醉过呢！然后，就把张艺兴给强吻了。想到这里，朴灿烈生怕被爸爸看出什么端倪，赶紧低下头掩饰自己的情绪。<br/>都暻秀以为他是闹脾气，又敲了一下他的额头。<br/>朴灿烈：“？？？”他为什么总是受伤的那一个？<br/>四个人天南海北地聊了一会儿，张艺兴点的小龙虾就上来了，他带好手套伸手拿了一个，把脑袋揪掉，把虾壳轻轻一拨，绕着虾肉完整地剥了下来，捏着尾巴递到朴灿烈的嘴边。<br/>“尝尝吧。”张艺兴的动作流畅自然，像是做过很多次似的，让对面的边伯贤和都暻秀看得目瞪口呆。<br/>朴灿烈被六道目光盯得后背发毛，不大的餐厅里，人声鼎沸，虽然没有人注意到他，但是他的脸蛋儿还是火辣辣地烧了起来。他机械地张开嘴，把虾肉给咬掉，张艺兴就把虾尾扔到桌上。<br/>虾肉是甜的，是朴灿烈的第一反应，但是很显然这只是心理作用，他嚼了几下，就被辣得跳脚。<br/>慌不择路，他干脆拿起张艺兴的杯子，一口气把酒全都灌了下去，快得都暻秀都来不及阻止。微微辛辣的液体刺激了他已经非常敏感的舌头，朴灿烈“唰”地一下站起来，表情都扭曲了。<br/>还好这时服务员及时地递上了凉茶，才解救了水深火热之间的朴灿烈。<br/>“你就吃这个吧。”都暻秀嫌弃地把清炒白菜推到朴灿烈面前。<br/>朴灿烈真的要委屈死了。不能吃辣也要被嫌弃？他在这个家还有没有一点尊严？<br/>张艺兴&gt;边伯贤=都暻秀&gt;&gt;朴灿烈。<br/>酒过三巡，本来话就很多的边伯贤，几乎变成了一个絮絮叨叨的社区大妈。<br/>他重重地把酒杯一搁，白眼都翻到天上去了：“哼，都暻秀，你当时是不是就算计好了，让我们兴兴儿去你家住，看似好心其实是把我儿子坑成了你的儿婿？”<br/>都暻秀本来想出言反驳，但转念一想，这俩孩子的姻缘，还是自己促成的呢。可是谁又能想到，那个时候闹着矛盾的两个小豆丁，互相陪伴度过了这么多年，最终竟然走到了一起呢？<br/>他看了一眼对面的已经喝倒了的张艺兴和给他轻轻拍背的朴灿烈，那一点点因为时光老去的伤感也消散了。这样的缘分，他除了和边伯贤一起去守护，还有什么别的选择呢？<br/>朴灿烈站起身去卫生间洗脸了。<br/>边伯贤大力拍了拍都暻秀的肩膀：“老铁，下一轮，去哪里啊？”<br/>都暻秀横了边伯贤一眼：“什么下一轮，各回各家，明早还要去演习。”<br/>“你这个人，”边伯贤的眼睛里突然闪现了清醒的光芒，“懂不懂情趣？他俩想过二人世界你个二愣子没看出来？”<br/>都暻秀皱了皱眉。<br/>“你想怎样？”<br/>“庆祝又当爸又当妈的日子终于结束了，我俩，去三里屯新开的那家酒吧，喝个痛快！”边伯贤笑得像一只狐狸。<br/>都暻秀终于还是妥协了。<br/>朴灿烈回来的时候，发现爸爸们已经结好账准备好离开了。<br/>边伯贤勾住都暻秀的肩膀，两人摆出一副哥俩儿好的姿势，对朴灿烈说：“我和你爸还有下一轮！你和艺兴自己回去吧！”<br/>朴灿烈突然想起爷爷说要他晚上回去，他犹豫着开了口。<br/>都暻秀一反常态，挥了挥手：“没事儿，爷爷那边就交给我来处理。”事实上，老爷子现在正在外地，根本赶不回来。<br/>听到爸爸这么说，朴灿烈也放了心，他架起张艺兴。<br/>“艺兴第一次喝醉，你要在旁边照顾他哦，不可以把他一个人留在房间里哦。”边伯贤朝朴灿烈眨眨眼，潇洒地走了。<br/>剩了朴灿烈一个人愣在原地思考话里的意思。<br/>所以是要他……把张艺兴带回家？<br/>醉了的张艺兴已经蹭着他，不安分地在他脖子上吹气了。<br/>“阿灿……我好热……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>预警：NC-17情节</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这一声充满了水汽的“阿灿”让朴灿烈血液倒流，是一颗在他耳边坠落的糖果，让他的小小的世界里，全是专属于张艺兴的甜味。<br/>他耳后的肌肤开始升温发烫。<br/>本来张艺兴蜷缩在他的怀里已经招来了不少客人的侧目，现在这只小兔子还要使坏，朴灿烈完完全全招架不住，输了个彻底。他赶紧架着人出了餐厅，拦了一辆出租车把张艺兴塞了进去。<br/>张艺兴胸口起伏，呼吸微重，脑袋歪在车窗上，因为觉得热，浑身都不舒服，哼哼唧唧的不知道在嘟囔什么。朴灿烈赶忙把他捞过来，靠在自己的肩膀上，以免等会儿刹车惯性让张艺兴撞了头。<br/>司机没开空调，四个车窗大敞，夏夜带着点燥热的晚风，呼呼灌进车里，把两人的头发吹得狂舞。张艺兴头上的绒毛在朴灿烈的侧颈挠着痒，又点跳在他的下颌骨。朴灿烈口干舌燥，鼻尖布满了细密的汗珠，他艰涩地开口：“师傅，窗户还能开大点儿吗？”<br/>“小伙子，这已经是最大啦，你嫌风不够大？那我开快点儿？”说着他就要在空旷的高架上飙车。<br/>朴灿烈赶紧摆摆手：“不了不了，您悠着点儿。”<br/>到了大院儿门口，出租车不能进，两人只好下了车，张艺兴已经醉的站不稳了，更别说走路。朴灿烈只好弯下腰，他转头说：“上来。”<br/>张艺兴乖得不行，说什么就是什么，趴在朴灿烈的背上，抱住了他的脖子。<br/>“抱紧了哦。”朴灿烈把手垫在张艺兴的膝盖窝，一使力，就把他背了起来。<br/>虽然张艺兴体格比他小了一圈，但是毕竟还是男生，有点儿重量，朴灿烈走得不快。张艺兴感觉自己像是个小婴儿，被绑在妈妈的背上，一颠一颠的，随着节奏就会睡过去。<br/>“妈妈……”<br/>嘴就贴在耳边，朴灿烈这回终于听清了张艺兴的嘟囔。他好笑地应了一声，说道：“我不是妈妈，我是朴灿烈。”<br/>张艺兴突然清醒了两分，他低低笑起来，喉间的震动贴着朴灿烈的肌肤，直达心房。<br/>“……朴灿烈？”张艺兴跟着念了一遍。<br/>朴灿烈脚步顿了顿：“你知道朴灿烈是谁吗？”<br/>张艺兴哼了一声，向朴灿烈表达了被怀疑的不满：“我当然知道！朴灿烈……是我最最最喜欢的人！”<br/>朴灿烈的嘴角勾了起来：“有多喜欢？”<br/>“嗯……比朴灿烈喜欢我多一点点。”<br/>“才不是，我喜欢你更多。”<br/>张艺兴刚想说话，就被朴灿烈打断了：“不接受反驳。”<br/>……<br/>幼稚的拌嘴，一直持续到了朴灿烈把张艺兴背到浴室，给他放好了洗澡水。张艺兴乖乖站在他的身后，牵着他的衣角，朴灿烈看着面前脸色酡红的小人儿，嘴唇是粉粉嫩嫩的嫣色，微微嘟着，他低头啄了一下，问道：“你能自己洗吗？”<br/>张艺兴抿起小酒窝，眼睛弯成了月牙：“能。”<br/>朴灿烈长舒了一口气，转身往外走，还没走到门口，就听到张艺兴的哼哼：“阿灿，衣服脱、脱不下来……”<br/>什……么……？<br/>朴灿烈一回头，就见张艺兴衣服脱到一半卡住了，入眼的是一截白晃晃的腰肢，腹部的线条没入低腰的牛仔裤。一把邪火从朴灿烈的尾椎迅速升起。<br/>“哎呀，你来帮帮我呀。”张艺兴被卡得难受，撒起娇来。<br/>朴灿烈只好走回去，帮张艺兴把衣服给脱了，现在张艺兴上身的线条都一览无余，因为喝了酒，肌肤泛着淡淡的粉色，圆润的肩头中间是纤细的锁骨，锁骨下面又是两颗粉粉的小豆豆。朴灿烈身下迅速支起了小帐篷。<br/>他慌张地夺门而出，任由张艺兴怎么喊都不回去了。他在门外站了一会儿，听见张艺兴入水的声音，才随便找了睡衣内裤，去客房的浴室冲了个战斗澡。身下的欲望不听话地翘得老高，朴灿烈羞愤难当，他干脆把水温调成了凉的，这才稍微平复了些。<br/>张艺兴洗完了澡，酒劲儿退了点，他一打开门，就看见朴灿烈拿着吹风机站在门外。<br/>朴灿烈看见张艺兴的睡衣扣子都错开了，头发湿漉漉地搭在额头上，心又突突突直跳，他根本不敢重新帮张艺兴扣扣子，赶紧把人推到洗手台旁，插好插头，给他吹头发。张艺兴迷蒙着双眼，还在跟酒劲儿做着斗争，他盯着镜子里专注地给自己吹头发的朴灿烈，一双大大的杏眼，里面填满了星光，不自觉抿起的酒窝深深陷入左脸颊，和张艺兴的相对。<br/>“我的男朋友怎么长得这么好看？”张艺兴拽了拽朴灿烈的衣角，笑得傻里傻气的。<br/>朴灿烈被他的话逗笑了，说：“不准调戏我。”<br/>“我这是实话实说。”张艺兴感受着暖洋洋的热风，整个人都慵懒了起来，轻轻靠在了朴灿烈身上。<br/>头发吹得差不多干了，但是张艺兴就是不好好站着，朴灿烈没办法，只好半拖半抱把人弄回了房间，他把张艺兴塞进被子里，又把兔子玩偶塞到他的怀里。<br/>哪想张艺兴一把甩开他最喜欢的兔子，平地落下一声惊雷：“你陪我睡。”<br/>朴灿烈僵在原地。<br/>张艺兴往边上挪了挪，使劲拍了拍床上空出的地方：“上来！”语气里大有朴灿烈不同意就要大闹一场的架势。<br/>朴灿烈怕他真的闹起来不睡觉，只好爬上床，可是离得老远，几乎都要从床沿掉下去了。张艺兴一看又不乐意了，揪着朴灿烈的衣领，让他离自己近一点。<br/>“我要亲亲。”张艺兴说完就凑过去吻上了朴灿烈。<br/>一呼一吸之间，盈满了牛奶的香甜，还有一点点酒精的味道，张艺兴的体温高，温热的舌尖闯入了朴灿烈的齿间，舔弄着他的上颚，朴灿烈低吟了一声，再忍他就不是人，他反客为主，用舌头缠住张艺兴的，让他无处可逃。<br/>朴灿烈觉得自己也醉了，醉倒在张艺兴的气息之下。<br/>他抬手搂过张艺兴的腰，让他紧贴着自己，开始毫不留情地掠夺张艺兴胸腔里的空气。好不容易压下去的欲望又升腾起来。<br/>张艺兴感觉到有什么硬硬的东西抵着自己的小腹。<br/>朴灿烈决定不要放过这个坏兔子了。<br/>他松开快要窒息的张艺兴，附在他的耳边，舔了一下他莹润的耳垂。<br/>“兴儿，你摸摸我好不好？”<br/>张艺兴一下就明白了朴灿烈的意思，烧了个大红脸，往后蹭着想要逃跑。朴灿烈怎么可能让他逃掉，他把头埋在张艺兴的颈窝里，轻轻蹭了蹭，撒娇道：“兴儿，我好难受，你忍心看我这么难受吗？”<br/>一声接一声的“兴儿”让张艺兴的心狂跳不止。<br/>黑暗里朴灿烈的眼睛幽亮，深的像是要把他给吸进去，永生都困在这双深邃的瞳孔里，沉溺在无尽的深情里。<br/>朴灿烈抓着他的手，把自己的睡裤和内裤都拉下来，翘立的欲望瞬间就跳脱出束缚，打在张艺兴的手心。掌心又湿又软，只是短短的触碰，朴灿烈就眼前一黑，差点精关失守。<br/>张艺兴没做过这种事，他有点不知所措地把朴灿烈的阴茎给松松握住，上下滑动了两下，就听朴灿烈的呼吸突然粗重起来，还呻吟了一声。<br/>低沉的呻吟，刺激了张艺兴紧锁着的神经，电流在全身乱窜，最后全都奔向了下身，他也半起了。<br/>朴灿烈敏感地察觉到恋人的变化，他一只手包裹住张艺兴的小手，让他继续帮自己撸动，另一只手隔着张艺兴的裤子，摸了一把。血气方刚的少年马上就彻底勃起了。<br/>陌生的感觉侵袭了全身，张艺兴慌张地想避开，朴灿烈却变本加厉，迅速把手伸进了他的裤子，将他的欲望给掏了出来。<br/>“嗯……别弄……”张艺兴夹紧了腿。<br/>男孩好像却无师自通了一般。朴灿烈伸长手指，坏心地拨弄了一下根部的两个小球，说：“你应该说，别停。”<br/>酒醒了三分，情欲却重了七分。<br/>朴灿烈热烫的鼻息，喷在张艺兴的脸颊。被朴灿烈的大眼睛紧紧盯着，张艺兴越发的害羞，干脆闭上了眼睛。下一秒他就被吻住了。<br/>手上的动作不停，朴灿烈的指尖在龟头下的小沟里摩挲，把张艺兴撩得眼角发红。他的嘴被堵住了无法发出呻吟，不满地摁了一下朴灿烈的马眼。突然大量的黏液从铃口涌出，将他的掌心染得一片滑腻，手中的阴茎变得更加的胀硬。<br/>张艺兴被情欲和醉意一起攻击，头脑里乱成了一团浆糊，朴灿烈手上的速度越来越快，将他的快感堆积得越来越高，他想，好好的睡觉，怎么就变成了这样呢？<br/>“你还走神？是不是我太不努力了？”朴灿烈松开张艺兴的唇，没来得及吞咽的口涎拉出一条银丝，他不满地伸头在张艺兴的脖颈上咬了一口。<br/>张艺兴呜咽了一声，握紧了朴灿烈的阴茎。他学着朴灿烈给他手淫的动作，一只手搓揉着朴灿烈的阴囊，一只手抠挖着顶部的小孔。<br/>朴灿烈激动了起来，他翻身把张艺兴压在身下，把两个人的欲望并在一起撸动，他知道张艺兴耳朵敏感，倾身上去就叼住了耳垂。冰凉的耳垂很有肉感，用牙齿咬住轻轻摩挲，张艺兴就只能无力地发出细细的呻吟。玩了一会儿，朴灿烈又转移阵地到耳后的那一小片肌肤，他舔舐吮吸，留下一个小小的粉色吻痕。<br/>张艺兴实在受不了了，朴灿烈的舌尖玩弄着他的耳朵，下身的阴茎还摩擦着他的，两个人铃口流出的液体交融在一起，快感累积到了顶点。他急促地大口呼吸着空气，眼前白茫茫的一片，生理性泪水顺着脸颊滑落到枕头上。<br/>朴灿烈也忍不住了，张艺兴实在太可口，他心理生理的欲望都得到了极大的满足。秘密的情事不再仅存于他的梦里，而梦里的少年现在就在他身边。<br/>两人一起达到了高潮。喷涌而出的白色精液把睡衣睡裤染得一塌糊涂，朴灿烈紧紧拥抱住失去力气的张艺兴，嗅着他颈间的奶味儿，满足地翻了个身，让张艺兴趴在自己身上。<br/>一阵天旋地转，张艺兴发现体位都变了，他怕压着朴灿烈，要下去，一支起手臂，就软了身子，又跌回朴灿烈胸口。<br/>“干嘛呀，别折腾了，让我好好抱会儿，”朴灿烈勾住张艺兴的腰，拿过纸巾把两个人乱七八糟的痕迹都擦掉，嘴上也不停，“你知道我有多想你吗？都快疯了。”<br/>张艺兴感觉到朴灿烈胸腔里的心跳，咚咚，咚咚，他捧住朴灿烈的脸，又在他的嘴上啵了一下。<br/>“我也特别特别想我的阿灿。”<br/>朴灿烈将张艺兴抱得更紧。<br/>“那我们再也不要分开了好不好？”<br/>张艺兴的酒窝里盛满了甜。<br/>“好。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一次的相互触碰，第一次的相拥而眠。<br/>朴灿烈做了一个梦。<br/>他牵着张艺兴，在海边奔跑。长长的沙滩没有尽头，湛蓝的大海也无边无际，澄透的海水推着雪白的浪花，打湿了他们光着的脚丫，脚下是银色的松软细沙，风很大，掀起白衬衫的衣角，像是一对翅膀。<br/>让他们可以飞到任何想去的地方。<br/>朴灿烈是被一声怒吼给惊醒的。<br/>听到自己的名字，他猛地睁开眼，就看见老爷子气得通红的脸。而张艺兴侧身睡在他的对面，背对着朴建国，迷茫地睁着双眼，还没有反应过来发生了什么。<br/>老爷子气得几近发狂，举起拐杖就打了下来。朴灿烈的第一反应就是将张艺兴拉过来扣在怀里，一只手护着他的后脑勺，迅速侧过肩膀挡住了劈下来的拐杖。金丝楠木的杖子打在背上，发出一声闷响。<br/>朴灿烈痛苦地收紧了力道，却忍着没喊疼。张艺兴被他抱得窒息，刚才隔着朴灿烈，他都感受到了那一棍子打得有多重，他吓得一点睡意都没有了，把朴灿烈推开，坐起身查看他背上的伤势。<br/>“灿烈，你没事吧！”张艺兴的手掌刚碰到朴灿烈的背，他就痛得呻吟了一声。<br/>“混账东西！搂搂抱抱的成何体统！”朴建国怒发冲冠，整个人都在发抖，刚刚那一棍子下去，他是用了全力的，伤了朴灿烈不说，把自己的虎口也震裂了。<br/>他本来在外地给都暻秀升职的事情拉关系，准备今早再回北京，可是昨天晚上，叶妈打电话，说朴灿烈没回家，他立刻联系都暻秀，都暻秀跟他说，朴灿烈今天一起吃晚饭，就回了自己家，现在正老老实实待着呢。<br/>就在朴建国快要相信的时候，他听到了背景里的音乐，还有说话的声音。神经极度敏感的朴建国，已经是风声鹤唳，他几乎是瞬间就判断出是边伯贤的声音。<br/>朴建国把助理从睡梦中拉起来，连夜就开车回了北京。早晨他先抱着一丝侥幸回了自己家，朴灿烈果然彻夜未归，他马上就到都暻秀家，拿着备用钥匙开了门，朴灿烈也不在他自己的房间里。就在朴建国准备开始打电话找人之际，他突然想到了一种可怕的可能，都暻秀家……有一个张艺兴的房间。<br/>他眼前发黑，扶着墙，一步一步走到张艺兴的房间外，推开了门。里面是面对面睡着的朴灿烈和张艺兴。朴灿烈的手还搭在张艺兴的腰上。这个画面和那天他看见的亲吻，交叠在一起，狠狠地冲击了他的神经，朴建国怒吼出“朴灿烈”三个字。<br/>朴灿烈被老爷子一棍子打得几乎疼晕过去，他趴在床上，感觉背上的骨头都碎成了一片片的，扎进了五脏六腑，如同穿肠毒药，将他全身的力气都抽干净了。他努力想要撑起自己，因为张艺兴还跪坐在他旁边，他好害怕老爷子要伤害张艺兴。<br/>张艺兴看朴灿烈挣扎的样子，心上像是被插了一把锋利的尖刀，疼得让他呼吸颤抖。他抬眼去看朴建国，表情狰狞得像是索命的恶鬼，他慌忙护住朴灿烈，叫了一声：“爷爷……”<br/>朴建国听到这一声“爷爷”，怒火又上涨了一分，他把张艺兴当成孙子，小时候见到的时候，喜欢得不得了，安安静静的，跟朴灿烈那个皮猴儿不一样。这么多年，张艺兴在朴灿烈的身边，帮助他学习，照顾他生活，填补了一部分亲情的空缺，他和都暻秀都很感谢这个孩子。哪知道，竟然变了味儿，两人搞成了这种不三不四的关系！朴建国生出了深深的背叛感。<br/>“艺兴，你要是还当我是爷爷，你就让开。”朴建国咬牙切齿，“朴灿烈不学好，把你给带坏了，我现在就教训他，让他再也不敢犯错，你们俩以后都可以走正道。”<br/>事到如今，朴建国还在抱着最后一丁点儿侥幸自欺欺人。<br/>张艺兴坚定地摇摇头，说道：“不是这样的，我喜欢……”<br/>朴建国深吸了一口气，打断了张艺兴的话：“我再说一遍，让开，不然我连着你一起打了。”<br/>张艺兴弓腰护在了动弹不得的朴灿烈身上，他紧闭起双眼，等待着老爷子的棍棒。<br/>他听见拐杖挥舞的风声，刹那间，他突然被一股巨大的力道给推开，直接摔下了床。<br/>朴灿烈咬着牙又受了一棍子。他刚刚听到老爷子要打张艺兴，就跟回光返照似的，忘记了疼痛，把张艺兴给挥到一边，肩膀生生地被打得脱了臼。朴灿烈疼得捂住肩膀，蜷缩在了床上。<br/>张艺兴的眼泪汹涌而出，平时朴灿烈打篮球碰撞受了伤，他都心疼得要死，何况是这样的阵仗，老爷子像是存了心要把朴灿烈给打死。<br/>他顾不上刚才摔在地上的痛，爬起来扑到朴灿烈身边，泪眼朦胧地抬头求老爷子：“您别打了，朴灿烈什么也没做错，都是我的错，都是我的错……”他口不择言，根本想不出来自己有什么错，就把责任都揽在自己的身上。他只想让朴灿烈的痛苦停止。<br/>朴建国看着紧紧相拥的两个小孩，冷漠地开了口：“小李，进来。”<br/>小李推门进了房间，他长得过于高大，进门时甚至还低了头。<br/>“把朴灿烈给我架走。”朴建国指示小李。<br/>张艺兴被吓得眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉，却无暇顾及，他使劲推开小李的手，不想让别人碰已经半昏迷的朴灿烈。小李是退役的军人，张艺兴的阻止，根本没有任何作用。他轻轻一拖，朴灿烈就离开了张艺兴的保护范围。<br/>小李把朴灿烈扛在肩上，就转身往外走。朴灿烈被他颠的痛感又加重几分，无意识地发出了痛苦的呻吟。一声一声敲打在张艺兴的心上，让他呼吸困难。<br/>张艺兴跟在小李的后面，下楼，出门，看朴灿烈像一个布娃娃一样被扔进车后座。他那点力气，根本无法撼动小李。<br/>他转身抓住已经拉开车门的朴建国的手臂：“爷爷，你不要再伤害灿烈了，你别带走他，求求你……”<br/>朴建国一声冷哼，挥开张艺兴的手臂，他说：“你们干这种不三不四的勾当的时候，怎么就没想到这一天？”<br/>“不是的……不是的……”张艺兴哭得上气不接下气，他想说，这不是不三不四的勾当，他们单纯地喜欢彼此，从没想过要给谁带来困扰。<br/>“喜欢，也有错吗？”<br/>张艺兴紧紧地抓着车门，指节用力到泛白，用尽全身力气问出了这句话。<br/>朴建国把他的手指一根根掰开，说：“不要再叫我爷爷。”然后他砰地关上了车门。<br/>黑色的越野车像一头野兽轰鸣而去。<br/>张艺兴蹲下身，抱着膝盖嚎啕大哭。<br/>烈日炎炎，毒辣的阳光打在张艺兴的身上，他却失去了所有的光。他像是被扔进了冰冷的混沌虚空里，什么都够不着，什么都没法做。明明就在身边，却无法保护朴灿烈，无法保护他们的感情，他太没用了……还让老爷子带走了朴灿烈。<br/>也许朴灿烈会被关起来，会被送到他不知道的地方，然后他们就再也不会见面。<br/>永远永远永远，都不会再见面。<br/>只是想到这个可能，张艺兴的心就像是被一瓣一瓣剥下来，每一瓣都揉捻得粉碎。<br/>突然他猛地站起身来，跑进了屋，从书包里翻出了手机，颤抖着解锁，输错了好几遍密码，才打开联系人列表拨给了边伯贤。关机。<br/>他又打给都暻秀。关机。<br/>两个正在演习的人，不可能接他的电话。<br/>张艺兴绝望地跌坐在地上，放空地望着前方空白的墙壁，眼泪不断滑落，他连擦的力气都没有，满脑子都是朴灿烈被小李扛在肩上时痛苦的呻吟，那两棍子，有多重，他能想象，却无法感同身受。<br/>朴灿烈是大傻瓜。<br/>“艺兴？你没事吧？”<br/>张艺兴机械地扭过头，看见金珉锡站在门口，表情又错愕又担心。<br/>金珉锡有晨跑的习惯，大清早的一辆越野从他身边呼啸而过，车速特别快，里面坐着朴家的老爷子，他还以为自己看花了眼，跑到朴灿烈家门口，发现院子的大门没关，房子的门也是大开，他有点奇怪，走到玄关，就看见张艺兴坐在地上，背对着自己。<br/>转头过来，却把他吓到了。<br/>金珉锡从来没有见过张艺兴哭。小时候磕磕碰碰难免，可是张艺兴像是感情缺失，摔了跤，声都不吭，站起来像没事的人一样。偶尔受了委屈，被斥责，别的孩子红了眼眶，张艺兴不会，他只会低着头站在一边。<br/>而现在，他疼爱的弟弟，穿着凌乱的睡衣，光着脏兮兮的脚丫，像一个失魂落魄的流浪汉。他的双眼哭得红肿，泪水在脸上肆意横流，最令人伤心的，却是那双曾经亮晶晶的眼眸，里面的光都熄灭了，像是一个垂死之人。<br/>金珉锡蹬掉鞋子，走过去抱住张艺兴，张艺兴瞬间就软了身子靠在他的怀里，小声抽泣起来。<br/>“没事的啊，跟哥说说怎么了。”金珉锡抚摸着他的脑袋。<br/>张艺兴顺了半天的气，才磕磕巴巴地说：“灿、灿烈被爷爷带走了……爷爷，发现我俩的事了……”<br/>金珉锡和他们一起长大，再清楚不过朴建国是什么样的人，心里暗叫不好。他知道这两天都暻秀和边伯贤都去演习了，别说联系了，即使联络上，演习也不是说走就走的。<br/>但是张艺兴已经承受不住任何打击了，他现在能做的，是安抚情绪，再一起想办法。<br/>金珉锡抬起手给张艺兴把眼泪擦掉：“艺兴，你现在先去洗漱，换一身干净的衣服，去我家想办法。老爷子虽然脾气爆，但是灿烈毕竟是他的亲孙子，不会把他怎么样的。”<br/>张艺兴一听，眼泪又下来了。<br/>“我会不会再也见不到他了……”<br/>金珉锡抱着他，心里也没了底，只好轻声安慰着：“不会的，不会的……”<br/>朴灿烈被撕心裂肺的疼痛唤醒了，他睁开眼，小李把他的肩膀给接回了原处。他背上的伤火辣辣的疼，右半边的身子跟瘫痪了一样，一点劲儿都使不上来。<br/>他费力地开口：“张艺兴……”<br/>小李看了他一眼，没说话。<br/>“在哪儿……”他坐起身，想要下床。<br/>小李把他按住。<br/>“我要见张艺兴。”朴灿烈嘴里都是血的腥味。<br/>他挣扎起来。<br/>“让我见他！！！”<br/>“我要见张艺兴！！！”<br/>疼痛将朴灿烈刺激得暴躁不安，他重复地吼着一句话，奋力挣扎，突然爆发出来的力气几乎要把小李都掀到一边。<br/>老爷子一把推开门。<br/>“把他给我捆起来。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小李真的找来了绳子把朴灿烈给绑在了椅子上。<br/>他一头乱发，衣冠不整，面目狰狞的样子，配上此情此景，就像是精神病院里发狂的病人。他背部紧紧贴合着冰凉的椅背，皮肉虽然没有见血，但是五脏六腑都是撕裂的疼痛，像是被搅碎了似的，一呼一吸，肺里就像有针在扎，让朴灿烈感到作呕。<br/>他昨天刚结束高考，和张艺兴一起出了柜，晚上还说不要再分开，而今天，他们就被朴建国给发现了。这一切发生的实在是太快，快得他连应对的时间都没有。他和张艺兴就这样分开了，又无力又狼狈。<br/>朴灿烈瘫软在椅子上，握紧了拳，他们能有什么力量呢？连反抗都不被放在眼里。<br/>张艺兴是不是哭了，有没有挨爷爷的打，会不会很疼，他想到都要窒息了，心里的痛远远超过了皮肉之苦。他半昏迷的时候，就隐约听见张艺兴带着哭腔的乞求。他想告诉张艺兴，别求朴建国，别示弱。可是他连睁眼的的力气都没有。<br/>朴建国站在一边，冷眼看着朴灿烈变幻的表情。这头狂躁的小狮子，已经不复之前的激动，沉浸在自己的情绪里，表情很复杂。<br/>朴灿烈咬咬牙，想，也好，反正早晚都有这么一天，伸头一刀，缩头也是一刀，不如直面老爷子这座大山。<br/>朴建国挥挥手，让小李出去了，他拖过一把椅子，坐在了朴灿烈对面。朴灿烈这才看清了拐杖上的裂纹，老爷子果真是用了全力的，他深深吸了一口气。<br/>“您什么也别说了，我不可能跟张艺兴分开。”<br/>朴建国的火气又一点点上来了：“由不得你。”<br/>“不管您把我送到哪里去，我都会回来找他，就算是送到太平洋中间，我也会游回来。您要是把他给藏起来，我掘地三尺也要把他找到。”朴灿烈说得很慢，他每说一个字，肺里就被多剐了一刀。<br/>朴建国一瞬间，仿佛回到了当年跟他死轴的都暻秀，把朴灿烈抱到他面前的时候。他突然感觉到无比的疲惫，他的儿子，孙子，都爱跟他作对，这些年来，一天都让他没省过心。好好的结婚，生孩子，家庭事业都美满的人生，爷孙三代，好像都不曾拥有。<br/>所以他一定要把朴灿烈给拉回正轨上。<br/>朴建国冷哼一声，站起身：“那你就先试试饿个三天是什么感觉吧。”<br/>金珉锡拉着张艺兴上楼洗脸刷牙，平时理性到不会犯错的弟弟，失魂落魄的，甚至误把牙膏当成了洗面奶，挤出来就要往脸上糊，金珉锡看得心惊肉跳，赶紧把他拉住。<br/>最后连衣服都是他帮张艺兴穿好的，张艺兴六神无主的样子，像一个丝线被剪断的提线木偶，眼睛里都是空洞。<br/>金珉锡随便收拾了点张艺兴的东西，就带他回了金家，吴世勋和金钟仁都去上学了，只有金俊勉和金老爷子在家。金俊勉正在家打游戏，听见金珉锡叫他，头都没回。金珉锡气得过去踹了他屁股一脚。<br/>“哥！我马上就通关了，你看，死……”金俊勉转过头，就看见站在金珉锡牵着的张艺兴，全然不是平时的样子，双眼红肿，鼻尖也是一片通红，目光放空，金俊勉的话梗在了喉咙里。<br/>他迅速从地上站起来，拉住张艺兴的另一只手。<br/>“艺兴，你怎么了？”<br/>张艺兴动了动唇，没说话，眼泪又在眼眶里打转。<br/>金珉锡搂住张艺兴的肩膀，开口解释道：“朴老爷子，发现了他俩的事儿，早上到朴灿烈家把朴灿烈打了一顿，带走了。”<br/>金俊勉大骇，他第一反应就是朴灿烈不会被打死了吧？金家的孩子都听金钢讲过朴老爷子的事迹，他要是生气起来真的不是开玩笑的。<br/>但这话金俊勉可不敢在张艺兴面前说，他拉着人儿到沙发上坐下，安抚了一会儿他的情绪，张艺兴才断断续续地讲了早上的事情，金俊勉听的都觉得背上疼，难以想象朴灿烈的感受。<br/>现在两个家长也不在，还好他俩昨天晚上跟都暻秀坦白了，都暻秀的态度也比较开明，不然现在朴灿烈真的四面楚歌，岌岌可危了。<br/>金俊勉也没什么好办法，只能跟着干着急，他看向金珉锡。金珉锡沉着脸想了半天，说：“我们让爷爷去问问吧。”<br/>金钢比朴建国要开放很多，他的儿媳妇吴子柔以前在国外留学，这些事见得多，金钟大也看得开，两人对孩子的教育很超前。而吴世勋的哥哥已经和同性伴侣结婚，婚礼金老爷子也去了，虽然受到了不少冲击，可是最看到两个人幸福的模样，也看开了。毕竟作为长辈，看到孩子们开心快乐，他就很知足了，别的，他也不想多管。<br/>可是朴建国不一样，性格轴，控制欲强，认定的事谁也改变不了。<br/>金钢听着三个孩子讲完，面色深沉，朴灿烈和张艺兴在一起的消息，他倒没那么惊讶，他毕竟吃的盐比他们吃的饭还多，平时看两个小孩相处，也看出了点端倪。但是现在朴建国的行为，他吃不准，当年都暻秀抱回朴灿烈的那天，朴建国的家的东西全部换了新的，之后，父子俩几年都没说过一句话。<br/>同性恋在朴建国的眼里，大概算是十恶不赦的病症，而涉事的人还是他的孙子。<br/>金钢站起来，拍拍张艺兴的脑袋，说：“艺兴，你先别多想，即使要把灿烈送走，朴老头也不是权利通天，要些时间准备的，我先去他那里探探口风，看看有没有什么缓兵之计。”<br/>张艺兴红着眼睛，点点头，要不是有金珉锡和金俊勉在旁边，他这会儿该情绪崩溃了。<br/>李阿姨煮了点好消化的粥，给张艺兴端了过来，张艺兴吃了几口，就吃不下了。他脑袋里全是朴灿烈疼到半昏迷的样子。<br/>金钢扣响了朴建国的家门。<br/>开门的是小李，他朝金钢微微鞠了一躬，领着金钢到朴建国的书房里。<br/>“朴老头，最近身体怎么样？上次我儿媳给你带的花旗参吃完了吗？”金钢笑眯眯地坐下。<br/>朴建国没说话，盯着他看了一会儿。<br/>“无事不登三宝殿，”朴建国凉凉地说，“朴灿烈没死。”<br/>金钢没想到朴建国这么直接，此地无银三百两地咳了咳，说：“你这说的什么话，我就来关心关心你，我们这些老家伙，指不定哪天就归西了是不是，年轻人的事情，也管不住了，有时候看开点才活得长久嘛。”<br/>“哼，你的消息网倒是灵通得很。”<br/>“孩子嘛，年轻的时候总要造作造作，你越管着他，他越要跟你对着干。”<br/>朴建国把桌子重重一拍：“他要是小打小闹就算了，但是你看看他干的什么混账事？我现在倒还希望他变成一个混子！比同性恋好！”<br/>金钢看他要吹胡子瞪眼了，赶紧给老虎顺毛：“别气别气，你好好跟灿烈说，他不是不讲理的孩子。”<br/>“金老头，你不用劝我了，我是不会放人的，我的孙子我来管教。”<br/>金钢觉得，朴建国就是一块又臭又硬的石头，根本无法沟通。他临走前和小李聊了一会儿，把朴灿烈的情况给套了出来。<br/>他回了金家，把碰壁的事儿告诉了三个孩子，唯一的有用信息就是，朴灿烈现在没受到虐待，应该是软禁起来了。朴建国短期内也应该不会把朴灿烈给送走，他铁了心要把朴灿烈给纠正过来。<br/>可是感情的事，哪有什么纠正不纠正呢。<br/>金钢表示自己还会想办法，让张艺兴这两天就在他家住，金珉锡和金俊勉陪着，给他纾解情绪。<br/>张艺兴想了一整天，也稍微冷静了下来。既然朴灿烈暂时身体上的伤不会再加重，他就要抓紧时间想办法说通朴建国。可是，爸爸不在，他的力量太微弱了……<br/>白天心神不宁，晚上辗转反侧，吃不下，睡不着，张艺兴像个活死人一样过了三天。<br/>第四天，他接到了朴建国的电话。<br/>朴建国把他叫到家里，张艺兴一坐下，小李就给他上了一杯热茶，张艺兴看了他一眼，还是觉得心有余悸，也不敢轻易拿起面前那杯茶。这是实打实的鸿门宴。<br/>老爷子表情很亲切，热乎地问张艺兴这几天过得怎么样。<br/>张艺兴感到一阵寒意顺着脊椎往上爬。<br/>“艺兴啊，爷爷那天说了气话，给你道歉，不要怪爷爷。”<br/>张艺兴低下头，咬着唇，他没办法轻易说出原谅的话，毕竟朴建国那么重地打了朴灿烈。<br/>“我看着你长大，你们这样子，我也很心痛。爷爷是为了你们好，将来你们就会懂了。”朴建国心平气和地说道。<br/>张艺兴咬咬牙，他不可能妥协，抬起头：“爷爷，您别说了。我们在一起，是因为喜欢，喜欢没有错，跟性别也没有关系。”<br/>“你们不会被社会接受，以后也不会有子嗣，这样在一起，对家人都是伤害。”<br/>“就是因为是家人，所以才会真心的想要他幸福，支持他的决定不是吗？”<br/>“你太小了，不懂这个社会的险恶。”朴建国握紧了拐杖。<br/>张艺兴激动地站起身：“我年纪是不大，但是我懂的东西，您也未必懂。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴建国被他这句话噎住，脸色变得很难看。<br/>良久，他开了口：“艺兴，你知道你爸爸要转业了吧。”<br/>张艺兴骤然握紧了拳头。<br/>“他要转成武警的大队长，这中间，生出什么变故，谁也说不准，”朴建国紧紧盯着张艺兴由红转白的脸，“儿子是同性恋，自己又多年未再婚，想必那些风言风语，是要夸大些事实的。”<br/>张艺兴万万没想到朴建国会拿边伯贤威胁自己。<br/>朴建国怎么针对他，打也好骂也好，他都不会屈服。他拼了命也会守护他和朴灿烈的感情。<br/>可是……如果，边伯贤要受到自己的影响……这个家垮掉也说不定，别说他们自己的生活，爷爷奶奶也养不起了……<br/>朴建国喝了口水，抛出了第二个炸弹：“朴灿烈的爸爸，马上也要升职了。他这次升大校，就是为以后升将军做准备，必然是要经过一番审查的。你觉得朴灿烈会选择耽误他爸爸吗？这个责任，你们能承担得起吗？”<br/>张艺兴整个人都颤抖起来，他跌坐回沙发上。<br/>他果然还是想得太简单了，感情是两个人的事，但也是两个家庭的事。他和朴灿烈要在一起，被人带着有色眼镜评价，被人在背后辱骂，于他来说，都是不值一提的小事，朴灿烈是他的盔甲，在他身边，就有无限的勇气。<br/>但是如果阿爸和都爸也要这样，被戳着脊梁骨生活，他无论如何，都是不能接受的。<br/>张艺兴内心筑起的堡垒，骤然轰塌，细汗濡湿了手心，他想要说点什么，让自己表现得强势一点，可是朴建国的话，每个字每句话都把他压得喘不过气来。<br/>为什么……要在一起，是这么这么难的事情呢……<br/>强烈的无助感侵袭了张艺兴，窗外是炎炎夏日，他却被打入冰窖，刺骨的严寒渗透到他的骨血中，将他的心给冻结成冰，又一下敲得粉碎。他喉头发紧，眼泪都流不出来，又恐惧又绝望。<br/>无论如何都要在一起，再也不分开。<br/>原来是这么脆弱的承诺。<br/>他面前冒着热气的茶，渐渐凉了。<br/>“我……”张艺兴发出干涩的声音，每个字都像是带了和着血的玻璃渣，“能见见他吗……”<br/>朴灿烈三天没吃东西，饿得眼冒金星，除了被小李监视着去卫生间，其余时间都被绑在椅子上，背上的伤和脱臼的肩膀只是被简单地处理过，一到晚上，痛感就会在黑暗里增加数倍，他半梦半醒，在疼痛间数着秒，想着过去和张艺兴的每一个瞬间，以此度过漫长的黑夜。<br/>他们有很久很久的过去，足足十二年，他可以慢慢回忆。<br/>他们认识的那一天，他想要教训李建之，却被都暻秀给截胡，回家还被张艺兴淋了凉水，那晚是他第一次吃辣椒炒肉，却没有留下好的回忆。认识的第二天，他就被李建之划伤了脸，很生气，可是又很快乐，因为他收获了两个带着夕色的吻。认识的第三天，第四天，第五天……第三十天，他发现了张艺兴的小秘密，脖子一吹就会变得通红，整个人都变成粉色的小兔子，这是专属于他的，只有朴灿烈可以欺负的张艺兴。第七十四天，张艺兴离开了他的家，他很伤心，哪哪都疼，所以张艺兴亲在他的心口，心不疼了，可是离别的味道，他却再也不想尝第二次。<br/>第八十六天，他收到了一瓶闪耀的星星砂，从此以后，哪怕夜再黑，他的世界也有满天的星星。<br/>第一百二十九天，张艺兴因为他打架受了伤，他差点就失去了他，张艺兴却还笑着告诉他，亲亲就不疼了，那时候，他就下定决心，要努力保护张艺兴。<br/>……<br/>第两千一百零一天，他把那个总是缠着张艺兴回家的女生，告到老师那儿去，虽然他作为一个堂堂正正的大老爷们儿，有点儿不耻，但是他不后悔自己的决定。<br/>第三千二百五十三天，停电的时候，他和张艺兴的嘴唇不小心擦过，哪怕金钟仁打开了门，他们装作什么都没有发生，可是，那一天，他内心开出了一朵小小的花，缓慢地被他用爱浇灌，最后，开成了漫山遍野的花海。<br/>第三千八百三十八天，他终于和张艺兴表白了，他们在黑暗的教室接吻，又在雪夜里相牵前行，他第一次，对永远，有了微薄的概念。<br/>……<br/>他不断地回忆，才发现，每一个瞬间，都充满了与众不同的意义。他们一路走来，曾经懵懂过，曾经犯错过，曾经逃避过，可是最后，还好没有错过。朴灿烈闭上眼睛，鼓起了勇气。<br/>老爷子就是在这个时候出现的。<br/>他告诉朴灿烈，都暻秀一个人将他抚养长大，作为一个未婚的单亲爸爸，已经受人所指，现在还要被他的性向给拖累，那他在都暻秀的人生里，就是一个拖油瓶，带来的只有无尽的烦恼。都暻秀的一辈子都会毁在朴灿烈的手上。<br/>本来就受到饥饿干渴无眠的折磨，靠想着张艺兴支撑的朴灿烈，心理接近崩溃。<br/>他知道自己没有妈妈，但从没想过都暻秀会因此而受指责。他的一举一动，都会牵连到都暻秀的人生，这个担子，陡然压下来，让他感到恐慌。朴灿烈发现，作为一个寡言的父亲，都暻秀教会他担当，教会他勇敢，却从来不跟他说关于自己的事。他在都暻秀的羽翼下，快乐地长大，却不知道都暻秀承受过多少，还要承受多少。<br/>他已经无法任性地说出，怎么样都要和张艺兴在一起。朴建国走过来把他的绳子给解开，朴灿烈却没有任何力气站起身了。<br/>不知道呆坐了多久，张艺兴推开了门。<br/>才三天不见，他就瘦了好多，本来脸上还有点肉肉，现在下巴变得削尖，嘴唇没有任何血色，眼眸漆黑，一点光都没有。朴灿烈扯起一个笑，想让这个重遇的场景好看一点。<br/>张艺兴站在门口，脚仿佛被钉住了，好像他只要迈开一步，一个美好的梦就会彻底破碎。<br/>朴灿烈看起来狼狈至极。<br/>他还穿着那天早上的睡衣，已经变得皱巴巴的，他的脸色极其苍白，如同得了绝症的病人，眼里毫无神采，眼下是青黑的阴霾，嘴唇也干裂了，右手无力地垂在身侧。见到他，竟然扯出了比哭还难看的笑，牵动了唇上的裂口，一丝细细的血红色蔓延开来。<br/>“兴兴……”朴灿烈开口，这是他三天来第一次说话，声音像是混沌中粗糙的沙砾。<br/>张艺兴听到朴灿烈叫自己的名字，本来干涸的眼眶，瞬间就溢满了泪，模糊了他的视线，看不清那个几步远的人。<br/>朴灿烈的喉结动了动，说：“过来。”<br/>张艺兴努力地抬起脚，一时间，他像是忘记了如何走路。最终还是费尽了全身的力气，走到了朴灿烈的面前。朴灿烈站不起身，张艺兴蹲下来，抬起头仰视他。<br/>朴灿烈的瞳孔里倒映的全是张艺兴。<br/>“……对不起……”张艺兴说完，就埋头在了朴灿烈的膝盖上，大颗大颗的眼泪，打湿了他腿上的布料，温度传到朴灿烈的肌肤上，烫得他瑟缩了一下。<br/>不能守护朴灿烈，不能遵守承诺，不能再……继续下去。<br/>朴灿烈明明已经很久没有进水，可是此刻，他的血液好像填满了泪腺，化作咸涩的泪水，流出了眼眶。让他有种燃烧殆尽的错觉。<br/>他紧紧咬着牙，让自己不要发出呜咽的声音，不要在张艺兴面前大哭，不要再让张艺兴更痛苦。<br/>房间里的时间似乎是静止了一般，只有眼泪在流淌着，要把整个空间都淹没成海。<br/>直到暖橙色的阳光洒了满地，窗外是玫瑰色的天空。<br/>朴灿烈抬起尚还有点力气的左手，轻轻摸了摸张艺兴的脑袋，柔软的发丝从他的指缝间溜走。<br/>“兴儿，”他的心里呐喊着，不要说，不要说，可是他们剩下的时间，已经滴答滴答走到了最后，“你亲亲我，好不好？”<br/>朴灿烈的心好疼好疼，疼到他已经失去了五感，眼前都是白花花的一片。<br/>他顺着瘦削的下颌骨，捧着张艺兴的脸，让他抬起头。<br/>“亲亲我吧。”朴灿烈乞求道。<br/>这样就不会疼了。<br/>张艺兴支起酸软的腿，弓腰在朴灿烈的唇上，落下了很轻很轻的一个吻。轻柔的像是一片羽毛落在心尖，荡起了小小的涟漪。再次裂开的伤口，将淡淡的血腥味混在了亲吻里。<br/>这一次，亲吻的魔法，却再也不管用了。<br/>张艺兴不知道自己怎么回到家的，也许是小李送他回来的，也许不是，也许他是坐电梯上楼的，也许是爬楼梯的，可是那些又有什么重要的呢。<br/>他趴在书桌上，眼泪已经流不出来了。<br/>窗外雷声轰鸣，闪电劈开了漆黑的夜空，一场突如其来的大雨，豆大的雨点噼里啪啦地打在窗户上，顺着重力向下流淌，黑夜变得潮湿起来。<br/>他缓缓拉开抽屉，里面是一罐罐的纸兔子。他一罐接一罐地倒出来，把兔子全都拆掉，扔在一边。<br/>一切都结束了。<br/>然后他打开十七岁生日的那罐。<br/>轻轻展开了第一只浅紫色的纸兔子，反面写了四个字。<br/>“我喜欢你。”<br/>第二只。<br/>“我喜欢你。”<br/>第三只。<br/>“我喜欢你。”<br/>第四只。<br/>“我喜欢你。”<br/>第五只。<br/>第六只。<br/>第七只。<br/>第一百零七只。<br/>“张艺兴，我喜欢你。所以，和我在一起好不好？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>眼泪在白色的纸上洇开小花，将朴灿烈的笔锋晕开，张艺兴慌忙地用手指去擦，可是越擦越是看不清了。最终还是变成了模糊一片。<br/>张艺兴好讨厌这样的自己。<br/>不停地哭，不停地哭，不停地哭。<br/>像是要把下辈子的眼泪都哭出来一样。<br/>他崩溃地把散乱了一桌的卡纸都挥到地上。粉的白的紫的，可怜地躺在地板上，朝张艺兴控诉着他的恶行。<br/>窗外的雨越来越大，雨声盖过了张艺兴低泣的声音，他跪在地上，把卡纸又一张张捡了回来，它们几乎要将他的手心烫伤。<br/>“我喜欢你”，这四个字，曾经是他心上的花朵，梦里的星星，而现在，却是掌中的木刺，嵌进心脏的子弹，痛到无法呼吸，却无法停止。<br/>张艺兴把收好的卡纸放到抽屉里，他不能再看下去。他走进浴室，放了热水，将自己沉入水中。所有的声音，在一瞬间都被屏蔽，他的世界静音了。<br/>在水里睁开眼睛的话，会感觉到酸涩。在水里屏住呼吸，最终会感到窒息。<br/>肺里的空气，一点点被抽干，张艺兴却不想浮出水面，他觉得有点困了。眼睛一点点合上，酸涩感一点点消失，水中上升的气泡越变越少，最后几近消失。<br/>时间滴答滴答流逝。<br/>突然，张艺兴猛地从水里撑起自己，他大口地呼吸着空气，以至于将水都吸入了鼻腔，呛得他太阳穴发酸，他扶着浴缸沿，剧烈地咳嗽。瓷砖上都是浴缸里带出的水，倒映着他狼狈的脸。<br/>咳嗽了很久才停下，张艺兴感觉到喉咙中撕裂的疼痛，还有一丝血的腥味。<br/>浴缸里的水已经有点凉了，张艺兴站起身，他打了个冷颤，把身上的水擦干，套上睡衣。<br/>走到床边坐下，嗓子还发着涩，水珠顺着他的湿漉漉的头发滑落，打湿了衣领。他没有力气去擦，倒在了床上，扯着被子蒙过头，将扰人的雨声和雷声隔绝在外。<br/>和朴灿烈有笑有泪的十二年，在他眼前闪现。一开始只是当他是个有点奇怪有点可爱的弟弟，总想逗逗他，觉得炸毛的小狮子很有趣，后来长大了，朴灿烈还是傻乎乎的，可是在他眼里却变得有些不同了。总想要看着他，在他身边，什么都不做，也会心跳扑通扑通的。<br/>朴灿烈知道他不喜欢人多的地方，所以会下意识地牵他的手，不会让他离开自己视线范围一秒。他被人推攘朴灿烈会生气，会把他拉到自己身后，生怕他受了伤，很久很久都不能好。朴灿烈的书包里总是背着纱布和胶带，一旦自己受了小伤，就可以及时处理，避免不必要的失血。朋友们一起去吃饭，朴灿烈会装作无心地把他喜欢的菜换到面前。朴灿烈最讨厌的动物是鸟类，因为张艺兴怕尖尖嘴。朴灿烈不会做饭，唯独一道菜做得炉火纯青，堪比星级大厨，就是辣椒炒肉，虽然他自己根本不能吃辣。<br/>张艺兴一呼一吸之间，全是朴灿烈。<br/>剥离朴灿烈的过程，就像是把心脏给剖开，扯出他的灵魂，撕成两半，再将伤口粗糙地缝上，任由血液汹涌。他好像再也不会完整。<br/>他抓过自己的手机，把和朴灿烈的对话框打开。<br/>最后一句还停留在高考前的那晚。<br/>张艺兴轻轻点了一下那段语音。<br/>“兴兴，你睡了吗？明天考试，我现在有点失眠了。考试结束，这段旅程也要结束了……我觉得好舍不得，和你在一起的每一天都想重来一遍。……哎呀我怎么像个娘们儿似的，丢脸死了……不管怎么说，这是结束，也是新的开始。下一段旅程，朴灿烈会更喜欢张艺兴的，”朴灿烈说到这里顿了顿，沉默了几秒，才说：“我很想你，晚安。”<br/>朴灿烈今天也和他说了晚安。<br/>没关系，一点点剥离，也好。<br/>张艺兴睡得很不安稳，他始终没能进入深度睡眠，浅浅的梦境极其混乱，像是他难以整理的心绪。天光未亮，他就醒了过来，失神地盯着雪白的天花板，花了好一会儿才认清了他和朴灿烈已经不在一起的事实。<br/>他坐起身，旁边的桌子上还有没拆完的纸兔子。<br/>它们圆滚滚的，挤在一起，尖尖的耳朵竖起，像是在听着他失去活力的心跳。<br/>张艺兴推开窗，一夜的大雨让空气里都是潮湿的泥土气味，降了温的凉风把他的头发吹得飞舞。他深吸一口气，把所有的窗都打开，从储藏间找出几个纸箱。<br/>金俊勉接到张艺兴的信息，赶到朴灿烈家的时候，一眼就看见客厅里的纸箱。他往里瞅了一眼，还没装东西，他赶紧往楼上跑。<br/>张艺兴正坐在床上叠衣服。他叠得很慢，每一件都叠得整整齐齐，冬天的，夏天的，厚的，薄的，散了满床。<br/>金俊勉唤了一声，张艺兴抬起头，勉强露出一个笑，让金俊勉赶紧过来帮他一起收。<br/>“我、我啊？要不我还是叫我哥来吧，你也知道我那收拾东西的能力……”金俊勉畏畏缩缩地坐在床脚。<br/>他昨天就听说了，朴灿烈和张艺兴真的分手了。听到的时候，他们家的几个人，都是又气又伤心，恨不得冲到朴建国家，把他给打一顿，让他不要再妨碍两个孩子了。可是这毕竟是别人的家内事，他又能做什么呢？<br/>越想到这里，金俊勉越是觉得心疼张艺兴，他能想象张艺兴的心情，却无法感同身受。有多痛，又有多无奈。<br/>张艺兴没接金俊勉的打趣，他说：“那收拾书你总会吧，把桌上书架上的抽屉里的，都扔到箱子里。”<br/>“哎……艺兴啊，你没有必要这个样子的，等暻秀叔叔回来再搬也不迟啊。”金俊勉心里还抱着一丝希望。<br/>“不用了，早晚都是要收的。”张艺兴摇摇头。<br/>金俊勉叹了一口气，还是听张艺兴的话开始整理书架上的书。很多参考书都是今年之前放在这的，两个人自开年以来，独处的时间就变得寥寥无几，仅凭着一份思念和对未来的希望，支撑着彼此，给予对方信念，而现在，刚站在新的起点，就分开了。<br/>桌上厚厚的一摞作业本里，还混着朴灿烈的，金俊勉不由得眼睛有点发酸，连作业本都可以在一起，张艺兴和朴灿烈，怎么就不能呢……明明喜欢着对方呢。<br/>反观张艺兴，却好像比他平静得多，他收完了衣服，把粗针的红色围巾放到床头，那是朴灿烈的，是要还回去的。他拿起旁边靠在床头的兔子玩偶，有些犹豫了。这是都暻秀买的，陪了他这么多年，有一次兔子的侧腰被桌角挂破，都暻秀还给他打了个浅紫色的补丁。张艺兴摸了摸那块补丁，把兔子给放回了床头，坐在围巾上。<br/>本以为东西不多，两个人还是收了一早上。<br/>房间总算是空了。<br/>张艺兴走进浴室，把两支靠在一起的牙刷分开，装进了袋子里。盯着另一把孤单的牙刷两秒，他抿抿唇，别开了头。<br/>金俊勉照着张艺兴的指示把梯子搬到了朴灿烈的房间里，张艺兴走到窗边拉上了窗帘。<br/>房间陷入了黑暗，头顶却是闪亮的星空。<br/>“艺兴，你小心点啊，别摔着了！”金俊勉紧张地扶住梯子，看张艺兴越爬越高。<br/>张艺兴没回答，伸长手臂，狠狠撕下了第一颗星星，接着第二颗，第三颗……<br/>那时他把喜欢着朴灿烈的心，都装在这星空里，现在，他不可以喜欢朴灿烈了。<br/>金俊勉的眉头皱得很紧，张艺兴这样子让他感到害怕，他感觉，一个会笑会闹的张艺兴，好像要消失了。<br/>“艺兴啊……”他斟酌了好半天，才犹豫开口，“咱们能别再虐待自己了吗？你回家好好睡一觉，我让世勋和钟仁晚上过来弄，保准撕得干干净净的，不留一点痕迹。”<br/>张艺兴还是不说话，他紧咬着下唇，把玫瑰和小王子给揭掉，扔在了地上。然后他爬下梯子，跌坐在地上，趴在朴灿烈的床上，把头埋进了臂弯。<br/>金俊勉手足无措地站了一会儿，跪在地上，圈住了张艺兴的肩膀。<br/>“没事了啊，没事的，都会好的……”他安慰着。<br/>他们清了三个大箱子的东西，可是张艺兴却没能找到最后一件要带走的东西。<br/>朴灿烈的星星砂。<br/>朴建国虽然把朴灿烈和张艺兴给分开了，但是他根本无法放下心，朴灿烈还是正常的吗？他以后还能结婚生子，像一个正常人一样吗？他根本不敢去想这个问题。<br/>第二天他就把朴灿烈送进了训练营。<br/>高强度训练让朴灿烈根本没有力气思考，或者说，他根本不想思考。他一闭眼全都是张艺兴，跟他说对不起，趴在他膝盖上哭，抖着嘴唇亲他的样子。那个他坐在椅子上，在夕阳的落幕中，看张艺兴一步一步离开，没有回头的场景，在他的脑海里不断回放，每一次都让他更加难受，胸口仿佛郁积了许多沉重的情绪，让他感到呼吸困难。<br/>那些高强度的拉练，反倒像是给了他喘息的机会。<br/>他肩膀的伤甚至都还没有好全，负重跑的时候，就会隐隐作痛，背上的黑紫的淤青也渐渐消退成了青绿的。一个宿舍的另外三个人，都不太跟他说话，因为他根本没有与人交流的欲望。<br/>每天起床号吹响前就起床，晚上宿舍里吹牛打诨，他都通通充耳不闻。<br/>疲惫变成了他的安眠药，训练减少的日子，他就惴惴不安，生怕晚上不能一闭眼就睡着。<br/>今天没有加练就回了宿舍。<br/>朴灿烈洗漱完，躺在床上，还远远没到熄灯的时候，朴灿烈躺在床上，放空思绪。他克制自己什么都不要想。<br/>另外三个人，竟然不知道从哪里弄来了酒，偷偷摸摸地打开就喝了起来。<br/>朴灿烈皱了皱眉，翻身背对他们，从枕头底下拿出了星星砂。透着流光的细沙，随着他倾斜角度，在玻璃兔子的身体里流动。他冲着兔子傻笑起来。<br/>不知道过了多久，突然一只手伸过来抽走了他手里的星星砂。<br/>“哟，这是啥啊，我们朴大公子，竟然会有这么娘儿们的东西，是不是哪个爱慕你的小姑娘送的啊？”<br/>朴灿烈猛地转头坐起身，是一个留着板寸跟他差不多大的男生，据说是什么处长的儿子，高考完了送过来整治整治。这几个人都知道他是朴建国的孙子，平日里对他忌惮三分，但是现在喝了酒，胆子也大了起来。<br/>不想多废话，朴灿烈伸手想把星星砂拿回来，那人却避开了他的手。<br/>“我看着挺有趣的，不如送给我吧？”处长的儿子也算是横惯了，嚣张得很。<br/>朴灿烈憋着怒气，说：“把东西还给我。”<br/>“你说还我就还啊，”那人挑了挑眉，“看你拿出来好几次了，到底是什么宝贝，跟哥几个说说清楚啊。”<br/>他语气里都是戏谑，另外两个人也笑起来。<br/>“我凭什么要告诉你们？”朴灿烈站起身，他比板寸高出了半个头，气势凌人，“你他妈赶紧还给我。”<br/>被朴灿烈的气场给压制住，又听见他毫不给面子的语句，板寸梗着脖子就叫嚣起来：“不还怎么着？你还能打老子不成？老子的爹是谁你知道吗？”<br/>朴灿烈一声嗤笑。<br/>“你这种人还没资格让我动手。”<br/>板寸哪受过这等委屈，他彻底火了，愤怒地把手里的玻璃兔子给扔到地上，玻璃撞击水泥地发出清脆的响声。<br/>朴灿烈一拳就把他给打翻在地。<br/>“你找死。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴建国听到朴灿烈打架的事的时候，差点没给气晕过去。<br/>他怎么也想不到，把人送进去拉练能练成这样，和某处长的儿子打架打到肩膀又脱臼了。<br/>朴建国推开病房的门，朴灿烈正靠坐在床上，左手臂上打着绑带，挂在脖子上，眼睛周围都是青紫的，嘴角还有没擦干的血迹，表情阴郁，远远站在房门口，朴建国都能感觉到他散发出的戾气。<br/>“你出息了啊，跑到训练营里打架？是不是还嫌不够给我惹事？”朴建国走到床尾，站定。<br/>朴灿烈视线对上朴建国，眼睛里都是冷漠和阴鸷。饶是朴建国经历了这么多大风大浪，这个眼神还是让他后颈一凉。<br/>“是他找打。”朴灿烈别开脸，看向窗外漆黑的夜色。<br/>他心里都是翻江倒海的恨意，这些情绪在星星砂散落满地的时候，就彻底失控了，他恨不得把板寸给打到半死，让他再也不能乱吠。竟然敢把张艺兴给他的星星砂给摔碎了，简直就是罪该万死。<br/>朴灿烈想到这，虚握着的左手猛地收紧，指尖都嵌入了掌心。他拼命克制住自己起身去隔壁病房把板寸再揍一顿的冲动。<br/>“你说的什么混账话！是不是你先动的手！”朴建国气血上涌。<br/>朴灿烈冷哼了一声，不再回答。<br/>他知道，老爷子根本不会站在他这边。现在他什么都是错的，在老爷子眼里就是有精神疾病，不是个正常人。他跟朴建国无法交流，那就没有任何再费口舌的必要了。<br/>朴建国吃了瘪，心里气不过，又不能把还是病患的朴灿烈怎么样，站了一会儿，就出去了。<br/>朴灿烈这才放松了紧绷着的身体，他已经做好了再接老爷子一棍子的准备。<br/>朴建国一出门，就看见板寸的爸爸王处长往这边走过来。王处长迎上来，点头哈腰的，还没等朴建国说话，就表示这一切都是他儿子的错，言语上羞辱朴灿烈，还摔碎了人家的东西。听着这些话，朴建国皱了皱眉，他不知道这个可信度有多高，不能排除是王处长的职位远在他之下才篡改事实来讨好他。<br/>当晚朴灿烈就发起了高烧。<br/>身体上的伤痛和精神上的打击，还有内心的抑郁，终于将他击垮。烧过了四十度，朴灿烈感觉忽冷忽热，一会儿在蒸笼里，一会儿又在冰窖里。他浑身都是软的，烧得分不清梦境和现实。他肩膀上接连两次脱臼的地方，像是被硫酸腐蚀了一样的疼，痛不欲生。<br/>医院给他打了退烧针，可是起效却很慢，护士喂了点糖水，他全给吐了，最后只好挂了一瓶葡萄糖。<br/>折腾了两三天，温度好不容易退了点，让朴建国松了口气。可是朴灿烈却梦见了张艺兴，梦里张艺兴冷眼看着他，嘴角勾起一抹讽刺的笑意，说，我不要你了，傻瓜。他的背影渐行渐远，朴灿烈怎么追都追不上。他感觉自己的心上被烧出了一个大洞，刺骨的寒风呼啸而过，将他吹得掉下了悬崖。<br/>当晚又烧回了四十度。<br/>朴建国急的像热锅上的蚂蚁，再这样烧下去，朴灿烈的脑神经会永久性受损。<br/>张艺兴收完了东西，在家不分昼夜地睡，像是要大梦三生，他的心很累很累，将朴灿烈抽离的过程，远比他想象中要来得辛苦。<br/>如果不能真正抽离，那最起码也要假装，张艺兴终于在某一天领悟。<br/>就像谎言说了一万遍就会成真。<br/>他装作什么也没有发生，想要活出最积极的样子，每天早上六点钟就起床晨跑，上午在家看书，中午到金家蹭个饭，下午就和金俊勉一起打游戏，晚上回家跑步，跑到累得没有任何力气，倒头就睡。<br/>粉饰太平是意外的轻松。<br/>金家的几个孩子也不再提这件事，可是张艺兴却知道，他们只是怕他伤心。大家都配合着他演戏。<br/>边伯贤和都暻秀终于结束了演习，他们代表的红队大获全胜，两个人以出色的战略和配合，得到了满场的好评，边伯贤还跟都暻秀开玩笑，说，不愧是亲家，默契满分啊。<br/>可是他马上就笑不出来了。<br/>到家的时候是上午，边伯贤一推门就瞧见张艺兴坐在沙发上看书，看到他回来，笑弯了眼睛，说：“欢迎回家。”<br/>边伯贤感动的几乎要流泪，冲过去就抱住张艺兴亲了半天。<br/>但他立刻就发现了张艺兴的不对劲，以往他这么做，张艺兴觉得肉麻，都是要推拒一番的，可是今天却乖得不正常，任由他摆弄，而且两人对视时，虽然张艺兴会抿起小酒窝朝他笑，眼睛里却是空洞的，像是穿过了他，看向别的地方。<br/>“兴兴儿，是不是朴灿烈欺负你了？”边伯贤思来想去，还是觉得只有这样的可能。<br/>张艺兴摇摇头。<br/>边伯贤皱起眉头，难道是他想多了？他一转头，就发现茶几上的志愿表。拿起来，笑意消失了，他惊得张大了嘴。所有的志愿都在南方，没有一个离家近的。<br/>“这是你跟朴灿烈商量后的结果？”边伯贤有点生朴灿烈的气了，他拐跑兴兴儿不够，还要把他拐到那么远的地方去？<br/>张艺兴咬了一下唇，说：“我和朴灿烈分手了。”<br/>都暻秀发现家里落了一层灰。他想，这个朴灿烈，天天在家，还不知道做做清洁，他真是要狠狠踹他的屁股。这么想着，他把手机开机，还没解锁，电话就进来了。<br/>是朴建国，他的声音里透着焦急：“快来医院！朴灿烈烧到四十度了！”<br/>都暻秀的心脏狂跳，他丢下包，拿上车钥匙就一路狂飙到陆军总医院，一进病房就看见紧闭着双眼，人不像人，鬼不像鬼的朴灿烈，毫无血色地躺在床上，一边的眼眶还是青黑的。他的心猛地揪紧，大步走过去，把手放在朴灿烈的额头上，烫的骇人。<br/>“到底怎么回事儿？！”都暻秀转身质问朴建国，他的眼睛瞪得又大又圆，里面都是怒意。他作为一个父亲，儿子变成了这样，除了自责，就是责怪朴建国，没把朴灿烈照顾好。<br/>朴建国第一次失了平时凌厉的气势，他说：“朴灿烈跟人在训练营里打架，肩膀脱了臼，送来医院，就发烧了，昨天本来退到三十八度，晚上又烧回四十度。”<br/>都暻秀坐在床边的椅子上，从被子底下拿出朴灿烈的左手，托在掌心，朴灿烈无意识地握了握，把滚烫的温度传递给爸爸，都暻秀紧紧回握住了他的手。<br/>“爸，我跟你说过没有？不要送朴灿烈去训练营！别用你练兵的那套对付朴灿烈！”都暻秀气得发疯，他走了半个多月，活蹦乱跳的朴灿烈就变成这样，他的心都碎成两半了。<br/>朴建国握紧了手中的拐杖，他说：“朴灿烈和边家的小子厮混，我让他们分开，他不从，就采取极端措施了。”<br/>老爷子说得云淡风轻，都暻秀却马上就察觉到这话里的闪烁其词，就像是冰山的一角，事实远比朴建国所说的要复杂。<br/>“你是不是打朴灿烈了？”都暻秀沉下脸，“你是不是还打张艺兴了？”<br/>朴建国不说话了。<br/>都暻秀立刻就明白了。<br/>他松开朴灿烈的手，塞回被子里，站起身，弯腰在他额头上亲了一下，又给他调了一下退烧针的流速，转身黑着脸示意朴建国出去谈。<br/>两人走到医院外面的花园里。<br/>“你打得有多重？”都暻秀双手紧握在身侧。<br/>“我没打张艺兴，打了朴灿烈两棍子。”<br/>都暻秀夺过朴建国的拐杖，一眼就看见底下的裂纹，他眼前一黑，天知道朴建国用了什么手段把朴灿烈和张艺兴隔离。<br/>“我让你冷静一点，别让朴灿烈走极端，你自己急了把朴灿烈打了个半死，还强行把两个孩子分开，伤都没好全就扔进训练营，他能不发烧吗！是不是他被你折磨死了你就开心了？”<br/>朴建国自知理亏，但是他也拉不下脸：“你怎么说话的呢？”<br/>“我怎么说话？！你怎么做事儿的？！我受了一棍子还不够，你还要打我儿子，你有没有点良心？你还当朴灿烈是你的亲孙子吗？”要不是朴建国是他爹，他早就一拳上去了。<br/>“我要不是为了朴灿烈好，为了你好，我能这样吗？！”朴建国被都暻秀指责，心里又堵又气。<br/>都暻秀像是听到了天大的笑话一样：“为了谁好？你是不是拿我升职的事儿威胁朴灿烈了？”<br/>老爷子又不说话了。<br/>都暻秀觉得自己快要爆炸了，老爷子手段真是不一般，把乘人之危玩得炉火纯青，朴灿烈和张艺兴两个小孩子，怎么可能斗得过他呢。<br/>“我的人生被你操控至此，就算了。你别再操控朴灿烈的。”都暻秀深呼吸好几次，才冷静了一点。<br/>“什么操控？我为了你的未来怎么奔波你没看见？朴灿烈这么做毁了他自己也毁了你！”<br/>“把你那套陈腔滥调收起来！别好笑了，你只是怕毁了朴家的名誉，毁了你辛苦爬到的位置。”<br/>“你知不知道朴灿烈是同性恋这个影响有多不好？”<br/>都暻秀是彻彻底底怒了，朴建国陈腐的思想让他极度失望：“可别他妈再拿朴灿烈说事儿了，我的儿子我来管，他的人生由他自己选择，你趁早给我闪边儿，谁敢操控他的人生，我管他是谁，神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛。”他说完就往医院走。<br/>“都暻秀！！！你给我回来！！！”朴建国什么时候受过这样的委屈，他对着都暻秀的背影怒吼。<br/>可是都暻秀不会再回头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>都暻秀回到病房，吊瓶里的水只剩了个底，他按铃把护士叫过来，给朴灿烈把针拔了。朴灿烈的手被退烧针打的冰凉，都暻秀拿棉花给他摁着针孔，掌心托着他的手，把温度传过去，让血液加快流通。<br/>朴灿烈眼球微微转动，陷入了深深的梦境里，眉头紧锁着，看起来十分痛苦。<br/>都暻秀手肘撑在膝盖上，把脸埋在了掌心里。<br/>他从来没有见过朴灿烈失去活力的样子。打从出生起，朴灿烈就是个爱闹的主儿，别的小孩睡觉，他不仅不睡，也不让都暻秀睡，一定要陪着他玩儿。后来学会了说话，第一个会的词就是爸爸，那个时候就突显了话痨本质，一天不说上一百个“爸爸”决不罢休。等到会爬会走路了，都暻秀的苦日子才真正开始了，朴灿烈就是个多动症儿童，到处乱窜，怎么说都不听，打一顿只能管半个月。<br/>朴灿烈的整个成长过程中，小病不生，大病也没有，除了偶尔太调皮被他揍得下不了床，其余时候都像是一只活力四射的小狮子，蹦蹦跳跳地健康长大。都暻秀虽然有时候被朴灿烈骚扰得烦不胜烦，可是在他内心深处，朴灿烈就是上天赐给他的礼物，给他无趣的人生带来了不一样的色彩。<br/>他当然希望朴灿烈能有一番作为，可是更重要的，却是他能做真正的自己，得到真正的快乐，不要留下遗憾。<br/>喜欢着同性，又有什么错呢？为什么要为此遭受这样的痛苦？<br/>都暻秀把指腹搭在朴灿烈的手腕上，感受着他脉搏的跳动，红了眼眶。他生朴建国的气，可是他也生自己的气，他太不谨慎了，那晚朴建国给他打电话，他就应该警觉起来，也不至于让朴灿烈落到这个境地……是他没有好好保护儿子。<br/>一瞬间，都暻秀觉得，他好像没有勇气面对朴灿烈了。<br/>他把手移到朴灿烈蹙起的眉心，轻轻将那个褶皱抹开，指尖是灼烧的体温。<br/>朴灿烈，快点好起来吧。都暻秀想。<br/>边伯贤看着张艺兴平静地说出“我和朴灿烈分手了”这八个字，就知道大事不好了。两个孩子走之前还好好的，怎么就分手了？他俩也不是刚认识几天就在一起，突然分手怎么都说不通，而且张艺兴放着家旁边的全国最高学府不去，要南下求学，实在是太蹊跷了。<br/>“兴兴儿，你跟阿爸好好说说，你和朴灿烈到底怎么回事儿？”边伯贤紧紧盯着张艺兴的脸，不放过任何一个细微的表情变化。<br/>张艺兴笑弯了眼睛。<br/>“不适合呗，就分开了。”他现在演戏演得可好了。绝不能让边伯贤感到困扰。<br/>边伯贤忍住翻白眼的冲动：“你可别骗我了，你俩好得能穿一条裤子，怎么可能不适合。”<br/>张艺兴有些惊讶，这还是边伯贤第一次承认他和朴灿烈合适，以前提起来边伯贤白眼都要翻到天上去了，一副谁跟我抢儿子我就怼死谁的架势。<br/>边伯贤也发现自己的态度和之前不太一致，他咳嗽了两声，说道：“总而言之，我是不会相信你的说辞的。”<br/>可是张艺兴就是不说实话。<br/>边伯贤在他的脸上看不出一点破绽。这反倒让边伯贤担心了起来，张艺兴好像又一点点变回了以前感情封闭的样子。<br/>好不容易结束了演习，本来应该好好休息的边伯贤又失眠了一整晚。<br/>似乎是感应到了爸爸的气息，朴灿烈的烧一晚上就退了，降回了正常体温，让一夜没合眼的都暻秀长舒了一口气。朴灿烈发了汗，额头上的刘海都浸湿了。<br/>都暻秀让护工帮忙看着，自己冲回家洗了个澡，给朴灿烈拿了换洗的衣物，又买了粥，马不停蹄赶回医院。刚一坐下，朴灿烈就醒了。<br/>努力睁开沉重的眼皮，朴灿烈感觉整个人像是被扔到洗衣机里甩了好几天，全身上下四肢关节都不是自己的了，入眼的就是紧抿着双唇的都暻秀，眼睛瞪得老大，目不转睛地盯着他看。<br/>“爸……咳咳……”朴灿烈想跟都暻秀说我想你了，可是他只能发出气音，随即就咳嗽起来。<br/>都暻秀赶紧把温着的水给朴灿烈喝了一口。<br/>说不了话，朴灿烈的手从被子底下伸出来，抓住都暻秀的手腕。他没什么力气，握得不紧，大眼睛里满满的都是想说的话。<br/>都暻秀给他顺了顺凌乱的头发，开了口：“你别说话了，听我说。”<br/>朴灿烈第一次看见都暻秀这么温柔的样子，他呆呆地看着爸爸。<br/>“不要为了我而做出让自己后悔的决定。”<br/>朴灿烈一听，就知道都暻秀是知道朴建国跟他说的话了，他使劲摇摇头，想告诉都暻秀，不是这样的，他不后悔的。他……只是，有点遗憾，一点点，罢了。<br/>都暻秀笑起来，摸摸朴灿烈尖尖的精灵耳朵，继续说：“不要牺牲自己的幸福，这样子，我也不会幸福的。”<br/>“少将……”朴灿烈艰难地挤出两个嘶哑的字。<br/>“你照顾好自己就行了，不要担心我的事，我会处理好的，你和艺兴在一起，没有爷爷说的那么严重，更不是什么穷凶恶极的事情。不要过充满遗憾的人生，知道了吗？还有，相信我。”<br/>都暻秀很少这么表达自己的内心，朴灿烈听着，感觉这半个月来，受的委屈都找到了一个出口，他想要保护张艺兴的心，也在被都暻秀守护着，让他感到了前所未有的心安，好像有爸爸在，他什么都不用再害怕。眼泪一颗颗顺着他的眼角滑落到枕头上。<br/>“怎么还哭了呢？男子汉？”都暻秀伸手给朴灿烈擦眼泪。<br/>朴灿烈用手臂遮住脸，带着浓浓的哭腔：“都怪你啊，没事煽什么情啊。”<br/>都暻秀好笑地打开冒着热气的白粥，说：“吃完再哭。”<br/>边伯贤怎么想都觉得不对，他考虑了一整天，入夜，刚想给都暻秀打电话，那边就拨了过来。<br/>“有事找你，来老地方。”说完都暻秀就把电话挂了。<br/>边伯贤瞪了电话一眼，看了看张艺兴关上的房门，还是换鞋出了门。<br/>赶到的时候，都暻秀身旁烟雾缭绕，桌上的烟灰缸里已经堆了八九个烟头了。<br/>“干嘛啊你？想自杀就直说。抽这么凶。”边伯贤坐下，跟酒保招了招手，“威士忌加冰。”<br/>都暻秀把烟摁灭，吐了个灰白的烟圈，神色晦暗不明。<br/>“你知道吗，我今天去了趟学校，发现老爷子给朴灿烈填好了志愿，是军校。”都暻秀拿起杯子喝了一口，“他是铁了心要让艺兴和灿烈分开。”<br/>边伯贤皱起眉，他说：“可是我们家兴兴儿填的志愿都在南方，总不会是老爷子操控的吧。”<br/>都暻秀冷笑一声：“他是没这个权利，但算是半个推手，灿烈说的，老爷子拿我的前途威胁他，拿你转业的事威胁艺兴，双管齐下，把两个孩子折腾得够呛。”<br/>边伯贤恍然大悟。<br/>为什么张艺兴死都不说，原来是涉及到了他的利害。<br/>“哎，这孩子怎么这么傻呢。”边伯贤心里又疼又气又感动，张艺兴能够这样为他着想，他确实是没有想到。<br/>“但是这也不是没有道理的，你，我，想往上爬，或是重新站住脚，都并不是容易的事。”<br/>边伯贤脸上露出了玩世不恭的笑意：“你真以为我要转业？”<br/>都暻秀疑惑了：“你难道要一直当中校？”<br/>“说你傻啦吧唧的不信吧，我要复员，才不去当劳什子大队长，累死累活没几个钱，起早贪黑连我儿子都见不着面，”边伯贤猛灌了一口酒，“朴老爷子的手再长，也管不到我这里来，他不想让我干，我还早就不想干了呢。”<br/>都暻秀挑挑眉：“那你想干什么？”<br/>边伯贤神秘地朝他招了招手，附在都暻秀耳边嘀嘀咕咕了半天。<br/>最后边伯贤把都暻秀送上车的时候，还喊了一嗓子：“你好好想想啊！”<br/>第二天清晨张艺兴是被边伯贤抓着肩膀摇醒的。<br/>“兴兴儿，阿爸有话要跟你说。”<br/>张艺兴揉了揉有些肿了的眼皮，点点头。<br/>“小傻瓜，以后受了什么委屈，一定要跟阿爸讲的，知不知道？”<br/>张艺兴马上就清醒了过来，边伯贤似乎是知道了过去半个月发生的事情。他低下头，那天坐在朴建国家沙发上的恐惧感又侵袭了全身，他抓紧了床单。<br/>边伯贤把张艺兴的手抓过来握住，把他紧绷的指节都给捋直。<br/>“阿爸存在的意义，就是给你依靠的，如果你都不依靠我，那我作为一个父亲不是很失败？”<br/>张艺兴听到边伯贤语气里的委屈，这才松了口：“朴爷爷说，他要让你转不了业……”<br/>“看着我，”边伯贤抬起张艺兴的下巴，“没关系的，这不是真的。”<br/>“是真的！”张艺兴激动起来，“我和朴灿烈在一起，你和暻秀叔叔肯定会被人在背后说的！我不要这样！”<br/>边伯贤在心里把朴建国给骂了一万遍，他摇摇头，把张艺兴的手紧紧握住：“你不想成为我的绊脚石，可是我也不想变成你幸福的阻碍。”<br/>他拍拍张艺兴的脑袋：“再说，你也不是我的绊脚石，老爷子威胁不到我的，你爸可是要干大事的人，对那大队长根本没兴趣。所以，去和朴灿烈和好吧，好吗？不然阿爸一辈子都不会心安的。”<br/>张艺兴沉默了很久，才轻轻点了点头。<br/>边伯贤驱车来到了医院，他带着张艺兴到朴灿烈的病房前。<br/>张艺兴站在门口，他的心跳加速，快要跳出胸膛。<br/>他把手搭在门把上，却无法进行下一步动作。<br/>这一扇门后面，是朴灿烈，是他喜欢的朴灿烈，是他思念已久的朴灿烈。在这排山倒海而来的思念面前，张艺兴却变得有些怯懦了。他好像一个丢失了珍宝又找回的孩子，被失而复得的喜悦所冲击，浮在七彩的气泡里，一时间难以分辨到底是梦还是现实，害怕指尖一碰美梦就会醒来。<br/>他转头看向边伯贤。<br/>“去吧，宝贝儿。”边伯贤比了个加油的姿势。<br/>深吸一口气，张艺兴轻轻推开了门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阳光透过青绿的树叶照到地面上，打出深深浅浅的光斑，随着早晨的微风摇曳，发出簌簌的响声。<br/>门里的世界安静得不像话，张艺兴在门口站了好一会儿，才走进去。<br/>朴灿烈还在睡着，他的脸已经恢复了一点血色，虽然眼眶的淤青还没褪去，但是看起来比分别的那天，要精神了许多。<br/>张艺兴想起离开的那天，他转身，一步一步往外走，他的心尖叫着，不要走，可是他没有选择。他想要再看一次朴灿烈的杏眼，他的精灵耳朵，自己最喜欢的样子，可是他不能，因为一旦回头，就会功亏一篑。<br/>他想要牵着朴灿烈狂奔到谁也不认识他们的地方，做一对世界上最普通的恋人，柴米油盐酱醋茶，为了生活的小事而争吵，又在为对方煮一碗热汤的时间里原谅和好，就这样，一直到很老很老，老到都走不动路，再一起找一个涨潮的海边，随着潮声睡去。<br/>身不由己的感觉，让他害怕，让他退缩，就像现在一样。<br/>朴灿烈明明就在两米远的地方，可是却像是被裹在了透明的气泡里，和张艺兴隔绝成了两个世界。艰难离开，又再次接近的过程，是将一颗心悬在了高空，又泡在了糖浆里。<br/>张艺兴屏住呼吸，和扰人的心跳声，轻悄悄地来到朴灿烈身边。<br/>他一眼就看见朴灿烈淡青色的眼眶，和右肩上的绷带，仿佛在他的心上添了一道细细的裂痕，疼痛蔓延开来。张艺兴拿起桌边的棉签，沾了点水，点蘸在朴灿烈干裂的唇上。<br/>朴灿烈睡得很沉，呼吸绵长，胸口起伏的频率很低，张艺兴无声地坐下。<br/>就这样坐了很久，他察觉不到时间的流逝，甚至有那么一瞬间，希望朴灿烈不要醒来，他守着他，一辈子……就这样过去。<br/>张艺兴伸出手指，轻轻点了一下朴灿烈的鼻尖，冰凉湿润，像小狗一样。他的指尖仿佛通了电，电流流窜过全身，让他所有的毛孔都打开，吸收着入骨的想念。<br/>他弯腰在朴灿烈的嘴唇上吻了一下，如同蜻蜓点水，双翅一震，就飞离了水面。可是张艺兴在离开的那一瞬，又将唇贴了回去。他不知道自己是怎么了，好像磁铁的两极，被牵引着，完全无法离开眼前的这个人。<br/>被羞耻感给包围，张艺兴紧紧闭上了眼睛，他撑在床沿的指尖颤抖着，泄露了极力克制的情绪。<br/>朴灿烈却在这一秒睁开了满是笑意的杏眼。<br/>其实他在张艺兴拿着棉签给他润湿嘴唇的时候就醒了。朴灿烈甚至都不用睁眼，只听呼吸的声音，就知道是张艺兴。他的小兔子坐在病床边，迟迟不动作，快把朴灿烈给急死了，恨不得睁开眼就扑上去。<br/>正想着要不要干脆主动一点，张艺兴就亲了他，还亲了两次！朴灿烈都要幸福得旋转上天了。他忍住深吻张艺兴的冲动，把他给推开。<br/>“喂，你跟我非亲非故的，干嘛亲我？”朴灿烈努力摆出冷漠的样子。<br/>张艺兴被推得没站稳，坐回了椅子上，他还没反应过来是什么状况，偷亲朴灿烈被发现了？朴灿烈还指责他？<br/>“我警告你哦，虽然你长得很帅，但是我有喜欢的人了，不可以这么亲我的。”朴灿烈盯着云里雾里的张艺兴说道，嘴角抽搐了两下，差点破功。<br/>张艺兴愣了好几秒，才问：“谁啊？”<br/>“他啊，是个小呆瓜，”朴灿烈舔舔嘴唇，思考了一会儿，“喜欢的动物是兔子，喜欢的颜色是紫色，害怕的东西是尖尖嘴，被吹脖子会变成粉红色，成绩特别好，但是作文写得特别烂。”<br/>听着听着，张艺兴就发现不对了，这说的……不是自己吗？<br/>什么叫作文写得特别烂啊！张艺兴嘟起了嘴。<br/>朴灿烈咳了咳，继续说：“他不能受伤，因为会止不住血，他有点怕黑，所以会开着灯睡，他偶尔失眠，所以要有人唱晚安歌，他看着我的时候，眼睛里都是星星，他吻我的时候，我的世界只剩下心跳声，他答应过我，一辈子都不要再分开，但是我们却……分手了。”<br/>张艺兴的心猛地收紧，他眼睛发酸，咬住了下唇。<br/>气氛一时有些沉重。<br/>朴灿烈看着突然消沉的张艺兴，又觉得自己说得太过分了，从被子底下伸出手，握住张艺兴的手。他把修长的指尖插进张艺兴的指缝，两人十指相扣。<br/>“所以，你亲我，是不是要追我啊？你和我喜欢的人长得挺像的，我就考虑一下吧。”<br/>张艺兴这才明白了朴灿烈是在开他的玩笑。<br/>他抬手揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，紧紧扣住朴灿烈的手，说道：“是呀，我就是要追你，不论你喜欢谁，我都会追到你。你不接受我，我就跟在你后头，你去哪我就去哪，直到你接受。”<br/>朴灿烈唇角的笑意越来越浓，他左脸上的酒窝深深地陷入了脸颊：“那你会比他对我还好吗？”<br/>“我会，我会一直在你身边，不管遇到什么阻碍，都不会再退缩。”张艺兴举起另一只手，做出起誓的姿势。<br/>“好，这话我记住了，”朴灿烈觉得张艺兴的一句话，比最强劲的止痛药都来得有效果，现在他什么病痛都感觉不到了，他说，“我觉得我已经喜欢上你了。”<br/>“那你要不要做我的男朋友？”张艺兴认真地问。<br/>“嗯……我考虑一下吧。”朴灿烈玩味一笑。<br/>张艺兴有点委屈了，他誓也发了，白也告了，朴灿烈还不松口，那还要他怎么样嘛！<br/>“要我做你的男朋友，你得盖戳，”朴灿烈朝张艺兴撅了噘嘴，“在这里。”<br/>张艺兴的脸“唰”的一下红了，光天化日之下，要他主动吻清醒的朴灿烈，实在是太害羞了……<br/>朴灿烈已经等不及了：“你到底喜不喜欢我？”<br/>张艺兴面子里子都不要了，俯身就堵住了朴灿烈的嘴，狠狠地亲了一下，盖了一个永久的戳。<br/>“不可以不要我，知道吗？”朴灿烈想起烧得迷迷糊糊时做的梦，还是心有余悸。<br/>“我永远都不会不要你。”张艺兴说。<br/>其实他这几天就想通了，即使不在一起，即使是只看着朴灿烈的背影，即使从今往后他身边有了别的人，他也会一直一直喜欢着朴灿烈，想要守护他的心不会变。<br/>而现在，他们又可以重新开始，那他就要加倍地珍惜，不会再让任何人破坏这段感情。<br/>有张艺兴在身边，朴灿烈痊愈的速度就像坐了火箭，第二天就催着都暻秀给他办出院手续回家了。<br/>到家一看，朴灿烈差点没气晕过去。<br/>张艺兴的房间为什么空了？他的牙刷为什么孤零零地放在杯子里？张艺兴的兔子为什么坐在他的围巾上？他天花板上的星星去哪了？<br/>原因显而易见，但朴灿烈还是气得牙痒痒，想着明天见面非得好好惩罚一下张艺兴。<br/>晚上零点出分，朴灿烈一个病号，不好好躺在床上睡觉，在电脑前坐立难安，一转钟就挤上网站，飞快输入张艺兴的准考证号，网页加载了一会儿，朴灿烈心里不停地打鼓。六百九十九。他再一看各科，好家伙，数学满分，理综二百九，英语一百四，语文，一百一十九。朴灿烈心塞得要命。<br/>他又查自己的成绩，竟然超常发挥，过了六百六，之前模考调考最高也就六百四十多。和张艺兴这半年来的分别也算没白费。<br/>刚一拿起电话，张艺兴就打了过来，特别高兴：“朴灿烈！你可能上辈子拯救了全宇宙！”<br/>朴灿烈倒是恨铁不成钢：“那你能不能也争争气，再多考一分儿呢？”<br/>“……我尽力了。”<br/>“算了，看在你过了清华分数线的份儿上，我就勉强原谅你。明天来我家一块儿填志愿吧。”<br/>第二天一大早，张艺兴就带着志愿书来敲朴灿烈家的门了。<br/>朴灿烈拉开门，不等张艺兴说话，就把他拽到怀里，托住他的后脑勺，亲了上去。张艺兴的唇很软，柔滑细嫩，带着清新的鲜甜，像夏日里多汁的果实，朴灿烈吻着吻着差点忘了自己是在惩罚张艺兴，定了定心神，他把舌头伸进张艺兴的口腔，肆虐了一番，掠夺他肺里的空气。<br/>张艺兴想着朴灿烈的肩伤，不敢大力挣扎，但是哪有在玄关就耍流氓的人啊！临到快要窒息之时，张艺兴才推开了朴灿烈。<br/>“别亲了，志愿书都要被你压坏了！”张艺兴赶紧低头检查手里的纸。<br/>朴灿烈更不爽了，合着志愿书比他还重要呢？<br/>“对，就是比你重要，填报最重要。”张艺兴冷静地回答。<br/>朴灿烈，有气没地儿出，卒。<br/>这会儿两人坐下，把报考指南拿出来，都不看自己的分数段，给对方比对学校和专业成绩。<br/>朴灿烈心怀着清华梦，专业一溜儿的看下来，觉得张艺兴最适合去搞科研，不然这么好使的脑子，这么高的智商，就实在是太可惜了。<br/>张艺兴翻了半天，给朴灿烈选了个商学院。<br/>“工商管理？要我从商？”朴灿烈挠了挠头。<br/>“你话多，适合。”张艺兴言简意赅。<br/>朴灿烈，一击必杀，卒。<br/>两个人凑在一起研究了一天，也没得出个结论。<br/>最后还是跟边伯贤都暻秀一块儿，去了学校，找到班主任，讨论了一番。<br/>张艺兴的班主任特高兴，两个得意门生，金俊勉考了全校第一，张艺兴考了全校第三。他跟朴灿烈一样，建议张艺兴选科学研究类的专业。和边伯贤商量了以后，张艺兴在第一志愿里填上了生物医学工程。<br/>朴灿烈因为超常发挥被班主任夸得整个人都飘飘然了。都暻秀仔细地比对了各个专业，考虑到朴灿烈的头脑，他也不忍心让儿子拼死拼活学什么技术性的专业，想想这小子从小到大，就一张嘴，能说会道，挨打的时候，特别会看眼色，见风使舵的能力让人叹为观止。朴灿烈本身的性格很直率开朗，鬼点子也多，不如干脆把特点发挥成长处。<br/>都暻秀问朴灿烈的想法。朴灿烈其实挺迷茫的，以前他想读军校，梦想着有一天能当上总司令，但是现在看来，要走这条路，肯定是极其艰难的，而且都暻秀也不想让他当军人。那就试试不一样的路吧，朴灿烈选了两个商科专业，又填报了一个法学专业。<br/>他想，不管怎么样，未来的路途，是光明的。<br/>走到哪里，都有张艺兴在身边。<br/>这就足够了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>填报完了专业，一切也算是尘埃落定了，朴灿烈点下提交键，抱起张艺兴转了个圈。<br/>张艺兴被突如其来的少女拥抱给甩得头晕，扶住朴灿烈的肩膀。<br/>“兴儿，我们去旅行吧！”朴灿烈圈住张艺兴的腰，捏了一下他的痒痒肉。<br/>张艺兴想要避开，反而钻进了朴灿烈的怀里，被他捉着落下一个深吻。朴灿烈的攻势又霸道又缠绵，吻得张艺兴腿发软，只能挂在朴灿烈的身上。真是个大坏蛋。<br/>在这样的亲吻下，张艺兴头脑一片空白，朴灿烈说什么都只能点头答应。<br/>回过神来才发现自己刚刚答应了什么。<br/>“和朴灿烈一起去旅行”。<br/>这几个简单的字带着心动的味道，他和朴灿烈，虽然有过约会，但是都是在北京城里闲逛，而这样的远行，是从未有过的。这将是完全属于他们的时间，不用被身边的琐事给困扰，不用因为隐瞒而提心吊胆。他们只有对彼此的澄澈的内心。<br/>出乎张艺兴的意料，边伯贤一反常态，马上就同意了。他还说要帮忙定机票和酒店，哪知道朴灿烈神神秘秘的，根本没告诉张艺兴要去哪儿，说是要给他一个惊喜。这可苦了都暻秀，朴灿烈未成年，能力不足，只出了个计划，前前后后都是他在忙着张罗。虽说也不麻烦，但是他心里就是觉得别扭，感觉像是在给新婚的夫妻订蜜月旅行似的。<br/>也不知道是在嫁儿子还是在娶媳妇儿。<br/>临行前一天，边伯贤和张艺兴坐在地板上收拾行李，收着收着，边伯贤突然抹了一把不存在的眼泪。<br/>“你六岁那年，我也是这么收拾行李的，然后就把你给送进了都家这个魔窟。”边伯贤拿起张艺兴的T恤当手绢抽泣。<br/>张艺兴面无表情地把T恤给夺走，叠好放进箱子里，他说：“早知如此，何必当初。”<br/>“嫁出去的儿子，泼出去的水……”边伯贤想了想，突然异常激动，“兴兴儿！你听我说！一定要攻了朴灿烈！知道吗？！”<br/>“……”红晕一点点爬上了张艺兴的脸，他又想起阿爸给自己科普性知识的那一天，其描述之详细，之露骨，之色情，让他好几天都不能直视边伯贤的眼睛。<br/>边伯贤一看张艺兴娇羞的样子，心都凉了半截，他抓住张艺兴的肩膀：“你千万不要枉费阿爸的一片苦心啊！！”说完，他奔回房间，又奔回张艺兴面前。<br/>边伯贤把手上的东西塞到行李箱里，张艺兴一看，脸红成了猴子屁股，伸手就往外拿。<br/>“我知道你俩旅行，肯定得发生点什么，你就带着，做好措施啊。”边伯贤拿开张艺兴的手。<br/>“阿爸……”张艺兴好想知道，别人家的爸爸是不是也这么开放，还是边伯贤就是一个万里挑一的清奇父亲。<br/>第二天一大早，都暻秀就载着朴灿烈开车到楼下，把边家父子给接上，直奔机场。<br/>边伯贤坐在副驾驶，和都暻秀两个人全程听着后座的两个小恋人咬耳朵，悄咪咪地偷笑，旁若无人的气场让他想要打出租车回家。都暻秀极力忍住了停车锁喉朴灿烈的冲动。<br/>到机场顺利办完手续，边伯贤和都暻秀把两个孩子送到出关口。张艺兴拖着行李箱，走到半路，又回过头，边伯贤站在原地，一手插在兜里，看见他回头，举起另一只手挥了挥。朴灿烈也停下来回头看都暻秀，都暻秀朝他比了个注意安全的手势。<br/>一时间，两人的心情都有些微妙，好像去了这一趟，再回来的时候，许多事情都会变了模样。但是看着两个爸爸令人心安的表情，他们知道，从这一刻开始，所有的事情，都会向好的方向发展下去。<br/>他们将无所畏惧，一往无前。<br/>张艺兴突然红着脸拉着朴灿烈的手往前大步生风。<br/>“嗯？你怎么了？是不是伤心了？”朴灿烈以为张艺兴是因为离别而难过。<br/>“才不是！快走！”张艺兴不能告诉朴灿烈，刚才阿爸又跟他做口型，让他当上面那一个了。<br/>多大的人了，能不能有个正形儿，能不能啊？！<br/>这厢送走了孩子们，都暻秀和边伯贤就说起工作的事儿。<br/>“你今天没事儿吧？我要去参加大校授衔，帮我把俊勉的礼物一块儿带过去吧。”都暻秀说。<br/>“嗯？所以今天只有我一个人去参加谢师宴？”<br/>“对啊。”<br/>边伯贤翻了个白眼：“你是不是故意的？你们家老爷子要去金家的谢师宴，你就赶紧的把兴兴儿和灿烈送走，把升职安排在这一天，让我一个人深入龙潭虎穴？你的良心不会痛吗？”<br/>“不会。”<br/>“哇都暻秀我要举报你！世界上最无良的亲家！”边伯贤气得哇哇大叫。<br/>“我这是帮你熟悉人情世故，你不是要开公司吗？”<br/>“……”边伯贤第一次被噎住了。<br/>他去！他去还不行吗？投资人说什么都对。<br/>金钢站在宴会厅里，笑得像一朵绽放的娇花，喜悦填满了他的眉眼。金俊勉的班主任老王站在一边，也笑得开了花，两人站在一起，如同盛夏的艳阳，晃眼得不行。<br/>朴建国一进门就看见这两个人，他的脸又黑了几分。金老爷子和老王赶紧上去接待这位大人物，老王笑眯眯的：“朴老爷子，听说你们家灿烈这次超常发挥了，考得很不错，恭喜啊！”<br/>“是啊是啊，我们朴老头的铁血教育还是非常有用的。”金钢知道朴建国最近心气不顺，半真半假地夸奖，给老虎顺毛。<br/>朴建国冷哼一声，他可没忘了金钢在朴灿烈的事儿里搅了多少浑水。<br/>“爷爷好！”金俊勉的及时出现，缓解了有点儿凝滞的气氛。<br/>朴建国摸摸金俊勉的头，递上了一个信封：“俊勉，恭喜你了，你从小成绩就好，这是众望所归啊！”<br/>金俊勉有些犹豫，不知道该不该接，看了金钢一眼。<br/>“你就接着吧！朴老头有的是钱，穷的只剩钱了！”<br/>朴建国瞪了口无遮拦的金钢一眼，跟着服务生走到安排的座位坐下。桌子几乎坐满了，只剩下他身边的两个座位，都暻秀和朴灿烈的。<br/>虽然从坐下开始，就不断地有人过来跟他打招呼寒暄，也算是门庭若市，但是心里不免有点堵，毕竟从那天都暻秀冲他发火开始，他就再也没见过两父子。都暻秀是铁了心不让他再管朴灿烈，两人的关系又回到了朴灿烈出生时的样子。<br/>直到谢师宴开始，边伯贤才拿着礼物赶到，金钟大接过来一看，这个人竟然一个人拿了四人份的礼物，他自己的，张艺兴的，还有……都暻秀和朴灿烈的。<br/>金钟大心虚地看了朴老爷子一眼。<br/>他有点害怕今天这个谢师宴要变成战场了。<br/>边伯贤嫌弃地说：“你怂什么？我都没怂。兵来将挡，水来土掩。”<br/>金钟大无语凝噎，合着这不是你家的谢师宴，你就无所畏惧是吧。<br/>边伯贤不仅不怂，他还要正面出击，宴会进行到一半，他端着杯子就去了朴建国那桌。<br/>“朴老爷子，我敬您一杯，感谢您对我们家兴兴儿孜孜不倦的教诲。”边伯贤都不等朴建国说话，就仰头干了。<br/>朴建国怎么可能听不出边伯贤的讽刺，他没好气地转过了头。<br/>边伯贤不气也不恼，他还要火上浇油：“听说您还特别关心我的事业，这个就不劳您费心了。”说完他又给自己倒了一满杯。<br/>“今儿个您这有点儿冷清啊，那我就代表暻秀，灿烈和艺兴敬您老一杯，祝您身体健康，长命百岁了。”<br/>边伯贤把酒干了就走了。他也算是出了一口恶气，心里总算是舒畅了。老爷子如何对待张艺兴的，他不在场，永远无法知道，但是他却很清楚，朴建国给张艺兴带来了多大的伤害。若是他自己受了委屈，他咬咬牙也就忍了，可是这是他的儿子，朴建国的行为，他是无论如何都接受不了的。<br/>老爷子被边伯贤明枪暗箭讽刺了一番，任他再怎么强势，这会儿也败下阵来。别人家的孩子如此对待，的确是过分了，可是他又有什么办法，他也是为了儿孙的未来。<br/>可他的一番苦心，如今也白费了。<br/>朴灿烈和张艺兴不仅没有分开，现在可谓是情比金坚。<br/>金钢看朴建国一个人坐在那儿生闷气，有点不忍心，走过去坐在他身边。<br/>“你要是也来看我笑话，就免了吧。”朴建国别开脸，他刚刚可都看见了，金家上下三代其乐融融的样子，甚至连吴世勋家都从美国过来给金俊勉庆祝。<br/>“哎，朴老头，我是落井下石的人吗？”金钢把酒杯推到朴建国面前，“你说你这么操心，还落到了个这么冷清的境地，心里委屈吧？”<br/>朴建国不说话，端起杯子喝了一口。<br/>“我当时就跟你说了，有时候咱们这些半个身子都入了土的老家伙们，就要看开点，儿孙自有儿孙福啊。”<br/>“他们哪知道自己做了多么错误的决定！”<br/>“诶，你可别这么说，时代在改变，思想也得顺应潮流，你的那些人生经验，放在现在，也不一定管用了。”<br/>朴建国固执得要命，挥开金钢放在他肩膀上的手。<br/>金钢一点也不生气，他和朴建国认识了这么多年，了解这老头的脾气，他也知道多说无益，得放狠招：“最重要的是，你不知道你哪天就一命呜呼了，留下了这么多遗憾，死的时候连家人都不在身边，葬礼上朋友满座，一个亲人都没有。你想这样吗？好好想想吧，朴老头。”<br/>张艺兴和朴灿烈一出机场，就闻到了咸咸的海风味道，带着一丝温润的潮湿。<br/>朴灿烈从后面抱住张艺兴，在他的耳朵上落了吻。<br/>张艺兴像是受了惊的兔子，脸烧得通红，转身捶了朴灿烈一拳：“你干嘛啊！光天化日耍流氓！”<br/>“我这不是和我媳妇儿度蜜月来了吗，嘿嘿。”朴灿烈抓住张艺兴的拳头放在嘴边亲了一下。<br/>“谁是你媳妇儿！谁跟你度蜜月！你快点放开我！”张艺兴挣扎之中，另一只手也被朴灿烈给抓住了。<br/>“那你给我一个啵啵。”<br/>两人打闹的样子，已经吸引了旁边几个大婶的注意，她们笑眯眯地往这边看还窃窃私语着“可愛い”。<br/>张艺兴觉得朴灿烈的脸皮简直比城墙还厚。<br/>他也顾不上别的了，踮起脚给朴灿烈啵了一下。<br/>不远处的日本大婶们爆发出一阵压抑的尖叫。<br/>张艺兴把脸埋进了朴灿烈怀里。<br/>他不要见人了啦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>预警：NC-17情节</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两人到了酒店，把门刷开，一时间陷入了沉默。<br/>
房间很大，是传统的日式，但是只有一张床，床上竟然还散落着鲜红的玫瑰花瓣，与周围的装饰格格不入，在暗色的灯光下，给气氛添上了一丝暧昧。<br/>
张艺兴深吸一口气，放下行李，走过去拉开了连着院子的门，明亮的日光照射进来，这才打破了微妙的沉默。<br/>
朴灿烈在门口看着张艺兴僵硬的动作，心情变得更好了，酒窝藏都藏不住，他悄悄走到站在落地窗前看院子里景色的张艺兴身后，伸手圈住了他的腰。<br/>
怀里的人软乎乎的，发丝间萦绕着牛奶的甜香，通红的耳根泄露了他的紧张。<br/>
不过三秒，张艺兴就挣扎出了朴灿烈的拥抱，故作镇定地问道：“我们今天去哪儿？”<br/>
朴灿烈也不勉强，其实他心里也很紧张，只不过看到张艺兴这么可爱，一瞬间什么都忘了。只想温柔地亲亲他。<br/>
“今天刚到，没安排行程，就随便逛逛，听说附近有很多好吃的。”<br/>
听到有好吃的，张艺兴连害羞也忘了，拽着朴灿烈的袖子就要出去，这会儿也差不多接近中午了。两人换好了衣服，张艺兴穿的是背心和短裤，露出大片雪白的肌肤，白得晃眼，朴灿烈眼睛都要看直了。<br/>
“你就没有短袖吗？长袖也行啊？”朴灿烈走过去捏捏张艺兴的胳膊。<br/>
张艺兴不乐意了：“多热啊！你以为谁都像你，大夏天的还穿黑色长袖？不把自己热中暑不罢休是吧？”<br/>
朴灿烈一脸委屈，他这不是怕晒吗？他因为黑受到过多少嘲笑啊！喜欢黑色也有错了？<br/>
憋屈的大狗狗跟在雪白的小兔子后面，进了海盐冰淇淋店。张艺兴看了半天，还是点了原味的，店老板是个日本大婶，看到两人的表情和机场的大婶们一样一样的，露出了神秘莫测的笑容，还用英文说，两人吃一支就够了哦。<br/>
张艺兴转头看了一眼在试尝调味盐的朴灿烈，也不知道尝到了什么味道，脸都皱在了一块儿，店员又递上了另一个味道，他惊恐地摆了摆手。<br/>
抿出小酒窝，张艺兴朝大婶点了点头，付了一支冰淇淋的钱。<br/>
分量果然很足，也不知道是不是大婶多给了，张艺兴谢过她之后，就和朴灿烈并肩走在街上，下午的阳光很烈，街上也没有太多人，冰淇淋已经开始化了，他赶紧舔了好几口。甜咸的味道一点也不冲突，入口柔滑，冰冰凉凉的解热又解渴。<br/>
朴灿烈在一边看得口干舌燥，张艺兴粉色的小舌头和雪白的冰淇淋放在一起，让他浮想联翩。<br/>
张艺兴把冰淇淋递到朴灿烈嘴边：“吃吧，特别好吃。”<br/>
朴灿烈就着他的手吃了一大口，唇边都沾上了冰淇淋，白白的一圈。张艺兴笑得眼睛都弯了，拿纸巾给他擦，丝毫没有还在人来人往的大街上的自觉。朴灿烈也不推脱，等他擦好了，大大方方地牵起张艺兴空着的手。<br/>
两人闲逛到海边，晶莹剔透的海水冲刷着海岸，海风吹鼓了他们的衣衫。张艺兴把拖鞋一踢，就冲到水里，海水没过他细白的小腿，穿着白衣蓝色短裤，看起来是风一样清爽的小少年。<br/>
“水很凉！快过来！”张艺兴生怕朴灿烈穿着黑色长袖被晒晕了。<br/>
朴灿烈拿着手机给张艺兴拍了好几张，才慢悠悠地走过去。一走近，就被张艺兴泼了一身水。<br/>
“好啊，你敢欺负我？看我怎么代表月亮惩罚你！”朴灿烈弓腰给张艺兴来了一泼。<br/>
张艺兴躲闪不及，几个来回下来，胸口的衣料都湿了，看朴灿烈攻势凶猛，他拔腿就跑。一如既往是跑不过大长腿的。<br/>
都没跑出十步，就被拦腰抱起，世界一阵天旋地转，他就躺在朴灿烈的臂弯里了。<br/>
朴灿烈做了一个下蹲的动作，作势要把张艺兴给扔到水里。<br/>
“啊啊啊——不要啊——”张艺兴又害怕又想笑，他视线里是朴灿烈的下颌线和翘起的嘴角，都是让人心跳的弧度。<br/>
“让你使坏。”朴灿烈把张艺兴在怀里掂了掂。<br/>
张艺兴抱住朴灿烈的脖子。<br/>
“别丢我，求你啦……”张艺兴露出可怜的表情。<br/>
朴灿烈喉头一紧，低头就擒住张艺兴的唇，两个人吻得难舍难分，最后还因为朴灿烈的力气耗尽，齐齐摔进了水里……于是干脆玩了个尽兴，太阳开始落山，才出了水。<br/>
两个人牵着手，拎着拖鞋，沿海岸线慢慢走回酒店。<br/>
晚餐是日式定食，张艺兴吃了一半就吃不下了，歇着看朴灿烈吃。店员端来了一碗红豆汤圆，说是特别赠送给恋人的。张艺兴瞪大了眼睛，这都能看出来呀！朴灿烈说：“我又给你剥虾，又给你挑蒜，有眼睛的人都能看出来好吗？”<br/>
张艺兴拿手捂住了脸。<br/>
但是马上他就被红豆汤圆吸引了注意力，白白胖胖的汤圆挤在浓浓的红豆汤里，还冒着热气。他舀起一个，咬一口，红豆沙就流出来，浓郁香甜。<br/>
又喂了朴灿烈几个，两人才结束了晚饭。<br/>
张艺兴活动了一会儿，就迫不及待地进了院子里的温泉。朴灿烈在浴室里磨磨蹭蹭的，除了高考结束那天晚上，他还没和张艺兴这么亲密过，温泉池那么小又那么热，他想想都要窒息了。怎么才能忍住不缠吻张艺兴的冲动？<br/>
这可能是个无解题。<br/>
果然，朴灿烈一走到院子里，看见腾腾蒸汽中的泡得粉红嫩白的小兔子，邪火就从心里烧到了小腹。<br/>
张艺兴玩了一天，靠着身后的石头，都昏昏欲睡了，水波突然浮动，他睁开沉重的眼皮，朴灿烈已经来到了他的身边。似有似无的触碰，朴灿烈的体温似乎比温泉水还要热烫。张艺兴悄悄往旁边挪了挪，他身体都是紧绷的。<br/>
朴灿烈察觉到他逃离的意图，伸手摸上他的腰，往上一提，把人拉到跟前，双腿岔开坐在了自己身上，两人的距离无限接近于零。<br/>
“干，干嘛……”张艺兴紧张得都结巴了，他已经能感觉到朴灿烈身下的欲望硬硬地顶着自己的小腹了。<br/>
“如此良夜，不如做点有趣的事情？”朴灿烈说完，伸出舌头在张艺兴的嘴唇上舔了一下。<br/>
张艺兴吓得想往后缩，朴灿烈怎么会给他这个机会，扣住他的后脑勺就落下了满是侵略性的吻。他撬开张艺兴虚虚咬着的牙关，勾着他的舌头，舌尖还能尝到一丝红豆的甜味。<br/>
银烛生花如红豆，占好事、而今有。<br/>
院子里只有一盏暗黄的小油灯，随着微风明灭摇动，张艺兴被亲得大脑一片空白，朴灿烈的吻技今非昔比，粗糙的舌头扫过他口腔内壁的敏感点，引得他忍不住夹紧双腿，膝盖蹭着朴灿烈的腰肌。<br/>
把张艺兴的手臂架到脖子上，朴灿烈松开张艺兴的唇，歪头去舔弄他的侧颈。温泉水蒸过的身体，本来就变得敏感了许多，朴灿烈微凉的唇触刚一碰到细嫩的肌肤，张艺兴就浑身一颤，酥麻的电流从尾椎朝全身流窜。<br/>
朴灿烈学着小猫舔食牛奶的样子，一下又一下，不紧不慢地流连于张艺兴白里透粉的颈项，骑在他身上的人发出了细小的呻吟声，他无声地勾起嘴角，凑到耳边啃食他的耳垂。圆润而饱满的耳垂像是一颗上好的珍珠，沾上了柔亮的水泽，显得纯情又色气。<br/>
张艺兴浑身都软了，他隐约记得阿爸说的要在上面的话，这样子……也算在上面了吧？压着朴灿烈呢……可是他已经没有力气做任何别的事情了。<br/>
朴灿烈回想着临行前做功课看的小黄片儿，手顺着张艺兴的纤腰一路往上，摸到他胸口的突起。张艺兴敏感得不行，一下就躬起了身子，身下欲望发胀，顶上了朴灿烈勃起的分身。朴灿烈抬腰蹭了两下，嘴上手上动作都不停，一边给张艺兴种草莓，一边揉捻他的乳尖。粉色的小樱桃手感绵软，让人欲罢不能，在他指尖的逗弄下挺立了起来，圆鼓鼓的，张艺兴发出压抑的低吟。<br/>
“没关系，兴儿可以大声点，我想听你的声音。”朴灿烈吻住张艺兴因仰头而暴露的喉结。<br/>
张艺兴又舒服又难受，这种感觉将他折磨得想要流眼泪，他含糊不清地责怪朴灿烈：“嗯嗯……不准欺负我……”<br/>
朴灿烈要被张艺兴萌晕过去了，不准欺负他？那他可真要好好“欺负”这个小兔子了。<br/>
他就着两人的姿势，把张艺兴的腿在腰上盘紧，从水里站起来，张艺兴被突然的悬空吓了一跳，抱紧了朴灿烈的脖子，胸口的突起蹭上了朴灿烈的，朴灿烈被他的无心之举撩得一声闷哼，迈开大步走进了房间，把张艺兴放在了满是玫瑰花的床上。<br/>
雪白的肌肤和嫣红的花瓣极为相配，张艺兴的身体线条优美流畅，赤裸着如同一件精致的艺术品，他因为害羞而闭上了双眼，浓密纤长的睫毛细微地颤动，咬着的樱色下唇急待采撷。<br/>
张艺兴躺在床上迟迟没等到朴灿烈的下一步动作，他把眼睛睁开一条缝，就看见朴灿烈未着寸缕站在床边，尺寸惊人的欲望翘得老高，泛着健康的粉色。张艺兴脸烧得通红，又闭上了眼睛。<br/>
朴灿烈被他的举动逗笑，爬上床，仿佛在侵犯着遥不可及的神祇，每一寸肌肤都要留下自己的印记。他叼住张艺兴肿胀的乳头，温柔地用力吮吸着，像是要把汁水都吸出来。<br/>
情欲彻底侵袭了张艺兴，他不由地曲起腿，用膝盖顶弄了一下朴灿烈的阴茎。<br/>
朴灿烈哪里想到张艺兴还会这么一手，他舌尖动作一滞，下一秒，掌心就在张艺兴柔嫩的大腿内侧肆虐，一路上移，到了腿根。张艺兴想夹腿，就被朴灿烈用手臂叉开，他毫不犹豫地握住了张艺兴的分身，上下撸动了两下。<br/>
张艺兴被突如其来的手活儿给激的发出一声长长的呻吟，语无伦次地阻止：“啊——你、你慢点……啊……”<br/>
“慢点兴儿可就不舒服了。”<br/>
朴灿烈搓揉着他饱胀的阴囊，还戳刺阴囊下的隐秘穴位，张艺兴的阴茎立刻就吐出了清液。果然提前做功课是非常重要的。<br/>
张艺兴脚趾都蜷缩了起来，他不知道朴灿烈哪里学来的这么多招式，用时轻时重的力道在他的阴茎上滑动，还用指尖顶进了他的铃口，刮骚着边缘，他的腿又无法合上，只能难耐地呻吟。<br/>
朴灿烈感觉手里的阴茎跳动了两下，知道张艺兴是要射了，他把嘴从已经满是红痕的胸口移开，来到张艺兴的身下。<br/>
“……！”张艺兴再迟钝也看出了他的意图，吓得撑起身子伸手去推朴灿烈，“别……！”<br/>
话还没说完，龟头就被湿热柔软的口腔包裹住了，张艺兴被这销魂的感觉逼得眼泪都涌出来，朴灿烈毛绒绒的脑袋埋在他的腿间的景象，让他的心都被填满了。朴灿烈虽然看了不少小黄片，但是实战经验也没有，舌头笨拙地绕着龟头打转，轻轻顶弄上面的小口。空出来的手伸到了张艺兴的股缝间，沿着褶皱按压。<br/>
他坏心地一吸，就听见张艺兴短促地哼了一声，来不及吐出龟头，一部分精液射进了嘴里。<br/>
张艺兴闪过一道道白光，他瘫软在床上，好半天才恢复了神智，看见朴灿烈抹掉脸上的液体，把嘴里的精液吐到掌心。<br/>
“这是兴儿的精液。”朴灿烈把手掌伸到张艺兴眼前。<br/>
张艺兴就像一只熟透的大番茄，忙不迭拿过抽纸把那羞人的液体给擦掉。<br/>
“别擦了。”朴灿烈舔了一下嘴唇，嘴里还有点咸涩的味道，他起身到张艺兴的箱子里找出了润滑剂和避孕套。<br/>
张艺兴睁大了眼睛：“你怎么知道我带了……！”<br/>
“你在浴室换衣服的时候，我就看见了，没想到我的兴儿准备得这么充分。”<br/>
“不、不是啊……那个……”张艺兴觉得自己有一万张嘴都解释不清楚了。<br/>
朴灿烈也不多说了，他重新回到床上，俯身吻住了张艺兴。张艺兴尝到了一丝腥苦，他全身都烧了起来，这是……自己的味道。<br/>
被吻得意乱情迷，张艺兴突然清醒了几分：“我要在、在上面！”<br/>
朴灿烈挑了挑眉，翻了个身，让张艺兴变成骑乘式。<br/>
“现在你在上面了。”他把沾了润滑剂的手指挤到张艺兴的股缝里，沿着穴口打着旋儿。<br/>
有什么不对……可是想不起来了……张艺兴只知道趴在朴灿烈胸口喘气儿了。<br/>
朴灿烈的身下都要爆炸了，但是他也知道，第一次急不得。可是张艺兴还不知好歹，伸手圈住了他的欲望！朴灿烈太阳穴的青筋都暴起了，他咬紧牙，说：“你别弄了。”<br/>
张艺兴这个时候学霸劲儿也上来了，充分吸收了刚才朴灿烈给他手淫的技巧，又是玩弄他的阴囊，又是抠弄他的冠状沟。朴灿烈本来就硬了很久，还是个未经人事的小处男，他眼前都开始闪现彩光了。张艺兴的穴口这会儿也被他按松了，朴灿烈紧绷着身体，插进去了半截手指。<br/>
异物入侵害得张艺兴手上的力道失了控，紧紧一握，朴灿烈精关失守，白浊一股股射出来，把两人的小腹染得一片狼藉。朴灿烈懊恼地闭上了眼睛。<br/>
张艺兴也知道朴灿烈有点伤自尊了，他凑上前舔了舔朴灿烈的嘴唇，把舌头伸进他的嘴里，缠住他软软的舌尖。临了，还收缩了一下含着朴灿烈手指的后穴。<br/>
朴灿烈猛地睁开眼，眸子里都是深沉的夜色，吞噬了所有的光，只剩下虎狼般的欲望，比之前更胜。张艺兴被这个眼神盯着，感觉自己变成了一只小羊，只有任人宰割的份。<br/>
他后穴的手指转动了一下，就整根没入，张艺兴软了身子，只能趴着。他不甘心地用手去摩挲朴灿烈的耳尖。<br/>
朴灿烈没想到这个坏心的小兔兔还要乱撩，他一个翻身就把张艺兴压在身下，随手扯了个枕头垫在他的腰下面。小穴里湿热紧致，凹凸不平的肉壁挤压着他的手指，他已经能想象到等会儿进入的时候有多么销魂了。他在深处抠挖了几下，就引得张艺兴直哼哼，真是敏感得不像话。<br/>
一根手指抽插了几十下，张艺兴就开始分泌肠液了，朴灿烈加上了第二根手指，俯身舔咬张艺兴大腿内侧的肌肤，留下吻痕和齿印。<br/>
等到三根手指都能顺利进出，朴灿烈的阴茎又硬得发胀了。他的指尖戳到了一个凸起，张艺兴猛地夹紧了腿。朴灿烈马上会意，他对着凸起戳刺好几下，张艺兴半勃着的分身立刻翘了起来，殷殷吐出浊液。<br/>
朴灿烈抽出了手指，他欣赏着张艺兴双腿大开，纯洁而淫乱的模样。这是只属于他，只在他身下呻吟的魅惑至极的张艺兴。<br/>
张艺兴感觉到后穴一阵阵发痒，他空虚地收紧了穴口，睁开迷蒙的双眼。<br/>
“嗯……阿灿，我难受……啊……”他不安地蹭了蹭身下的床单，企图得到一丝快慰，这只带来了更多的渴求。<br/>
朴灿烈覆上了张艺兴的身体，他说：“兴儿，我要进去了。”<br/>
张艺兴都来不及回答，小穴就被填满，而朴灿烈才进来了半截。肉壁紧紧贴合着肉棒，湿热柔滑的质感，让朴灿烈呼吸急促。他往外抽了一点，又全力顶到底。疼痛侵袭了张艺兴，他抱住朴灿烈肩膀，留下了几道指痕。<br/>
朴灿烈知道张艺兴不好受，强忍住抽插的冲动，不停地亲吻张艺兴的敏感点，耳后，脖颈，锁骨，手也圈住张艺兴半软的分身，帮他撸动。<br/>
过了一会儿，总算是缓过来了，张艺兴感觉欲望又一点点升腾起来。<br/>
他红着脸喊啃食着他乳尖的朴灿烈：“阿灿，好、好了。”<br/>
朴灿烈跪坐起身，把张艺兴的腿在腰上盘好，双手握住张艺兴的细腰，一下接一下狠狠地顶弄了起来。这会儿他什么技巧都忘了，只知道打桩似的，每一下都顶到小穴的最深处。肉壁蠕动着，亲吻他的肉棒，完美地贴合了每一根突起的经络。<br/>
张艺兴也被这直接的抽插给顶的失了神，穴道尽头的前列腺被不断地击打着，空虚都消失了，他舒服得仰起头，生理性泪水溢出眼角，顺着脸颊滑落。<br/>
“啊…啊……好快……”他已经不知道自己在说些什么了。<br/>
朴灿烈加快了频率，他已经有了射意，极力忍住，想在张艺兴销魂紧致的肉穴里停留久一些。张艺兴却不给他这个机会，他后穴的快感直接传到了阴茎上，已经射过一次的欲望又跳动起来，是要射精的前兆。收缩起后穴，他无意识地把手移到了小腹上，想要撸动阴茎。<br/>
朴灿烈把他的手按在身侧，开始全力抽插。<br/>
张艺兴的身体绷得越来越紧，如同一条拉到极致的弦。朴灿烈感觉腰上的双腿骤然收紧，张艺兴的精液就喷涌而出，洒在了他的小腹上。后穴疯狂地收缩着，大量的肠液浇在朴灿烈的龟头上，他被烫得眼前一花，也射了出来。<br/>
汗水，精液，肠液，把床单弄得乱七八糟的。<br/>
房间里填满了短促的呼吸声和淫靡的气味。<br/>
朴灿烈把张艺兴抱到身上，让他趴在自己的胸口，他用手轻轻抚摸着张艺兴的裸背，感受着他脊骨的形状，又在他的额头落了吻。<br/>
“兴儿，我爱你。”朴灿烈说。<br/>
张艺兴鼻间都是朴灿烈的气息，听到这句话，他眼睛一酸，几乎要落泪。<br/>
他紧紧抱住朴灿烈。<br/>
“我也爱你，阿灿。”<br/>
相拥而眠一整晚，朴灿烈醒来时，张艺兴竟然不在身边。他翻身下床，找到手机，给张艺兴打电话。<br/>
没接。<br/>
朴灿烈急得马上就开始换衣服，这时张艺兴推门进来了。<br/>
“你去哪里了！晚上那么折腾不好好休息！”朴灿烈大步迎上去。<br/>
张艺兴眉眼间有些疲色，但是眸子里都是耀眼的光彩。他把食指放在朴灿烈的唇上。<br/>
“猜猜我干嘛去了？”<br/>
朴灿烈这才注意到他背在身后的手。<br/>
张艺兴的酒窝填满了蜜糖，他笑弯了月牙眼，把藏着的东西拿到朴灿烈眼前。<br/>
朴灿烈一瞬间眼泪就下来了。<br/>
是一整瓶，闪耀的星星砂。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“大家好，欢迎收看晨间娱乐家！今日头条，早六点左右，D.B. Entertainment旗下的人气双人组合Asteria突然低调现身机场，被路人拍到并迅速登上微博热搜，粉丝纷纷猜测是为回归而出国拍摄新专辑mv，随即吴世勋在微博上给出了答案：私人行程，与专辑无关。但他同时也透露了下个月的回归计划……”<br/>边伯贤喝了一口Martini，关掉视频，把手机扔到身后的沙发上。<br/>“这是你喝的第几杯了？”都暻秀悄无声息地出现，坐在了边伯贤旁边的躺椅上。<br/>“第……六杯？真的很好喝啊，难得假期，要不你也来一杯？”边伯贤说着就要让酒店配的随身管家过来。<br/>都暻秀摆摆手：“算了算了，明天是重要的日子，我就不来了。钟仁和世勋上飞机了吗？”<br/>“上了，还上了微博热搜。”边伯贤眯着眼享受凉爽的海风。<br/>两人无言地坐了一会儿，平时谈的都是工作，这会儿到了夏威夷度假，总觉得再聊工作就有点不应景了。<br/>“听灿烈说，中科院已经要给艺兴带组了？”都暻秀问道。<br/>边伯贤点点头：“是啊，说是他能力够了，可以带两个学生做研究项目，刚毕业就能有这么好的机会，真是挺幸运了。灿烈也要升到副经理了吧？小子有骨气啊，硬是没接受老爷子的帮助，一个人从基层干到现在的职位。”<br/>“我在想是不是再过两年，他就可以回来带市场部了。”<br/>“看他自己的意愿吧，他不一定想做娱乐产业啊。”边伯贤看着平静的夜海眯起了眼睛。<br/>“我估摸着他可能会很享受折磨世勋钟仁两个人的。”都暻秀笑了笑。<br/>离高考结束已经过去了八年，他们的生活都发生了翻天覆地的变化。单纯的象牙塔少年们现在都走入了社会，边伯贤和都暻秀也不再是军人了。他在复员后，就和都暻秀合手进入了娱乐界，与其说是合资，不如说用都暻秀的钱……他妈妈留下的钱，开了个经纪公司，一点点发展起来，变成一匹崛起的黑马。<br/>前两年他们把金钟仁和吴世勋拉着入了伙，两人成立的组合，如今也是红透了半边天，祖国大地上到处都是他俩的迷妹。<br/>朴灿烈从商科毕业后，就进入了一家普通的公司的市场部，偶然在做项目时被外企挖角，勤勤恳恳从底层干起，现在也要升职成副经理了。<br/>张艺兴在清华的生物医学工程系读完本科，继续读了博士，跟着教授研发脑机接口，几个月前毕了业，直接进了中科院继续做研究员。<br/>两个孩子都步入了正轨，就开始筹划人生大事，都暻秀和边伯贤大手笔地把婚礼场地搬到了夏威夷，邀请了一众亲朋好友。<br/>边伯贤顿了顿，叹了一口气，感慨道：“暻秀，时光飞逝啊。我感觉他俩出柜还是昨天的事，可是明天就要结婚了。”<br/>都暻秀站起身拍了拍边伯贤的肩膀：“边总，您还记得明天是什么日子啊，别喝了，赶紧睡觉吧。”说完他就进屋推门走了。<br/>“你可真是心大！！”边伯贤对着关上的房门喊了一句。<br/>他这个老父亲今晚注定无眠。<br/>另一边，朴灿烈在房间里坐立难安，金珉锡和金俊勉非说要尊重传统，两位新郎结婚前不能见面，要保持神秘感。<br/>他和张艺兴到现在，都认识二十年了，从里到外都已经熟得不能再熟，这是保持哪门子的神秘感？<br/>张艺兴到了夏威夷之后，不太适应时差，这两天吃饭都跟吃猫食似的，哄半天才多吃两口。今天从早上就被隔离了，朴灿烈深深地怀疑，金家两兄弟能不能好好照顾张艺兴吃饭。<br/>“艺兴好着呢。你还是担心担心你自己吧，最近是不是吃得太好了，肚子上都是秋膘，明天你就是最胖的新郎。”金俊勉越说越犀利，还伸手拍了拍朴灿烈软绵绵的肚子。<br/>朴灿烈突然惆怅起来，他会不会被嫌弃啊……不行不行，晚饭就不要吃了，临时抱抱佛脚吧。<br/>这样冲动的决定直接导致了他晚上被饥饿折磨得睡不着觉。<br/>翻来覆去，辗转反侧之时，手机响了。<br/>朴灿烈一秒就接起来：“兴儿？你好好吃饭了吗？”<br/>“嗯，吃了，”张艺兴翻了个身，把被子抱在怀里，他深吸一口气，声音闷闷的，“我睡不着，没你在旁边。”<br/>朴灿烈心里像是灌了蜜糖，恨不得冲到张艺兴房间把他压在床上，亲个痛快，种一脖子的草莓。然后明天张艺兴穿着白衬衫，带着吻痕，向他起誓，那个画面，真是香艳。朴灿烈咽了咽口水，他可不敢说出来，不然脸皮比纸薄的张艺兴可得不理自己了。<br/>“我好想你啊，兴儿……”朴灿烈蜷缩进阳台上的吊椅里，他环抱起双腿，跟张艺兴撒娇。<br/>“那我给你唱首歌好不好？”张艺兴在黑暗里坐起身。<br/>说完，他就哼起来，是一首很老很老的歌，他唱得很轻很轻。<br/>“So lucky my love, so lucky to have you, so lucky to be your love...”<br/>困意一点点向朴灿烈侵袭而来，他在温柔的夜风里昏昏欲睡。<br/>听见朴灿烈均匀的呼吸声，张艺兴勾起了唇角，他说：“明天见，阿灿。”<br/>第二天一大早，朴灿烈的房门就被金钟仁和吴世勋轰轰砸开，他们粗暴地把睡眼朦胧的朴灿烈给扔给造型师和化妆师，就去了张艺兴的房间。<br/>张艺兴已经被金珉锡和金俊勉温柔地唤醒了，两个人分坐在左右，一个人端着牛奶，一个人端着果汁。张艺兴顶着鸡窝头，还有两个深重的黑眼圈，他昨天明明是那个睡不着的人，竟然把朴灿烈给哄睡了，徒留自己空虚寂寞冷，接近天亮才睡着。<br/>“哥，你怎么一脸纵欲过度的样子？”金钟仁挑挑眉。<br/>张艺兴颓丧地指了指身边的两个人：“还不是因为他俩。”<br/>“嗯？你们玩什么play？”吴世勋兴奋地搓搓手。<br/>金俊勉忍无可忍，起身把这对没脸没皮的兄弟推出去：“你俩不帮忙就出去！别在这打嘴炮！”<br/>于是两个刚下长途飞机的大明星，就这样被赶去沙滩布置婚礼现场了。他俩作为忙内，不论在外面有多风光，在这个家基本是没有地位可言的。到了下午，客人们都陆陆续续入场了，吴世勋和金钟仁又被拉去充当门童，给大家领座儿，点头哈腰的，苦不堪言。<br/>过了一会儿，边伯贤和都暻秀也来了，两个人一路跟亲朋好友打招呼，走到第一排坐下。<br/>牧师在主婚台后站定，婚礼正式开始。<br/>沙滩上的婚礼场地是纯白的主调，地上散落着许多白色的气球，随着微风上下浮动着，半空中还飘着不少浅紫色的气球，仔细看有两只长长的耳朵，是兔子的形状。通往主婚台的道路上洒满了白玫瑰的花瓣，道路的尽头是一个简单的拱门，上面系着白色和浅紫色的丝带，在风中自由地飞舞。<br/>朴灿烈站在起点，一眼就看见了远远向他走来的张艺兴。<br/>和他一样，他的恋人穿着白衣白裤，光脚在沙滩上行走，蓬松的发丝被风吹得乱舞，衣角也被掀起，露出腰间雪白的肌肤，和飘红的脸颊形成了鲜明的对比。<br/>即便是相识这么多年，朴灿烈还是不由自主地紧张了起来。<br/>他就像是一个情窦初开的毛头小子，第一次和心爱的姑娘约会，心脏怦怦都要跳出胸口了。<br/>张艺兴一步步走到他的面前，他们无言地对视，甚至忘记了身旁几十双注视着的眼睛。<br/>一瞬间，许多情绪向他涌来，如同澄透的海潮，卷着岁月，冲刷着他的记忆。里面填满了张艺兴，笑着的，哭着的，撒娇的，生气的，栩栩如生，不曾失去一分颜色。<br/>朴灿烈紧紧牵住张艺兴的手，两人转身向主婚台走去。<br/>他们走得很慢，每一步都承载了他们的曾经，和他们的未来。<br/>身边的每一双眼睛都带着笑意和祝福，这一路，艰难险阻，走到这一刻，他们只剩下幸福。<br/>最终站在了牧师面前。<br/>“张艺兴，你是否愿意和你面前这个男人共度一生，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。在以后的日子里，不论他贫穷或富有，生病或健康，始终忠诚于他，相亲相爱，直到离开这个世界？”<br/>张艺兴深吸一口气，回答道：“我愿意。”<br/>“朴灿烈，你是否愿意和你面前这个男人共度一生，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。在以后的日子里，不论他贫穷或富有，生病或健康，始终忠诚于他，相亲相爱，直到离开这个世界？”<br/>朴灿烈的声线带着微微的颤抖，他握紧了拳，放在心口：“我愿意。”<br/>牧师示意他们可以交换戒指了。<br/>银白色的圈套上无名指，将彼此的心用誓言连接，从此都不再分离。<br/>小王子的玫瑰，是一朵普通的花，在某座花园里就有五千朵一模一样的玫瑰。可是他爱上这朵玫瑰的时候，她就变成了独一无二的，即使仰望浩瀚星河，也不会觉得孤单，因为她照亮了他的生命。<br/>对于玫瑰来说，她拥有了会笑的星星，因为对她情有独钟的那个人，站在漫天的繁星里，想着她微笑。而一朵平凡的玫瑰变得闪耀，是因为她拥有了爱，学会了爱。<br/>“现在新郎可以吻新郎了。”<br/>朴灿烈搂过张艺兴的腰，深深地亲吻他的爱人。<br/>看不下去的朋友们冲上来，把难舍难分的他们拉开，扛着朴灿烈就扔进了海里。张艺兴上前阻止，也被一视同仁，浸了个透湿。<br/>两人被折腾来折腾去，一直到了深夜才回到房间，精疲力竭根本没力气再做什么床上运动。<br/>朴灿烈搂着张艺兴蜷在阳台上的沙发里数着星星直到睡着。<br/>星星填满了整个夜空，美得不像话。<br/>却比不上他身边的这一颗。</p>
<p>我多么幸运，几十亿人中遇见你。<br/>可以呼唤你的名字。<br/>我多么幸运，几十亿人中遇见你。<br/>成为了我的唯一。<br/>我多么幸运，在这漫长而短暂的生命里——</p>
<p>只有我能欺负你。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. 最后的后记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一开始，这只是一个小小的脑洞，现在，变成了一篇二十一万字的完结长篇。我笑着写，哭着写，从深秋写到初夏，陪他们从孩童长成少年。</p><p>最开始我连大纲都没有，写到哪算哪，就是码码爱炸毛的小狮子和冷漠的小兔子之间的二三事，搞笑为主，温情为辅。没有想到大家都很喜欢这个小小的故事，我也慢慢写了下去，两个孩子，互相陪伴着成长，最终从朋友变成了恋人。</p><p>写作期间，我收到最多的评价就是，真实自然。人物性格，人物感情，故事发展，还有后来经历的曲折，都尽了我最大的努力，建造出了一个平行的宇宙，把我想要的样子给一点点展现给读者。</p><p>因为是长篇，所以不仅仅写了灿兴两人感情的发展，而是整体的心智成长。所以你们能看到两个少年，从懵懂无知，到情窦初开，从胆小逃避，到坚强勇敢，哪怕这一路跌倒过，彷徨过，也长成了我们期望的样子。每一件小事，每一个细节，都是重要的：他们相识的那个夏天，兴给灿贴上创可贴的瞬间，他们一起为纸兔子画上眼睛的瞬间，灿摸兴的耳垂的瞬间……也许长大的他们已经忘记，可是这些都是塑造了他们的过去，细小的感情一点点累积，最终变成了深深的喜欢。</p><p>不是每个人都有这样的运气，遇见一个人，就能终其一生。相遇是幸运，喜欢是契机，相守却需要勇气。生活不是童话，所以他们会遇到一个又一个阻碍。残酷的现实无疑会将相爱的人分开，但是内心带着披荆斩棘的信念，命运一定会打开另一扇大门。</p><p>他们一路成长，对爱有越来越深刻的理解，爱是占有，爱是付出，爱是勇敢，爱是守护。想来，这也不过是极其平凡的爱情故事，因为纯粹的少年而变得闪耀。</p><p>时间会过去，容颜会衰老，只有那颗从年少时就填满深情，怦怦跳动的心，永远都不会老去。</p><p>连载半年，停过更，卡过文，但从来没想过放弃，因为要为这两个我爱的少年写下完满的结局。写下Fin的瞬间，我像是大病一场，突然老去，又突然痊愈，重获新生。</p><p>最后的话，来安慰你们，也安慰我自己，他们的故事，永远不会结束。作为说故事的人，该讲的已经讲完，故事里他们的人生，从此都将一帆风顺，幸福圆满。</p><p>谢谢你们半年来的陪伴，这段旅程，就到此结束了。</p><p>我们下个故事见。</p><p> </p><p>书不尽意，</p><p>贰壹。</p><p> </p><p>2017.04.29</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>微博 <a href="https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630">@吃甜饼了吗</a></p><p>LOFTER <a href="https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/">@贰壹</a></p><p>提问箱 <a href="http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT">POPI</a> <a href="https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0">PEING</a></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. 番外一：失恋48小时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>朴灿烈超气的。<br/>张艺兴怎么就这么没心没肺？<br/>上了大学以后，两个人虽然都在北京，并不是每天都能见面。张艺兴学的专业基础课特别多，难度也不小，饶是智商过人，也得天天图书馆实验室两边跑。他是教授的得意门生，以后升博做脑机开发的重点培养人才，自然还有更多的附加任务在肩上。<br/>朴灿烈曾经向都暻秀吐槽：北京最忙的除了最高领导人就属张艺兴，电话超难打，宿舍没有人，实验室不准进。<br/>都暻秀告诉他：你以为谁都跟你一样闲？知不知道我们四个里面就属你最没用？别烦我，我还有很多艺人要管理。<br/>朴灿烈委屈到变形，他也想理解啊，可是一上大学，同学们全都像是刑满释放的重刑犯，拼命地放飞自我，一对对的，天天在朴灿烈前面晃。空气里都弥漫着恋爱的酸臭味儿。<br/>明明他比谁都恋爱得早，过得却如同一只母胎solo的单身狗。<br/>热恋中的年轻人不会放过任何一个节日，连儿童节都丧心病狂地当情人节过，这几天宿舍里的几个兄弟沉浸在淘宝里给女朋友物色儿童节礼物，哭嚎着女人心海底针，送便宜的不满意，贵的买不起。在朴灿烈看来，这是甜蜜的折磨，他巴不得张艺兴天天给他打电话要礼物，可是人家根本不在乎。<br/>躺在床上辗转反侧，朴灿烈翻了百八十次身，闹得对床的小哥坐起身，一把拉开床帘儿，说：“朴灿烈，你欲求不满就去厕所撸一发，别闹腾。”<br/>朴灿烈颓然爬下梯子，拿起手机出了宿舍。<br/>他避开小树林里打啵儿的小情侣们，走到篮球场边的长椅坐下来。<br/>电话奇迹般地通了。<br/>“喂？”张艺兴接起来。<br/>“大忙人怎么能接电话了？”朴灿烈都想张艺兴想得快疯了，但是又忍不住想刺他两句。<br/>张艺兴听出了朴灿烈语气里的不满，笑了一声：“我刚做完实验，走在路上，刚想给你打呢。”<br/>“那我挂了你给我打过来。”朴灿烈说完就挂断，紧紧盯着手机屏幕。<br/>过了几秒，张艺兴打了过来。<br/>“您满意了吗？”<br/>“不满意，你得再哄哄我。”<br/>张艺兴失笑：“我还能怎么哄啊，喜欢你都说了一万遍了。”<br/>那我也想听第一万零一遍。<br/>“我是你的什么？”朴灿烈觉得自己跟个小女生似的，瞎作妖。<br/>“你是我的……”张艺兴想了想，“香飘飘？”<br/>“我要生气了啊。”<br/>“好好好，你是我最喜欢的人呀，全世界我最喜欢的朴灿烈。”路上没人，张艺兴踢着石子儿，一点儿也不害臊地告白。<br/>朴灿烈满足地向后靠，仰躺在椅子上，初夏的夜空澄澈，竟然能看见几颗星星，他伸手去抓了一下。<br/>我的星星，快回到我身边吧。<br/>“你知道过两天什么日子吗？”朴灿烈问。<br/>张艺兴努力地回忆了一下：“嗯……是什么纪念日吗？”这些日子朴灿烈向来比他记得清楚得多，什么出柜纪念日啦，第一次接吻啦，第一次滚床单啦，张艺兴就能记住生日和周年。<br/>“是儿童节啦，傻瓜。”<br/>“哦。”<br/>哦是什么反应？<br/>“你就没什么表示吗？”<br/>“你又不是儿童，我要什么表示？”<br/>朴灿烈这会儿也没什么看星星的心情了，他只觉得恨铁不成钢。<br/>“我们宿舍的兄弟儿童节都要出去约会。”他觉得自己已经基本在明示了。<br/>张艺兴这会儿是听出了朴灿烈的意思，他停下踢石子的动作。<br/>“我那天有大考，你要不回去跟嘟爸一起吃个饭？”在爸爸的眼里，儿子永远是小孩儿嘛……<br/>“你大考之后就不能出来吗？”朴灿烈不想和都暻秀吃饭，何况都暻秀根本抽不出时间。<br/>“真的不行……考完了我还得去实验室。”<br/>朴灿烈是真的有点生气了，到底实验室是他男朋友还是他是男朋友啊？天天就实验室实验室的，他都快一个月没见着人了，自五岁开始他和张艺兴就没分开过这么长时间。<br/>“你就一个晚上的时间都腾不出来吗？”<br/>张艺兴也想朴灿烈想得紧，可是他是身不由己：“最近实验进度慢了，教授一直在催。”<br/>朴灿烈深吸了一口气，正好一对情侣打打闹闹地从他面前跑过，男生从后面抱住女生，随即两人便吻得难舍难分。委屈之情涌上心头。<br/>“张艺兴，你到底喜不喜欢我？”<br/>张艺兴皱眉：“这跟我喜不喜欢你有什么关系？”<br/>“我不是你最喜欢的人吗？那你为什么不来见我？”<br/>“阿灿……”张艺兴嘴笨，这会儿也不知道怎么哄人了。<br/>“我要的不多吧，你那么忙，假期留校我哪次不是大包小包地去看你，好不容易休息一天去你宿舍干坐几个小时把你等来，话都说不上两句你就又要离开。”朴灿烈抬手遮住酸涩的眼眶，他不想像个斤斤计较的小女生一样，可是他真的很难受。<br/>电话那头的人却沉默了。<br/>等了几秒，朴灿烈叹了口气，说：“算了，你好好休息吧，别熬夜。”<br/>朴灿烈宣布，他要单方面分手48小时。<br/>天知地知他知，张艺兴不知。</p>
<p>02<br/>张艺兴盯着挂断的电话，在原地站了两分钟，直到夜跑的同学撞到他的肩膀。<br/>心里有点酸涩。朴灿烈的指责，他无法反驳，这么一想，他的确是太不称职了。<br/>回到宿舍，左想右想，还是发了条信息过去。<br/>『阿灿 你睡了吗』<br/>以往都是秒回的朴灿烈，这次却没了音讯。张艺兴往上翻了翻聊天记录，朴灿烈给他发的信息五花八门。<br/>『看我的早饭！鸡蛋灌饼！怎么样，羡慕不？』<br/>『今天大物的教授穿了和前天一样的衣服，上个星期也是这件，你说，他是不换衣服呢，还是同一款式买了好多件？』<br/>『哇我们班最矮的那哥们儿也脱单了，女朋友超漂亮的，到底是怎么做到的？哼，但是我一点也不羡慕，我的兴儿最可爱。』<br/>『分享：北京众高校惊现咸猪手』<br/>……<br/>他回复的总是几个单字，忙起来，甚至连回复都没有。<br/>张艺兴咬着下唇，又发了一条。<br/>『今天是我不好……我努力做完实验就去看你好不好？』<br/>但朴灿烈始终没有回复。<br/>另一边，朴灿烈要把分手贯彻到底，他屏蔽了张艺兴的信息，回了宿舍躺在床上，手忍不住就摸上枕头边的手机，他已经习惯了有事没事就跟张艺兴发两条信息，哪怕没有回复，只要张艺兴看了他就很满足了。<br/>朴灿烈伸出左手打了一下右手。你怎么不听话呢？<br/>分手了都。</p>
<p>03<br/>张艺兴晚上失眠到天蒙蒙亮才睡着，早课差点迟到，在课上昏昏欲睡还被点了名。<br/>朴灿烈还是没回复。<br/>什么都没有。<br/>是真的……生气了吧？<br/>从小到大，两人虽然吵架的次数不少，但是哪次不是见了面别扭两下就和好了。这样远距离的冷战，还从来没有过。张艺兴一时间有些心慌，要怎么处理才好？<br/>恍恍惚惚过了一天，晚上在实验室，错误百出，取样都摆错了位置，差点又把实验进度给耽搁了，学长看他心神不宁，干脆提早关了门，两人在学校外面随便找了个麻辣烫的小摊坐下来。<br/>“是不是和灿烈吵架了？”<br/>张艺兴眼睛瞪得老大，放下筷子，问：“你怎么知道？”<br/>“你啊，平时跟个机器人似的，什么事情都能做到完美，一遇到灿烈，才变得有点人类气息，会笑会闹，所以今天你出了那么多错，肯定跟灿烈有关啊。”学长是认识朴灿烈的，自然也知道他俩的关系。<br/>张艺兴叹了口气，把昨天晚上的事说了。<br/>学长笑了出来，说：“没想到朴灿烈还挺少女的。”<br/>“那我应该怎么办啊？”张艺兴连吃麻辣烫的胃口都没了。<br/>“去找他啊！”学长抬手敲了一下张艺兴的头，“还能怎么样，见面了亲亲抱抱就好了，床头吵架床尾和。”<br/>张艺兴差点没把红成猴屁股的脸埋进麻辣烫的碗里。</p>
<p>04<br/>于是决定第二天大早就翘课去找朴灿烈，一起过节。<br/>没想到张艺兴又失眠了一整晚，睁眼到天亮。这么下去也不是办法，他干脆简单地收拾了包，坐上了第一班公交车。两个学校不太远，太阳升起来没多久，张艺兴就到了。他在朴灿烈的宿舍楼下站了一会儿，还是忍着没打电话。<br/>想给朴灿烈一个惊喜。<br/>朴灿烈有早课，张艺兴估摸着时间，晃悠着去买了俩煎饼果子，跟大叔聊了几句，又到旁边摊位买了两杯冰豆浆。一直等到八点二十，都没见朴灿烈出来。<br/>倒是几个室友急匆匆地跑出来了，嚷嚷着要迟了要迟了。<br/>朴灿烈对床的小哥眼睛尖，看见了张艺兴。<br/>“你怎么来啦，朴灿烈晚上没回来，说是去喝酒了！”<br/>张艺兴愣了。喝酒？<br/>他手上的豆浆已经变得温了，水珠凝聚，抵抗不住重力顺着杯壁滴落在地上。<br/>去哪儿喝酒了？张艺兴对此一无所知。<br/>他拨通了朴灿烈的电话。<br/>接起来的是个陌生的男声，他说，朴灿烈已经到教室了，这会儿正趴着醒酒呢。<br/>“他说自己失恋了，要借酒消愁，喝了一晚上。”<br/>张艺兴把手机攥得死紧。<br/>失恋？他怎么不知道？</p>
<p>05<br/>张艺兴觉得此时此刻自己的脸色一定很不好。<br/>作为当事人之一，他竟然是从别人的口中得知他和朴灿烈“分手”的事实。所以这是，单方面解除关系？朴灿烈是受了多大委屈要做到这种程度？<br/>张艺兴有一瞬的不知所措，随即他就有点生气了，好想去把朴灿烈的脑袋劈开看看里面都装的什么乱七八糟的东西。亏他还翘掉一整天的课来找他……<br/>果断地转身朝校门大步走去，张艺兴狠狠地把手上的煎饼果子和豆浆摔进垃圾桶里。<br/>分手是吧？好啊，你行啊，朴灿烈！<br/>张艺兴坐在车站的长椅上，前面路过了好几辆回学校的车都没察觉，半晌，他猛地站起身。<br/>我还偏不走了。我就要看看你朴灿烈分手了之后有什么能耐。<br/>他又怒气冲天地走进学校，找到朴灿烈的教室，从后门溜进去，坐在了最后一排的角落里。几乎是一眼就定位了朴灿烈，张艺兴一时有点烦闷，认识了这么多年，他练就了寻找朴灿烈的高级技能，不管在哪，不管有多少人，总是能最快找到他。<br/>朴灿烈那个傻小子，坐在第二排还敢睡大觉。也不怕教授闻到他一身的酒味儿？<br/>张艺兴抬头看了一眼，上的是马哲。<br/>富强、民主、文明、和谐，<br/>自由、平等、公正、法治，<br/>爱国、敬业、诚信、友善。<br/>朴灿烈，听见了吗？？？社会主义核心价值观你背了吗？文明和谐诚信友善！！<br/>张艺兴紧紧盯着朴灿烈的大头，头发都睡得乱糟糟的，气都不打一处来。</p>
<p>06<br/>早课上完了，朴灿烈被身边的男同学摇醒，他费劲地站起来，挠挠脑袋，那同学说了些什么，朴灿烈笑得痞里痞气的，临了还拍了拍他的肩膀，就晃晃悠悠地出门儿了。<br/>张艺兴也赶紧跟过去，他原本以为朴灿烈是要回去补觉，没想到他晃到了文学院。<br/>朴灿烈拿出手机打了个电话，不一会儿就有一个长发飘飘的漂亮女生跑出来。两人并肩往食堂走。<br/>张艺兴眼珠子都要掉了，他都不知道是要震惊还是要继续生气了。好你个朴灿烈啊，分手第一天就敢撩妹……看他今天晚上回去怎么跟嘟爸告状。张艺兴丝毫没意识到自己激烈的情绪起伏，他一心一意只想跟着朴灿烈看他还能做出什么大跌眼镜的事儿。<br/>两个人随便找了一桌坐下，朴灿烈好像是问了女生要吃什么，他起身去窗口买。<br/>一盘煎饺，一屉小笼包。<br/>喝的都不买，噎死你。张艺兴愤恨地想着他扔进垃圾桶的温豆浆。<br/>然后朴灿烈又去买了两碗豆花。<br/>张艺兴：……<br/>宿醉还不知道喝点粥的傻瓜，吃什么咸辣口儿的豆花啊。<br/>张艺兴摸了摸自己咕咕叫的肚子，觉得有点儿委屈，合着他就在这儿饿着肚子哀怨地像个变态一样跟踪朴灿烈，那个没良心的人却跑去跟美女吃饭。<br/>这都什么跟什么啊？</p>
<p>07<br/>朴灿烈吃完早饭就去上课了，张艺兴这次没再跟过去，他一个人坐在食堂里发呆。<br/>刚刚又去买了一笼烧卖，阿爸说，再怎么灰心丧气也不能饿着自己。张艺兴拿着筷子，一下接一下地戳着烧麦的薄皮，把里面的糯米馅儿都戳出来，白的棕的好不凄惨。他明明那么饿却一点胃口都没有。<br/>朴灿烈，大坏蛋。大坏蛋，朴灿烈。<br/>一笼八个烧麦被他戳得面目全非之后，朴灿烈一天的课也结束了，张艺兴都下了不再跟踪的决心，腿却不受控制地走到了教学楼的拐角。<br/>朴灿烈正和一个同学有说有笑地朝学校大门的方向走去，他们在岔路口分道扬镳。朴灿烈优哉游哉地顶着大太阳走出了学校。<br/>张艺兴给自己顺了顺气，他喝了一晚上还不休息现在还往哪儿跑呢？<br/>好像是故意吊着张艺兴玩儿，朴灿烈竟然去了商场，他从一楼开始逛，什么都要看看，黄金首饰，高级化妆品，男装女装，运动服，连婴儿服都不放过，一直逛到了八楼。张艺兴跟得头晕目眩，以前他怎么没发现朴灿烈这么爱逛街？<br/>最后还是回到了一楼，领了一个红色的盒子。<br/>出了商场，朴灿烈又走了二十多分钟，到了全城有且仅有一家的Lady M。几分钟后拎着白色的纸盒推门而出，脸上洋溢着幸福满足的笑容。<br/>天色渐渐黑了下来。<br/>张艺兴的心越来越沉。</p>
<p>08<br/>是他太不上心了吗？朴灿烈今天的一举一动他都不再能理解了。失恋之后，是这个样子吗？<br/>可以和别人谈笑风生，可以逛街买蛋糕，可以闲逛到天黑。<br/>朴灿烈的心真大啊。<br/>可是张艺兴的心很小，装下了朴灿烈，就别的什么都塞不进了。<br/>哪怕是朴灿烈一点点细微的举动，都能牵动他的心，给他与众不同的情绪。他是不善表达，也不会花言巧语，可是每天即使那么那么忙，闲下来想的还是朴灿烈。朴灿烈外向热情，有什么就说什么，想念啊喜欢啊张口就来，他相信每一句都是真话，即使说了那么多遍也很珍惜。比起朴灿烈，他说得很少。<br/>可那不代表他的喜欢比朴灿烈少啊。<br/>因为课业繁忙而减少见面的次数，这的确是他做得不够好，可是他也是想为两个人的未来努力奋斗，这样他们才能有更足的底气去跟老爷子谈条件，让那些反对他们，不看好他们的人，都能转变观点。<br/>这是什么十恶不赦的罪名吗？以至于朴灿烈说都不说就要分手……<br/>朴灿烈大笨蛋。<br/>张艺兴回过神，大笨蛋已经跟丢了，他也走在不知名的小巷里，两边的高墙阻挡了最后一丝天光。<br/>突然一只手从后面伸出来捂住了他的嘴。<br/>张艺兴惊恐地瞪大眼睛，挣扎起来，但是饿了一整天他已经没什么力气了。委屈加害怕，全都向他涌来，眼泪溢出来，打湿了捂着嘴的大手。<br/>他闻到了潮湿的柑橘茶香。<br/>身后传来略带吃惊的低沉声音：“兴儿，怎么还哭了呢？”<br/>听见朴灿烈的声音，张艺兴哭得更凶了，他一把扯开朴灿烈的手，蹲在地上抱膝抽泣。<br/>感觉到大事不好，朴灿烈赶紧绕到张艺兴的身前，半跪着给小兔子擦眼泪，他又心疼又好笑。张艺兴情绪崩溃他是万万没想到的，哭得这么伤心他不忍心，可是又觉得张艺兴朝人类更靠近了一步，应该是值得庆贺的事情……吧。<br/>如果张艺兴不生他的气。<br/>“混蛋……”张艺兴使劲把朴灿烈推得摔坐在地上。<br/>“负心汉。”</p>
<p>09<br/>朴灿烈高举双手：“天地可鉴，这个罪名我可不背。”<br/>张艺兴捡起掉在地上的红色盒子就朝朴灿烈砸：“那这是什么，大混蛋！”<br/>朴灿烈赶紧接住捂在胸口。<br/>“这是给我家宝宝的儿童节礼物。”<br/>“……”张艺兴盯着朴灿烈，他想问，谁是他的新欢，可是他问不出口。他一点也不想知道。<br/>没有最过分，只有更过分，朴灿烈拖过一边的蛋糕盒，说：“这也是给他的。”<br/>“你有完没完！我走了。”张艺兴气得站起身，转身迈开步子朝大路走，腿蹲的久了没有力气晃了一下。<br/>还没扶墙，就被朴灿烈从后面抱住了。<br/>“你是不是想问宝宝是谁啊，”贴着张艺兴的耳朵，他的声音里全是戏谑，“可不就是你啊，兴儿宝宝。”<br/>张艺兴的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度飞红。<br/>他结结巴巴地说：“你，不是分手了吗？”<br/>朴灿烈一脸无辜：“谁说分手的，我可没说过啊。”</p>
<p>10<br/>失恋这话的确是他放出来的。<br/>他彻夜未归，是陪真失恋的大学同学喝了一晚上，他没喝几口，那哥们儿喝得烂醉，他大清早扶人回宿舍，没想到看见张艺兴站在宿舍门口的树下，提着早饭，乖得不行。<br/>当即就想冲上去来个深情拥吻。但是，朴灿烈想，我这不是分手四十八小时吗，那就调戏张艺兴一把吧。到了教室，就接到张艺兴的电话，他让同学说自己是宿醉直接来上课了。<br/>一整节课都能感觉到盯着他后脑勺的灼热视线。<br/>下了课，他还去找了中文系的漂亮学姐一起吃早饭，人儿学姐性别女性向女，两个人聊的都是张艺兴的事，学姐骂了他一顿，说张艺兴比你有追求，知道为未来努力，你成天就精虫上脑。<br/>朴灿烈不管，他今天就是要吊着张艺兴。<br/>下了课去商场把张艺兴的礼物买了，又去Lady M领预订的草莓千层。<br/>至始至终他都知道张艺兴在跟着自己，不说他能感觉到恋人灼热的视线，张艺兴拙劣的跟踪技能，如果去做侦探，不出三分钟就要被人识破了。<br/>但是好像有点玩脱了？<br/>小兔子哭得红扑扑的，让人想要咬一口。还质问他分手的事情。</p>
<p>11<br/>四十八小时已经过啦。<br/>什么分手？什么失恋？朴灿烈才不承认呢。</p>
<p>12<br/>张艺兴更迷茫了：“你的同学，不是说……”<br/>“他说你就信啊，你怎么不听我说说呢？你信谁啊？”朴灿烈表示不满。<br/>“我、我当然信你。”张艺兴吸吸鼻子。这会儿他反倒有点愧疚了。<br/>朴灿烈打开盒子，里面是一条细细的银色手链，上面坠了一颗金色星星。<br/>他打开锁扣给张艺兴戴上，亲了一下他粉红的腕骨：“儿童节快乐啦，你永远都是我的宝贝。”<br/>张艺兴抱住朴灿烈的脖子：“对不起，我应该好好安排时间去见你的，刚刚还跟你发脾气。”<br/>朴灿烈摇摇头，他已经想通了。<br/>见不到面也好，聚少离多也好，只要相爱就好了。<br/>他们都在朝同一个目标前进呀。<br/>这就够了。</p>
<p>13<br/>“想要补偿我的话，今天晚上就努力表现。”<br/>“……我要吃蛋糕。”<br/>“我想吃你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. 番外二：Naughty Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>预警：NC-17</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张艺兴被枕边手机的震动给吵醒了。<br/>
1:07 AM。是朴灿烈。<br/>
“……？”张艺兴接通电话，抬起手揉了揉眼睛。<br/>
磁性的男低音通过电流，在寂静的深夜里给他的耳朵带来了细小的酥麻感，朴灿烈问：“在家？”<br/>
张艺兴把手机拉远了一点：“嗯……还能在哪……”<br/>
朴灿烈顿了顿，又说：“我好想你……”<br/>
张艺兴突然有点脸红，明明是很正常的语句，传到他的耳朵里就带上了点绮丽的色彩。都怪朴灿烈，选在这个点给自己打电话……他算了算时间，那边应该是晚上八点。朴灿烈出差已经有两个多星期了，明天就能回家，张艺兴今天在家做了个大扫除，清理掉好多不用的杂物，平时都是朴灿烈干体力活儿，今儿他一个人搬东西的时候，尤为想念那位许久不见的恋人。他刚想跟朴灿烈讲讲这事儿，接下来的话就让他的脸彻底烧着了。<br/>
“想操你……”<br/>
看吧，看吧！他就知道朴灿烈说想自己不是那么简单的……<br/>
张艺兴翻过身，把脸埋在了枕头里，大夏天的，明明房间里开了空调，他的汗腺却在蠢蠢欲动。<br/>
那头好像是听见衣物窸窣的声音，大概是知道张艺兴脸皮薄，低低地轻笑了两声，如同轻飘飘的羽毛重重击打在心上，张艺兴的心跳突然加快了。<br/>
“你精虫上脑了吧？没个正形儿……”张艺兴从枕头里发声，闷声闷气的，竟带上了点撒娇的味道。<br/>
“两个多星期，你敢说你一点点都没想我？”<br/>
朴灿烈问得模棱两可，张艺兴答也不是，不答也不是，他憋了好半天，才说：“想，但不是那种想。”<br/>
“哪种？”朴灿烈好像是不准备放过他，“那种洗澡的时候顺便DIY的想？”<br/>
张艺兴这会儿真的要变成鸵鸟了，于是他选择了沉默。<br/>
朴灿烈却是没脸没皮惯了，他太了解张艺兴了，要毫无底线地撩拨，才有无穷的乐趣。<br/>
“宝贝儿，我现在已经硬了，你是不是得负责？”<br/>
张艺兴差点把床单给撕成两半，两个人在床上，他最受不了的就是朴灿烈在自己耳边开黄腔，那个低音炮配上一溜串儿的小黄词儿，每次分分钟就能让他把持不住自己……<br/>
“跟、跟我有什么关系啊……”张艺兴一开口，把自己都吓了一跳，清亮的汽水音都变得沙哑了。<br/>
果然欲望是不会撒谎的。朴灿烈大概深知这一点。<br/>
“你摸摸自己好不好？”电话那头的声音染上了一丝笑意，还有氤氲的湿气，“像我平常做的那样。”<br/>
“不要闹啦！”张艺兴全身都爬上了粉红色，他嘟囔着，“我怎么知道你平常怎么做的……”<br/>
这是实话，每次前戏朴灿烈就把他给吻晕了，怎么摸的实在是记不清，只记得是很舒服的……想到这里，张艺兴觉得有点儿口干舌燥。<br/>
朴灿烈又笑了一声，他耐心地引导：“我喜欢摸你的耳垂，摸到你蜷缩成一团，然后轻轻舔你耳后的肌肤。”<br/>
张艺兴觉得自己可能是中邪了，手竟然不由自主地抚上了耳垂，温热的指尖触碰冰凉而柔软的皮肉，像是飞溅的火星子一瞬间点燃了朽木，熊熊灼烧起来。张艺兴弓起了背，他缓慢地把指尖移动到耳后，一寸寸摸过去，就听见朴灿烈的声音：“好乖，接下来，我的另一只手就会伸进你的衣摆，你的侧腰特别敏感，轻轻一捏下面就会勃起。”<br/>
……这个人！怎么什么都敢说啊！张艺兴的手僵在耳侧。<br/>
“我不要……”<br/>
朴灿烈也不急，声音里满是诱惑：“你要的，每次我一摸，你就咬唇，克制自己的呻吟，明明那么喜欢，这一次就不要压抑自己的欲望了，享受一次不好吗？宝贝儿，开免提。”说到最后，都带上了些不容抗拒的意味。<br/>
张艺兴默默摁下免提键，把手机放在了枕头边。他空余下来的手，掀起了自己的衣摆，揉捏腰侧，试图凭着模糊的记忆寻找敏感点。指尖划过的地方，都带起了炙烫的热浪，引导着所有的血液朝身下涌去。气血旺盛的身体，熟悉了情事的身体，时隔两个多星期，迅速被点燃。他几不可闻地叹息了一声。<br/>
朴灿烈还是听到了，他握紧了手机，想象着张艺兴在床上的样子，黑暗中的呼吸声渐渐加重了，他深吸了一口气：“兴儿做得很好，现在，把手指移到胸前，玩弄自己的乳尖。”<br/>
他停顿了一下，继续说：“你知道吗？你的乳头是粉嫩粉嫩的，我每次都忍不住要使劲吮吸，看它们从草莓奶油的浅粉变成樱桃的嫣红，只要沿着它们打转，再轻轻一咬，你就会松开咬着的下唇，用手臂勾住我的脖子，向我索吻。”<br/>
张艺兴听着，一手揉搓发烫的耳垂，一手轻柔地在乳尖旁边绕圈，时不时按压掐弄，他的额头上浮出薄汗，快感的电流一股股汇聚到抬头的分身上，越来越硬。他仰起头，脖子的线条被拉长，呻吟从胸腔传到鼻腔。<br/>
一声娇吟，朴灿烈也半起了。<br/>
“兴儿其实是妖精吧……”他说，“这么敏感，这么勾人，要不是怕你承受不住，这个时候我就已经把你给操晕在床上了。”<br/>
张艺兴把自己摸得气息都不稳了，他尚且有些理智：“什么……妖精……不准胡说……”<br/>
“我们该继续了，这个时候，我会把你的裤子拉下来，握住你的阴茎，慢慢上下滑动，直到它吐出白液。”<br/>
张艺兴很少自慰，他很早就和朴灿烈在一起，绝大多数需求都有朴灿烈帮他解决，欲求不满的时候基本上没有，腰酸背痛倒是很多。这样抚摸自己的性器，对于他来说，是新的体验。<br/>
虽然有时候他会用手帮朴灿烈，但是技术什么的，他从来没研究过，所以现在只是机械地撸动着，青涩地像是一颗未熟的柠檬，浇上粘稠的糖浆，酸涩而甜蜜。手中的性器越发硬挺。<br/>
“用食指轻轻刮龟头底下的冠状沟，大拇指指腹按压铃口，另一只手搓揉阴囊。是不是很舒服？我这样做的时候，你的小家伙就会吐出好多精液。”<br/>
张艺兴一面承受着陌生而熟悉的快感，一面又因为朴灿烈的话语而害羞不已，这双重的冲击，让他感到窒息。<br/>
朴灿烈听着那边时不时发出的呻吟声，想象着张艺兴带着水汽的眼角，陷入脸颊的梨涡，还有被他种了满脖子的草莓，身下彻底撑起了小帐篷。他几乎就要破门而入了。<br/>
“如果反复刺激你的会阴，啃咬你的锁骨，再加重撸动的力道，你就会射出来。你会颤抖着蜷起脚尖，失神地闭上双眼，这个时候的你特别美，像是一只天鹅，让我想要把你弄脏。”<br/>
张艺兴咬紧牙关，他的手心一片润湿，浓稠粘腻。<br/>
朴灿烈听着恋人突然加重的喘息，也闭上了眼睛，满脑子都是瑰丽的彩虹，情欲在他整个脊背乱窜。<br/>
“艺兴自己做扩张好不好？”朴灿烈得寸进尺，等张艺兴平复了呼吸，说道。明明是问句，却像是陈述着某种命令。<br/>
张艺兴自暴自弃地拉开抽屉，拿出润滑剂。刚才的发泄，的确已经不能满足他了……朴灿烈比他要更清楚这副身体。<br/>
“我会把润滑剂在手心温热，再抹在你的后穴，一点点按压，直到你用大腿夹我的腰，我就把一根手指插进去。”朴灿烈说着，他的声音有些发紧了，克制着如同海啸一般的欲望。<br/>
张艺兴折起腿，把枕头垫在腰下，他按着朴灿烈说的，用沾着润滑剂的指尖按压后穴的褶皱，很久没有被触碰过的地方，碰到的瞬间，就一张一合，想要将指尖吞食。窗外的城市陷入了夏天的热浪里，却不比此刻的张艺兴更加焦灼。朴灿烈的呼吸声，和他自己的重合起来，在漆黑的房间里，形成了色气的二重奏。<br/>
他的指尖一寸寸深入，穴肉像是有自己的意识一样，舔吮着手指，里面已经有些湿滑了，因为空虚而分泌的肠液让手指的抽插变得更顺利。<br/>
“兴儿的手指很长，应该能进得很深吧？里面有一个小小的凸起，是你的敏感点，对准那一点戳刺，你又会勃起哦。”朴灿烈舔了舔嘴唇，张艺兴实在是太美味了，哪怕现在看不见他。<br/>
朴灿烈正说着，张艺兴就直直地戳到了那一点，力道没有控制好，一瞬间就升起了巨大的快感：“啊……”这一声呻吟没能压抑住，极尽婉转，张艺兴惊慌地捂住了嘴。<br/>
“我不是说了吗，不要克制，觉得可以了就加第二根手指。”朴灿烈的身下都要爆炸了，他觉得现在自己的行为无异于自虐，甜美的小蛋糕听得着吃不到。<br/>
渐渐的，第三根手指也能在后穴进出自如了，张艺兴的羞耻感也在加剧，朴灿烈让他跪趴在床上，说自己扩张这个姿势是最舒服的。<br/>
快感累积到某个程度，就不再增长，手指怎么样也达不到朴灿烈的深度，前面的性器孤零零地翘立在空气里，无法释放，穴口收缩着，想要吞得更深。张艺兴突然觉得很委屈，朴灿烈非要撩他，不仅要他自慰，还要自己用手指操干后穴，好像自己有多么欲求不满一样……太丢脸了。<br/>
张艺兴抽出手指，趴在床上，声音染上了哭腔：“都怪你……嗯嗯……到不了了……”好多天都见不到面，一个人吃饭，一个人看电视，一个人睡觉，没有朴灿烈抱着，他根本睡不着。夜里会被内心的空虚感给折磨，他不是那么情感丰富的人，这些陌生的感受，让他堂皇，让他手足无措。<br/>
张艺兴哭得连门锁被打开的声音都没有听到。<br/>
一只精壮的手臂揽住了他的腰。<br/>
张艺兴惊叫，差点从床里跳起来，瞬间就被压住了后背。<br/>
“真的那么想我？”这次低音炮没带着电流，炙热的呼吸打在张艺兴的耳廓，他甚至能感觉到后穴开始疯了似的分泌肠液。<br/>
“才没有……”<br/>
朴灿烈把张艺兴翻过来，泪痕在乱七八糟地挂在脸上，他躺下，把张艺兴抱到腿上，大腿张开分跪在他的身侧，他用手指抹掉张艺兴脸上的潮湿：“那刚才是哪个宝宝怪我不在他就不能高潮了？”<br/>
张艺兴撇开脸，朴灿烈真的是个大坏蛋。<br/>
朴灿烈也不恼，把张艺兴的腰抬起来，对准了后穴，胀痛的性器一寸寸破开穴口，进入了他。小穴已经扩张得很好，但两个星期都没有用过，紧致得让他太阳穴都紧绷了。<br/>
不一会儿后穴就把整根阴茎都吞下了，两个人紧密贴合，闹脾气的张艺兴喘着粗气趴在朴灿烈的胸口，骑乘式让朴灿烈顶到了极深的地方。<br/>
朴灿烈坏心地向上挺动了几下，猛烈攻击着张艺兴的前列腺。<br/>
“嗯……嗯嗯，慢、慢点……”突然被快感给侵袭，张艺兴前端吐出的白液已经把朴灿烈的小腹给涂花了。<br/>
“不是达不到吗？慢点兴儿又得怪我了。”朴灿烈指控道。<br/>
可是张艺兴已经被他操弄得说不出话来了。朴灿烈抱着张艺兴坐起来，张艺兴的手臂松松地圈着他的脖子，胸前的乳头正对着他的脸。朴灿烈顺势就叼住了殷红的乳尖，像他描述的那样，打转，轻咬，直至充血肿胀。他的手也不停下，摩挲张艺兴腰侧的敏感点，每摸一下，后穴就缩紧。<br/>
“我好想把你绑在床上，什么都不能做，只能被我操……”朴灿烈含着张艺兴的樱桃还要开黄腔，“把你操到什么都射不出来……”刚说完，耳尖就被轻轻咬了一下。<br/>
“不、不准瞎说……”张艺兴又咬了一下。<br/>
朴灿烈这下是被彻底点着了，他调换两人的位置，按住张艺兴，狠狠地抽插，汗珠沿着下巴低落到张艺兴的锁骨沟里，清纯又色气。<br/>
张艺兴自然是经不住这样激烈地顶弄，猛烈地收缩着后穴，射了出来，朴灿烈的小腹一片狼藉。<br/>
朴灿烈被他夹得尾椎骨都酥了，又许久没有发泄，不一会儿也交代了。<br/>
张艺兴缓了两分钟，恢复了一点力气，把还埋在他身体里的朴灿烈推开，抬腿就想把他踹下床。<br/>
“你给我去睡书房！”张艺兴真是气死了，这个人逗他玩儿呢？！就在家门外面还要玩phone sex……<br/>
朴灿烈捉住张艺兴的脚腕，架在了肩上。<br/>
“还有力气？那就再来一次。”<br/>
“我不要！唔唔……嗯嗯……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. 番外三：Puppy and Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>预警：NC-17</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>年假第三天。<br/>张艺兴昨晚忙到凌晨才回家，虽然假期是早就申请好的，但是手上在做的科研项目忽然有了突破，手下带的研究生都很兴奋，他只好把假期延后了两天，重新整理了实验结果。<br/>把文件都分类摆好，交代了后续的工作安排，已经是零点十分了，张艺兴还是放不下心，站在桌子前，试图回想有没有什么遗漏。学生都是一群机灵鬼，小蔡走过来，一把夺过他手上的文件夹，帮他放好，说：“张老师，你就快回家吧，年假再不修，就要回来上班了，想必师娘肯定要生你的气的。”<br/>平时表情并不太丰富的张老师听到师娘两个字，失了笑。他想，可不是吗，朴灿烈特地把年假跟自己排在一起，这不，已经在家生了两天闷气了，一跟他说话就撅嘴不理人。谁还不是个小少女了。<br/>小蔡有点看呆了，张老师颊边的酒窝圆圆的，配着甜甜的笑容，让人好想戳一戳。眼里透出的少年感，哪里是二十九岁，分明是十六七岁的样子。<br/>张艺兴拍了拍小蔡的脑袋，又跟另外几个还在忙的学生嘱咐了两句，就离开了。<br/>十天的年假还有八天可以跟朴灿烈腻歪在一起，张艺兴一想，就觉得心跳加速，他们俩毕业之后，这样大把的二人时间，变得尤为珍贵，虽然爱着对方的心是不曾改变，但是总是有些害怕这样的感情流失于日复一日的日常里。<br/>到家的时候，房间里的灯还没熄。张艺兴试探着叫了一声“阿灿”，但是没有回答。<br/>还在闹脾气？<br/>他把外套搭在沙发上，轻手轻脚地走进卧室。朴灿烈捧着书靠在床头睡着了，头还在一点一点着钓鱼，蓬松的发丝跳跃着。他穿着黑色的宽松长袖，袖口盖住大半只手掌，乖乖地平放在书页上。<br/>张艺兴走到床头把夜灯关掉，将朴灿烈放平，摸着黑去了浴室。热水浇在身上，才感觉到了疲惫，细密的泡沫混着柔软的发丝，被仔细搓揉。整间浴室都盈满了牛奶甜香。<br/>洗完了才发现根本没有拿换洗的衣服。<br/>连浴巾都没有，大概被朴灿烈白天在家清洗晾晒了。<br/>把门拉开一条缝隙，张艺兴湿漉漉地钻出浴室。突然就被拥了个满怀。鼻间都是被阳光晒过的味道。朴灿烈用宽大的浴巾将他整个人都裹住。<br/>“嗯？你醒啦。”张艺兴借着浴室的那一点点光抬头去看朴灿烈，他的大狗狗脸上还有未消退的睡意，桃花眼里却泛着流转的星光。朴灿烈把头搁在张艺兴的颈间，深吸了一口气。<br/>朴灿烈的嗓子还有点哑，他含糊不清地说：“香香的。”<br/>张艺兴想要抬手摸摸他，可是四肢都被紧紧地包裹在了毛巾里，外面还缠着朴灿烈的长手长脚。好黏人。但是好可爱。<br/>“我帮你吹头发。”朴灿烈热烫的呼吸洒在颈间，张艺兴缩了缩脖子。<br/>想要先穿好衣服再吹，朴灿烈却突然任性起来，把张艺兴抱到床上，坐在他身后，长腿从身后曲起紧紧夹住他的腰，霸道地不让张艺兴动弹。两个人紧密的贴合着，张艺兴隔着浴巾都能感觉到朴灿烈胸膛的温度和沉稳的心跳。<br/>先用干毛巾把张艺兴滴水的头发擦得半干，再一缕缕挑起来用低档的热风给吹干。张艺兴的发质很好，乌黑柔软，有点自然卷。朴灿烈吹得很细心，张艺兴靠在他怀里，都快睡着了。<br/>风不知道什么时候停了，随即便是温热的唇贴到了颈间。<br/>一寸寸吻过被热气蒸过的淡粉肌肤，朴灿烈的手滑进了浴巾，抚上张艺兴未着寸缕的身体。他用有些粗糙的指腹去摩挲张艺兴腰间的软肉。洗完澡整个人都是热热的，软软的，变得比平时还要更加敏感，张艺兴被上下夹击，觉一下就醒了。<br/>“好晚了，阿灿……”感觉到紧贴在后腰的欲望一点点苏醒，张艺兴伸手握住了作乱的手指。<br/>“我都一个人在家待了两天了……好空虚，好寂寞，兴儿一点也不爱我。”<br/>朴灿烈声音里的委屈不像是装出来的，可是吐息全在耳后，是昭然若揭的逗弄。<br/>张艺兴的心一下就软了。他松了劲。<br/>朴灿烈的手指马上就移到了他的胸口，细致温柔地挑逗他的乳尖，用指腹搓揉，然后轻轻按压，张艺兴忍不住哼了一声，那人就像是得到了许可，咬住他的耳垂，舌尖刮过他耳珠。低伏的电流在血管里流窜，张艺兴蜷缩了脚尖。<br/>“我好喜欢你。”朴灿烈凑在他的耳边，用磁性的低音炮轰炸着他的鼓膜。两个人都不小了，朴灿烈这样告白，却让张艺兴的心狂跳不止，仿佛又回到十七岁那年，他紧紧牵着自己的手，说喜欢自己的模样。<br/>这下子张艺兴身下软着的分身也半起了，他调整了坐姿，更深地陷入朴灿烈的怀里，身上的浴巾却从肩膀滑落到腰间，常年待在室内不见阳光的身体凝白如玉，肩头泛着润泽的水光。朴灿烈在张艺兴白皙修长的颈间吮出一串嫣红的吻痕，反复舔吻过的小块皮肤温度炽热，紧拥在怀里的人发出难耐的轻喘，手搭在了朴灿烈的膝盖上，轻轻抚摸。<br/>“张老师，你好甜。”朴灿烈的情话是一套一套的，张口就来，张艺兴一点抵抗力都没有。<br/>“啊……别说了……”张艺兴羞得脸通红，他哪里甜了……瞎说。<br/>朴灿烈的指尖从他的乳尖顺着腹部的肌肉线条滑到挺立的欲望上，从湿润的前端沾取了一滴白液，张艺兴一侧目，就看见朴灿烈色情地舔弄掉了手指上的精液。他感觉自己都要烧着了，朴灿烈的表情还像是在回味着，半晌，他沙哑地开口：“真的很甜。”<br/>张艺兴彻底受不了了，他翻过身，双腿分开跨坐在朴灿烈身上，堵住了他的嘴。浴巾彻底滑落到了一边，赤裸的张艺兴和一身黑衣的朴灿烈纠缠在一起，画面又刺激又肉欲。朴灿烈的唇齿热烫，张艺兴被他的体温蒸得都有些发晕了，明明是他主动贴上去吻的朴灿烈，这会儿倒是被那人反客为主。<br/>他粗糙的舌尖一点点刮过张艺兴的上颚，细细舔舐着上面的纹路，让张艺兴忍不住收紧了勾着朴灿烈脖子的双臂。他勃发的欲望隔着薄薄的睡裤顶着朴灿烈的，只是轻微的磨蹭，也会带来汹涌的快感，张艺兴挺了挺腰。他前端涌出的白浊涂抹在了黑色的棉布上，色情又淫靡。<br/>朴灿烈涂了润滑剂的手指探到张艺兴的后穴，按压着穴口的褶皱，然后没入一指。里面的肉壁马上就贴了上来，挤压着他的手指，温热湿滑的肠液从深处流出，让扩张更加顺畅。张艺兴全身都敏感得要命，更别说被朴灿烈用手指进出后穴，他软着身子，靠在朴灿烈的颈窝喘息，每每被戳到穴内的凸起，便发出跟小猫似的呻吟。朴灿烈真的恨不得把张艺兴给吞吃入腹，融入他的骨血。<br/>待到三根指头都能顺利进出时，张艺兴的呼吸已经完全乱了，他探入朴灿烈的衣摆，去摸他肚子上的软肉，然后指尖慢慢爬上胸膛，按压着他胸口的红缨。朴灿烈被这个小妖精挑逗得身下的性器都快要爆炸了，他啃噬着张艺兴的下唇，把舌头探入他温热的口腔，粗糙的舌尖轻轻悄悄刷过他的上颚，又缠住他的舌根，娴熟地顶弄。隐蔽的敏感点被朴灿烈这样悉心照顾，张艺兴只觉得越来越空虚，好想朴灿烈赶快进入自己，填满他的后穴。<br/>张艺兴拉开朴灿烈的裤子，把粗长的肉棒掏出来，一手上下套弄，一手去抠挖龟头顶端的马眼，朴灿烈亲吻他的动作一顿，交缠的唇齿分开，张艺兴抬起眼去看朴灿烈，像是一只受伤了的小兔子。他泛红的眼角闪着水光，汽水音里充斥着娇意：“阿灿进来好不好？”<br/>兔兔都这样邀请了，还有什么理由不去享用？<br/>朴灿烈托着张艺兴臀瓣把他抬高，穴口对准了自己的性器，缓慢地让他坐下，硕大的龟头一点点顶开紧窄的甬道，连一半都没插进去，张艺兴就软得没有力气了，他搂紧朴灿烈的脖子，努力放松自己，想快点让他顶到最深处，再狠狠地抽插操干。张艺兴伸出舌头去舔朴灿烈的颈窝，又吮出一个浅浅的吻痕。<br/>插到底的时候，两人都松了一口气，朴灿烈给张艺兴顺了顺凌乱的刘海，抚摸着他光溜的背脊，张艺兴不自觉地缩了缩后穴，他有点脸红，说：“你快动啦。”<br/>“不是兴儿在上面吗，想要得自己动哦。”朴灿烈的手在他的大腿上流连，张艺兴现在整个人都是粉粉的，让他忍不住想要调戏欺负。<br/>张艺兴深呼吸了几次，努力撑起自己，又坐下，过电的快感从头顶传到脚趾，朴灿烈的阴茎将他塞得满满的，抽插之间，便擦过内壁上的敏感点，龟头还重重地顶着前列腺，张艺兴坐起坐下的动作很慢，饱受情欲的折磨，套弄了几十下，便不愿意再动了，带着哭腔跟朴灿烈撒娇：“每次都欺负我，你这个大坏蛋……我讨厌你……”<br/>朴灿烈挑挑眉，把阴茎从紧致的小穴里抽出，发出“噗唧”的水声，张艺兴难耐地哼了一声。两人瞬间就掉了个儿，朴灿烈脱掉上衣和裤子，终于赤裸相见，他的身材保持得不错，肌肉的线条很耐看，水淋淋的肉棒翘在空中，张艺兴盯着，喉结动了动。朴灿烈在张艺兴腰下塞了一个枕头，俯身亲吻他，同时又重新进入了那湿滑的肉穴。<br/>他狠狠地一顶到底，张艺兴被突如其来的快感弄得眼冒金星，不待他缓一缓，朴灿烈就凶猛地操干起来，三浅一深的节奏，两个沉甸甸的囊袋撞击在张艺兴的臀瓣上，把臀肉都拍打得通红，张艺兴的小穴太会吸了，每每插入，凹凸不平的内壁便按摩着他暴起的经络，每一寸都享受着极致的快感，朴灿烈恨不得把阴囊都塞进去。<br/>空虚的后穴终于被真正填满，张艺兴爽得想哭，生理性泪水从眼角滑落，被朴灿烈湿热的舌尖舔掉，而后又低头去啃咬他的锁骨，湿吻上他的胸膛，含住他挺立的乳尖，用力吮吸，像是要把奶水都吸出来。朴灿烈含糊不清地说：“兴儿给我生一窝小兔子吧。”<br/>张艺兴的脸瞬间就变得通红，他抬起手臂遮挡住眼睛。什么小兔子呀……流氓！<br/>“好想把兴儿干到怀孕，然后生一个跟你一样可爱的小宝宝。”朴灿烈边抽插边说着胡话，张艺兴却忍不住去想象宝宝的样子，左右脸都会有酒窝吧。<br/>哎呀他到底在想什么啊！都怪朴灿烈啦！<br/>张艺兴越害羞，朴灿烈就越兴奋，他的阴茎又涨大了几分，他也不管什么节奏了，每一下都深深地撞击在张艺兴的前列腺上。灭顶的快感一波接一波侵袭着张艺兴的神经，他仰头大口呼吸，手指抚上自己跳动的分身，胡乱地手淫起来。一声呜咽，张艺兴软了身子，精液一股股洒在朴灿烈的小腹上，又慢慢流到交合的地方，和肠液一起被打成白色的细沫。<br/>朴灿烈感受着后穴剧烈的收缩，他太阳穴发紧，抱着软成一滩水的张艺兴又狠命顶弄了几十下，才把浓稠的精液悉数灌进张艺兴的小穴。后穴被填满，张艺兴觉得又胀又刺激，前端又吐出一小股白浊，再次达到了一个小高潮。<br/>平复了一会儿，朴灿烈把张艺兴抱到浴室，两人懒懒地泡在热水里，有一搭没一搭地聊天。<br/>张艺兴扯过朴灿烈的手，靠在他的胸膛上认真地玩着他长长的手指，朴灿烈的手掌比他大了两号，可以包住他的拳头。犹豫了几分钟，张艺兴转头去问朴灿烈：“你真的想要小baby吗？”<br/>朴灿烈笑起来，他亲了亲张艺兴的鼻尖：“你就是我的宝宝呀。”<br/>张艺兴重新躺回朴灿烈怀里，过了几秒他蜷缩起了脚尖，整个人都红通通的，他说：“当爸爸应该挺有趣的。”说完他恨不得把脸都埋到水里，他暗示得够明显了吧！<br/>下一秒后颈就被咬了一口。<br/>“本来准备做一次就放过你的，”朴灿烈身下的性器迅速胀大，“这是你自找的。”<br/>再次被填满，再次被情欲淹没，张艺兴被快感刺激得泪眼朦胧，朴灿烈把他操射了好几次，最后都要晕过去，恍惚间，那个低沉的声音在耳边响起。<br/>“我们明天就去领养baby吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. 番外四：Morning Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>预警：NC-17</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张艺兴醒过来的时候朴灿烈还在睡着。<br/>他轻轻拿开搭在自己腰上的手，翻身下了床，迷迷糊糊地捡起地上的睡衣套上身，才发现是朴灿烈的，袖子长的盖住了大半手掌。张艺兴抓了抓头发，懒得再换，把内裤随便穿上，简单地洗漱完就急急忙忙进了厨房。<br/>昨天晚上是两个人结婚三周年，只是简单地出去吃了高级料理，还是两个爸爸给订的。最近朴灿烈正整理工作准备跳槽，而张艺兴的开发项目也到了收尾的时期，两个人都忙得焦头烂额，好不容易有了一个稍微空闲的夜晚，朴灿烈赶着张艺兴吃完了饭，回家就扒光了衣服赤裸相对，干了个热火朝天。<br/>周末的早晨通常都是张艺兴来做早餐，他瞟了一眼墙上的钟，估摸着朴灿烈快起了，连忙把火打开，在平底锅里倒上油，打了两个鸡蛋进去，透明的蛋清在小火的煎烤下，缓慢地转变成白色。他又打开冰箱拿出火腿片，码在已经热了的锅底，香味儿一瞬间就冒了出来，配上“嗞嗞”的声音，格外勾人食欲。<br/>腰间突然伸出一只手，紧紧地抱住了他，后背贴上了火热的胸膛。张艺兴吓了一跳，锅铲差点都没拿稳，他拍了拍朴灿烈扣在腰上的双手，说：“你去把西生菜拿出来洗了。”话音刚落，颈间就被温热的嘴唇覆盖，轻轻吮吸，湿润的舌尖绕着他敏感的肌肤打转。<br/>张艺兴缩了一下脖子，说：“别闹。”<br/>“早上好。”朴灿烈的声音里带了点刚起床的黏糊鼻音，他一边舔吻，一边将手探入张艺兴衣服的下摆。他刚刚一出房门，就看见厨房里偷穿他衣服的小兔子，衣摆盖住了臀瓣，剩了两条白皙笔直的腿，弯腰的时候露出白色的内裤，圆滚滚的小屁股就差安一个毛绒绒的兔尾巴上去了。大早上的，这不是勾人犯罪嘛。朴灿烈几乎是立刻就勃起了。<br/>此刻胀硬的性器隔着布料抵在张艺兴的臀缝间。朴灿烈色情地顶了顶腰，引得张艺兴往前躲，奈何前面是灶台，他无处可逃。朴灿烈的长臂将他禁锢在了怀抱里，指腹在他敏感的腰窝摩挲，又顺着侧腰爬到胸前，把柔软的乳尖又搓又捏又碾，它们迅速挺立了起来，快感的电流向小腹涌去，张艺兴忍不住呻吟了一声。<br/>听到他绵软的汽水音，朴灿烈更起劲儿了，他向前顶了顶腰，手一路下滑到张艺兴的小腹，掏出了他的性器，熟稔地挑逗着，宽大的手掌将粉红的阴茎包裹住，不紧不慢地套弄，指尖在铃口打着旋儿，另一只手搓揉着两个囊袋，还不时戳刺着会阴。不消多时，马眼就涌出了湿滑的液体，张艺兴几乎是半靠在朴灿烈的怀里，他试图去翻已经有些焦边的煎蛋，手却软得连锅铲都要握不住了。<br/>朴灿烈伸手把火关了。他把张艺兴翻过来面对自己，小兔子的脸已经烧得通红，耳尖像是熟透的樱桃，让人想一口咬住。朴灿烈把他抱起来，坐在料理台上，踮起脚亲了一下他头顶的发旋，伸手打开壁柜拿出了草莓酱。粉色的果酱晶莹剔透，一打开盖子就能闻到酸甜的味道。<br/>用手指挖出一坨果酱，还没等张艺兴反应，朴灿烈就抹在了他挺立的分身上，冰凉的果酱接触到脆弱敏感的性器，一种奇怪的感觉在张艺兴的身体里升腾，又麻又痒。他有些不知所措地按住朴灿烈的肩膀。朴灿烈朝他露出一个意味深长的笑，俯下身，伸出舌头绕着他的龟头舔了一圈。<br/>张艺兴顿时觉得眼前一花。粗糙又灵活的舌尖在他的阴茎上下舔弄，朴灿烈还时不时含进嘴里，做一个深喉，空气中有煎蛋和火腿的香气，混合着草莓酱的甜味，让他头晕目眩，不由得把手指插进朴灿烈蓬松的发丝，想让他停止这荒唐的举动。朴灿烈却更加过分，他含住根部的囊球，轻轻用牙齿碾压，张艺兴爽得想尖叫，又因为不断上涌的快意失声。<br/>朴灿烈舔食着酸甜的草莓酱，张艺兴就是最美味的早餐，让他想要细细品味。他抓住张艺兴的脚腕，用指腹去摩挲脚踝附近的肌肤，那是张艺兴不为人知的敏感点，他小声呻吟着。感觉到抓着头发的手指收紧，朴灿烈知道张艺兴要到了，他用嘴把整根都吞进去，吮吸着进进出出套弄，舌头还绕着它打转。张艺兴慌张地扯了扯朴灿烈的发根，用最后的理智语无伦次地说着：“快、快出去……啊——”还没说完，就忍不住射了出来。<br/>浑身都是酥软的，张艺兴失神地撑住料理台，朴灿烈站起身，把精液吐到掌心，给张艺兴看：“是兴儿射出来的东西。”张艺兴羞得脚趾都蜷了起来，他一把抱住朴灿烈的脖子，把头埋在他的颈窝里，似抱怨又像在撒娇：“就知道欺负我。”<br/>朴灿烈把他的两条细腿盘在腰上，就着精液当润滑剂，把手指插进了张艺兴的后穴，扩张几乎不费什么力气，昨晚已经做得很充分。肠液浸润着他的手指，穴口一张一合，将指节吞得更深，是赤裸裸的邀请。朴灿烈勾了勾指尖，刮蹭着深处的那块凸起，张艺兴便收紧双腿。<br/>“宝贝儿，放松点。”朴灿烈抽出手指，换上更粗长的阴茎，前端一碰到穴口就被吸了进去，里面的软肉紧紧贴上去，朴灿烈忍不下去了，他咬牙一个挺身，就撞到了最深处。<br/>清晨的阳光斜斜的打在地板上，将空气中漂浮的灰尘染成金色，窗外的风吹着金黄的树叶，秋天的凉意丝毫影响不到厨房里火热交缠的两个人。张艺兴被罩在宽松的长袖下，两条腿缠在朴灿烈的腰上，脚腕勾在一起，他被身上的人操干地搂不住他的脖子，只能无力地扶着朴灿烈的肩膀，另一只手因为汹涌的情欲，在料理台上无助的挥动，扫倒了一片调料瓶，发出叮叮当当的响声。<br/>“啊！朴灿烈……你轻一点……嗯……”张艺兴觉得好羞耻，在开放式的厨房里做爱，有一种被人窥视的感觉……欲望也变得更加的强烈了。他凑上去索吻，朴灿烈反客为主撬开他的牙关，掠夺他肺里所有的空气，他被淹没在窒息的快乐里，收缩着穴肉挺动腰肢去迎合朴灿烈的动作。<br/>朴灿烈对张艺兴的主动很是满意，他将草莓酱抹到张艺兴的颈间，侧头舔掉，种下草莓味的吻痕，粉色的果酱顺着脖颈滑到锁骨，朴灿烈又低头去啃咬，张艺兴被他上下夹击，快感愈演愈烈，指甲都嵌入了朴灿烈的肩膀。疼痛让朴灿烈更加发狠地抽插，顶上甬道伸出的软肉，又转动阴茎去研磨，冠状沟和内壁互相刮蹭着，张艺兴吸越来越急促，翘立的分身又有要射精的趋势，朴灿烈伸手用拇指堵住已经开始吐出白浊的铃口。<br/>正在射精的关头，被堵住了出口，张艺兴难受得直哼哼，眼前都是闪烁的彩光，后穴被操干得穴肉都翻了出来，他夹紧了屁股，收缩小穴，想让朴灿烈快点射出来，也好让自己释放。朴灿烈马上察觉了他的小心机，将阴茎整根抽出，又整根一捅到底，破开紧缩的内壁。<br/>张艺兴几乎就要晕过去，朴灿烈才终于掐住他的腰，吻住他的唇，把他的呻吟通通吞掉，射了出来。手指不知道什么时候松开的，张艺兴感觉自己被卷入了情欲的旋涡，朴灿烈的精液击打在他的前列腺上，他又将朴灿烈的小腹染得乱七八糟，动作间还流到了料理台上。<br/>酒足饭饱的朴灿烈给张艺兴简单做了清理，用毯子把人包裹起来，放到沙发上，张艺兴还在因为刚才他的坏心而生气，怎么哄都不理人，最后拿起抱枕朝他扔过去，大喊着：“赶紧把早饭做了！”<br/>朴灿烈屁颠屁颠进了厨房，重新点火把煎蛋翻面，火腿煎熟，再把面包片烤得金黄，夹上西生菜，又拿了两瓶草莓牛奶，回到客厅，递到张艺兴手上。他的小兔子脸色这才好了一些，看到草莓牛奶，双颊又爬上一丝红晕。<br/>“你喂我。”张艺兴裹着毯子蜷在沙发里舒服得不想动。<br/>朴灿烈只好端着盘子，给张艺兴喂一口，自己又吃一口，还怕噎着了，吃两口就要喝牛奶。朴灿烈看张艺兴小口小口吃东西，真的像一只兔子，卷卷的刘海翘起来，两只下垂眼亮晶晶的，还像是以前的那个玉一样的小娃娃。他忍不住上前亲了一口。<br/>“不正经，吃东西呢！”张艺兴隔着毯子踹了他一脚。<br/>两个人腻腻歪歪吃完了早饭，讨论了半天，怎么有意义的度过这个早晨珍贵的闲暇时光，要出去约会，时间似乎又不太充足，想了半天，朴灿烈说，我们在家约会吧！<br/>真是个似是而非的决定。<br/>朴灿烈拉着张艺兴进了书房，一起窝在双人沙发里读《小王子》，凉风钻进拉开的窗户缝，穿堂而过，张艺兴抬眼去看朴灿烈被风吹得飞舞的发丝。阳光暖融融地打在身上，他侧身把腿架在朴灿烈的大腿上。他的恋人是真的，非常认真地，用法语在给他读着这个听了千百遍的故事。<br/>那些温柔缱绻的卷舌音，让朴灿烈也变成了优雅的小王子，他慢慢地翻过书页，牵起张艺兴的手，十指紧扣。小王子和玫瑰的故事永远闪耀。<br/>我愿意让岁月就这样悄悄走过。<br/>它没有溜走，也没有荒芜。<br/>人生很短，有你就刚刚好。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>